Nightmares
by GeminiMab
Summary: In the weeks following the battle against the future Rouge, restful sleep is hard to find for some... This wouldn't be one of my FT fics if there wasn't humor involved it just comes later on in the story. (I DON'T OWN FT) (Rating is for a REASON!) ****NOTE**** Read to chapter 340 or more of the Manga first :)
1. Mind Plague

Erratic breathing and quiet whimpers were heard from a small home on the outskirts of Magnolia. The two occupants of said home both suffering from the same emotions and visions caused by seeing the death of their beloved partner.

Natsu had already woken from his horrid dream and stared in dismay at his small furry companion who slept restlessly on his stomach. Happy twitched and whimpered in his sleep, the smell of fresh salt water beginning. Grimacing at his memory and his friends state he began stroking the poor exceed in an attempt to gently wake him from the nightmare. For weeks now this was becoming a nightly ritual, only broken by the occasional time they had been able to convince the woman who plagued their dreams to let them stay in her home for the night.

Frowning Natsu tried to stir Happy awake, "Happy it's ok buddy. Come on wake up." He whispered quietly jostling said exceed.

Tear filled eyes finally shot open taking in their surroundings before landing on the man speaking. Happy jumped up suddenly and clung to Natsu letting the tears pour out. "I saw it again! Natsu!"

Sighing he hugged his friend, "Yeh me too…" He was at a loss on how to console Happy so he just continued to stroke his fur and hold him while the little guy cried.

Minutes passed and finally the sobs subsided. Sniffling Happy addressed his friend, "Natsu?" he asked waiting for reply. When he heard his grunt of acknowledgment he continued, "I want to go to Lucy's house."

Natsu chuckled dryly, "Yeh me too but you know she'll get really mad at us if we show up this late."

Frowning, Happy set his look with determination, "If we tell her why she won't!"

Natsu looked stumped for a moment. In the weeks following the whole incident dealing with the future Rouge, they never once talked about what happened. They chose to take it like any other battle and move forward. However, this time it wasn't like any other battle. They had watched someone they both knew and loved _die_ right before them. Given it was an alternate future version of their Lucy, but it was still _Lucy_ that died. They still had their Lucy but watching her mortality hit them in a way neither could expect. When the nightmares began Natsu and Happy talked about it to the furthest extent they were comfortable with but it didn't make them go away. If anything it made them want to cling to her more than before.

This caused a huge problem. While it wasn't uncommon for the pair to invade the woman's privacy on a regular basis, it was uncommon for them to do it daily, and she began to notice. She had grown used to their odd clingy behavior but lately they had been twice as bad, if not more. A few days ago when she finally questioned them on it Natsu had cut Happy off before the exceed could tell her the real reason, and claimed it was because her place was way more interesting than their home. He had received a skeptical look from Lucy and a displeased one from Happy for that but he shrugged it off.

He knew Happy could get away with telling her what was going on but there was no way he could. If he told her how her death affected him, he was sure she would freak out. He was far from def and had heard her on many occasions saying that they were nothing more than friends. If she knew the depth to his feelings she would be put off and probably push him away in order to distance herself from him. Those thoughts scared him. He'd rather have her as his best friend then nothing to him at all, so he didn't want to tell her about the night plague of his mind.

Then again this was Lucy he was thinking about. Loke declared his undying love for her blatantly on a daily basis and she would brush it off and act like he hadn't said anything at all. So there was a chance Happy could be right and if they did just _tell_ her what the issue was she would not react in an unfavorable way. He had been witness to her consoling Happy on more than one occasion so maybe, if he admitted to his own hurt she might do the same for him? At the very least she wouldn't push him aside because of it. Would she?

Frowning once more he looked to the pleading face of Happy. "Aye. You might be right. Let's go buddy."

"AYE SIR!"

With that the pair made their way through the middle of the night to their favorite place on Strawberry Street.


	2. Fears of Being Alone

A loud sleepy sigh escaped the woman lying in bed in an apartment on Strawberry Street. She had woken some time ago from a rather frightful dream, more of a memory really. Weeks ago her own mortality was thrust into her face. If that fact alone wasn't enough to stir her, what her future self had told her was. In a future that was now nonexistent, she had woken up alone. Not alone because she was physically alone but alone because her beloved friends were dead. _Death_. It was something they faced regularly given their line of work, however they had never had to bear witness to it before.

Watching herself die was something that her mind wasn't prepared for by any means, add to that the fact that she had lost her right hand and it was the one two punch. The knockout blow came with the knowledge that not only most of her guild mates but Natsu and Happy were _dead_. Sighing once more Lucy visibly shook with the memory of it all.

For weeks now she was finding it hard to sleep and it was taking its toll on her. Sadly though the day time didn't offer any kind of solace. Over time she became used to the antics of her two most beloved partners, however lately something was off with them. At first it was odd to her with the amount of time they tried to spend with her. Given normally they spent a lot of time together but lately it seemed like they were attached to her hip. She didn't mind, because if she was honest with herself, she needed them with her right now. The knowledge she did lose them bearing weight on her to the point of panic.

It didn't help though that when she finally mustered the courage to ask what was wrong she got some lame excuse. Did Natsu not trust her enough to feel like he could tell her? Then again she was no better. When he would ask what was wrong with her lately she would shrug and just tell him she was tired. It was true but not the whole truth. It seemed like the only nights she was able to get some real sleep had been when they had damn near begged to spend the night.

Sure she would protest trying to save her dignity, but really she didn't mind. Having the pair with her only helped ease her mind that they were _really_ there. However, if she told them that she was sure to be teased. Knowing Happy he would then tell someone at the guild and they would join in the teasing. She could take it better if she knew that Natsu might actually feel close to the same as her. But, she could almost bet on the fact that he either didn't understand or didn't look at her in any kind of light that was remotely romantic.

The happenings during that first week of July had only solidified her own feelings. Prior to that she could have still been in her own denial and just shrugged off her thoughts. Now though the memories of his actions during the games and then when she was caught and how he interacted with her future self, it all formed a huge bubble of emotions. She blushed 20 shades of red remembering his 'help' at her nakedness. Sighing heavily she buried herself in the covers of her bed once more. Knowing him he was actually trying to be helpful nothing more.

If she wasn't thinking about death then it was about her unrequited feelings. Natsu and Happy's clingy behavior wasn't helping matters at all. If she ever bothered to tell Natsu he would probably not understand. If he did by some chance the likelihood was that he in no way shared her feelings and it would cause them some great awkwardness. She wouldn't be able to bear it if they became like that. He would probably try to distance himself, that or she would feel the need to. So rather than risk their amazing friendship she will keep quiet. She would rather be happy with friendship than miserable and _alone_. Well she would never really be alone, she would have Fairy Tail, but it wouldn't be the same without her partners to laugh with.

Sighing heavily for the thousandth time that night she rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep. Maybe this time she could find some rest and clear her mind a bit. Taking one last look at the darkened sky through her window, Lucy fell into a restless slumber.


	3. Comfort

Lucy stirred from the strange noises in her room. Trying to blink sleep away she opened her eyes to see the outline of Natsu and Happy sitting on her bed. "Guys? What are you doing here so late?" She asked sleep riddling her voice as she started to sit up.

Happy was the first to respond. With fresh tears in his eyes he lunged forward and clung to the celestial mage, "Lucy! We had really bad nightmares again! Can we please stay here?"

Startled she instantly responded to the bundle of fur by wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Shhh it's ok Happy." She cooed in a motherly fashion while she began stroking his fur in an attempt to sooth his tears. Finally taking in what he had said she realized that he didn't only refer to himself but also Natsu. Furrowing her brow she looked to the man sitting on her bed, "Natsu what happened?"

The aforementioned man looked down embarrassed and scratched his head. "It's like he said." He mumbled out.

Lucy frowned. Looking down to Happy who had finally stopped sobbing she asked, "Happy, can you tell me what the nightmare was about?"

Happy shook a little remembering. Taking a look to Natsu he wanted to be sure the man would let him tell her this time. When he noticed he sat quietly Happy started talking, "Well, it's the same one we've been having for a while. Since we came back from Crocus." Fresh tears welled up as he continued, "It's about… it's when…" Sobbing once more and burrowing into Lucy's embrace he wailed, "YOU DIED!"

Shocked, she absentmindedly continued to shush the poor exceed while stroking him. He had said since they came back. So for weeks they had been plagued with this? Her frown deepened, why hadn't they told her? Was this the reason they clung to her so much? Sighing she took in the forlorn look on her friends face. Natsu looked to be in a battle within his mind and she could only guess that it was whether or not to feel like his pride had been damaged. Happy had ousted him in a sense. Smiling sadly she scooted over and lifted the covers to her side. "Come on Natsu," she said patting the bed next to her.

Natsu was startled by her request. Given that her offer was exactly what he wanted, it didn't seem normal for her however. As he had guessed Happy was received with open arms, but his companion had told her about his plight as well. As he watched Happy be consoled he couldn't help be slightly jealous of the fact. Normally he wanted to hold or touch Lucy in some way but with recent events it had been hard to keep himself from doing so. Because of this she would lash out more often about him being to close. That was another reason he didn't want her to know just how bad these damn nightmare were affecting him.

Normally she would just give the bed up to the two of them but here she was telling him to climb in with her and Happy. Was he right? Now that she knew would she willingly console him as well? Would she remember in the morning? "You're not going to get mad and kick me in the morning are you?" he asked still unsure if he should accept the offer.

Chuckling a bit at his question she replied, "Well so long as you don't act like an idiot and wake me up in the morning or burn my place down, I promise I won't kick you in the morning." Meeting his eyes she smiled, "Who knows if I wake up in a good mood I might even make you guys some breakfast." Adjusting the now sleeping exceed to her stomach she laid back down looking once more to Natsu. She couldn't help laugh lightly when she saw his grin.

As her words wormed their way into his skull he couldn't help the smile. Not only did he get to sleep in Lucy's bed but she'd be there too and on top of that if he let her sleep she'd make him breakfast! All hesitation left as he kicked off his shoes and tossed himself onto the bed and pulled the blankets over. He sighed deeply and mumbled, "Comfiest bed in the world." Taking a deep breath through his nose he relished in the scent that screamed of Lucy. He was startled from his almost slumber when he felt a hand in his hair. It was soothing and he had to admit he liked it. Was this what it was like for Happy? Wondering if Lucy was doing this on purpose or not he called out to her in a whisper, "Luce?"

In the moments it took for Natsu to make himself comfortable Lucy's mind raced. They too had been just as affect as her yet none of them spoke about it. She was sure Happy would have spoke up sooner if not for Natsu stopping him. But that left the question as to why he would stop him. She could only guess his own pride had tried to make him act 'manly' as Elfmen would say, and bear the weight on his own. That thought made her frown. Everyone was deserving of comfort once in a while, and if the expression she had seen moments earlier had been any indication he needed some now.

Not only him, but she as well needed something. Given with him so close she could tell he was there but still she needed to confirm in her mind that both of them were there with her. Since Happy was snoring peacefully on her stomach he was easy. Biting her lip she made a decision. Blushing a bit at what she was about to do she steeled her resolve and reached over. Trying to be comforting to the man she began stroking his head like she does for Happy so often and hoped it would work. She pulled away as if he had lit himself on fire however, when he called her name. "Sorry, I thought it would help." She mumbled quietly blushing harder than she was before.

Natsu frowned at the loss of her hand. It had left such a nice feeling and he hadn't meant for her to stop. Rolling over to look at her he said, "It did, but…" He hesitated for a moment. Should he do what he wanted? She was normally so against close contact but he _really_ just wanted that at the moment. Shaking his head he said to hell with it, he wasn't one to second guess his actions. He'd give her some warning though in hopes she wouldn't try to beat the hell out of him for what he was about to do. "Hey Lucy?" He asked. Hearing her hum of response he continued, "I'm going to try something but if you get mad just tell me, ok? I'll stop I promise."

Lucy opened her eyes only to be met with a strange expression she couldn't quite read on Natsu's face. Intrigued at his request she nodded and said, "Ok, I trust you."

Nodding to his own determination Natsu wasted no time in closing the distance between them. Lifting her arm up he dropped his head to her chest so his ear was directly above her heart and placed her hand back onto his head, while he wrapped his arms around her hips careful not to wake up Happy. Normally if he listened he could hear her heart beat but from his new position it sounded like an out of control drum. He frowned again, "I'm sorry you're mad I'll move." He said dejectedly. Before he could move though she stopped him.

"No wait." She said as she moved her arm to his shoulders trying to keep him in place. "I'm not mad…. just... surprised." A bit embarrassed and flustered too if she might add. Shaking that thought she did realize that the position they were in wasn't only intimate, but in this case it was more like a child seeking comfort. Trying to focus on _that_ outlook of how they were she forced her heart to slow down. All three of them needed just this in this moment and she wouldn't let her other emotions get in the way. Smiling a bit to herself she returned to stroking his head in a calming manner. The action wasn't only soothing to him but she felt herself falling asleep as well. "Goodnight Natsu."

"Night Luce," he mumbled a reply against her shifting closer and burrowing further into her embrace.

* * *

**So this is where I am in this... I'd really like some feedback I mean I could keep going with this but I don't really want to if no one wants to read it... If that's the case I'll pull this and add it to the trash bin with many other random ideas I've had LOL **


	4. Soft and Squishy

Lucy hummed in contentment as the sweet smell of cherry blossoms drifted into her room. Burrowing deeper into her bed she attempted to keep hold of the pure peace she felt. Not only had she gotten some of the most restful sleep she had ever had but she wasn't woken by loud or obnoxious noises. She could get used to more mornings like this. However in the mist of so much bliss a few things started to occur to her.

She was exceedingly warm, felt a heavy weight on her, and not only that but her stomach was vibrating? The last strange sensation she felt was as if someone was caressing the exposed skin of her side. None of these things felt bad per say, just different. The caress for instance was soft and gentile in nature but whatever was doing so was somewhat rough or calloused. The weight she felt seemed to all be focused to one side and as for the vibrations, they were smooth and almost as if in a breathing pattern. All of these things weren't displeasing just _strange_.

Furrowing her brow at these thoughts she finally decided to open her eyes and figure out just what was going on. You would think that she should be panicking, however she had an odd sense of ease about the whole situation and so she took her time stretching before looking down. For a long moment she was surprised at what she saw. Natsu was curled up to her side resting on her chest and seemed to be the cause of the strange caressing whether he was awake or not she couldn't tell since his eyes were hidden by his bangs. Happy was in a ball, asleep for sure from the looks of things, on her stomach. Panic did rise suddenly until she remembered the events of hours earlier.

Letting out the breath she had taken in to scream she smiled down at the pair. It was stolen moments like this that always left her heart filled with such joy and then sadness. She knew she would look back on this moment and wish for a repeat that would never come and that was what would leave her saddened. Once again she thought she could get used to waking up this way only to harshly brush the thought aside. This was indecent when it came down to it. Even if they were friends this was crossing the boundaries and she can't let that happen. She might be a bit of a flirt but in all honesty she wasn't _that_ kind of woman. If word ever got out that she let a man, even if he was her most trusted and loved friend, share her bed without a commitment, she would be unfit to marry. Shaking her head slightly she pushed all those thoughts out.

Instead she decided to focus on the positive of the whole situation. They were able to give one another some much needed comfort and sleep. Smiling at the thought she once again let her hand take purchase in Natsu's hair stroking in a soothing manner only to be startled when his face turned to her with a bright smile plastered on it. "I'm sorry didn't mean to wake you." She whispered out preparing to move her hand away, however she was once again surprised when he seemed to follow her hand in way of telling her not to stop. Blushing she heeded the silent request and kept up her ministrations.

Natsu let out a low contented growl at her actions letting his eyes slip closed in bliss. "Naw, I've been up for a while now. But you said if I didn't wake you up you'd make breakfast." He admitted.

Lucy giggled slightly at his selective hearing, "No I said I wouldn't kick you if you didn't wake me up. I'd make breakfast if I woke up in a good enough mood."

Natsu pouted up at her, "Same difference. If I didn't wake you up you wouldn't get mad and if you're not mad you're in a good mood. So you'll make us breakfast, right?"

Keeping a smile on her face she sighed dramatically, "Fine… I suppose I can make something for breakfast."

"You're the BEST Luce!" Natsu exclaimed while hugging her closer and burrowing into her chest further.

Lucy blushed a deep shade of red at his actions. "Yeh… Umm… Y-you n-n-need to l-let me up though." She stuttered in her embarrassment. Mentally cursing herself for getting so flustered over such actions, she puffed out her cheeks in an attempt to get them back to a normal color.

Natsu's good mood damped a bit. He was hungry since he'd been up for at least an hour, he guessed, but he really _really_ didn't want either of them to move just yet. He had spent his time awake thinking just how amazing it felt to wake up the way he did. Not only did he finally get some restful sleep but he was surrounded in everything Lucy. Her calming scent mixed with the feel of her pressed against him and her soft, smooth skin against his hand was bliss. He had stayed in his position just relishing in the moment trying to figure out a way to never have to give up his current situation.

His happiness had been short lived when he felt her stretching. In her early moments of wakefulness he heard her heart rate accelerate and braced himself for her screaming. To his surprise it had never come. He felt the muscles that she had tensed loosen as she relaxed once more only to be pleasantly surprised that she embraced him once more. A new found hope rose up at that moment and he couldn't help the smile that he shot her. When she thought she was the cause for waking him he couldn't stop himself when he blurted out the fact he had already been awake. Once again she happily surprised him by not freaking out and just continuing her soothing caresses.

He pouted suddenly. In this moment if you lit the tastiest fire ever across the room from him he'd ignore it. He was willing to give up eating _fire_ just to stay in this position. He had to be sick. But sickness or not he was going to prolong the inevitable for as long as he could. Seeing the still sleeping Happy curled up on her stomach he had a thought, "Happy's still asleep. Wouldn't be fair if we woke him up. I mean, he was the one that asked to stay and all." Mentally crossing his fingers he hoped this would work.

Lucy frowned a bit looking at the exceed curled up on her. Natsu was right, the poor little guy had been so distraught last night and he did need his rest. "Yeh, you're right. I'm sure if we're gentile enough though he can be moved to the pillow or something."

Natsu shook his head in the negative, "It's fine I can wait a while longer for food." Blushing a bit at the realization of what he said he quickly added, "I mean, ya know, since he hasn't slept so good lately and all."

Lucy's blush came back stronger than before at his actions and words. Did he realize where his damn head was? Huffing once more at her own embarrassment she rushed out, "Right… right…" Looking at anything that wasn't the man currently snuggled up against her she stated, "Well you can get up… If you want that is... I mean I'm awake already so no fear of waking me up now." She was laughing nervously towards the end damning herself for basically telling him to stay where he was.

Natsu tensed and pouted. She was right there really was no reason for him to stay put anymore. Even with no reason he still didn't want to move. An evil glint formed in his eyes suddenly. She had said if he wanted to and he didn't want to so that could only mean, "But Luuccyyyyy you're so comffy! You might even be comfier then your bed!" He whined childishly while burrowing into her. Smiling mischievously he couldn't help himself as he rubbed his head against her chest and continued, "Especially right here! So soft and squishy," he purred out. He knew he was about to be scolded but teasing her was too much fun sometimes.

Lucy could feel the heat reach her ears. Punching his head as hard as she could at the moment she said, "Oi! Don't be a pervert!" However she still didn't try to remove him.

"Ouch! Damn Lucy I was just messing with you. You didn't have to hit me that hard." He pouted at her while removing himself partially from her to rub his now abused skull.

She had to physically restrain the whimper she wanted to produce at the loss of contact between her and Natsu. Scolding herself mentally she knew she shouldn't let those feelings surface, it would only lead to heart ache in the end. She was about to apologize but continue scolding him verbally when Happy chose to make his wakefulness known.

"You guys are too noisy in the morning." Happy said while sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I was having a really great dream too! Charla had finally taken my fish…" he said dreamily.

"It's Lucy's fault Happy! She hit me!" Natsu defended as he attempted to get comfortable again.

Huffing from embarrassment and frustration Lucy lashed out, "I wouldn't have hit you if you weren't acting like an idiot!"

"How is giving you a compliment acting like an idiot?"

"How is acting like a pervert giving me a compliment?!"

"Guys I'm hungry." Happy interrupted.

All of the fight left Lucy after hearing Happy's simple comment. "I'm sorry we woke you up Happy." She smiled as she pet his head affectionately. "Let's get you a fish to munch on while I make us all some pancakes." She said while making her way out of Natsu's hold and getting out of bed, heading off to the kitchen. She needed some distance in order to regain her composure.

"AYE! Fish and pancakes! You're the best Lucy!" Happy exclaimed jumping in the air to follow her in the kitchen.


	5. Flower Patch Sleeping Dragons

**I just want to say a big thank you to leoslady4ever for her sweat review and words. :)**

* * *

Natsu huffed as he burrowed into the bed and followed the pair with his eyes. Damn his luck at Happy choosing that moment to wake up. He was pretty sure since she hadn't pushed him away after his comment that they would be able to stay put for a while longer. Sighing he realized he couldn't be completely mad at Happy, maybe the little guy's stomach though. As if on cue his own stomach protested it's emptiness. Grumbling he tossed off the blankets and padded his way to the kitchen in search of a snack before breakfast.

That was when he realized something strange. He had never changed his attire before leaving his home last night. So here he was standing in Lucy's kitchen sporting a pair of boxers, a super old and comfortable Fairy Tail insignia shirt and his scarf. It's a wonder he didn't get in trouble for walking around like that last night. Frowning at the thought of being compared to the striping ice queen, he asked, "Hey Luce?" hearing her hum in acknowledgment as he searched her frig he continued, "Ohhh apples!" Shaking his head for getting off track he asked, "Uhhh anyway do I still have some clothes here?"

Luc y was too busy trying to mix the pancake batter to really care if Natsu was rummaging in her frig. She knew there wasn't much in there. However when his actual question came she stopped what she was doing to turn and regard the man standing in the room with her. The sight she took in forced her to try and not choke on the laughter attempting to break free. Given she had seen Natsu in much worse, and even less, attire, that wasn't what it was. What was making her attempt to not laugh was the fact that his boxers were decorated in tiny little chibi style dragons. Some were flying others spitting fire and a few looked to be sleeping on flower beds. The sight of a bed rumpled Natsu wearing something like that was too much.

Natsu frowned while taking a bite of the apple he found. Looking down at himself and back to his partner that looked ready to burst any moment, "Wha?" he grumbled out around his bite.

At his confused reaction she let out the laughter she was holding back. This was too much! He didn't realize that what he was wearing wasn't something a grown man should ever be caught dead in. Then again this was Natsu and for him it was kind of fitting and, dare she say, cute. Noticing the harder she laughed the grumpier he looked she tried so very hard to stop. It took a couple minutes but she finally did compose herself enough to answer his questions. "First of all yes you do have clothes here." Chuckling at her perfect opportunity to tease him she continued, "But I don't know why you'd want to change when you could go out sporting those cute little dragons of yours." She finished pointing at the offending clothing while laughing harder than she did the first time.

Scratching his cheek in an attempt to ease the slight blush forming he attempted to lash out at her, "Dragons aren't cute and little Lucy! They're all big and ferocious and stuff! You know that." Crossing his arms and huffing a bit he tried to look like her laughter wasn't affecting him.

Lucy laughed outright at this, "You're right _real_ dragons are beasts but _those…_ pft…" She couldn't finish her thought because the laughter wouldn't subside. Between his reaction and half assed defense her sides were in pain.

At this point Happy had even joined in on the laughter. He normally didn't pay much attention to clothing but in this case he could admit Lucy had a point. "Natsu…" he giggled, "They are sleeping in… pft… _flowers_!"

Poor Natsu stood there growling at what was supposed to be his two best friends. All this fuss over a pair of boxers, jeez. "Whatever, just tell me where my damn clothes are and make me some pancakes already."

Her laughter subsided to giggles at this point, "Aww come on Natsu. Don't get mad I was only joking." She smirked. "Honestly they are adorable on you." Her eyes widened at her own admission and she turned around quickly to hide the blush that crept along her face, suddenly finding the batter more interesting again.

Dropping down in front of the now flustered woman Happy tried to stifle his giggles. Looking at his friends red face he called out to her, "Oh Lucy…"

"Stuff if it you damn alley cat." She grumbled.

"But," he giggled again, "You llllliiiike him!"

"KKAAAAA! OUT OUT OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL PULL OUT YOUR WISKERS!" Lucy screeched as she lunged for the ever elusive flying exceed.

"WHAAAAA! Natsu! Lucy's trying to cook me!" Happy wailed as he flew off into the larger part of the apartment.

For his part, Natsu had been standing in shock after Lucy's initial comment. Had she just called him adorable? He twitched at the thought. He wasn't supposed to be adorable damn it! He was a Fairy Tail Mage, a _dragon slayer_, not some kid! Wendy was the only one that could acceptably fall into all those categories, she was still a little girl after all. Then again she didn't call him adorable she said his boxers were adorable _on_ him. That was the same thing though, right? It would do him no good in the run of things if she thought he was _adorable_ of all things. Hell, he could accept cute, better would be hansom, but _ADORABLE_? He was getting ready to try and defend himself and possibly get her to take the comment back when he finally noticed Happy in front of her. He only caught the tail end of what they were saying but that seemed to be enough to fix his bruised ego.

For the first time he could remember, when Happy rolled out his signature phrase she didn't deny it. Sure she still threatened the poor little guy but he could see the blush spread across her face. Was it just a slip of her mind or was there something to this? If she did by some chance actually like him in that sense then maybe, just maybe, he didn't have to worry about her pushing him away. Should he test that theory? She seemed to be more accepting of the physical contact he wanted since they woke up this morning. His prior thoughts came to mind again.

"LLLUUCCCYYYYY," he whined walking closer to the now cooking woman, "I'm hungry is breakfast almost done?"

"It would be if you two would leave me alone," she grumbled. Glancing over her shoulder she blushed and looked back to the stove. Did he have to stand so close? Didn't he realize what he was doing to her? She frowned a bit thinking that. He really didn't, she knew that. The fact that he didn't know the meaning of boundaries or personal space had become quite clear within a couple days of knowing him. She jumped suddenly realizing he was peering over her shoulder. Turning slightly she noticed just how close his face was to her, "What?" she squeaked out. She mentally slapped herself for her inability to keep her emotions in check.

Natsu smiled, "Need help?"

Lucy blinked a few times before his words took effect. Not only was he _way_ too close but, did he just offer to help? Clearing her throat in hopes of sounding normal she asked as evenly as she could, "Since when do you help me cook?" She noticed that a simple shrug was his only response. He was acting as if this was normal everyday routine. She couldn't help but think how nice it would be if it was. Blushing at _that_ thought she looked down suddenly, "W-well if y-you w-want to… umm… G-go g-get the p-p-plates and stuff." She cursed herself once more for stuttering like a fool, but sighed in relief when he went to do just what she told him.

Distance was key. That's just what she needed if she was to push down these dumb thoughts and ideas. So what if they woke up the way they did? Who cared if he seemed perfectly content cuddled up to her? They were _friends_, they should be comfortable with one another. What friend wouldn't be distraught over the actions at the beginning of the July? It was perfectly reasonable that they would be worried over her and want some kind of confirmation she was there, just like her. All this changed nothing! Nodding in determination to herself she vowed that she would try and ignore the evil thoughts going on in her mind. They would eat, dress, and head to the guild where there would be _plenty_ of distractions. Nodding once more in satisfaction she loaded the last of the pancakes on the plate and headed to the table.

* * *

**For anyone who has read prior works of mine, I know it's unnatural to find me putting AN in my chapters. However I feel gabby lately. I think this is going to be a bit more of a dragged out story then I first anticipated. I have come to enjoy where this is headed, but I feel like I'm leaving out our favorite blue exceed so the next chapter is going to be dedicated to Happy and his thoughts. Should be a fun challenge for myself, seeing as I've never delved into the mind of Happy. **


	6. Lucy's the Bestest

Happy stirred at the sound of voices. He blinked a few times taking in his surroundings. How did he end up at Lucy's? Frowning he tried to rummage in his brain for the answer. A smile swept over him as he remembered, only to have his smile be pushed away with the memory of _why_ they had come at such a late hour.

Taking a moment he took note that Natsu was also curled up with Lucy while they spoke. That was odd. Lucy was weird and would normally flip out because Natsu was too close to her. Since when does she let him get that close to her? Maybe she was getting weirder? That could be it! Natsu didn't seem to mind her new weirdness, then again Natsu didn't seem to mind any of her weirdness. Oh no! Was her weirdness contagious? Thinking it over Happy concluded that in its current phase, 'Lucy Weirdness Disease' was not contagious, for now. It was normal for Natsu to want to be close to Lucy.

People always took his partner for being dumb. But really Natsu was like the smartest guy in the whole guild! He was even able to trick Lucy tons of times. He really did act like an idiot often but Happy was sure his partner knew what he was doing, well most of the time. After all this was the very man that showed him how to fish, and everyone knows that fish are the greatest thing ever!

Deciding to burrow further into Lucy's squishy tummy he realized just how comfortable she was. Maybe he should sleep on her more often! She was way softer than Natsu after all. Thinking it over everything about Lucy and her place was more comfy. She was scary at times, sure, but she was just too fun to tease! She'd get all red and then she would freak out and become klutzy because she was so mad. It was really funny!

Happy frowned. Lucy was the best, next to Natsu of course, but Happy was scared ever since the games. Poor Lucy got so beat up during those. Normally she _always_ got beat up, but she didn't cry over it. At least Natsu made her smile after that first day. But a few days later it got _really_ scary when that witch in the water almost killed her. He had heard them all talking and if it hadn't been for Wendy and that other girl they would have lost Lucy then. Their Lucy! After that was when it got _really really super scary_! That creepy version of Rough from the future, he… he… well he did _that_ to her! It wasn't _their_ Lucy but it was _still_ Lucy!

Happy rubbed his cheek against her and purred. He didn't ever want to lose Lucy! She was their first partner, ever! She always, and he meant _always_, had a fish in her frig for him! If he cried and Natsu wasn't around she'd let him hug her squishy chest and then she'd pet him and her pets were the BEST! But most of all she made Natsu really happy. He liked people that could make Natsu happy.

Speaking of Natsu and Lucy they were yelling now. He guessed that meant it was time to wake up. Jeez they were noisy. Wait isn't it their fault he was awake anyway? He had such a great dream too! He caught this really huge fish and when he went to share it with Charla she accepted! Ohh Charla, she was the prettiest exceed he'd ever seen! She was all shy and reserved! That's why she didn't want to take his fish. He knew she was too shy to accept it in front of some one. Maybe next time he should ask her when they aren't in the guild? Hmm fish….

Looking to his partners he noticed that they were still arguing over something. He shrugged, they did this all the time and he couldn't keep track of all the dumb things they would get mad over. Like he said a billion times before, Lucy was weird. Being weird she got mad over weird things. But Lucy was the best because she had fish! FISH!

He was hungry! Lucy really _really_ was the bestest ever! She got him a fish _and_ she was making pancakes! Hmm maybe he could find some type of fish flavoring for her and she could make him fish pancakes! That would be amazing! Fish! Fish! Fish!

Jeez Lucy was weirder than normal today! What did Natsu do that was so funny now? Oh wait! Pft… She was right! Those are some funny clothes! They have… hahahahah….. _flowers_ on them! Uh-oh Natsu is growling now. But that normally meant he was going to attack something! He wouldn't hit him, would he? He knows he'd never hit Lucy so that left… Uh-oh! He better tease Lucy and make her leave Natsu alone!

She's embarrassed! First she is laughing like a loony and now she's embarrassed? Wait, was it because of what she said? Thinking on it, Happy realized it had to be! He was right! He was SSSOOOOO right! All this time he teased them but this time he was sure of it! Natsu never even flinched when he said it but Lucy she always got so mad and funny and well yeh. But this time he was pretty sure he was right!

Woops she's going to cook him if he doesn't run! Ahh back to her bed! Perfect hiding place! Why was he hiding? Oh yeh! Lucy _likes_ Natsu! He _always_ says this but she just yells at him that he's wrong and chases him. It was true though! At least he knew for sure that Natsu liked Lucy. Natsu never tried to cook him when he said it! Wait! Lucy didn't chase him down this time! Thinking about it she didn't deny it either, or get nearly as mad as normal! Wait till he told the guild about this!

He could smell pancakes cooking! The guild can wait. Besides Lucy's bed is just so comfy! Maybe he could sleep before food was done. The bed did smell really nice. It was like Lucy and Natsu! His two favorite people in one spot! Wait that's a great idea! It would be like a slumber party every day! Then Lucy could keep the nightmares away!

Oh, the nightmares. Fresh tears welled in Happy's eyes at the thought. He didn't like them. He _really_ never wanted Lucy to go anywhere he couldn't go with her. He was pretty sure Natsu felt the same. The guy did _like_ her after all. Why don't they ever listen to him when he tells them these things? Weirdoes! Oh no it is contagious! Then again Natsu doesn't listen to anyone, well except Lucy, sometimes. Like now!

Yummy! Food! It's not fish flavored but it's still really good. Jeez Lucy is the best everything! They should do this every day! That would be the bestest! Oh yeh! His idea! This is going to be great! Then he gets to sleep on Lucy ever night and eat her yummy cooking all the time! And there would always be fish in the frig! Lucy's being too quiet anyway! She's being weird again! She always talks way to much when they eat so what better thing to talk about?

* * *

**Oh wow! I'm kindda laughin at myself. I don't really know if I'm ooc or not with Happy but he's so random it feels right. If nothing else I feel like it's at least funny. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this randomness as much as I just enjoyed writing it! **


	7. WHAT?

"That's it!" Happy yelled suddenly.

Lucy almost choked on the bite she was taking thanks to being startled. Coughing in attempt to clear her throat she never noticed Natsu freaking out next to her. Suddenly she felt a few hard slaps to her back and winced as the food made it past her throat, her back now stinging. "Thanks," she mumbled out hoarsely while taking a large drink.

Nodding in satisfaction that Lucy was going to be fine, Natsu turned to Happy and asked, "What's 'it' buddy?"

Happy had been pulled from his worried thoughts over seeing Lucy almost choke by the question, "Natsu! It's like the bestest idea I've ever had!" he said jumping in the air.

Finding her throat a tad bit less sore Lucy asked as well, "What's this," pausing for a moment so the writer within her could cringe at repeating his words, " 'bestest' idea Happy?"

Happy stood smiling from ear to ear. He knew this would be the greatest thing they ever did, "We should go fishing today!"

Lucy almost fell out of her chair at the absurdity. Didn't he want to go fishing every day? She was about to protest until she thought it over. Even if it wasn't the distraction she wanted it could still work. She would be left to her own devices and be able to read and Natsu would either get 'all fired up' or fall asleep. Besides she really should do something Happy wanted to do today since he had been so distraught when he got here. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Happy!" she smiled, "After we clean up we can go."

At mention of Happy's idea Natsu thought for sure Lucy would turn it down. Normally she hated going with them, even if she went every time with a bit of persuasion, and would whine about how the bugs will eat her or something equally as lame. However, considering that Happy was the whole reason he was even here, in a great mood, and filling his face with Lucy's yummy cooking, he was fully prepared to convince her to go. When she spoke up she threw him for a loop. She _wanted_ to go with them? "Really?" he asked her dumbly.

"Yeh why not? It's a nice day and it'll make Happy, well happy." She beamed.

Natsu looked to the rejoicing exceed to see if he even realized what was going on. One look told him no. "It's just, you… Never _want_ to go with us fishing."

"What are you talking about? I go every time you guys ask me to." She stated a bit annoyed.

"Yeh but only after you whine, bitch and complain about stuff. You've never once just agreed to go without a fight. What's with the sudden change? It's weird. Are you _really_ sure you want to go?" Not that he was complaining. This meant that she was in a really super great mood or something. Not to mention the fact that it would just be the three of them most the morning. If he was lucky, when they were done they could head to the guild find a great mission that could take up the rest of their day and if he kept her in her fantastic mood she'd probably let them spend the night again. This would be the greatest day ever!

Lucy blinked at him. Did he really just say it like that? Sure she wasn't the biggest fan of the outdoors but what woman was? Suddenly she had an epiphany. She _had_ misread the _whole_ morning. Standing she headed to the kitchen with the dishes, she would keep her pride in tact and not let him see how much pain she was in. "I get it," she called over her shoulder, "if you didn't want me to go just say so." Walking past the pair she headed to the bathroom. Before shutting the door she said, "By the way all the stuff you've left here is in the bottom draw of my dresser. Take _all_ of it and get out." With that she slammed the door and locked it.

No, no, no, no, nnooo! What the hell just happened? She was pissed! Did he say something wrong? All he said was what always happened! Damn it! He caught Happy's eyes and they both stared at one another in panic. This was definitely not good. Did she just tell him to take all his stuff and get out? And the way she said it, it was like she was kicking him out of her home permanently! What the hell happened?! Damn her and her weirdness! "Lucy?" he called and waited. No response. This was so not good, "Uhh Luce?" he tried again. Looking to Happy once more he saw the tears welling in his long time partners eyes. Make that double so not good!

"Natsu you big dummy! You made her hate us!" Happy wailed and began to cry.

"What the hell did I even do?" Natsu asked back in panic.

"You made her think we didn't want her to go! That's what she said! Now she wants us to take our stuff and leave!" he continued to cry, "WHHHAAAAA She hates us! No more fish, or Lucy pets, or squishy Lucy hugs!"

"How the hell did I do that?! All I said is she never goes without a fight! It's the truth!"

Happy ignored him and continued to sob. Now his perfect plan was ruined! The nightmares would come back and it was all Natsu's fault. "Natsu you big meany!" he cried one last time before flying out the window in hopes someone could help him fix this down at the guild.

Natsu's jaw dropped. Now they were both mad at him? Jumping around and pulling his hair in frustration he racked his brain to figure out how she jumped to her crazy and weird conclusion. Had he not made it abundantly clear lately that he wanted her around? Happy and himself basically invaded her space almost constantly. The only time away from one another was when either of them was in the bathroom or when she _made_ them leave so she could go to bed. What the _fuck_ was going on here?

Now he was angry. Straightening himself he stormed to the bathroom door and knocked, none to gently, "Lucy open up."

"I said take your shit and get out!" came the muffled reply.

Great now she was crying too. He could tell from the sound of her voice. "Damn it Lucy! Open this door!"

No reply other then the quiet sniffles that he could hear. Demanding Natsu wasn't working so time to try a different approach. "Come on Luce, just tell me what I did wrong." Sure he was begging but whatever worked to get her to open this damn door. He waited for what seemed eternity but was really less than half a minute. Ready to try again he finally heard something. Movement! Good she was moving around in there that meant she'd open the door soon and he could fix this stupid mess.

A couple minutes later produced a freshly clothed and ready for the day Lucy harshly pulling the door open. Looking to the man smiling like he'd just won the lottery she brushed past him nose high in the air. Walking directly to her dresser she opened the bottom drawer pulling everything in there out. Standing straight with a determined look she stopped in front of Natsu and thrust the contents into his arms. "Here now _leave_." She said pointing to the door.

"Luce would you ju-"

"Out."

"If you can-"

"I said OUT."

"For fucks sake! I'm trying-"

"Damn it Natsu get the HELL OUT! NOW!"

"What has-"

"Fine if you won't go I WILL!" With that she headed out the door slamming it shut.

"AAAHHHHHGGGGGGG," he yelled. Stomping over to the still open dresser drawer he dumped everything in his hands, minus a set of clothes, and kicked it shut, possibly harder than need since it now had a dent in it but he'd deal with _that_ later. Dressing as he continued to stomp around to the window, he was dead set on catching her and fixing this. He'd make her listen to him, making Happy all happy again, then they would all go fishing, and then go on a mission that _he_ picked, all three of them would spend the night together all curled up and comfy like last night, and after that he'd force her to make it up to him by… by… fuck he didn't know how yet but he'd think of something great! So great it'd be better then food! Yeh that was it!


	8. Not so Useless

Natsu banged his head against the invisible wall surrounding Lucy. How had it come to this? Maybe if he found and beat the shit out of Freed he could try to talk to her again? Thinking about it though he realized she was clever and would find some other way to just ignore him.

When he had caught up to her she hadn't gotten far but she had this look like she was ready for battle. He always liked that look in her eye not to mention the stance she would take. If he was honest with himself it was really kind of a turn on. That wasn't what was important though. What _was_ important was the fact that she was giving _him _that look.

Confused and slightly scared he attempted again to talk to her. However before he could finish her name she dipped a key into the river calling out that sea beast Aquarius. You would have never guessed just how protective of her master that witch could be considering how mean she was most days to Lucy. Sadly for Natsu, today happened to be one of those days she was ready to help her master no questions asked. Lucy didn't even have to say anything before he found himself being flushed down the street along with a few unfortunate passersby and part of a bridge. Great now Gramps would be mad about damages and he was pretty sure he'd be getting yelled at for it.

By the time he caught up to her again he burst through the guild doors, literally, flaming pissed. Not only was he drenched and needed to dry off but his anger was spilling over. Once again though, she was a step ahead of him. Apparently before Freed had left on his mission with the Raijinshū, she had talked him into helping her out with some runes. Now every time he touched, talked, or threw something at the one foot space around Lucy he got the same stupid message.

"Those within these runes shall be allowed to move with their protection. All within shall not be physically touched, directly or indirectly by one named Natsu Dragneel. All within shall not hear any noise, vocal or otherwise made by one named Natsu Dragneel. All within these runes voice shall not be heard by one named Natsu Dragneel. These runes shall not disperse until those within speak their wish for them to do so."

Sighing in defeat Natsu hit his head against the rune wall one last time before whimpering out, "Luuuccyyy," tiredly. Glancing forlornly at the mentioned woman, and glaring at the mocking words glowing across the rune wall, he slumped onto a bench at one of the tables still within view of the blond and slammed his head on its surface not moving any further.

At first no one bothered to try and talk to Natsu. The only knowledge on the situation they had gotten was from a distraught Happy shortly before Lucy had burst through the guild doors yelling for Freed. From what they gathered Happy had wanted fish or something, Natsu had said something to Lucy making her think he hated her, and Lucy now hated both of them. later with arder than need since it now had a dent in it butp and comfy like last night, and nued to stomp around to the windowIt was hard to make out through the sobs and snot.

Grey was the first to take pity on the dragon slayer. By pity he meant distraction, and by that he meant starting a fight. "Oi, flaming fruit…" stripping off his shirt he continued, "what the hell happened to make Lucy like _that_," he finished by pointing at the brooding woman at the bar. No one had dared to attempt to go near her after she spoke to Freed and stormed to the bar. As an afterthought Grey realized someone should have asked Freed what was going on before the man left. Surely he would know since Lucy actually spoke to him?

Natsu didn't even look up to address the icy prick. He was so incredibly sad it hurt. Never in all his life had he felt so defeated _and_ alone. He was pretty sure this hurt as much and maybe more than the morning he woke up to find Igneel missing. He hadn't even bothered to talk to Happy yet guessing that if he couldn't make up with Lucy, Happy, for once, would be siding with her. For the first time ever he cursed the attachment Happy had on Lucy.

Grey stood there waiting for a reply that never came. Finally taking a seat across from the downtrodden man he sighed heavily himself. He had never seen the guy look so terrible. His previous thoughts on beating on him forgotten he decided to be a good friend and get to the bottom of all this. Not for the flame eating idiot's sake but for Lucy's, or so he told himself. "Look I'm trying to help here. What happened? Just start from the beginning fire breath." Of course he couldn't be _too_ nice to the guy, after all they were rivals but nakama none the less.

Natsu stiffened slightly realizing the popsicle stripper wouldn't be going away anytime soon. Of anyone in the guild he _really_ didn't want to talk about this with _him_ of all people, but it seemed that the ice queen was the only one willing to hear his side of things. Maybe Lucy had talked to him? That or maybe he actually would help and relay a message or something for him? Sighing once more he lifted his head and looked the frosted pervert in the eye, "You really want to help princess frostbite?" he asked wearily. Noticing that the jeer was over looked and that the snowflake in front of him nodded he relented.

"I really don't know how it got like this," Natsu sighed out as he buried his face in his hands. "The three of us woke up all happy this morning and she was in a great mood. Hell she didn't even kick me out of bed or make me let go of her or nothing."

Grey cut him off, "Wait! You were in bed _with _her? Like _holding_ onto _her_ and shit? Slept all night together? _Seriously_?!"

"Yeh so what? That's not the point here! You want me to go on or not ice tard?" Natsu growled mad at himself for the admittance but even more pissed the queen of frost fairies interrupted him. Seeing the idiot in front of him wave his hands to continue he did, "Anyway like I said she was in a great mood. Even cooked breakfast. I mean she seemed fine. Kept kind of getting embarrassed by random stuff but… Whatever not the point." He stated drastically waving his hands as if to swat at flies.

Huffing he continued, "So she makes breakfast, next thing I know Happy suggest we go fishing. Lucy _always_ complains about going fishing, so when she said ok all cheery and shit I was shocked. I asked her about it too. That's when shit hit the fan. She gets up, shuts herself in the bathroom, Happy freaks out on me and leaves crying, and then when she _finally_ comes out she starts yelling for me to get out and shit until she gets pissed enough and leaves. I tried to follow her but she called that crazy ass sea devil Aquarius on me." Natsu almost had to laugh seeing that even the stripping icicle cringed at that. "After that, well you were here so you know already."

Grey sat silently for a moment taking in everything. For the most part Happy's outburst made more sense now. There were still a few questions though. He _really_ wanted to know how the ash for brains got to stay in _Lucy's_ bed of all people, but he supposed that could wait until the pair were in better moods and he could tease both of them over it. Thinking about what he heard he started his interrogation, "Ok inflamed asshole, I still don't get how you managed to sleep next to Lucy, but I'll drop that for now. What I want to know is what exactly did you say when she agreed to go fishing?"

"Ugggghhhh, I already told you what I said you prissy ice cube!"

"Listen matchstick, I'm trying to help here! From the looks of it I'm the only one too. Whatever set her off happened after Happy asked to go fishing, right? So it had to be something said by someone. Since she seems only pissed at you, given what those runes say, it must have been what _you_ said. Maybe she misheard you or something? I don't know unless you tell me what the fuck you said!" Damn this moron frustrated him. Reaching in his pants pocket Grey pulled out a cigarette. Seemed he only needed them anymore when he was irritable, and right now he was!

"Fine…" Natsu groaned out. This was all in the name of getting Lucy to be his friend, at the least, again! He had to keep reminding himself about this in order to keep this up. "She had told Happy that going fishing was a great idea. I was kind of shocked, like I said, since she always tries to get out of going so I asked her if she was serious. When she said yeh and asked why she wouldn't be I told her it was because she never wanted to go. Then she said something like she always went with us when we asked. I knew she did, it was just we usually had to convince her to. So I said she only agreed after she whined bitched and complained about it, and something about her never just outright wanting to go with us without fighting over it. Then I asked her why she just agreed like that because it seriously didn't make sense. That's basically how it went I think. After all that was when she stood up and told me if I hadn't wanted her to go I should have said so. She never gave me a chance to ask her what the fuck she was talking about before she told me to take all the shit I've ever left at her house and get out and then locked herself in the bathroom _forever_. After that Happy yelled at me and left."

Natsu paused for a moment slamming his head on the table once more. "I tried to get her to come out and talk to me but she wouldn't even answer me. Finally when she did come out she kept cutting me off. I couldn't even get out like three fucking words. Every time I opened my mouth she just yelled at me to get out. Then next thing I know she shoves a big pile of all my and Happy's shit into my arms and yelled for me to leave again. When I didn't she stormed out the door. I tried to follow her and like I said she called out that water baring hell spawn before I could even get her name out."

Grey leaned back and whistled through his teeth. This was far more then he could handle and he knew it. Even if someone tried to talk on fire crotch's behalf, Lucy would probably not listen to them. For once the guy was on his own. "Damn… You know you're lucky Erza is out of town right? That and Mira hasn't heard what happened yet." Seeing the lump across from him do what seemed to be a nod of agreement he huffed. "I can tell you what I think she is thinking. Or at least knowing Lucy and her fucked up imagination what I think she's thinking. From the sounds of it, questioning her like that might have made her think you didn't want her to tag along with you and Happy."

Natsu's head snapped up, "WHAT!?" he bellowed earning a few looks from the guild. Waving them off and glaring to tell them to mind their business he turned back to the snow cone, "So what the hell do I do? She won't even talk to me. Hell she can't even hear me!"

Grey shook his head solemnly to the negative. "Honestly? You got to figure out a way to talk to her. Maybe write it down or something? But she won't listen to anyone talking for you at this rate. Just man up and tell her what the hell was going on in that fire engulfed pea size brain of yours."

Glaring once more across from him, Natsu growled out, "How the hell do you expect me to do that you half naked frosted flake? Anything I touch doesn't even get past those damn runes. Fucking clever ass woman thought of everything."

"Fuck I don't know man. Get someone to write it all for you. Just don't touch the paper or pen or nothing."

For the first time in hours Natsu brightened. Standing up he said excitedly, "Holy fuck! You might actually be worth something you frozen piece of dog shit!" Scanning the guild he found the perfect person to help him. Starting to walk away he thought of something, "Hey Grey?"

"Yeh," the man replied without thought at his name being called. Wait did the flamer of all people just…

"Thanks." Was all Natsu said as he walked off.

Grey smirked, "I did it for Lucy's sake not yours, Natsu." Grey had to laugh as he watched the direction his nakama walked off to. Whatever that walking forest fire had to say he definitely didn't want it getting around considering his choice for further help.


	9. Fairy Tales

**A quick note to say THANK YOU to the continued reviews from** **leoslady4ever **

**Also in response to rariccia: I too am excited to see where this leads LOL  
**

* * *

"Oi, Wendy!" Natsu called as he approached the girl.

A small girl's blue haired head popped up from the game of checkers she was playing with Happy at the sound of her name. Staring a bit wide eyed at who was addressing her she wasn't sure how to react given the current situations. "Yes Natsu-san?" She replied cautiously.

"Your dragon taught you to read and write, right?"

She blinked at the odd question, "Of course! Matter of fact Shori-san in my old guild used to make me practice with her daily!" she beamed only to frown slightly at the remembrance of her former guild.

Nodding in approval he continued, "Good! I need your help with something important. Ask Levi for some paper and a pen and meet me outside." Looking pointedly at Charla he added, "Alone."

Huffing a bit at the older male Charla protested, "I do not approve of this Wendy. Who knows what kind of trouble this hooligan will get you involved with?"

"Charla!" the young girl scolded. "I don't think Natsu-san has any bad intentions. Besides if he needs my help as a member of Fairy Tail I'm going to help him!"

A, "Hmmph," was heard as they watched Charla cross her arms and stick her nose in the air.

Just before the pair of dragon slayers could walk off to their intended locations, Happy spoke up, "Natsu?" he called. Seeing his long time partner turn around he started to cry, "I'm really sorry I got so mad at you!" was all that was said before he lunged into said man's arms.

Natsu smiled slightly. Patting Happy's head he said, "It's ok buddy! I forgive you!"

Wide, glossy eyes looked up in disbelief, "Really?" Seeing Natsu nod his affirmative he smiled, "You're the best Natsu!" The happy moment was short lived though when the exceed spotted their other partner still at the bar. Pouting he looked up once more, "But what about Lucy?"

Natsu frowned at the sudden change of mood. "You trust me right buddy?"

"AYE SIR!"

"Good! Then trust I'm going to fix this!"

"AYE!"

By this point Wendy came back pen and paper in hand, "All set lead the way!" She said following the older dragon slayer out the guild doors.

The duo made their way around back to the court yard. Seeing that no one was in sight Natsu decided on a table far in the back corner. From there he'd see or hear anyone before they could him. Anyone but Gajeel or Laxus, but he doubted either of those two would care considering one was out on a mission and the other wouldn't go outside unless Levi did. Shaking his head at the sidetracking thoughts he turned to the key to his redemption, "Ok I need you to help me write to Lucy so she'll talk to me again."

Wendy stifled the giggle that rose at his request. She had guessed it was something to do with Lucy considering she had heard part of the conversation he had with Grey. "No problem! But Natsu-san can I ask why me? I mean... I'm flatteredifinitelygetting around considering his choice for further help. f to. Whatever that walking forest fire had to say he deffinat and thankful you trust me so much… but don't you think someone like Levi-san would be better since she knows Lucy-san so well?"

Natsu shook his head, "No you're one of the few people I can count on with this. Levi would just blab to everyone. You, I know, won't tell anyone what we write."

Wendy blushed a bit at the compliment. For not the first time she was grateful that she ended up in Fairy Tail. The people here really were great! "Ok let's start! What do you want me to write?"

Natsu opened his mouth, then closed it abruptly and blinked. What to write was the question. A simple apology wouldn't work. He was so bad with words sometimes he was pretty sure if he told her exactly what he was thinking she still might stay mad. Whimpering slightly he banged his head in defeat once more. This was taking its toll on him. Was it even worth it anymore?

Sitting up at the thought he cursed himself for having such an idiotic idea. Of course it was worth it! This was for Lucy! _His Lucy_ of all people! She was the most important person in the whole world to him! Hell this morning he was willing to give up fire just to be next to her! Damn, maybe some people were right and he really was an idiot. If he ever wanted to have her be his friend again, let alone anything else, he had to do this. Frowning he looked to Wendy for help, "I don't know what to write. I mean I _know_ what to write but I don't know how to write it. Does that make sense?"

Wendy looked sadly to Natsu as she nodded, "Yes it makes sense." She frowned. From what she heard of Grey and Natsu's conversation she was pretty sure a simple letter wouldn't work. Lucy would probably crumple it up after reading 'Dear Lucy' knowing who it was from. "Natsu-san, we have to make this something Lucy-san will _want_ to read. If it's just a letter she might ignore it. You know her better than anyone else in the guild… What does she like?"

Natsu covered his face with his hands sighing to himself. Wendy was right, if it was just a letter, especially from him, Lucy wouldn't read it. Mumbling into his hands he started naming things, "She likes clothes, and art. She like flowers a lot, mostly cherry blossoms though. The guild is a big one, and cooking. The color pink is her favorite for some weird reason she won't tell me. She likes it when her hair is out of her face that's why she never wears it down except for first thing in the morning. Only time she wears it up to bed is in the summer because it's hot, otherwise it causes her hair to break, that's what she says anyway. Sounds dumb to me cause I don't get how hair breaks but she's weird."

Chuckling and removing his hands, he leaned forward on his forearms not really looking at anything as he continued. "She likes yogurt and apples. That stuff is always in her frig. Fish are too but those are for Happy. She really likes books and writing letters to her mom and her novel she won't let me read. Mostly it's fairy tales she reads but she likes all kinds. She had to tell me the difference between Fairy Tail and fairy tales once. Got hit a few times during that." Laughing a little harder he went to continue only to be stopped by the hand on his arm. Blinking a few times he looked to Wendy, "What?"

Wendy smiled. She had figured early on that the teammates had some feelings for one another but she didn't realize Natsu's were so deep. Given she was still between a child and an adult but she knew about a few things in the world. Their story was like a strange fairy tale, the irony not lost on her. "Natsu-san, forgive me for asking, but have you ever thought about telling Lucy-san how you feel?"

Natsu stiffened and leaned back tossing his hands behind his head and staring at the sky. He felt his face heat up slightly and knew it had nothing to do with his magic. How did Wendy just catch onto that? Was he transparent or something? Maybe she had some kind of mind reading magic he didn't know about. He hated lying and he didn't want to upset the only person he could count on to help him. Would it hurt to talk to someone he knew would never say anything? Hell Happy knew, and he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut most days.

Mentally shrugging he decided it wouldn't hurt anything, "Honestly? Just between us?" he asked glancing at the girl. Seeing her nod he admitted, "I have. It's just, well you see how she is. I don't know how she'll react. Knowing her she'd flip out and sic Erza on me or something. Hell she over reacted on something she _thinks_ I said, not even something I actually said. I mean look at the shit I'm going through just to get her to _talk_ to me again!"

Wendy giggled slightly, "Natsu-san, I know I'm still young, but I think… well… Given Lucy-san's reaction to what she thought you implied she just might feel the same way, at the very least very close to it."

Natsu was about to question how Wendy knew what the going theory was on his problem, until he remembered that she could hear better than 98% of the guild. He frowned a bit at that thought. That meant more than likely Gajeel heard too, especially since his hearing was better than Wendy's. If Gajeel was in the know then so was Levi. Once again shrugging mentally and decided he didn't care. Knowing captain frosted ass, their conversation was public knowledge at this point. Glancing to the court yard entrance he was slightly relieved to _not_ see a pissed off demon Mira waiting for him.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he once more looked to the girl across from him. "Let's just pretend you might be right. Don't you think I should get her to talk to me again first before I ask her to plan out our perfect fairy tale wedding?" Did he actually just say that? Dear sweet… He could feel his face heat up twenty times worse than before. Damn Lucy having his head all messed up! If ever he needed to go back in time today would be the day! Then again wasn't time traveling what started _ALL_ of this? Without it all the insanity during the games wouldn't have happened, then the nightmares wouldn't have started, and without those he wouldn't be in this mess. Shaking his head once more he focused _again_ on Wendy gauging her reaction.

For a moment Wendy sat shocked at what Natsu had said. Then she blushed a bit at such a forward response from the man. Too bad she didn't have a recording lacrama with her. If she did she could just play this whole conversation back to Lucy and all of this certainly would be resolved. Then maybe she could be the flower girl at their 'fairy tale wedding' as Natsu had put it. Wait that was it! "Natsu-san! I've got a great idea! You said she likes stories and fairy tales at that, right?" Seeing him nod confusedly she hurried to continue, "We'll write her a fairy tale! _Your_ fairy tale! We'll put in the fight and how she misunderstood and all of what you want her to know!"

For a moment Natsu looked excited. Lucy would read a story! But a thought hit him, "I don't know how to write a story, never mind a fairy tale."

"Don't worry Natsu-san! Levi-san lets me borrow books from her all the time, most of them have tons of old fairy tales! Remember I'm here to help!"

A wide bright smile appeared on the man's face, "Wendy you're the BEST! YOOSH! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

* * *

**So here's today's chappy. Hope you all enjoyed it! I feel like I made Wendy act a bit older then she is but at the same time she is one of the few SANE members and is also kind of reserved, so maybe she's not to ooc. I do realize I did make Natsu a bit ooc being all open to talking and such, then again he seems like the kind that if he trust you enough he wouldn't give much thought in talking. He's just normally to high strung to sit still and do so LOL. **

**On a side note I'm not really sure when this story will end. See I originally didn't think to get this far into it. It was only supposed to be a 4-5 chap story and well yeh... after the first three chaps were done a plot bunny jumped on my keyboard and started going and now has ran away with the story! LOL I've got an ending in mind but seems like it's in the far future honestly. Put it this way I've got 14 chaps done and no end near. Please don't beg me to post all the chaps at once because I won't. I'm very nutty with my writing and will re-read something 5 or more times before I feel I'm ready to show the world. However I will continue to post daily at worst every other day as I progress. So once again TY to all who are reading and hope you are all enjoying! **


	10. The War with Bottles

Lucy glared heated daggers at the wall of liquor opposite her. She was seriously debating taking Cana's previous offer up to just 'drink the issue away'. Then again that really wouldn't help anything because the same problem would be there when she sobered. And unless she wanted to become the second most drunk woman in all of Magnolia, she shouldn't consider the option. Besides a hangover wasn't about to help her mood either.

She mentally sighed. She was so angry, not really at Natsu but mostly herself. Admittedly she was a slight bit angry at Natsu still. If it wasn't for her own wild imagination though she never would have let his words pierce her heart as much as they did, and if she was being truly honest her pride and ego as well. Damn her feelings and emotions and damn them for getting the better of her and ruining the lovely day she had been having. Drumming her fingers against the bar top she continued her one sided glaring contest. What got to her the most was that no one other then Cana offering to drink with her had bothered to talk to her about it all. Given she would have dismissed most people, but it would have been nice.

Freed had listened as she hurried with a quick explanation. Mostly all she told him was that Natsu was a complete ass and she didn't want to deal with him for a while. The man nodded at her request for runes and what she wanted them to accomplish. Then he took off with promise that if she wished for someone to speak with he would listen to the full story when he returned. It was kind of sweet of him to do that. It really showed just how dedicated he was to the guild and how much he still felt he needed to fix his reputation.

Groaning, Lucy glanced around. Honestly she loved her guild but, this whole ordeal wasn't something she wanted everyone knowing the details on. That left her with few choices in someone to confide in. Erza would be great, that woman took great pride in holding a secret. Her stoic countenance would be perfect as a back board, she would also look at the situation level headedly. Well in theory that was. Truth be told, she would hunt and brutally punish Natsu, not that she was against that currently, but the great Titania would hunt first listen later. That didn't matter anyway because she was currently not here.

Glancing to her left Lucy took note of Mira standing by Grey at the end of the bar, whispering about something. More than likely it was her, but she could care less what people's theories were at the moment. "Oi, Mira?"

Said woman jumped a bit at the sound of Lucy's voice. She had just finished getting the details from Grey on his earlier conversation with Natsu. She was torn at being a good friend to both. Honestly they were both in the wrong if everything was indeed what was said. Mostly Lucy, but the woman currently looked ready to kill so who was Mira to judge? "Yes Lucy?" She called in the sweetest voice she had.

"Do you know when Erza is coming back?" Lucy asked.

Mira paled. "Oh dear," she whispered. Was Lucy really going to take it that far as to sic Erza on Natsu? Given the boy was poor with his wording but my goodness was this necessary? Laughing a bit nervously she answered, "Well she isn't due back for another few days, maybe a week at most."

Lucy hummed in response and once again took up her glaring contest with the liquor. Who else could she talk to? It would be wonderful to talk to Mira or Levi, however those two didn't know the meaning of secret let alone how to keep one. Cana would spill all for some booze, that or anyone that bothered to ask her really. Sadly she really wasn't close to anyone else in the guild other than Lissiana. But that served issues in the fact that Lucy was sure the girl would only try to calm her rage against Natsu and not really listen to her. Lucy understood they were childhood friends and all but sometimes the guy really was an ass, and Lissiana was way too positive for her current mood and thoughts. Then again she did know him well enough that she could be of some good incite. But…

Lucy sighed mentally again. Even if most people thought there was some strange love triangle involving her and Lissiana they were so wrong it wasn't funny. The woman practically threw her at Natsu constantly, not to mention she's received her not so subtle blessing on more occasions then she can count. If memory served she even asked if she could be the fourth or fifth Godmother. Let's not forget Lissiana's constant presence around a certain strange mage that was followed closely by his 'babies'. Frowning Lucy thought it over again. Lissiana wasn't as gossipy as her sister, true she liked to hear her fair share but she didn't spread rumors. At least not that Lucy could tell. She did know Natsu well enough to maybe be of some help. Not to mention she was usually willing to listen and help Lucy out when needed. "Mira, where's Lissiana at?"

Now Mira was confused. What did her baby sister have to do with all of this? Could it be that Lucy believed that somewhere along the line Lissiana wanted Natsu? She thought for sure Lissiana had made it clear that there was nothing there! Her dear little sister even spent most her time with the Raijinshū which left Mira to wonder just when Lissiana would let her help by dropping the 'subtle' hints a certain man needed. Maybe that was part of all this. Maybe Lucy thought she had a love rival much like poor Juvia always thought. She could very well think that Natsu had indeed meant for Lucy to not hang around with them and came to the conclusion it was because of another woman. This could get ugly really fast. Lucy was never one to really believe in her own strength but the women held power. She would and could do quite the number on Lissiana. Gulping she answered, "Well she was running errands for me today. But I think her and Elfman made plans to meet up with the Raijinshū over in Akane Beach tonight."

Once again Lucy just hummed in response. This was annoying. Here she was brooding alone and really she didn't know what she'd rather be doing. Part of her wanted to cry, or drink, or yell, or beat the hell out of something! A bigger part of her wanted to just let it all go and say to hell with it, pick a mission and leave town for a few days. But there was also a part of her that really just wanted to talk to Natsu. Yes she was mad and hurt, but it didn't mean she didn't miss the pyro. He somehow always managed to make her smile even at the worst of times. This seemed to be one of those times.

She shook her head.

What the hell was she thinking? He was the root of this! If it wasn't for that insensitive jerk she wouldn't be like this. Not only had he pulled at her heart strings in the early hours of morning but then he stomped on that same heart in one swift move and didn't even realize just how bad it hurt. She had gone out of her way to ignore his very existence today and would continue to do so until she saw fit, which would possibly be never! To hell with that fire eating, self-centered, ignorant bastard!

She frowned once more and continued drumming the bar top. Maybe she should just head home for the day. Or at the very least go for a walk to get some fresh air. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was only shortly after eleven. She could leave and go find a nice café and snag something to eat for lunch? That or go home and make something and pour her heart out in a letter to her mother? Either and both sounded better than sitting here waging visual war with liquor bottles.

She was about to get up and leave when Happy landed in front of her holding out a fish. He wouldn't meet her eye and looked to be shaking. Confused she set a hand on his head, noticing he flinched she frowned, "Happy what's wrong?"

Teary wide eyes looked up to what he hoped was still his friend, "I got you a fish. I'll ask Mira to cook it for you if you want, since you're weird and don't like them raw."

Lucy twitched slightly at being called 'weird', but smiled a bit at the obviously scared exceed, "Thank you Happy. I appreciate it, but I really don't feel like fish right now."

A very dejected sounding, "Aye," was Happy's response as he lowered his head once more and the fish in his paws. Mumbling he said between tears, "I'm sorry Lucy. I thought you'd like me again if I got you a fish."

Lucy was shocked. Why would she not like him anymore? Just because she was mad at Natsu didn't mean it had anything to do with Happy. Truth was even at his most annoying Happy was still somewhat endearing. "Happy look at me." She waited until she was once again eye to eye with the teary face of the exceed. Leaning down and whispering like it was the biggest secret ever she said, "Don't tell anybody this, but you, Happy," she scratch behind his ear after saying his name, "You are my absolute favorite exceed ever! Don't think for one minute I could ever stop liking you for something you didn't even do!"

Hope shone bright in Happy's eyes, "You mean it Lucy?" Seeing her smile at him big and bright dried his un-happy tears giving way to very happy tears. Lunging forward he burrowed himself deep into Lucy's chest to get a great big Lucy hug. "Hey Lucy?"

Lucy sighed at the ball of fur in her arms. She had to admit she missed him for the last few hours as well. Shaking her head at the thought she answered, "Yeh Happy?"

"If you're not going to eat your fish does that mean I can have it?"

Pretending to think it over said, "Hmmmm well I guess so, but only if you promise to sit with me and keep me company while you eat it."

"AYE SIR!" was his excited reply.


	11. The Dragon, Cat, and Girl

Wendy smiled brightly as she reentered the guild spotting the person she was looking for. Lucy hadn't moved from her place at the bar, however she seemed in much better spirits. Wendy took note of the older woman as she laughed while watching Plue and Happy do their traditional dance. This was good! She'd be much more open and receptive if she was in a better mood. Finally reaching the bar she took a seat. "Good afternoon Lucy-san, Happy, and Plue!" She stated brightly.

"Afternoon Wendy!" Lucy responded just as joyful.

"AYE!"

"Pu-puunnn"

A moment's hesitation took root in Wendy. Shaking it off mentally she steeled herself. This was for the sake of her friends! "Lucy-san, would you do me a favor?"

Slightly confused at the sudden request Lucy said, "Sure, I mean so long as I'm able to."

Wendy smiled brightly once more. "Oh I'm quite sure you can help! You see I wrote a story…"

Lucy cut her off with a surprised gasp and strange twinkle in her eye, "You wrote a story?"

Nodding once more the girl continued, "Yes. Actually I wrote this story just for you! I need your help telling me if you like it or not!"

Speculation rose at the small girl's statement. "_You_ wrote a story just for _me_?" she asked. Seeing Wendy nod once more a slight unnerving feeling rose up. "What's this story about?"

"Nu-uh you have to read it first!"

Lucy squinted at the girl. Happy had told her earlier that she had gone off with Natsu somewhere. That was during his only attempt to try and get Lucy to forgive the man. This couldn't bode well in the end. Then again if Natsu had anything to do with this she wouldn't be affected thanks to the runes. "Ok _hand_ me the story to _read_." She said confidently.

Smile still in place Wendy eagerly obliged. She crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that Lucy would continue reading after the first page.

Lucy took hold of the pages still skeptical. Natsu had definitely not written this or she wouldn't be able to touch it. Feeling slightly guilty for suspecting the girl she tried to give her a reassuring smile. That was until she began reading.

_Once upon a time, in a village by the sea a dragon and a cat found a girl. The dragon wasn't looking for the girl but a great fire dragon that had gone missing._

Frowning, Lucy looked up from the pages, "You said you wrote this right Wendy?"

"Yes I did Lucy-san."

Glaring slightly Lucy continued, "_All_ by yourself?"

Wendy shook her head negatively, "No I had help. _I_ wrote it but it isn't my story completely. I just helped." Small beads of sweat formed on the girl. She had seen Lucy mad before and never wanted to be on the receiving end. Honestly she hoped that the woman would just continue reading.

Lucy raised an eyebrow to the girl's statement. So Natsu _was_ behind this. She frowned at thinking he had used the girl next to her. Then again said girl seemed awfully happy when she had sat down. Thinking it over she had to admit this was inventive. Leave it to Natsu to use an odd way of saying _something_ to her. She had to admit that Wendy was telling the truth. There was no way these were Natsu's words verbatim. "I see," was all she offered as she once more turned to the pages in her hand.

_The dragon and cat were very sad when they didn't find the older fire dragon. However the girl had lifted their spirits by offering to feed the pair. When the dragon and cat parted ways the dragon couldn't help but hope to see the girl again. He had been in luck! The girl had gotten captured by a foul man that was using his home's name as a ploy. _

_After beating up the man and making sure he knew to never speak of the dragon's home again he and his cat decided to take the girl with them back home since she had said she liked their home and wanted to go there. Eventually the girl became one of his nakama and moved into the same village as him and his cat. _

_The dragon and the cat thought the girl's house was the best place. She had all kinds of weird things they had never really seen not to mention she had the comfiest bed in the world. The best part of all for them was that it was where the girl lived. Eventually the three of them became really great friends. _

Lucy sighed. Even in a story he had Wendy write for her he called her weird and focused on her bed. Maybe she should just give the damn thing to him, find a mission and buy a new one? Snickering to herself she thought that if she had figured that out long ago then maybe this whole mess would have been averted. Shrugging the thoughts away she continued to read.

_One day the dragon and cat found out that the girl wasn't just a girl but a runaway princess. The dragon didn't care though because he liked the girl for who she was not wherever she had come from. Her father the king had tried to take the princess away from the dragon and the cat but they would not have that. So the dragon rescued the princess from a tower she was trapped in by a stupid wizard and brought her back to their nakama. Eventually the king sent out a dragon of his own to bring the princess back. _

_The fire dragon and cat once again set off to rescue their princess. This time though the fire dragon got there late, only to find that the princess had been hurt by the ugly and dumb metal dragon. Sending the cat to get the princess and keep her safe, the fire dragon beat the metal dragon in a massive battle. After that the king never tried to take the princess away again. _

"Not quite how it went but close." Lucy mumbled. "Oi, Wendy?"

"Yes Lucy-san."

"You said you helped write this story, did the person you help read this?"

Wendy fidgeted a bit. "Well not exactly. I read it to them so they know what it says word for word."

Lucy hummed in response still unsure what to make of all this. Looking back to the pages she continued.

_The dragon and cat were the happiest ever because their princess was always with them. The dragon always made sure no one would ever take the princess away. However, one day the dragon almost failed. He and the cat watched as another evil dragon tried to take her away permanently. Watching what they saw as the princess die hurt them both terribly and the image wouldn't go away, even after the evil dragon was defeated. _

_For weeks the dragon and cat suffered from nightmares but didn't dare tell the princess. The cat was small and loveable and could get away with telling her, but the dragon was supposed to be strong and he was sure the princess would push him away if she knew. One night the cat finally told the princess everything. The princess surprised the dragon by embracing him and the cat and making him think all would be well. _

Lucy stared shocked at what she had read. On one hand she was upset at Natsu for telling an impressionable girl like Wendy about last night, on the other she felt incredibly sad and guilty thinking that Natsu thought he couldn't tell her about the issues he and Happy were having. If they got past this, which reading this looked like they would, she would be sure to make this all up to him somehow.

_In the morning the dragon had woken up the happiest he had ever been. Being held by the princess was the best feeling he could think of and he wanted to find a way to keep them like that forever. But the cat was hungry and the princess decided to feed them all before they went out for the day. _

Lucy blinked at the pages. She had to reread the last few lines several times. Did he actually mean it like that? If so then what the hell was this morning all about? Then again was she reading too much into this again? Sighing frustrated she continued to read.

_While they ate a terrible thing happened. Somehow the dragon had made the princess think he didn't want her around. The truth was he was just confused because the princess had agreed to the cat's request to go fishing. The dragon knew she didn't like to go fishing and so he had thought it was a good idea to ask her why she agreed. Some way though his words were misheard. The princess thought he didn't want her around and that was the complete opposite of what the dragon wanted. _

_He really loved the princess being with him all the time and if he could he'd find a way that the princess, cat and himself would spend all their time always together._

"Wait WHAT!?" Lucy said suddenly. Blushing fiercely she looked to Wendy. "You said Natsu _knows_ exactly what this says. Like word for _word_?"

Slightly shocked and a little scared Wendy nodded. Would Lucy quit reading already? She wasn't sure where the woman even was in the story but something had caused this reaction. "Well yes Lucy-san, what…"

Waving dismissively Lucy huffed, "No it's alright. I just… I wasn't expecting what I read. That's all." She didn't really want an explanation as to why this was written the way it was. There was no point getting her hopes up at all. Yet again she turned her attention to the paper.

_ But with the princess angry she locked herself away, making the cat angry at the dragon also. The poor dragon was so confused and even though he tried to explain to the princess she ran away from him. When he went to follow she had a sea beast attack him. By the time the dragon found her she had a loser of a mage cast a curse on her so the dragon couldn't talk to her. The dragon was so hurt that he had actually accepted the help of a frosted pervert. _

Lucy chuckled a bit. Yes Natsu definitely knew exactly what was written here. She had no idea he had actually talked to Grey though. Did that mean this was all Grey's idea? It made it less special if that was the case but then again she couldn't see Grey of all people coming up with an idea like this.

_The creepy walking popsicle had suggested writing a letter to the princess since she couldn't hear him. However the stupid useless mage that cast the curse made sure that anything the dragon touched the princess couldn't. The frostbitten stripper said to have someone write the letter for the dragon. To this the dragon cheered. Looking through the village the dragon found a younger dragon that would help him. _

Now things made a little sense. Grey had told him the best option and Natsu had gotten Wendy to help him. Still didn't explain the story. What on earth possessed him to want to write a story? 

_The adorable little dragon was more than happy to help the fire dragon out. However the little dragon realized that the princess was so upset a letter wouldn't do. She had asked the fire dragon about the things the princess liked so that maybe he could make it up to her with something she would truly cherish. At first the little dragon was surprised with everything the fire dragon knew about the princess and just how much he cared for her. The way he spoke of the princess was quite caring. Quickly she realized that this princess had to be the fire dragon's special princess that he'd forever protect and so once again tried to help the dragon. _

Blushing once more Lucy looked up to Wendy again. "Umm what exactly do you mean by… Umm… this?" She couldn't bring herself to read the words aloud so she just pointed at the lines.

Wendy blushed slightly but then smiled noticing Lucy didn't look angry about it. "Well, you see that's kind of what happened. I mean he was just rattling off all kinds of stuff he knew about you and what you liked."

Five shades redder Lucy squeaked, "Like what?"

Wendy continued to smile. Glancing around she knew if she said what was actually said someone would hear, so she chose to speak cryptically. "Let me put it this way Lucy-san, he listens to things you say even if you both think they are pointless rambles or, well 'weird' as he would put it." She giggled slightly at that.

Lucy smiled a bit. Silently thanking the girl for being so private and also cursing Natsu for saying who knows what to her. Really though he was quite sweet when he wanted to be. The fact that Wendy had blushed remembering what was said didn't go unnoticed and she'd have to find out just what he _had_ said to the girl, but that could wait she had a story to finish.

Rereading the last line she left on she once again blushed remembering she had another question. "What about this part?"

Wendy smiled slyly at that. She remembered Natsu raising quite the fuss over that line but he let her leave it in anyway. "Hmmm, I'm not really sure." She said faking innocents.

Once again the girl's countenance didn't go unnoticed and so deciding on not having _that_ kind of embarrassing conversation with a child she let it go.

_Eventually the fire dragon had said how much the princess loved to read and so the little dragon suggested writing a story to the princess. Surely it would be something the princess would want to read and would enjoy then. The fire dragon agreed and the two began to write. When they were done the little dragon headed off to find the princess and deliver the story. When she arrived the princess began to read the story the little dragon handed her. _

_After reading the tale the princess went in search of the dragon only to find him waiting under their special tree. _

Lucy flipped the page over thinking the rest was on the back since this was the last page. Nothing was there. Confused she asked, "Where's the rest?"

Once again Wendy acted all the more innocent, "Oh no! I must have forgotten it! I wonder where I left it?"

Lucy frowned slightly, "Natsu has it doesn't he?"

Nervous laughter started, "Maybe?" Wendy tried.

Sighing Lucy stood with the pages gathered in her hands. "Wendy I'll say this, you write really well for someone your age. If you ever want to _really_ write a story I'd be happy to read it." With that she headed out of the guild leaving the girl confused as to whether her plan had worked or not.

* * *

**A quick shout out to Link (LinkinParkTheKillersFan) for the review hope you continue to enjoy! **

**Also another thank you to leoslady4ever for continued support! **

**So I've hit an impasse in my writing. While I still have a few chapters left to go over and post, I'm currently stuck. My plot bunny ran off with my muse and the two are hiding out somewhere! That being said I might not update near the speed I have been. I apologize for this. But fear not I will not leave this story to fall off and become an unfinished work that people will pine over. **

**Thanks again to all my readers and hope you have been enjoying so far! **

**~Gemi**


	12. Clever and Perceptive Dragon

**Gotta first send some love to Link and leoslady4ever for their continued support! Thanxs for the reviews you two! **

* * *

The early afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky but did nothing to sooth the nerves of the man seated at the base of a tree. Leaning back aforementioned man looked into the budding branches of the tree. He had to laugh sitting under it all these years later. This was the very tree he and Happy had uprooted just to see Lucy smile. Given they got into some major trouble over it but it was still worth it. Maybe if he had made sure it was sitting straight when he re-planted it he wouldn't have gotten in so much trouble? It really didn't matter now though. The tree was still living and the punishment long over.

Sitting forward once again Natsu started to pick up random twigs and leaves setting them on fire. He was restless and just sitting here waiting wasn't good for him. However, per the plan and story, sitting here waiting is just what he had to do. He'd give her until sunset before he would give up and hope to try again tomorrow. With that thought he realized he would be waiting for several more hours. Damn he should have eaten on his way here. Last thing he had was Lucy's yummy pancakes. He frowned.

What if she didn't read the story? What if he somehow had gotten Wendy in trouble with her? He would definitely be a dead man if that was the case. It wouldn't matter much though if Lucy wasn't going to talk to him again. Normally he could hobble over to her after Erza kicked his ass and she would lightly scold him all the while patching him up and getting him something to eat. That was the best. Lucy always knew what he needed when he needed it and loved that about her.

He pouted at that thought. He never should have listened to Wendy and let her leave in some of the stuff she wrote. Part of him really hoped that Wendy was right and Lucy would realize that all that stuff was true and all his fears about her reaction were stupid. Another part of him hoped that if she didn't she'd at least just think it was something to add to the story, either way he wholly hoped she'd come.

Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts he cursed. Great now he was imagining things. He swore he could smell food and her scent but there was no way she would have left the guild that fast already. Given she could read fast and all but this was _Lucy,_ she read stuff a thousand times over. He stared at the last page in his hand hoping that it would be just as true as the rest of what he had Wendy write.

So lost in his own thoughts he had totally ignored his surroundings. Damn Lucy has his mind fucked up! Looking to his right at the new presence his jaw dropped. "L-luce?" he stuttered out.

Lucy took in the state of the man sitting under the tree. He looked miserable and she felt even more guilt then before. Shaking her head at him in a silent way to tell him not to talk yet she took a seat next to him. She couldn't trust her own voice just yet and so she would rather compose herself and remain silent.

Natsu tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He watched silently as Lucy sat next to him making a few things clear. The runes were gone since they were close enough to almost touch. However he didn't know whether to celebrate the fact that they were gone and she had actually come or cry because she still seemed to not want to talk to him. At least she was here, that was something, right? Also whatever she had set down smelled delicious! Lastly he noticed she stared ahead at the trees in front of them as she stuck her hand out to him in an asking gesture. Glancing once more to the page crinkled in his hand he gulped and gave it to her continuing to wait for _something_. Looking back to the ground he continued to pick random lawn debris and burn it.

Lucy looked to the page Natsu placed in her hand and smiled briefly. Straightening it best she could she was curious as to how Natsu wanted this all to end up.

_The princess smiled seeing her dragon, but then frowned when she noticed that he looked so distraught. The dragon hadn't eaten the whole time he couldn't talk to his princess and had done nothing but worry. The princess had felt so guilty over this she managed to lift the curse and embraced the dragon telling him how sorry she was and how much she missed him as well. To this the dragon smiled and forgave her hoping that in the future she would no longer be cursed to hear weird things and think he didn't want her around. _

_The princess promised the dragon she would do her best to listen to him from now on. Not only that but she decided to cook him a great feast and let him and the cat once more stay with her. _

Lucy couldn't help but smile slightly at what she read. Something bothered her though. "This is the last page right?" She asked Natsu. Noticing he kept his attention still on burning foliage while he nodded his affirmative. Tears welled up looking at him, she was a horrible person. Trying to hold them back she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Natsu stiffened at the sudden contact. She had been so quiet this whole time and the way she asked if that was the end of the story or not left him unsure. Her voice was even and he couldn't tell if she was about to walk away or say more, he just didn't know. He stayed still a moment longer until she seemed to move closer to him, in that second his body responded before he could think and pulled her into a tight hug burrowing his face in her neck.

Lucy squeaked in shock and blushed a violent shade of red at his quick movements but relaxed eventually hugging him back. "Natsu, I don't know if saying sorry is enough." She began tears finally falling free, "Your story is right I feel so incredibly guilty. And I promise that from now on I'll do my best to not overreact or at least let you explain before I freak out." She paused waiting for a response but when he offered none she bit her lip in worry.

He was obviously happy to see her but why wasn't he talking? For a moment she thought he fell asleep but that was pushed aside when he seemed to try to pull her closer. "Natsu, I really am sorry. And I get if you don't want to talk to me," she sniffled at that. The thought hurt but she trudged on, "but please know that I really thought that… Well the way you were talking it sounded like… Well you know already..." she sighed. Calming down slightly she felt compelled to say more.

Chuckling she continued, "I don't know if it was you or 'the creepy walking popsicle', as it was put, that figured it out but honestly this whole idea of a story was really quite inventive and to think that even if Wendy was the one to come up with it, it was _you_ that knew I liked fairy tales the best. You're much more clever and apparently perceptive than people give you credit for."

Her once faded blush resurfaced as she decided now would be as good a time as any to tell him a few more things, "You know, I'm really quite lucky that you and Happy found me that day in Haragon. Without the two of you I'd most likely be married to some rich, creepy, pervert and miserable. Even if you invade my home daily and act like it's yours, even though you have no clue what the word privacy means, and even though you and Happy both take way too much joy in messing with me, I wouldn't trade you guys for anything."

When she still received no response she started talking again hoping this time he would say something, "I don't know if I can cook a feast but I'm sure that if you want to help me eat all the food I brought it would be fun. And I would bet that when Happy, you and I get back from fishing we could stop in the market and I could pick up some stuff that would go great with what we catch. Then maybe tomorrow morning after we all wake up and the two of you help me clean the kitchen we might be able to find a really fun mission."

Natsu was finding it hard not to laugh and cheer as he kept his face buried, a huge smile hidden from her view. He got everything he hoped for and way more. Given he _hated_ when she cried, but since the tears had seemed to stop he was as happy as he could be. Her holding onto him like she was, was all the apology he had ever needed but she said so much more and he was at a loss at how to actually respond with words. So he chose to pull her closer hoping that the silent message would get across. He had to wonder if she realized how much her words meant. He _almost_ protested when she talked about being married and was going on about privacy and what not, but she more or less admitted she liked their intrusion so he continued to smile.

Lucy _always_ knew what he needed and this moment was no different. His whole being was relaxed with her in his arms and not to mention she brought him food! It wasn't her cooking but she had already said she'd cook dinner and he and Happy could spend the night! So his perfect day didn't pan out how it should have but he'd get a re-do hopefully in the morning. After that thought his stomach protested, having been ignored for so long. He could feel and hear Lucy giggling and that's when he finally pulled away enough to laugh with her.

Having never given up his hold on her fully, as the pair's laughter subsided, he pulled her forward once more so their foreheads could press together. Looking her directly in the eye he demanded, "Don't ever pull that stupid shit again on me."

Lucy was a little shocked at his tone but smiled back all the same. She went way over board this time and she was ashamed of it, "I promise." She vowed.

Natsu brightened and finally pulled away looking behind her, "Good now what did you bring me because I'm starving!"

Lucy giggled once more, "Who said it was for _you_. I said you could help _me_ eat."

"Tch, I smell spicy stuff and you don't like spicy stuff. So it's obvious, you weirdo, that the spicy stuff is for me." He stated as he helped pull things out, drooling the whole time. Noticing he had a perfect moment to mess with her he added, "I'm just clever and perceptive like that."

Lucy scrunched her nose a bit in order to lessen her blush, "Yeh whatever, "she mumbled, but continued to set different trays of food in front of him none the less.

* * *

**Ok shoot me! I couldn't help to give the two a happy ending to a morning of insanity! This is ****_Lucy_**** we're talking about here and she is always feeling guilty for being mean about anything so I ****_had_**** to give some fluff and mush to the pair. I'm pretty sure if I didn't Natsu would have jumped out of my computer and beat the hell out of me! **

**Seriously people... I did ****_not_**** want to be on the receiving end of one of his punches! Don't tell him though but I have some evil in store for the pair later on. MMUUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH **

**SSHHHHHHHHH! It's a secret *wink***

**~Gemi**


	13. How Did THAT Happen?

The guild looked on shocked as Natsu and Lucy busted through the doors laughing as if they had not a care in the world. Wasn't she so mad she made sure not to be bothered by the dragon slayer? There were only two humans that didn't seem shocked by what they saw. Wendy smiled and silently congratulated herself on helping. Mira on the other hand looked relieved for some strange reason. No one knew that she was planning on trying to keep her dear sweet little sister far, far away from Lucy if things hadn't been resolved.

As the pair's laughter subsided it was Lucy that called out, "Happy do you want to go fishing?"

"AYE SIR!" Happy called as he flew into Lucy's embrace.

"Great! Natsu's going to go see if there's a good mission for us to take in the morning and then we'll leave." She said as she carried the bundle of fur with her to a table to wait.

Happy fidgeted for a moment before he said, "Aye Lucy?"

She looked down and smiled petting his head, "Don't worry Happy I promise that won't happen again."

"AYE!"

On the other side of the guild where Natsu was scanning the request board, Grey couldn't help but pry at the complete change in behavior from earlier. He had thought for sure that if the two had worked it out it would still be awkward between them for a few days like normal.

"You poisoned her or something didn't you?" Grey asked Natsu.

Growling at the implication Natsu lashed out, "What the fuck are you talking about stripper?"

"There is no way in _hell_ that Lucy could have forgiven you _already_. Not to mention be hanging around you again. So what the hell did you do to her?"

Natsu smirked, "Nothing you need to worry about." Noticing that the snowy bastard was about to say something else Natsu struck first, "What's that you say? You want to go to some secluded place with Juvia _alone_?" he said much, much louder than necessary. On a normal day he would have chose to let his fist talk for him but he had to hurry and get back to Lucy and Happy so she could continue making it up to him for a morning full of bull shit.

In the blink of an eye the cry of, "Oh Grey-sama," was heard and the said man was missing. Natsu laughed hysterically. Several people gave him strange looks but he shrugged it off. Looking back to the request board Natsu found something with a high reward and the promise of monsters to beat. Snagging it quickly he ran to Mira for her to log and send word they would head out in the morning. As soon as Mira gave word she was done he rushed over to Lucy and Happy grabbing hold of Lucy and pulling her out the guild doors with a very happy Happy following close behind.

It was Romeo who first spoke after the trio made their leave, "Natsu-nii is right Lucy-nee is weird."

Wakaba and Macao chuckled together at this. Both had the same glint in their eyes as Macao said, "That or he finally gave it to her."

"Tch, more like she finally gave it up!"

"Damn what I wouldn't give for that chance."

"Hmm to be that young again… Damn the ass on that girl!"

"Let's not forget that rack!"

"Oi, Macao is right Lucy's got some pretty damn nice feeling knockers on her." A drunken Cana offered joining the conversation.

Both men had to hold their noses in order to not bleed to death at the implication. It was Wakaba to speak first, "Shit Cana! Tell us everything you know!"

"Nu-uh," Cana tisked, "What kind of girl would I be if I spilled all the little secrets we women share while bathing?"

"WHILE BATHING?!" both men said shocked and fully preparing to beg for the details, until Romeo spoke up.

Romeo considered the trio before looking completely confused and mildly disgusted, "Jeez you pervs give it a rest. This is Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee we're talking about here! They're not like that."

To this both men suddenly deflated. "Sadly you're right," Macao said. Elbowing Wakaba he mumbled, "Too bad though. Would have been a nice image if we could have gotten the brat to talk, eh?" To this both men laughed and began once again talking about the 'youth' of the guild while Cana laughed alongside them continuing to drink.

Across the guild hall a confused Levy spoke to no one in particular. "I wonder what he did to calm her down."

To this a, "Gihee," was heard. Noticing the bookworm eyeing him Gajeel shrugged. "He got the wind kid to write something to her."

Levi's eyebrows rose to his response. "Really? How do you know? What did it say?"

"Oi, calm down shrimp I don't know that much just what I heard. When Salamander and Ice nuts were talking earlier the frozen bastard told him the only hope he had was to get someone to write something for him. After that Salamander went and talked to Wendy that's why she asked you for the pen and paper before she left with him. When the kid came back she gave Bunny Girl something to read, a story or some shit. Bunny Girl read what it was, she left, and that's how they came back looking."

"That's so sweet and romantic! He wrote her a story! KAAA!" Levi squealed.

"Tch, seems fucking stupid to me. If she was that pissed at him he should have just let her be pissed that or found Laxus' fan boy and beat the shit out of him to make the runes disappear."

"Humph, of course you wouldn't understand how to treat a girl. Although I'm surprised Natsu does but still, at least he does nice things like that for her!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air, Levi responded, "Just what I said!"

"Look here shorty…"

"See all you do is insult me!"

"What the fuck? How is that an insult? You _are_ short!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"NOT!"  
"TOO!"

And so the two continued to bicker in their corner while the rest of the guild all speculated on what the hell happened that day between Natsu and Lucy. It was only Wendy who wore a smile while she talked with Charla about what mission they should pick next.

* * *

**A quick thanks to Link for continued support! Also a Thank You to Tater for sending some love! **

**Did you actually think I was done?! Get real ppl LOL! I told you I had evil things in the works! MMMUUUAHAHAHHAHHAAHHA Seriously though I'm pretty sure this will be one of those never ending like 50 chapter tales... It's already a LONG way from the 5-6 it was supposed to be LOL. **

**Oh a very happy note my plot bunny came hopping back to me. He has a few mental scars over what my muse made him do while they were away but I calmed him down and now he's typing away at this story again! Sadly my muse is sulking in the corner mumbling about how he thought chains were fun? I'm not to sure but I don't want to get to close either... LMFAO **

**ANYWAYS!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Continue to send me some love I llliiiike it! **

**~Gemi**


	14. Traitorous Exceed

**Ok first off a HUGE thanks once again to Link, krikanalo, and rariccia for once again sending me some love via reviews!**

**Also Thanks to TivaNaluKick4evs for reviewing as well!**

* * *

Lucy hummed as she poured the batter she had been mixing into the muffin pans. After fishing for a couple of hours they had caught more than enough for dinner and headed to the market. She had decided to buy the things she'd need to not only finish up a wonderful dinner, but make snacks for their trip in the morning, since Natsu hadn't paid attention to just where their mission was taking them in the morning. It would take them two maybe three days by a mix of carriage and train to get to Mining Cailys all the way on the other side of the country. Sadly, knowing Natsu it would take them the three days or longer because he would refuse to ride in any form of dreaded transportation and would force her to have to walk until she convinced him otherwise.

"Luuuccyyyy… I'm _bored_," Natsu called from the other room pulling Lucy from her thoughts. Hearing her open the oven and close it caught his attention. She was baking something! Getting up and strolling into the kitchen he asked, "Ohhh what ya making?"

"You really are a bottomless pit aren't you?" She huffed in response while setting the timer for the muffins. Noting his pout she giggled, "If you _must_ know I'm making muffins for in the morning so that we can leave first thing."

"Aww but Luce I wanted omelets in the morning!" Natsu whined.

"Well that's too bad now isn't it? You're the one that chose a mission on the other side of the country. We have to get an early start if we're going to make it there in reasonable time."

"Whatever," he mumbled continuing to pout childishly. Noticing she was pulling more things out he asked, "Now what are you making?"

"Cookies."

His eyes lit up, "Let me help!"

Lucy turned to him and laughed, "I suppose by 'help' you mean eat most of the batter before I can even bake it?"

Laughing nervously he said, "Well umm, NO! I mean I figured I could at least get a taste or two though."

Lucy shook her head at him, "Get out of the kitchen. If I let you 'help' we won't have any cookies at all. Go take a bath or something while I finish up in here."

"OI! You trying to say I stink?"

"No dummy. Bathing daily is proper hygiene! Besides once I'm done in here I want to take one and go to bed. Now go." She finished shooing off the still grumbling man.

An hour later left Lucy with a bag packed full of treats, a clean kitchen, her clothing packed, and extremely exhausted. As she trudged through her apartment to the dresser to retrieve sleep ware she couldn't help but smile a bit. Sitting at her table Natsu and Happy seemed to be in an intense game of 'go fish'. How those two could make it such was beyond her. With fresh clothes and a shake of her head at the pair she headed for the relief that was her tub.

Lucy groaned pleasurably as she sank into the warm bath water. After a tension filled day and busy evening this is just what she needed. She would enjoy this to the fullest extent she could knowing that in the week to come a bath would possibly be hard to get in. Although she was looking forward to going on a mission and having some extra money she wasn't looking forward to the trip. There were not many places to stop along the way leaving even less inns to stop at. For the first time in a while things had been good on the money end and she would have no issue at all spending the extra on a room for the night when the option presented its self. Missions were in overload and because of such she had her rent paid for the month as well as a nice savings put up for the months to come. Yes things had been looking up for the whole of the guild as well as herself.

A loud bang followed by, "Luccceee, are you done yet?" startled her out of her thoughts.

Huffing Lucy sat up and began scolding, "What was that noise and NO I'm not done yet I haven't been in here that long!"

"Ummm… you've been in there like an hour." Natsu replied on the other side of the door, choosing to ignore her question.

Lucy, "EEP," to herself when he told her how long she'd been in the water. "I'll be out in a few." She called. Suddenly though she yelled, "You guys better not have broken anything!"

A few minutes later produced a fully prepared and ready for bed Lucy. Scanning the room for anything amiss she sighed in relief as she noticed everything looked fine. Something was wrong though. Looking around once more she didn't see either of her partners and had to wonder where the hell they went to. When her gaze landed on the lump in her bed she quickly figured out where they were. Pouting to herself she grabbed the spare blanket and pillow out of her closet and tossed them on the couch.

Natsu was lucky she still felt guilty for everything that had happened that morning or he would be getting an earful. Shaking her head she walked around the small apartment blowing out the lanterns and padded her way back to her couch. Another thing added to her home thanks to the extra funds she had. Originally, she purchased it in hopes it would help keep Natsu and Happy from stealing her bed, but most times it turned out to be her sleeping space for the night. At least she got the softest one she could find. Just as she was settling down Natsu's voice broke the silence of the room.

"Oi, Lucy? What are you doing?"

Frowning to the obviousness she replied, "We need to leave early so I'm going to sleep."

Natsu paused for a moment feeling a slight heat on his face at what he wanted to ask. Taking a deep breath to try and push the unnatural blush away he said, "Yeh I know that. But I thought…" he stopped. Why was it suddenly so hard to talk? Shaking his head he decided to just say to hell with it, "What the hell you doing over there?"

"AYE! Lucy come to bed so I can sleep on your squishy tummy again!" Happy added.

At first Lucy blushed from the question Natsu posed. Didn't he realize that last night was a onetime thing? Did she _really_ have to explain the implication of such a thing? However she was saved from such a fate by Happy's little comment. Now red from a mix of frustration and anger she gritted out, "My stomach is NOT squishy you damned shitty cat!" Huffing and rolling over she grumbled, "Now goodnight."

Natsu and Happy both pouted and looked at one another. The pair sighed but nestled into bed themselves, both calling out,"Goodnight." Before they let sleep claim them as well.

Natsu's eyes shot open. He blinked several times trying to clear the haze away, for his gaze to only be met by the ceiling of Lucy's apartment. Why was he awake? Scanning his surroundings he noticed he had kicked the blankets to the end of the bed, also Happy was no longer next to him. Glancing at the clock it showed it was only shortly after eleven. He'd only been asleep an hour and now he was awake. Sitting up he frowned. Maybe the absence of his partner is what caused him to wake up? Taking a quick sniff he realized the exceed was still in the apartment, but now he was on the couch with Lucy.

His frown turned into a pout quickly. It wasn't fair that only Happy got to curl up with Lucy. Wasn't she supposed to make up her freak out to him? Her being curled up with _both_ of them was part of his plan but how did he not get that? Standing he quietly made his way over to the couch and took in the sight of the two. It was so not fair. Lucy was curled into a ball with Happy snugly pressed into her stomach both sleeping peacefully. While he glared at the traitorous exceed an idea came to him. Gently he picked up Happy and brought him to the bed placing him on a pillow. For a second he thought his plan would be wrecked when the little guy began to stir but he breathed a sigh of relief when Happy burrowed into the new spot and settled.

Smiling at his triumph he made his way back to the couch. Slowly he pealed the blankets from Lucy's form as he hoped she wouldn't wake up. Once that was done he lifted her off the couch cradling her to him. He only made it two steps before the sleepy call of his name caused him to panic. Tensing he looked down to the woman he was holding and hoped he was not about to get his ass handed to him by her. After a moment of nothing he let out the breath he was holding and continued to take her to the bed crawling in with her and tucking them both in.

This felt better. The two of them were all snug and curled up together and he couldn't be more comfortable. Not to mention the added bonus that Lucy subconsciously was burrowing into him further. Oh yes this was so much better then waking up alone had been. Yawning, Natsu buried his head further into the pillow and let sleep finally reclaim him.

* * *

**Oh my... MMUUUAHAHHAHAHA. Sorry for a late day update! EVERYONE BLAME Link! We've been a impromptu crack fic war thinggy all day! Don't forget I STILL have Mr. Cursey! MMMUUUAHAHHAHAHAHA**

**Ok on to other things! So I'm headed outta town this weekend and therefor I can not promise daily updates! Don't hurt me or I'll sick my muse on you and he apparently LOVES chains! **

**BTW does anyone got a GOOD forum with a disscution on latest FT chaps? I'd like ppl to bounce my own predictions and such off of. If so msg me the link or something! **

**Thanks again all! Hope you enjoyed! Keep the love comin! **

**~Gemi**


	15. Omelettes

Lucy groaned as the sound of her alarm brought her out of her wonderful dreamlike state. Before she could reach over and shut the evil contraption off she felt a pressure lift off her and then the noise stopped. No sooner did the pressure disappear had it reappeared followed by a very familiar male voice next to her ear, "Jeez that thing is noisy."

Lucy shivered slightly at the sensation. Minus the alarm going off she felt relaxed and comfortable. Humming her agreement she began waking up. Realization dawned on her as to why the alarm had gone off. They had a job to set off on today. Wait _they_? Lucy's eyes shot open suddenly and she turned her head slightly only to be face to face with none other than Natsu. A million questions formed in that instant. Tensing she tried to calm herself. There had to be a good reason that the two of them were entangled. Looking down she couldn't blame all the physical contact on him. She _was_ using his arm as a pillow after all. Blushing she hesitantly asked, "Na-natsu?"

"Hmm?" he replied popping an eye open to look at her.

"H-how d-di-did I end up in b-b-bed?"

"Couldn't sleep so I carried you over here." was Natsu's mumbled reply as he closed his eye again and snuggled deeper.

Lucy frowned at this. Did he have another nightmare? She thought that staying in her home was enough to keep them away. Could it be that he needed her physical presence? That thought raised a whole new level of emotion causing her to push it aside. She'd deal with it later. Swallowing the lump in her throat she said, "Uhhh… We need to get up. We have a uhhh m-m-mission t-to-today." Mentally she cursed her stutter and emotions.

"But Luce," he whined, "I was having bestest dream."

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at the child like nature of his comment, "Oh really and what was it about?"

"You were making me omelets…" he yawned and stretched before finishing, "…naked."

At first she giggled. Leave it to Natsu to have the 'bestest dream' involve food. But at his last admittance she flushed from embarrassment, anger, and a sea of emotions she didn't want to name. "KAAA!" She screeched while bashing him on the head, "PERVERT!" And with that she kicked him onto the floor and pulled the blankets up to her chin in a way to preserve her modesty.

"Damn it Lucy! What the hell was that for?" Natsu yelled from his new place on the floor as he attempted to rub the bump away.

"AYE! Lucy don't be so noisy in the morning" A sleepy Happy replied.

Looking from Happy to Natsu and back she said, "Well then tell Natsu to not be a creepy pervert in the morning!"

"OI! How am I a pervert?"

"Y-your d-d-dream! Don't just go around dreaming of people n-n-NAKED!"

"You're making it sound like I'm like that icy bastard!"

"Well you are just as deranged! Who the hell gave you the right to think about me like that?!"

"Who the hell else do you expect me to think of like that?"

With Natsu's last comment the room grew quiet as the two people that had been arguing flushed and stared wide eyed at one another. Happy chose that moment to snicker. "My, my, my young people these days." he tisked.

"SHUT UP CAT!" Both Natsu and Lucy yelled at Happy.

"WAAAA! It _IS_ contagious!" Happy cried as he flew to the kitchen.

Natsu took the opportunity to grab his clothes and rush to the bathroom saying something about having to take a leak. Lucy stole a quick glance in his direction and snickered slightly. Did the man own a single pair of boxers that were age appropriate? Today's pair sported blue flames. "Idiot," she mumbled as she attempted to get up and stretch herself.

A fully recovered Happy landed on the table next to her munching on a fish, "Aye Lucy?"

"Don't start alley cat!"

Snickering a bit Happy looked up to her and said, "He lliiiikes you!"

Lucy opened her mouth to yell but for the first time ever she closed it with an audible snap. Huffing she glared at the exceed and finally mumbled out, "I doubt it."

Happy had been fully ready to take flight and run for safety, however he was shocked at the un-Lucy like response he had gotten. Taking on a serious look he shook his head. Why did no one ever listen to him? "Don't be so sure Lucy." was all he offered as he went to get another fish out of the kitchen.

She stood there a bit stunned. What was with these two today? Since when is Happy attempting to be insightful? Shaking her head she stomped over to her dresser to retrieve some clothing for the day. Pulling out a pair of shorts and a low cut tank top she turned to head to the bathroom and demand Natsu hurry up. Instead though she ran into him and screamed,"KAA! Don't sneak up on me!"

Natsu started laughing along with Happy at her outburst. Not to mention the face she made. "Lucy I'm hungry." He said ignoring her outburst.

"The muffins are in the cupboard above the counter." She said walking off to the bathroom still irritated. Just before she went to start her morning rituals she yelled, "And don't eat them all! Save me at least two of them!"

Several minutes later Lucy emerged to find exactly two muffins sitting on a plate on her table. Chancing a look to the bowl where there had been about three dozen she frowned to find only crumbs. "Jeez Natsu how the hell did you eat that many already?"

Natsu smiled, "I told you I was hungry!"

Smiling slightly herself she just shook her head, "Whatever, hurry up and go home and pack and meet me at the stables to the west of town. I want to be _on the road_ by seven."

Happy spoke up at this, "But Lucy we packed last night." He said while pointing to Natsu's travel bag in the corner.

"How the?" she mumbled confused herself. "When?" she asked.

Natsu shrugged eating an apple he found in her frig, "Last night when you were in the bath."

Lucy hummed in understanding. Now the bang form last night made sense. It must have been him dropping the giant bag on the floor. Glancing at the clock she groaned. It wasn't even half past five in the morning. "You should have told me." She whined flopping onto her couch, "I could have gotten an extra hour of sleep in."

Natsu pouted as well. That extra hour would have been nice. Not to mention it would have been an extra hour of being curled up on his favorite place _with_ his favorite person. He was about to voice his own disdain for waking up when a thought hit him, "Oi! This means we have time for breakfast!" he cheered.

Lucy flushed as the statement brought back the memory of what he had been dreaming of. Mentally pushing it aside she said, "I'm not cooking and leaving a bunch of dishes to sit for over a week."

Natsu continued to pout down at her. Sighing he pulled her up and said, "Fine but we can still go get something before we leave. Get your stuff slow poke."

Grumbling at the insult Lucy shoved him away and put her muffins into the bag with the other snacks and proceeded to grab her suitcase and a cooler. Noticing Natsu and Happy making their way to the window she didn't have the effort to yell at them about doors and instead told them to make sure it was closed before they landed. Locking her door behind her she made her way to the pair and headed off with them in search of something that would be open at the ungodly hour.

* * *

**So wanna say TY to my reviewers! **

**Tater: TY so much! I'm glad you are enjoying so far! **

**Link: How was Natsu a perv in the last chap... Sill he's a perv in THIS one! *giggles***

**leoslady4ever: Doesn't he always get what he wants in the end of everything LOL But TY once more!**

**Oh just wait till you read the next chapter! I added a little bit of... Drama we'll say MMMUUUAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA **

**Once again keep talkin to me and Lovin this story and TY to all who do read!**

**~Gemi**


	16. On the Road Again

Lucy fidgeted pulling her bag closer to her chest. She could hear Natsu growling behind her and was doing her best to keep a smile in place. The man in front of them was just too creepy for her taste however and it was making it difficult. Her partner's distaste for transport was also not helping as he continued to growl in her ears.

"So…" the man drawled out eyeing her once more, "How does that sound Miss Lucy?" a lecherous smile playing on the man's face.

Lucy found it hard to physically restrain herself from grimacing in disgust at the carriage driver. Sadly this creep was her only hope of not being forced to walk since he was willing to go as far west as he could travel that day for them. The only problem was he was being way to forward with her and didn't seem to have enough manners to not stare blatantly at her chest. Hence the reason for her to have a death grip on her bag in an attempt at covering herself some. Reaching behind her and tossing a hopefully pleasant smile to her a partner she silently pleaded he would calm down and not start freaking out about riding the whole day. "Those rates sound acceptable." was the only answer she offered to the driver.

"Great," the driver said. Offering her his hand he continued, "If you like you can ride up front with me." A suggestive wiggle of his brow was added.

Before Lucy had a chance to attempt a polite decline at his offer Natsu stepped up and slapped the man's hand away from her. "She's _my_ partner. She's ridding with _me_." He growled glaring menacingly with a silent promise of dismemberment. Ignoring the man's shock Natsu took that moment to drag Lucy with him into the carriage, Happy following closely behind.

Natsu was pissed. He'd like nothing better than to tear that freaky pervert apart limb by limb then set it all ablaze. Yes setting fire to the creep would make him feel better. He knew though that Lucy would freak out on him, even if she was obviously uncomfortable with the guy's _advances_, and then she'd be pissed about having to walk to the next town. "He's not taking us the whole way across. We're ditching him tonight. Got it?" He growled suddenly glaring at the woman seated across from him.

Lucy's gaze snapped up to meet the extremely pissed off look on Natsu's face. Could it be he was jealous, or even being overly protective of her? He normally would grumble when a member of her fan club would stop her and flirt but he never reacted like this. Maybe it was a mix of that and the fact he had agreed to take a carriage? It honestly didn't matter because for once she wished she had chosen to not beg they take transportation but to actually have walked to the next village over. Nodding her agreement she said, "No shit. I couldn't have said it better." This driver was too much for her and she was extremely grateful for whatever caused Natsu's outburst.

"Aye! That guy was making weird faces at Lucy." Happy said as he settled down on the same side as her and started drifting off.

Natsu growled again and opened his mouth to continue to complain, only to quickly shut it as they started moving. Flopping over he groaned. "I hate transportation…" came out in a mumble as he tried to keep his breakfast inside.

Lucy giggled at his expense. Feeling like she owed him for his 'help' earlier she pulled his blanket out from his bag and placed it under his head in way of a pillow. Brushing the bangs from his forehead she said, "Just try to sleep, it'll make it go by quicker." Hearing him groan once more in response she just smiled. Patting his head she went to go back to her seat only to be halted by Natsu grabbing her wrist. "Eh?"

Coherent thought and talking was out of the question currently so he voiced the best he could what he wanted, "Felt nice… Please Luce?" Not finding the ability to talk further he pulled her hand back to his head hoping she'd figure it all out.

Lucy blushed a bit at the action and request. If she were to comply the only way for her to sit comfortably the whole trip would be to share the same seat as Natsu. That wouldn't be an issue except for the fact that in order to comply he'd either have to sit up and snuggle with her or have his head in her lap. Both options seemed embarrassing and made her heart race. When he groaned out another, "Please," she finally relented. Grabbing her bag with snacks and books she pulled it over so it would be easily accessible. Lifting his head and placing it on her lap she took the blanket and draped it over him. Reaching down she pulled a book out and started to attempt to read and stroke his head.

Natsu shifted a bit to be more comfortable and brought his arms to encircle her waist. This was the nicest way he'd ever traveled. For the first time ever his stomach settled a bit. He was still queasy but didn't feel like any moment he'd revisit his food. He ignored Lucy's indignant squeak of surprise and continued to enjoy the feel of _not_ wanting to die. Shifting a bit once more so his nose was pressed against her stomach he sighed in relief and began to enjoy the small amount of comfort he had. Sleep would have been great but since his stomach was still doing flips he knew it wouldn't come too easily. At least he was content.

Lucy's nerves were a bit rattled. She was willing to help the guy out but she couldn't help but wonder if he was taking advantage of the situation. Glaring down at what appeared to be the sleeping man she mentally groaned. The only time he ever looked this content was when Erza had enough of his complaining and knocked him out. Should she be happy that their current position brought this on or disturbed that such an intimate act would probably go unnoticed as such? Banging her heat lightly on the wall behind her she cursed to herself.

How she wished she could just go back to a few weeks ago and be able to dismiss her thoughts. Sure she had been having them for a long, long time now but before everything in Crocus she could just _ignore_ them. Now, every little thing he said or did with her or to her had some strange effect. So maybe what she had thought was a crush has turned out to be more. So what? It was one sided. She really needed to get a hold of her emotions or she risked messing up the great friendship she had with Natsu. She wanted to be mad at herself for letting things get like this but at the same time she realized what woman wouldn't have fallen for the idiot?

Seriously, this is the guy that rushed to save her in the blink of an eye, taking on all manner of man or beast, or would make her laugh just because he knew she was upset, he would give her strength when she felt weak, this was the same man that clung to her just as much as she needed to cling to him because of things they witnessed. Who could blame her honestly? Even if he was childish, obtrusive, messy, and annoying he was also unrelentingly loyal, brave, honorable, and caring. He'd beat the hell out of anyone that dared to touch his nakama then turn around and ask what was for dinner like it was everyday behavior. But for him it was. She wasn't sure if it was how Igneel had raised him or Makarov's influence, but deep down she assumed that his dragon father taught him to protect what was precious and it was Makarov that showed him how precious the guild was. It made sense at least considering everything her mother taught her or she ever read on dragons and how much Master doted on all of them, even if he complained about their behavior.

Chuckling at her thoughts she mentally gave up. Try as she might to figure out what was going on and what was happening to them she couldn't. Why not take a chapter out of Natsu's book and just go along with it all? Then again that wasn't how she was. She was the calculated, think ahead type. It was hard to break one's self from their own character and she dared not try. Lord knew there needed to be one sane and level headed one in the team. Sighing she lifted her book and began to read. This was going to be one hell of a long trip.

* * *

**rariccia TY! I try to keep them in-character as much as possible and havin fun LOL Also, I'm so glad to hear that this is something you're looking forward to :) Makes me all warm and fuzzy LOL**

**leoslady4ever *giggles* I had to! He has some of the funniest most random perv moments that get overlooked! There are TONS of them but you have to do a double take to ask "did he?" LOL **

**Kuronekohimesama TYMV! ;) Just stay tuned and all will be reviled... eventually MMMUUHAHHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**Link LMFAO yeh He's all messed up in the head and only a bit of it shows... For the most part he's still acting normalish for him but not when he's thinking, or in his case not thinking and just saying stupid shit! **

**So there's my response to my reviewers for last chap! Hope everyone's still is enjoying! **

**On a ****_SUPER INSANELY SAD AS HELL NOTE_****- My fam reunion is tomorrow and it's like an all day thing and I gotta set up at like 7am and leave the house by like 6am and yeh... I'm gonna be beat to hell so don't expect a chappy outta me... **

**You may all cry now. I'll wait a moment while you grieve. **

**Ok moment's over. Anyway I'll be back to norm Mon so no worries. And on top of that I have no where to go and no more planning of dumb things and nothing to worry on so I can just sit and write and post and all will be amazing... ~~ That was the worst run-on sentence ever! LOL**

**Don't miss me too much folks but you better sniffle a bit at the least! :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chap! Keep sending love and readin!**

**~Gemi**


	17. Fire! Lots of Fire!

**I'm BAAAAAACK! **

* * *

Snickering brought Lucy out of the fairy tale world she was reading about. Slowly lowering the book she looked to the blue exceed causing the noise. "What?" she questioned daringly, already knowing what was coming.

Happy continued to snicker as he rolled out, "You lliiike each other!"

Lucy gritted her teeth. Just because she was prepared for it didn't make it any less annoying. Huffing she slumped a bit in her seat and glanced down to the sleeping man in her lap. Looking back to Happy she said, "You should really just give up Happy. I already told you what I think this morning."

Happy straightened and crossed his arms. Looking pointedly at her he took on his serious face once more, "And I told you that you shouldn't be so sure."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Whatever you shitty cat." She grumbled out while returning to her book again.

Happy slumped. Lucy wasn't being any fun. Then again he really had nowhere to hide at the moment and Natsu was to out of it to save him. "Lucy I'm hungry."

Once again she ignored her book and looked to Happy. "Go ask the driver how long until the next village." A break from sitting for so long would be good for her. Not to mention it would be best to have Natsu get a break as well. If they kept this up it would take forever for him to come out of it.

"Aye Sir!" A few minutes later Happy reappeared inside the carriage with a strange look.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked a bit worriedly.

For a second Happy considered telling her _everything_ the weird creepy guy said. Happy was a cat and it didn't bother him when people talked like that except he _was_ bothered because this guy was talking about _Lucy_. Happy _knew_ if Natsu found out he'd be pissed. Fidgeting for a moment he realized Lucy would get mad too. Mischief suddenly played in Happy's eyes as he spoke, "Well… He wouldn't tell me at first because he said to send you up front alone and he'd be sure you would 'enjoy the ride' the rest of the way there or something like that."

A growl that was emitted by Natsu went ignored.

Lucy on the other hand flushed and shook with anger and disgust, "Fucking creep!" she ground out.

Happy mentally snickered. This trip was about to be anything but boring, "I told him you seemed to be ok with reading he laughed at me and said he'd give you 'something worth telling stories about'. Then I asked him what it was and he said it was just what a girl like you 'needed'. When I told him I was a cat and didn't know what that meant he said that he'd let me watch as a 'learning experience'."

"WHAT!?"

Happy tried his best to not laugh as he said, "Aye!" He knew what the pervy guy had meant but it didn't mean he couldn't act like he didn't. Sometimes it was fun to ask humans silly questions, this time though it left Happy feeling uneasy and so now he'd tell his partners and they would beat the guy up and he'd feel better!

Reining in her anger was proving difficult. Taking a deep breath she said, "Did he _ever_ tell you how far to the next town?"

"Aye!"

"_And_?"

"Just before sunset."

Lucy paled a bit. She almost felt like a hostage. Then again she had her keys and if worse came to worse Natsu might actually come to enough to do _something_. Rubbing her temples she sighed. "There's some fish in the cooler over there Happy." She said pointing. "I'd rather not stop in the middle of nowhere with that creep around. So help yourself and if you're still hungry I've got some snacks in my bag next to me."

Happy's eyes sparkled, "You're the best Lucy! You brought me fish!" After rummaging through the cooler and reclaiming his seat he looked to his other partner and back to Lucy, "Aye Lucy?"

"Yeh Happy?"

"Natsu's going to be mad when we stop."

Misreading what he was getting at she chuckled, "Yeh but it can't be helped. I mean I didn't bring enough stuff with me to feed his bottomless pit. I thought we'd be closer to a town when lunch time came." Frowning a bit she added, "I do feel bad though poor guy isn't going to get a break. I'll have to make it up to him."

Shaking his head Happy said, "He's going to be mad at the driver Lucy."

Finally catching what he was saying she blushed a bit, "I honestly doubt he cares what some weird pervert has to say about me."

"But Lucy he lliikes you!"

"GAAA! Say it again and I'll have Cancer make you bald!"

"WAAAAA! Lucy's going to eat me!" Happy wailed as he flew in circles.

Huffing at his antics, Lucy once more went back to her book while mindlessly running her fingers through Natsu's hair. Slowly the action calmed her down. Between what she knew had been said about her and what she could only guess Happy didn't tell her, she had become livid. She would have to apologize to Natsu when they finally stopped. She shivered slightly thinking she'd have to deal with the nasty jerk when they _did_ stop. Hopefully she could just pay him and make her escape without too much said between them.

She couldn't help but wonder if what else Happy said was true. Would Natsu actually be mad at what had been said? A small smile graced her lips at the thought. Even if she didn't _need_ him to act like her own personal guard against perverts it would still be nice if he took the job out of more than just friendship. Mentally she scolded herself at the thought. This was _Natsu_ she was thinking about. The man didn't have a romantic or chivalrous bone in his body.

Then again he did have Wendy write that incredibly sweet story yesterday. But at the same time who knows how much artistic liberty Wendy had taken with it. Although, she had said he _knew_ what was written word for _word_. Chancing a look down at the sleeping man in her lap she couldn't help but wonder just what was going through his head or what he had said while with the girl. Looking back to her book she bit her lip in thought. Maybe she should just ask him? She dismissed that idea as soon as it came. Natsu would never understand the implication of such words, he only proved it by acting the way he did lately. Sighing tiredly she closed her book. Adjusting to a more comfortable position she rested her head on the wall beside her. A good nap is what she needed.

Felling the woman he was laying on relax, Natsu relaxed slightly as well. Ever since Happy came back and told Lucy what that fucker said he'd been tense and pissed. Happy was right, there was no way in _hell_ he'd let that guy get away with having said what he did. When they stopped finally he couldn't wait to beat the shit out of him! Who the hell did he think he was daring to even _think_ about _his_ Lucy like that? It was bad enough the way the bastard looked at her before they took off, but to actually say shit like that, and to _Happy_ no less! Fire! Lots and _lots_ of fire was in this pricks future. Natsu didn't give a damn how pissed Lucy would get either. Sure she could take care of the ass herself but that didn't mean he was going to sit by and _let_ her. It was _his_ job to protect her and that was in all manner and ways.

And what was this shit about her not believing he would? Seriously did this woman not _read_ what Wendy had written? Or was it just that she didn't care? Natsu frowned at that thought. It could be she classified it into the 'adds to the story' list? Maybe he should suck it up and just finally tell her? But if he did that he risked losing her. Then again the last two days, minus her freak out, she hadn't really ever pushed him away. She almost seemed just as content and happy as he did. Given this morning he probably shouldn't have told her about his dream, but he wasn't fully awake and didn't think about it when he said it, not to mention it couldn't hurt to drop a hint here or there. At least he didn't have time to tell her _everything_ that happened in the dream. He was pretty sure if he had she would have done more than just punch him and push him off the bed.

He smiled slightly remembering that dream. Damn what he wouldn't give to get back to it. Sadly though his stomach wouldn't settle enough for him to sleep, at least he could think clearly. Lucy was the next best thing to Wendy's magic. Another thing to add to his 'reasons Lucy is the bestest' list. Damn that list grew daily it seemed. Trying to mentally shoo the thoughts away he sighed. He was so confused. He really, really did want to be with Lucy but her freaking out wasn't the _only_ reason he hesitated if he was honest with himself.

Something that Igneel told him a long time ago popped in his head when these crazy thoughts showed up forever ago. Dragons and dragon slayers only get one mate. Given it was almost impossible that they ever found that _one_ in their lifetime. Dragons by nature were mostly soldiery. They only sought out another to procreate. That's it. So the likelihood of ever finding their mate was slim. So most lived life all alone. That was part of the reason Igneel took him in, a small part but still part. Since dragon slayers were given their magic by a dragon, part of them was no different than a dragon. Igneel had speculated that the whole mate thing was included. He was never sure though since he had never even found his mate. If it was almost impossible for a dragon to find theirs it was most likely improbable for a dragon slayer since there are a million times more people then dragons in the world.

But _if_ he ever did find her what would he do? Instinct would demand he was with his rightful mate. He would leave Lucy. He knew a huge part of him would be devastated but he was pretty sure it wouldn't hurt him nearly as bad as it could Lucy since his instincts would tell him he was doing the right thing. There was one sure way to know if someone was his mate. Igneel had said, "If by some small chance you ever find them they will remind you of your element." That was the most cryptic thing in the world! Did that mean they used the same magic, or looked like fire, liked it even? It could be so many things and there was no answer to be given. Even Igneel didn't know when he had asked all those years ago. He never once gave a damn if he found his mate or not but now it worried him that he could. He _never_ wanted to leave Lucy but that one 'what if' was enough to keep him at bay more than the possible fears of rejection.

He groaned. This was so unlike him to not take chances. But if he failed in the slightest he risked everything. Maybe, just maybe if he tried hard enough he could override his instincts. That could work. He's ignored them before. Not often, and it usually ended in disaster, but it has still been done. Groaning once more he pushed his thoughts away. He'd gone round and round thinking these things over so much it was redundant. In the end he had two choices go for it or don't. He needed something different to think of.

Oh he knew! He'd think about all the terrible things he would do to that piece of shit of a drive once they stopped instead. Yes he'll take out all kinds of aggression on the bastard.

But first thing is first… They need to stop this torture device.

* * *

**Sabrina~~ Tyvm! I try hard to keep my story goin so ppl don't loose interest LOL I'm glad you like it though! *bows in thanx***

**rxpertsven~~ *blushes* TYVM! I prefer stories where the characters are in character so I try to write that way :) And I LOVE pervy Natsu too! He's so far and in-between but he's the best! So I have to add him in once in a while! HAHHAHHA **

**Link~~ you better of been cryin in my absence! LOL And Lucy isn't the perfect fix but she's better then nothin! LOL **

**SO yeh here's the chappy! I'm home and all happy again and will be all over my normal daily updates! This story is seriously never endin but you guys seem to love it so it's ok! LOL **

**Keep yur happy thoughts commin!**

**~Gemi**


	18. We Need Ice!

**Just a quick thanks once more to Link, leoslady4ever, and rxpertsven for your reviews! Hope I don't disappoint with this chappy! **

* * *

Lucy cried out at the sudden impact of her head to the wall thanks to a not so smooth stop of the carriage. Peeking out the window she could see buildings meaning they were at a town. "Finally," she groaned. After stretching best she could while sitting she shook the dragon slayer, "Natsu come on. We've stopped." With her only response being a groan on his part she sighed and forced him into a sitting position. "Happy help him out please. I'm going to pay the driver."

"Aye Sir!"

Nodding in approval she grabbed everything including Natsu's pack and climbed out. Dropping everything but her bag she finally was able to properly stretch out. Grimacing slightly at the sounds of bones popping and cracking she couldn't help but feel relieved at just how good it felt to stand. "Hurry up you two." She called cheerily as she dug around her bag to pull out the amount owed. Shivering in disgust at the thought of having to talk to the driver again she straightened her shoulders and steeled herself for the encounter.

She frowned as the man once more leered down at her not bothering to hide what was on his mind. Keeping a respectable distance between them Lucy held out the amount they had agreed upon before leaving Magnolia, "Thank you for your assistance, from here your services will not be needed." She said in an attempt at being polite.

For a moment the man looked at her outstretched hand then he laughed before latching onto her wrist bringing her much to close for her comfort. "Ya know, there are other forms of payment I'll accept from you." his lecherous smile back in place.

Having enough of this guy's foul behavior Lucy dropped her bag and attempted to pry her wrist from his painful vice like grip while gritting out, "Look creep take your damn payment and let go!"

The man laughed, "Now now I'm sure I can have you singing a differ-" he never got to finish the statement because a flaming fist made contact with his jaw and sent him to the ground.

"She said to let go fucker!" a fully recovered and overly pissed Natsu growled out.

"Natsu!" was cheered out by a very relieved Lucy.

"Aye I told you he'd be mad." Happy said as he hovered in front of her adding an extra layer between Lucy and the driver.

Lucy just blushed mildly and smiled a bit while she rubbed her now sore wrist tentatively.

Natsu smiled evilly as he watched the man start to stand and rub his jaw. He was extremely excited that one punch didn't do the prick in because he had a whole day to make up for.

As the man stood he looked directly at Natsu and sneered, "You're going to pay for that brat. It's going to take more than that to take me down."

"Good, I was counting on it." Natsu said while cracking his knuckles and getting ready to beat the hell out of him.

Sending a wink to Lucy the man sealed his fate, "When I'm done here me and you'll go have some proper fun."

That was it. That was _SO_ _IT_! Fire engulfed Natsu at that moment. Fire lots of it! When he was done he'd make sure this guy never wanted to see a fire again. With that thought Natsu lunged forward.

Lucy was fuming herself and without thought went for her keys until Happy stopped her, "Leave this to Natsu Lucy." He said while hovering with his arms crossed and a look that spoke of the pain that was coming to the creepy guy Natsu was pounding on.

Taking in the scene before her, left Lucy in a state of shock. Natsu looked like he was ready to beat the fiercest opponent he'd ever faced. He was serious! Each punch or kick he delivered was emphasized by each of his words. For not the first time her partner left her to stand in wonder and awe.

"And. This. One. Is. For. Saying. That. Shit. To. Happy." Damn he was pissed. He made sure that every strike he delivered left the guy still standing by the momentum alone. He knew it was already over but he also knew the fucker needed to be taught a lesson. "This. Is. For. Looking. At. Her. Like. Some. Meat." He took some sick pleasure at hearing bones breaking and splintering. Oh yes, it was a sick but well deserved pleasure. "And this you dirty bastard," he landed an elbow to the man's gut finally letting him drop to the ground, "THIS is for _TOUCHING HER!_" With one last flaming kick that ensured several broken ribs, he sent the piece of shit flying in the air to land who knew, or really cared, where.

He watched with satisfaction as the form disappeared in the sky and wasn't made to look back to his partners until a very feminine hand was placed on his shoulder. Without thought he brought his own hand to rest over top and smiled. Looking to his shoulder he realized he was still, in fact, on fire. Recalling his magic quickly, he mentally wondered since when could Lucy not get burned before he turned to face her and smiled. "That was fun! Sorry I didn't get up quicker."

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was unbelievably grateful but at the same time she had too many emotions going through her to full comprehend what she was feeling. She could see the purpose he had behind each strike and it was all for her. Why? As a single tear of emotion ran down the side of her face, she smiled brightly finally looking up at him and simply said, "Thanks."

Natsu was all smiles until he saw her crying. Getting pissed all over again he freaked out, "OI! Why are you crying? Did that fucker hurt you?" Glancing her over quickly he noticed the bruising skin on her wrist and growled as he gently took hold of her arm and brought it closer for inspection. "Bastard piece of-"

"It's fine. Really I've had worse." She said cutting him off and attempting to pull away.

Frowning he looked to her then back to her wrist before releasing a sigh. Lightly he rubbed his thumb over the abused flesh and finally let go. "Come on you two let's get our stuff and find some ice for Lucy's arm."

"Aye Sir and my fish!" Happy called grabbing onto the cooler that still miraculously had some fish left.

Lucy picked her once forgotten bag up and turned to grab her suitcase only to find Natsu carrying it. Giving him a questioning look he just shrugged and grabbed hold of her hand dragging her with him. She blushed finding the path through town to be interesting as he linked their fingers together ensuring her hand's place in his.

The trio didn't have to walk far before they came across a small inn and sighed in relief. Now they could drop their stuff off for the night and get some real food. Going up to the counter and finding no one Natsu rang the service bell far too many times to be necessary. When Lucy scolded him he just laughed and continued to ring it. After another minute or so a small, kind looking, elderly woman came shuffling out of a back room.

Looking over her patrons the woman smiled, "Oh my some young celebrities!"

"Uhh did you hit your head Granny?"

"Natsu be nice!"

Chuckling at them the woman continued, "Don't be so modest dears! Being so close to the Capital we get lots of traffic during the games. Because of this we have viewing lacramas all through town for the week and get to watch. You are those mages from that amazing guild Fairy Tail! Congratulations by the way!"

All three smiled brightly and thanked her. They didn't much care about getting individual recognition but hearing someone talk nicely about their guild gave them pride and joy.

"So what can I do for you lot?" she ask while continuing to smile.

Lucy spoke up to this, "Well we need a couple of rooms for the night and directions to the closest restaurant, if you would be so kind."

"Aye and Ice!" Happy added over her shoulder.

The woman chuckled once more but frowned slightly, "Well, unfortunately I currently only have one room open but I can still provide you with some ice and directions to one of my favorite eateries and the inn on the other side of town that's larger than my own and may have more space available."

Before Lucy could thank her Natsu cut in, "It's not a problem the room you got will be great Granny!"

Blushing at his implications Lucy whined, "Natsu!"

He blinked at her and said, "What? It's no different than when we stay at your house."

Once again before she could respond properly, Lucy was cut off, this time by the old woman. With a clap of her hands and a warm but knowing smile she said, "Wonderful! Sign in here and I'll show you the way and get you that ice."

"AYE!" Happy called following the woman closely.

Natsu growled once more as he saw Lucy flinch at the feel of the ice. He was starving but he really, _really_ wanted to track that guy down and beat on him some more. Instead he inhaled deeply trying to calm himself and ask, "How's that feel?"

Lucy smiled sheepishly, "Better. Thank You."

Smiling back her, he stood up and ruffled her hair saying, "Good! Now let's go eat. I'm _starving!_"

Lucy giggled as she followed him and Happy took purchase on her head. She couldn't help but laugh as her prior thoughts rang true. He really could beat down anything then smile and ask when his next meal was without a second thought to it. There was still the lingering question as to just why he had done that, not to mention how he recovered so quickly? It wasn't uncommon for him to help her out if need be but she would have been fine. Given the guy had hold of her but she had a free hand enabling her to grab her keys. She knew Natsu thought she could take care of herself, he'd said so often. So what was with the sudden chivalrous display? "Oi, Natsu?"

"Yeh Luce?"

"Not saying I'm not grateful or anything but… umm… How did you come too so quickly?" she mentally slapped herself at her own cowardice. Oh well at least maybe one question would be answered.

Natsu suddenly stopped walking and turned to her. After a brief mental debate he smiled like a kid being given a present, "Oh that! Turns out your like the bestest thing next to Wendy's magic!"

Happy snickered on Lucy's head, "Aye! I told you so Lucy!" he teased.

"Baldness Happy! Remember that!" she growled out swatting aimlessly in his direction.

"WAAAAA! Natsu save me! Lucy is going to steal my fish!" he cried as he flew to the relative safety of Natsu's head.

Natsu just looked between the two and laughed as he continued to follow the directions the old lady had given them.

Blushing from a mix of what had been said and irritation at Happy, Lucy huffed and continued to follow. Gaining some of her courage she continued to question Natsu, "So… what do you mean by that?"

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know. It was weird. My tummy was still all flippy and stuff but I didn't get all dizzy and shit." Glancing over his shoulder at her he continued, "I told you what you were doing felt nice didn't I? Well that's what I meant! It made it way more better. I still hate transportation but I figure if you're there it won't be so bad now!" Reaching over and pulling her up and to his side in a form of a hug he said, "You're the bestest Lucy!"

Lucy continued to blush and briefly wondered if her face would ever go back to it's normal color. "Thanks," she mumbled weakly.

"LOOK! There it is!" Natsu shouted while pointing at the dinner. Continuing to pull Lucy along with him he ran to the entry yelling, "LET'S EAT!"

A chorus of giggles and a cheerful call of, "AYE FISH!" followed his own cheers.

* * *

**So yeh I'm not the best with fight scenes... But I'm sure you guys got the point seeing how it was really a one sided fight after all. LOL I like random perv moments WAY to much! **

**BTW For those of you asking for more detail on that dream... unless you want me to change the rating and go in ****_that_**** direction with this story... That's all you get. I got no issue with lemony goodness, hell I personally LOVE it, BUT since this story has such a huge (ONCE AGAIN TY TO MY AWESOME READERS!) following I don't want to offend anyone with that sort of writing. I guess I'll leave it up to you guys and I'll keep reading the reviews to see what ppl want! And for those shy ones out there you can send me a msg I check those pretty regularly since Link and I are STILL in a crack fic war! LOL **

**Needless to say I think so far this is going nicely and you all seem to agree! I personally am nearing the end of my story writing on this HOWEVER I'm currently working on chappy 23 so there is tons more to read! YEY! When I'm done you'll all know because I'll just post all the last chaps at once LOL. But fear not I am CONSTANTLY re-reading them and re-vamping them adding fun little things here and there so adding in any suggestions will not be hard ;) **

**On that note~~ THANKS ALL! Keep sending me your reviews they make me smile and keep writing! **

**~Gemi**


	19. Mega Wierd

**Just wanna toss out a thanx to Link, Leo, and rx for once again reviewing and to Thehellhound and NaLu Love for sending me some luv too! **

* * *

Natsu and Happy sat at the small table that was in their room for the night playing cards. After the trio, mostly Happy and Natsu, ate their disturbing fill of food, shocking the other patrons, they strolled around investigating the town, finding a few random trinket shops and such but not much of real interest. It turns out that it was mostly a merchant town, since it was placed so close to the capital, that made for a nice hub for merchants traveling to stop and rest for the night. As such, it was mostly dedicated to entertaining travelers with pubs, late night eateries, and a few inns. The place wasn't huge but it fit the bill.

Since sitting around and drinking didn't appeal to any of them currently, they had chosen to go back to the inn and figure out a way to entertain themselves. Luckily Lucy always packed cards and other random travel games. So as Lucy took a bath Happy decided it was time to play go fish. "Aye Natsu?" he asked breaking up the monotony of, "do you have any…" and, "go fish".

"Yeh buddy?"

Fidgeting suddenly Happy set down his cards and took on a serious look. "You should tell Lucy cause she won't believe me."

Natsu sat stunned for a minute. He wasn't confused so much as surprised, he could hear his two partners talking all the time thanks to his enhanced hearing, so he knew _what _Happy was asking, just not why. Since when does Happy have serious conversations out of the blue? Not to mention since when do they actually have _this_ conversation? Squinting slightly at his partner, Natsu set his cards down as well and leaned back crossing his arms regarding the exceed. Sighing, he realized that his partner was persistent and wouldn't let this drop so he might as well give in and have this conversation. Happy was after all his adoptive son and partner. "It's not that simple."

"Aye?"

"Remember what I told you Igneel told me about mates that one time after you met Charla?"

Happy sat thinking for a minute and then smiled brightly feeling proud he did remember. "Aye!" Frowning at the rest of the memory he continued, "But Natsu, didn't he said you'd never find one?"

Rubbing his face in frustration Natsu frowned, "Yeh but what if I do? It'd be easier if things just stay the same."

Happy scrunched his brow in thought. "Natsu you're being weird!"

"What the hell Happy?"

"Since when do you think ahead about silly hypotheticals?"

"Hy-po-What?" Seriously Happy was spending way too much time with Lucy and her big words.

Sighing and shaking his little head at the idiot of a man Happy almost gave up until he had a thought, "AYE! What if it's Lucy?"

Natsu stared in shock and just blinked repeatedly. He never even considered that idea. Here he was all worried over her reaction and his father's cryptic messages that he never once thought to consider the possibility. But that left the question of did Lucy remind him of fire? Sure she had one hell of a hot temper but was that what Igneel had meant? Then again her rage scared him more then make him think of his favorite thing in the world. Lucy and fire? Fire and Lucy? Lucy, fire, Lucy, fire. He continued to rake his brain trying to think of the two together and how one could remind him of the other but he came up with nothing. When he thought about her and magic, the only thing to come to mind was stars not fire. Frowning, he finally spoke, "I don't think that's it. I mean I can't think of anything about her that makes me think of fire."

"Aye." Happy said dejectedly. Pouting Happy spoke in a hushed tone, "Natsu, I'm scared."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Fidgeting once more and looking down he continued to whisper, "I don't want Lucy to go away." Tears welled in his eyes as he finally looked up, "What happens when she leaves to have kittens?"

Kittens? Oh he meant… If Natsu was being weird then Happy was being mega weird. Since when does he worry about these things? Then again he was sort of right. Lucy was the bestest person in the world and she would go on and on about her someday family she'd have and how she'd teach her kids magic and about books and stuff. Secretly he had always hoped that it'd be _their_ someday family she was talking about but he didn't ever dwell on it often. For the most part he just kept guys away from her with menacing glares and stealing her attention back. That probably wouldn't work forever though, another couple years tops so long as he didn't get found out. So what happens when some sneaky bastard makes it past him? "I don't know." He mumbled solemnly. It seemed like he could lose her no matter what he did. He was simply fucked.

"AYE! I've got it!" Happy cheered suddenly. Seeing Natsu perk up and look at him questioningly he struck a pose and pointed his paw in the air in triumph. "Don't go near any other girls except the ones at the guild!"

Natsu slumped back down. "And what does _that_ accomplish?"

Crossing his arms and shaking his head disapprovingly Happy tisked, "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, you can't find your proper mate if you don't go near anyone who could ever be it."

A dead panned expression made its way across Natsu's face, "How am I supposed to avoid only girls? What about jobs and stuff?"

Happy deflated, "Aye..."

The two sat in a contemplative silence for a few more minutes. Both lost to their own thoughts on the subject at hand. Happy finally shook his head in frustration. "WAAAAA! Natsu just tell her! I don't want the nightmares to come back!"

Natsu pouted he didn't want that either. Somehow Happy was right. If he didn't say something he could lose her based on cowardice. He wasn't a coward damn it! What the hell was wrong with him lately? Since when _did_ he think about stuff this much? The more he thought over this stupid shit the more his head hurt and all it did was lead in circles. "You're right!"

"AYE!" Happy jumped up excitedly!

"YOOSH! I'm all fired up now!"

"Dear lord now what are you going to destroy?" Lucy groaned from across the room having just exited the bathroom.

"Oi who said I was going to break stuff?"

"AYE! Natsu's going to fix it! Then I get _all_ the fish!"

"Fix what exactly? What did you two do while I was in there?" a very confused Lucy asked.

"Nothing we were playing cards."

"Aye and I was winning!"

"That's cause you were cheating."

"You're just mad because I got all the good fish!"

"Because you were cheating!"

"WAAAAA! Lucy! Natsu is being mean because you took too long!"

"Eh?" was the only response she could give as she caught the crying ball of fur. "And you guys always call me weird?" she complained to herself confusedly. Shaking her head at the pair she set a now calm Happy on the bed and went to her bag retrieving a book and one of the bags of cookies. Taking a couple out for herself, and some for Happy, she tossed the rest at Natsu who easily caught them.

"AYE! Thanks Lucy!" Happy cheered when she handed him his share of cookies.

"Yur da bess Lu!" Natsu added with a mouth full of the treat.

Rolling her eyes Lucy crawled into the bed making herself comfortable and absentmindedly said, "Don't talk with your mouth full." Sighing in comfort she propped open her book and began to read while munching. Immediately lost to the fairy tale world of the book in her hands, she didn't realize she had unconsciously started petty Happy when he made himself comfortable on her lap.

* * *

**Ok... While you all might be wondering wtf about this I like it... See it makes it tie in a little more from the original point of the story (yes LINK everything ties together eventually just wait!)... Happy is still worried about losing Lucy any way he might and I feel like he's one of those that since he is so young still (something we all forget from time to time) he would harbor his fears for longer. Also lets not forget that this is only 3 days after the initial beginning of the story! Besides these two live together it's not so un-thought of that they might actually have normal conversations on occasion. So I guess what I'm saying is I feel like they are still in character.**

**Moving on... So yeh it seems I have a bunch of pervs that REALLY wanna know what is goin on! Between the reviews and the msgs my goodness you all are naughty! *Evil Smile* I love it! **

**While Thehellhound had a good idea on my issue I think that the AN before the chap containing the lemon or lime will give pre warning to so as to not offend. Also in my summery section I will be sure to post something like "Rated for a reason" and I'll be sure to change ratings as well. But this is all a few days away in your reading so don't sweat it too much :) **

**Now if you all will excuse me I need to pry my muse away from my plot bunny before the poor thing is scared once more by what my naughty naughty muse has planned!**

**As always thanx for the luv and hope you all are still enjoying!**

**~Gemi**


	20. Lucy's Magic Trick

**Just wanna tell Link, rxp, and leo Thanx again for reviewing! **

* * *

Natsu glared at the book she was holding because he knew she'd be lost unless he could figure out a way to get her attention back. Sighing he sat back and took in the scene of the two while he thought. A smile crept to his face, not a normal happy-go-lucky one, a content smile that was filled with wonder. Seeing Lucy and Happy curled up together with her reading in bed just looked so _right_. It was weird and he couldn't explain it any other way. In that moment he decided he'd say to hell with fate and mates and all that stupid stuff and just do what he wanted. There was no point worrying over things that might or might not happen, all he had to worry about now was how to go about all this with Lucy and avoid her getting angry or weirder on him.

Jumping on the bed sitting next to her cross legged and staring at her face he said, "Hey Luce?" No response. Pouting he tried again, "Luuuce? LLLLUUUCCCCYYYYYY? Damn it Lucy I'm trying to talk to you here!"

"Hmm?"

Rolling his eyes he asked, "Could ya put the book down I need to talk to you about something?"

"Hmm"

He glared at her then to Happy as the traitor's snickers were heard. "Not funny Happy!" The only response he got was Happy burrowing deeper into Lucy's lap while he continued to snicker. Turning his attention back to Lucy he whined, "Lucy come on put it down and talk to me."

"Hmm"

"You're not even listening are you?"

"Hmm"

"Seriously?" he whined once more. An evil glint made it's way to his eyes suddenly, "Ya know…. Happy's right, you do have a squishy tummy"

"Hmm"

He growled. "What's so good about that stupid book anyway?"

"Hmm"

Sighing he flopped back onto the bed and ran a hand over his face. A new plan formed in his head and he shot up. "Luce if you don't put the book down I'll light you on fire." He threatened.

"Hmm"

Shrugging he followed through. He'd never hurt her, all he needed was to light one finger and hold it under her arm long enough to get her attention. Once she calmed down then he could _finally_ talk to her. It was a perfect plan and was sure to work, this time. So he did just that and waited, and waited, and nothing. "What the fuck?" he mumbled to himself. Ok he'd add more fire for less time. However he wasn't expecting for her arm to actually _catch_ on fire! He used to do this before and _that_ never happened! "OH SHIT! LUCY! Seriously you're on fire!"

This caught Happy's attention, "AYE! Natsu she's going to kill you!"

"GAAA! I know!" Freaking out suddenly at both her lack of response and the fact her arm was still on fire he grabbed the book and threw it across the room.

With the completely sudden loss of her book Lucy snapped her attention to the man freaking out next to her and did the first thing that came to mind. She punched him. "Idiot what the hell is wrong with you? Don't take my stuff and just throw it!"

Groaning from his new place on the floor Natsu pointed and weakly said, "Your arm Luce."

Looking to where he was pointing made her world stop and eyes bulge. In the blink of an eye she jumped up on the bed and screamed tossing poor Happy off her and into a wall in the process. "KAAAAA! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Completely recovered Natsu just stood there looking in awe. The fire wasn't doing anything other than clinging to her. "Lucy calm down look." He said getting only her screams as a reaction. Shaking his head and laughing he jumped up next to her and grabbed hold of her wrist that was surrounded by flames. That got her attention on him. "Where'd you learn this trick Lucy it's neat!" he asked excitedly.

"Trick? TRICK? You IDIOT are you trying to cook me _alive_?"

"Huh? NO! I was just trying to get your attention!"

"Well you have it now PUT ME OUT BEFORE I ROAST!"

"But Lucy look. It's not doing anything."

For the first time since seeing she had fire attached to her she took a _good_ look at her arm. No burning, no singed hair, no redness, no pain? "Why doesn't it hurt?" She asked in awe as she flopped back down to the bed sitting.

Natsu followed her down and asked, "It doesn't? What's it feel like?" He looked like a kid ready to hear his favorite story.

Still in shock she just rattled out, "Warm. Comfortable warm. And tingly." Those few thoughts made her remember something, "Happy? Did you bring that damn doll with you?"

Landing on the bed Happy looked back and forth between his two partners confused, "Aye?"

Lucy sighed, "Don't play dumb Happy. You know what I'm talking about. That Mr. Cursey doll. The one you took from that freak Kain during the S-Class exam."

Realization shone brightly in his eyes as he said, "AYE! I remember! But no it's at home."

"I don't get it Luce, what's that got to do with this?"

Looking to Natsu's confused face she said, "It feels the same." Noting he finally looked like he understood she held her arm out to him and demanded, "Ok funs over put me out."

Natsu looked between her face and arm multiple times before he smiled, "I don't know how."

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?" _

Natsu shrugged not affected by her outburst, "Well last time I just smothered it on that doll thing. This time I don't got that."

Groaning she sighed, "Fine… I'll just try to run it under some water."

"Won't work. It's _my_ fire Lucy. Regular water isn't going to put it out."

"Aye! You always have to call Aquarius to put out Natsu's fires!" Happy added.

Lucy felt like crying, "I can't call her out today she'd kill me! She's on a date…" slumping forward tears did finally well in her eyes causing Happy to place a comforting paw on her.

While Lucy sat there limply, Natsu had been attempting to either take the fire back or figure out a way to smother it. Neither worked. "Try eating it!"

She looked up at him like he grew a second head, "WHAT? Are you completely mad? I can't eat _fire_."

"Why not?" he asked her honestly confused.

"Because baka, I'm a normal human. I don't have some awesome fire dragon slaying magic."

A goofy smile rose to Natsu's face, "You called my magic awesome!"

Lucy blushed, "SO NOT THE POINT!"

"Ok, ok jeez, calm down. I'll try to eat it then."

Bashing him on the head she screeched, "YOU ARE NOT EATING ME!"

"OUCH! Fine it was just a thought weirdo!" Thinking it over some more as he rubbed his sore head, he suggested, "Try to recall it."

Lucy blinked, "I guess I could try." Closing her eyes and taking a meditative pose she focused her energy to her arm in an attempt to absorb the magic.

"AYE! IT WORKED!" Happy cheered when the fire disappeared a few minutes later.

"YOOOSH! Happy go get the matches I got an idea!"

"AYE SIR!" A few moments later he handed over the matches.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing now?" Lucy asked incuriously.

Lighting one and popping it in his mouth like popcorn he said, "You'll see now give me your hand."

"I'm done playing with fire you nut case! Keep away from me!" She cried while clutching her hand to her chest protectively.

Pouting Natsu whined, "But Luce don't you trust me?"

"Well of course I do that's not the point here! The point is you're trying to turn me into human bar-b-cue!"

Rolling his eyes he lit another match and said, "Don't be so dramatic just try to touch it already."

Confused and slightly intrigued at what he was trying to prove, she hesitantly reached forward only to pull back, "I can't it's too hot."

Natsu pouted as he ate the lit match in his hand, "Weird." he mumbled a bit saddened. Lighting his hand once more he held it out, "Touch it." He commanded.

Once again she reached forward hesitantly and was surprised that she could keep her hand in the middle of the fire with no reaction, "Just feels warm." She said retracting her hand quickly least she catch fire again.

"That's so cool! Weird but cool!" Natsu said excitedly. Suddenly he had a terrible thought, "Oi, Happy try to touch my fire! Quick!"

"Aye!" the exceed said only to not be able to get close enough to attempt, "HOT, HOT, HOT! WAAAAA Natsu why did you try to cook me?" he cried flying to the other side of the room.

"Oi I didn't!" Natsu cried indignantly.

At this point the room quieted in thought. All three were trying to figure out just what the hell happened and why. It was a strange situation and it didn't make sense. Natsu's flames had always been hot to the touch, if you could even get close enough to touch them. So why is it that now Lucy can only feel warm with them?

"AYE! I figured it out!" Happy said confidently, once again striking a triumphant pose. "It's like when Laxus gave Natsu his magic! The same thing must have happened when Natsu used Mr. Cursey!"

"Wow! You're so smart buddy!" Natsu complimented while ruffling his head.

Lucy blinked. Did Happy _actually_ come up with the right answer? It didn't happen often but when it did it was incredibly shocking. Be that as it may, he was possibly right. Trying to recall the last time Natsu attempted to flambé her to get her attention she realized it was well before they all had left for the exam. So in theory Happy was, _right_. "That actually makes a lot of sense. I don't think I can use the fire myself like Natsu can with the lightning but somehow that transfer made it so Natsu's fire can't hurt me." She said mostly to herself. She wasn't impervious to fire by any means but in essence she was immune to Natsu's fire. "Guys this could actually come in handy in a fight! I won't be in the way anymore!"

"Oi, since when are you in the way weirdo?"

Waving Natsu off she continued, "Not like that dummy. I mean if I'm between you and some random bad guy you can just let lose some crazy fire attack and it shouldn't hurt me!"

Both Happy and Natsu's eyes shined in understanding as the pair smiled evilly. Lighting both hands on fire Natsu attempted to close the distance between him and Lucy that was until she punched him in the face and sent him into a wall. "I said I was _DONE_ playing with fire today!"

Happy snickered as a weak "Aye," was heard from a disorientated Natsu on the floor.

Sighing Lucy went to retrieve her all but forgotten book and put it back in her bag. Trudging over to the bed she flopped down and pulled the covers up and reached over to the lamp extinguishing it. After the day she had added to the whole fire incident she was exhausted. "You two be quiet I'm going to sleep." She announced adding in, "Goodnight guys." as she rolled to her side and burrowed into the bed.

Happy waited until she settled before curling up against her head on the pillow and nestling in himself.

A few moments later Natsu groaned and lifted himself off the floor in the now moon lit room. Easily spying his partners he didn't think twice about crawling in alongside them and making himself comfortable by grabbing hold of a sleeping Lucy. Humming contentedly he threw a leg over hers and fell into a calm dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Oh my so what just happened there? Am I the devil or what? I like throwing a curve ball in once in a while! Just wait for the later chapters LOL But seriously I thought about this concept... It could be possible since magic works like well magic LOL And before some one says "Well his fire burned her a little when he was fighting Dan" KNOW THIS! I tend to ignore that whole Stary Sky arch mostly because it's only part of the anime and NOT part of the manga. While I've watch and read both I'm somewhat of a purest and tend to stick to the creator's stories and archs. Very far and few between will you find me referencing something that was in an anime only. **

**And before some one thinks I'm making Natsu out to be an idiot, he's not! Honestly I think he's just as smart as some one like Lucy or Levi he just thinks differently and he's so hyper he get's easily distracted. I actually find him to be one of the most clever characters in the series. Before you ask yes this will some how tie in later on. It all ties in later on. ALL OF IT! MMUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

***cough* Sorry bout that. My evil laugh has a mind of it's own sometimes. **

**Anyway, I'm off to go write some more because I'm working on a DREAM section! Yes I'm working on it but you don't get to read it for like idk... 7 more chapters or something MMMUUUAHAHAHHAHAAH But it's there and I need to make it great and fit into my angsty drama I created... Oh yes remember how I said I had evil plans for them... well... I'm on them now! But just think I'm you only read chapter 20 and I'm writing chap 27 so yeh you have a couple more weeks of following this story left! **

**With that said Keep sending me Luv it gives me warm fuzzies and makes my muse jello**

**~Gemi**


	21. You Win

**So I'm going to take a moment to respond to the reviews first:**

**Souring- Good points. I read it over a million times and it sounded ok but not great Thanx. I still kindda like the way it's worded but thanks again! :) And yeh like we were talkin it was referenced in passing so the concept is solid just kindda still gonna ignore most of it LOL I'm glad you like my concept though cause like I said it seems possible. **

**catarina- TY! Much appreciated :) **

**Exxcaliburr- TYVM :) And I LOVE Gajeel and his smart ass bluntness LOL So when I find a spot for him I usually try and go with it :)**

**Nayami-Chan- WOW! TYVVM! I too find that the lack of the lovable character Happy is sad. He is Natsu's right hand so to speak and so I tend to pull him into the story more often even if he isn't a main focus he still has his own roll to play. And don't worry too much I might pull at some heart strings but I don't think the angst I have will make tears come to the reader. I'm not writing a tragedy LOL **

**Link- Yur too funny! Just wait it's a bit of a roller coaster yet to come :) **

**rxp- LOL I've got it written but like I said it's days away from posting LOL It's not gonna be quite what anyone expected ;) **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Lucy huffed in frustration. For at least ten minutes now she had been trying to pry a certain pink haired pyro off her so she could attempt to get ready for the day. Sadly all her attempts were futile only causing him to hold on tighter, or burrow further into her. She was past the point of embarrassment and shock. When she woke up buried under the man she just sighed unsurprised.

Her mind vaguely yelled at her to freak out but she ignored it. After waking up curled up with Natsu for the third day in a row she almost felt like it was routine. Lucy groaned. Thinking like this was not good. She was going to drive herself insane at this rate. This had to stop. It's one thing to hang out with her all the time and even insist on sleepovers because of fears and such but at this point he was taking advantage of the situation and her reputation was on the line. "Natsu! Wake up already!" she demanded as she tried shaking him.

"Mmmmm five more minutes."

"NO! Not five more not one more! Get off me already! We need to get going and you need to stop this!"

Bleary eyes slowly opened and took in the blond's angry face, "Jeez Lucy, you're too loud." Natsu mumbled as he began to yawn, rolling over and stretching, finally releasing his hostage.

Jumping out of bed at the speed of light Lucy instantly turned on her partner, "Natsu this is ridiculous! It's one thing to share the bed but this is getting out of hand! You can't keep cuddling up with me like this!"

"I thought you liked it too."

"That's not the point here!"

"So you do like?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean UUGGGGG that doesn't matter! What matters is that it's making me unfit for marriage!"

"Eh? I don't get it."

Growling in frustration, Lucy was on the verge of pulling her hair out. This man was messing with her to much! Taking a deep breath in preparation to explain the simple insinuations that could be made over such actions, she was interrupted by Happy.

"He llliiiikes you!"

"KAAAA! YOU SHITTY CAT! That's it Happy I'm calling Cancer out to shave you!"

"WAAAAAAA! Natsu save me Lucy is trying to steal my identity!"

Natsu looked between the cowering Happy on his head and Lucy before he laughed and got up. Still laughing he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

After they were all packed and ready to go they checked out of the inn once again thanking the old woman and made their way to the dinner they ate at last night. After eating their fill once more, also horrifying onlookers, they headed to the market to pick up some more previsions to last the day's journey. Lucy had struck up a conversation with a gentile looking old man that sold fresh fruits of the area. After talking for some time the man asked if they would like to accompany him to the next town riding in his cart and keeping him company.

Lucy didn't hesitate to accept the offer as Natsu didn't seem to put up a fight either. The morning passed with no incident as Natsu stayed curled on Lucy's lap, Happy sleeping on top of him and Lucy talking of random things with the old man. Once they parted the trio grabbed lunch in a small café and headed out once more this time on foot.

"'It will be well past night fall when we reach another town. We should look for a place to camp.' She says." said Horologium to Natsu.

"What does it matter if you're not the one walking? Says I." he replied sarcastically. He hated when she used her clock. He'd much rather hear her voice and be able to smell her clearly but no, she would wimp out and take refuge in the clock.

"Aye you should walk with us then you won't be so heavy Lucy!"

"'Baka neko I'm not heavy. And it matters because I don't want to get lost in the dark.' She says."

"Lucy we won't get lost in the dark if we stick to the road. Besides I can light the way and once we get to the next town we're like a train ride away from our destination."

"'Fine. Have it your way. Since when are you excited to ride a train anyway?' She says."

Natsu smiled, "I told ya! So long as you're around it's not so bad!"

Nothing more was heard from the walking clock because Lucy curled up tighter trying to hide her blush. Eventually, the trio stopped shortly to rest and eat only to pick back up and continue on. After finally reaching the city they boarded the train and made their way to Mining Cailys shortly after eleven that night. Finding an inn for the night they once again shared a room after Lucy just gave up arguing because she wanted to bathe and sleep.

After a deliciously hot shower Lucy emerged from the bathroom to find Natsu and Happy sitting on the floor playing what looked to be poker. Now that the dirt from traveling was removed and the muscles that had been sore loosened she felt much better. Taking a seat between them she said, "Deal me in next hand. We can play a couple before bed."

"Sure thing!" Natsu said dealing. Five hands latter left Lucy the ultimate winner and Natsu stunned. "How the hell did you beat us every hand?"

"Aye?"

Lucy smiled as she put the cards away. "Before mama died, my father would have weekly poker games with his associates. Sometimes I would sneak out of bed and they would teach me how to play. Eventually they would let me play my own hands once in a while but then complain they taught me too well." She smiled fondly at one of the few sweet memories she still held of her father.

Natsu smiled with her. It wasn't often she spoke of her life prior to meeting him but when she did he always listened. "Ya know, next game night at the guild we should suggest a poker tournament! You'd wipe the floor with em!"

"Aye Lucy! You might be useful yet!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean kitty?" Lucy growled out while glaring at Happy.

"WAAAAA! Save me Lucy's going to sell me to a pet store!" with that Happy flew off and buried himself under the pillow in a sitting chair on the other side of the room.

"Whatever," she grumbled as she made her way to the bed. Noticing her hot headed partner following she stopped and turned on him. "And what do you think _you're _doing?"

"Going to bed too weirdo. It's late and you said we should meet the mayor when he gets in first thing."

"No not tonight Natsu. You're sleeping on the couch." She demanded pointing to the mentioned furniture.

Ignoring her he climbed in, he turned out the lantern and made himself comfortable. Luckily he could see just fine in the dim moon lit room. When Lucy reached to the bed to grab a pillow, more than likely heading to the couch herself, he chuckled and grabbed hold of her pulling her to the mattress.

"KAAAA PERVERT! What the _hell_ are you doing?" she yelled attempting to break free and failing.

"I told you going to bed." He said sleepily unaffected by her yells as he pulled her closer tucking her in with him.

"And I said we're not sleeping in the same bed again!"

"Shhh go to sleep you're too noisy."

"Not until one of us is on the couch!"

"Just shut up and admit you like this already."

"That's not the point! You're making me unfit for marriage!"

"That makes no sense weirdo!"

"YES IT DOES! What would people think if they knew about this?"

Natsu sighed, "Luce, do you honestly hate this?"

His tone caught her off guard and deflated her anger. He sounded almost hurt. Frowning she took a deep breath, "Natsu… I…" Could she admit it? He obviously liked sleeping with her like this but if she admitted it all her fears about their friendship could easily come true. Not to mention the fact that this could just be something he looked at as 'fun' or 'cumffy' and nothing more. Feeling the blush creep up her neck she knew her answer and she didn't want to lie, "I… You win. I refuse to admit anything but you win." She sighed in defeat.

Natsu on the other hand looked like the cat who got the cream. His smile only widened as he felt her roll into him more and place an arm around him as she buried her head in his chest. He was on cloud nine. No fights in the morning, he was sure of it! Hell no fights over this anymore! If he wasn't holding the one thing he wanted most in the world he'd be jumping up and down with joy. Instead he pulled her just a little closer, smiling a little brighter at her contented sigh, and closed his eyes. "Night Luce."

"Night Natsu." She mumbled sleepily against him in reply.

Across the room a forgotten Happy smiled as well remembering his bestest plan ever. Making his way over to his sleeping partners, he chose the spot by Lucy's head again and went to sleep as well.

* * *

**KKAAAAAA I love making Natsu be all cuddly. He just feel like the type that would snuggle up to something because it felt nice. So a little fluff to add to the mix. I can't help myself at times it's just needed. And what is Happy planning? My goodness he mentioned something about that days ago didn't he? **

**Ahh what can I say? Moving on...**

**I want to thank all my readers you guys are incredible! You should see my traffic graph! Btw for those that read through my review and responses you read right I did deal with Natsu's dream a bit. Currently I would call it more lime than lemon. However when I go to post that chap I will up the rating just to cover my ass because you can never be too safe. **

**Once again THANK YOU to all of you reading and keep the comments comin! **

**~Gemi**


	22. The Mayor

**Review Responses: **

**Link- Yur such a dork LOL But yeh Happy's up to something and Natsu's all cuddly **

**Riven- I'm SSSOOO Happy you enjoyed it! TY!**

**Guest- TY! **

**rxp- LOL I think I was heading to bed when I wrote that so yeh it makes me wanna cuddle up and sleep too LMAO**

**Nayami- I was actually thinking about doing something like that at some point in this fic LOL Hence why I gave her the random ability LMFAO I'm so glad you enjoyed all the other fics I have on here as well as the fact yur lookin forward to the rest of this one :) **

**Exxcal- TYVM! And I like to keep the story goin so ppl don't loose interest LOL And TY for the suggestion I'm not 100% I can work something like that into this story but who knows if I'll make a one shot with that idea some day**

**leos- LOL Eventually there's a few more things to come but he's getting there... :) **

**Now Back to the story!**

* * *

The trio of mages sat in the outer office waiting room impatiently waiting to meet with the mayor. Once again Lucy read over the request.

**_REQUEST_**_: Help needed ASAP! A monstrous creature has taken over the mines and we can't work! _

**_REWARD_**_: 500,000J_

**_CONTACT_**_: Mayor Zaphron Azulla_

Lucy frowned as she read it over. The reward was high and there was little information. That was never good. The irritation from sitting here being ignored by the secretary that seemed too good to do anything wasn't helping. Neither was Natsu's grumblings.

"This place reeks like the tin can's playground." He voiced once again.

"Natsu!" Lucy quickly scolded. "Don't be rude! What did you expect? This is an IRON mining town you baka! The mountains here are riddled with the stuff."

She watched as he slumped in his seat and continued to scowl. He'd been irritable most the morning and she didn't know why. Then again she didn't bother to stop and ask trying to ignore him best she could out of her own embarrassment. Waking up curled into his embrace was a wonderful feeling and she was growing to love that too. All morning she couldn't meet his eyes thanks to the awkward feeling she had after her non-admittance admittance the night before. For not the first time she damned her emotions and wished she could ignore them also.

The snooty secretary's voice broke Lucy from her musings, "You can go in now," was all she said as she pointed over her shoulder to the double doors behind her.

Rolling her eyes Lucy, as well as Natsu and Happy entered the room. There stood the mayor in all his glory in front of a desk that was clearly taller than himself. Lucy tried not to snicker at the man before her. Not only was he short but he was as round as a pool ball and almost as bald. It seemed that other then the tuft of curly hair at the front of his head, all his hair was in a robust mustache that easily could rival that of the Celestial King. She elbowed Natsu and yanked on Happy's tail the second she heard their laughter start to boil out. Last thing she wanted was to have gone on that long trip only to be tossed out for rude behavior and have to truck all the way home with no pay to show for it.

"Yes, yes, yes! You are the mages from Fairy Tail! I recognize you both, both, both!" the mayor greeted. Gesturing to the chairs as he moved to go behind his desk he continued, "I am Mayor Zaphron Azulla, and who, who, who might you be?"

Raising a brow to the man's odd speech pattern, Lucy spoke first, "I'm Lucy, this is Natsu and this is Happy." She said pointing while introducing. "Pardon me though, didn't you just say you recognized us?"

"Indeed, indeed, indeed! But I'm poor, poor, poor with names!" Mayor Azulla replied all smiles. Suddenly turning extremely serious he looked the two human mages in the eye and said, "Names mean nothing, nothing, nothing however unless you lot fix, fix, fix my issues! Now, now, now I trust you are capable?"

Natsu stood up to this, "Of course we are! We're from Fairy Tail! Leave it to us! Yoosh I'm all fired up!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy added.

Placing a hand on Natsu's arm to try and settle him down, Lucy looked to the mayor once more. "We will do our best for you sir, however can you tell us anything more about this 'monstrous creature'?"

"No, no, no." the mayor said sadly. "You see, no one has seen, seen, seen it. The men, men, men heard it echoing in the mine. No seeing, seeing, seeing only hearing, hearing, hearing! Now they won't, won't, won't go back in until it's dead, dead, dead!" Straightening a bit he continued while boasting, "Our mine is the number one, one, one in all of Fiore for iron, iron, iron! If we don't mine we'll be broke, broke, broke in no time!"

Lucy frowned a bit at the lack of information. Natsu however seemed unfazed. Grabbing Lucy and pulling her to her feet he looked to the man and said, "Don't worry! We'll have you guys working again no time!" and dragged her out along with him ignoring her protest at such action.

The walk to the mine entrance was made in silence. Lucy was worrying over the lack of information while Natsu was brooding over Lucy. For some strange reason she had been ignoring him all morning and he couldn't figure out what he did wrong. Waking up peacefully and cuddled up had been great. It was even better to not get into an argument in the morning. However his bliss had been short lived when she had rushed off to get ready and then wouldn't meet his eye or hold a conversation all morning.

One or two word answers were the best he could get to anything. She seemed fine talking and laughing with Happy through breakfast so whatever the issue was it was with him. Natsu pouted, he hadn't even said or done anything to her but greet her this morning. Sighing he continued walking, it should only be a few moments until they reached the entrance and could get this mission over with.

Lucy snuck a glance in Natsu's direction. She frowned, he seemed depressed for some reason and she wondered what it was. She had spent the better part of their morning trying in vain to take hold of her emotional turmoil. She finally admitted defeat twenty minutes ago. She was head over heels for the man who was her partner and there was nothing she could do about it. She would just have to deal with it and stop ignoring him in favor of saving her own pride. It wasn't fair after all.

Could that be the reason behind his downtrodden expression? Shaking her head she reasoned that it was impossible. Why would he be upset if she wasn't talkative? Normally either Natsu or Happy would tease her about talking too much, so a lack of it should be welcomed for them. He was probably upset over the lack of information on the monster they would be facing. Knowing Natsu he was hoping it was something formidable but since no one had seen it there was no telling. For all they knew it could be some small woodland creature. Caves and mine shafts can do funny things to noises and make them sound much scarier than they were.

Hearing Natsu sigh brought her out of her mind to focus on him. Maybe she should just ask him what's wrong? "Hey Natsu?" she asked catching up to him.

Natsu didn't try to hide his surprise at the fact that Lucy was actually _trying_ to talk to him. "Yeh? What's up Lucy?" he asked almost excided.

Furrowing her brow in confusion at his sudden change in attitude she asked, "Is everything ok? You seem well…. A bit off."

"I wanted to ask you the same thing. You've been weirder then normal all morning."

Surprised at his response she flushed, "Oh! Well you see… Umm about that… I-"

"AYE! We're here!" Happy interrupted.

* * *

**BUM-BUM-BUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Yup that's where I left it... Unresolved embarrassment and irritation and they FINALLY made it to the job site LMFAO **

**So I don't have much to say I'm actually pretty tired and prolly goin to bed early LOL Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to send me some luvin! **

**~Gemi**


	23. I Know That Sound

**And now for my responses: **

**Link- LMAO yeh yur deff Special alright :P**

**Riven- TY! Hmmmm that could be something... I'll think about what to do with that either just a bet or keep it to strictly $$ LOL **

**rxp- Hmmmm Idk MMUUAHHAHAHAHAHAH **

**Exxcal- LOL TY! And like I said who knows what I'll make in the future**

**GRT- ;) Nice to see you readin another story of mine! Hope yur enjoyin!**

**Souring- Tee hee It wasn't that short of a chap it was like 1200 words :P But yeh I'm the devil what can I say HAHHAHA As for Lucy's responses she's said stupid shit like that before so I just used it. You gotta member she was raised in a prudish well to do environment so... And Happy's responses to Lucy I can actually give "Happy Logic" to them but it take a LONG time to get to it so it pretty well is random HAHHAHAHA **

**Now on to the next cliff hanger of the day! MMUUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH**

* * *

Lucy grabbed at a torch hanging on the mine entrance wall. Handing it over to Natsu she asked, "Light this for me?"

Natsu did so not thinking twice about it at first. He was too busy sniffing the area. Something was off about this place and he couldn't remember what the scent was. He knew it meant trouble though. Handing the torch back he had to do a double take. "Really Luce? Isn't that kind of redundant since I can cover myself in fire?"

Gripping the torch a little harder she pouted, "I just like having it, ok?"

Chuckling slightly he shrugged and kept walking. The air smelled foul, not just from the iron but whatever they were going to find. "Guys we need to keep close."

Before Lucy or Happy could voice their agreement a strange rumbling sound was heard echoing off the walls. Debris started to fall from the roof of the mine making Lucy still in her movements. "Whatever this is it's big. We could have a problem if we fight it in here."

"Aye?" Happy asked before Natsu could.

Biting her lip in worry she was thinking as they continued deeper. This mine wasn't supported well enough to handle a slight tremor let alone a battle of any proportion. Why had the miners not been keeping the maintenance up? Pushing the question aside Lucy gripped her keys with her free hand as another rumble and tremor caused more debris and creaking in the rafters making the supports. "Wait I have a bad feeling about this."

For once Natsu wasn't going to complain, "Yeh me too." He quickly agreed. Stopping and looking to Lucy he waited to see if she had a better plan then his normal charge in head first. For once he felt like if they did that it would spell their doom.

Thinking quickly Lucy turned to Happy. "Happy, I want you to go back to the entrance and wait there. If something happens to the mine it's up to you to get help and get us out. Do you understand?"

"Oi! Are you saying I can't get us out?" Natsu asked a bit upset at the implication.

"No baka that's not it! If we have these mountains crash down on us I don't think either of us will be fit to try and get out. I'd rather have a back-up plan than cross my fingers and hope for the best." Seeing Natsu's mouth shut at that she turned back to Happy, "Get going buddy." she said handing him the torch and trying to smile reassuringly.

Happy fidgeted for a minute. No matter what the situation was he usually wasn't sent away _before_ anything happened. However if Natsu and Lucy needed his help he'd give it best he could. "Aye Sir!" he said before taking off back the way they came.

Turning back to Natsu after Happy disappeared far enough so the light was also gone Lucy asked, "Can you tell how far up whatever it is, is?"

He shook his head, "Naw, the whole place reeks. I know what it is I just can't remember damn it. But whatever it is we need to be careful."

Nodding in agreement Lucy frowned. This was defiantly going to be harder than first thought es[ecially if Natsu was being cautious. As the pair continued on the noises grew in volume as did the rubble falling. There were several times they had to dodge large chunks falling from the ceiling. Twenty minutes later left them at a fork in the mine. "Which way?" Lucy asked.

Sniffing the air again brought another familiar scent, "Right, I smell fresh air. Whatever it is must have gotten in through a cave opening in the mountains that ended up connected to these tunnels."

That was the first good news yet today. "Great! Maybe we can lead it back out and deal with it outside!"

Before either could respond or say anything more there was a noise that was much more of a screech that echoed loud enough to have both mages covering their ears in pain. "Fuck," Natsu growled out while trying to save his hearing and keep Lucy and himself from being flattened. Realization dawned on him in a heartbeat. He _knew_ he had known what they were going to find. How did he ever forget that things smell? The earlier observation of this being bad was true. For once he wished they had brought their team because even with Lucy and himself this would be one hell of a battle. The last time he'd seen one of these was years ago and it was Gildarts and Makarov that took it out but not after almost getting beat to shit themselves.

He had only been in the guild a few years when someone had rushed in saying something about a dragon like creature outside of town. He didn't think twice before rushing out to the forest with the hope that it had been Igneel. When he got there though, he was almost instantly crushed by the thing. Luckily Gildarts had been in town and he and Makarov followed him as fast as they could and saved his ass. He had been knocked out from being tossed but when he came too he saw both Gildarts and Makarov looking pretty beaten.

Shaking the memory from his mind he focused on the task of not being squished taking note that there was already no way they were going back the way they came unless they were digging. When the noise and mine finally stilled he whispered, "You ok?" Seeing Lucy nod he asked, "What do you know about wyverns?"

Lucy's eyes took on the size of plates. How the hell were the two of them supposed to take care of something like that? Swallowing the large lump in her throat she whispered back, "Almost dragon like, but dumb, aggressive as hell. Basically, their just a large lizard that can fly and are no better than any wild beast. Poisonous too, one bite or a hit from the spikes on it's tail can mean death." Looking to the serious face of her partner she felt compelled to ask, "Natsu are you _sure_ that's what it is? Because if it is…" she didn't want to finish the thought.

He nodded. There was no doubt about it. The smell and sound were too similar to not be a wyvern. Wrapping his scarf around his head and taking on his ninja pose he said, "Stay close, keep quiet, and be ready. We'll figure out a way to draw it outside since it already knows where here."

Lucy just nodded as she continued to follow behind Natsu ignoring his antics. They walked on dodging falling objects and occasionally trying to not go deaf from the wyvern's cries. Eventually they came to the end of the man made tunnel that led to a high ceiling cave. The miners must have been expanding and busted through to a natural cave and alerted the wyvern to their shared quarters. Cautiously they followed the cavern's natural path until they could see the dim light of the sun in the distance as well as a shadow moving across it.

Taking in their surroundings they realized that the cave was also no place for a battle. Large stalagmites hung from the ceiling of the cave and if given cause to crash could pierce or crush them easily. Their only option was to get it outside and try their luck there. However luck wasn't on their side as another deafening screech was issued to them followed by a charging wyvern.

* * *

**Oh aren't I a stinker? MMUUAHAHAHHAHAHAH Yes that's right another cliffy... Yur gonna get like 5 of em in a row LMFAO But hopefully it will be worth it! **

**So yeh I'm kindda lookin forward to the next couple chappys only cause I think I did a good job on them LOL!**

**BTW 5 Gemi Points to whoever gets the reference at the beginning LMFAO **

**So hope you all enjoyed and wanna keep readin! Don't forget to send me warm cuddelies! **

**~Gemi**


	24. Hero

**Riven- I love cuddles! LOL Hopefully I don't disappoint!**

**Link- You disappoint me! I was hoping you'd get the reference! **

**rxp- I did some research on them because I drew a blank at an original creature and so I needed something that seemed fierce enough. Funny thing is there are three types according to legend fire, poison, and water. Since I sent them to the mountains water was out and fire seemed too easy. So I made Lucy's knowledge in the fact they are poisonous. Their pretty beastly, not quite the height of a dragon but ten times more likely to attack just cause they can. **

**M.L. Groves- All I can do is laugh... I'm sorry but MMMUUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH welcome to my crazy mind! Also TY! I hope you continue to lurk and enjoy! I hope your thin ever stretching patients doesn't snap yet :) **

**Souring- *sobs* No... Although I kindda forgot about Edelos for a moment and that whole thing but that's not it either**

**NO ONE GET'S GEMI POINTS *cries* The answer is... **

**Read and I'll tell you later! MMMUUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAH**

Happy paced back and forth from a mix of being scared and frustrated. He felt useless just waiting for something to happen. Why did they send him away? He could at least have helped somehow. Just standing out here waiting wasn't right. They were partners and he was told to go back.

Pouting, Happy wondered if they didn't like him anymore. Could it be that 'Lucy weirdness disease' had caused them to not want his company? No, that can't be it. Lucy said he was going back to get help if there was a collapse. So really in the end Happy would be the hero!

Suddenly taking on his triumphant pose he felt better. He didn't get to be the hero often, usually that was Natsu's job and he only got to help. But when Natsu made the mines explode it would be up to him to save them!

Then again how was he supposed to save them when Lucy was so heavy? She really should have walked more with them! That would make his job so much easier! Then she'd be happy with him and buy him all the fish he wanted! She usually fed them when Natsu saved her so if he was the one to save them _both_ then that could only mean Natsu would give him fish too! Double fish reward!

Then when they all got back to the guild he could tell Charla how brave he was and she would compliment him and take the fish he offered her! Yes! That was what would happen! He would be the hero like in one of Lucy's books and get the girl!

Happy frowned. Why didn't that work for Natsu though? He was _always_ saving Lucy and she didn't go running to him like the ladies in her stories. It had to be because of her disease! Maybe he had to do the opposite and let her get hurt on purpose? That could work! But then if he let her get hurt and she… OH NO! He had to stop Natsu before it was too late! If something happened to Lucy then his bestest plan could never happen then the nightmares would come back and Lucy would never give him the bestest pets in the world or all her fish in her frig or… or… or…

Happy slumped to the ground. It was hopeless. No matter what he couldn't abandon his post. Natsu would screw up again and this time they would lose Lucy for good, all because he wasn't going to save her this time. Then again it was Happy's turn to be the hero! So she'd still like him and he'd still be able to convince her of his bestest idea ever and she'd do it and it would be great!

A loud screeching noise startled Happy causing him to hide behind a tree. Whatever it was sounded big and hungry! Hopefully Lucy remembered to bring some fish because that always made him not hungry. Besides everything loved fish! Even Charla loved them, it didn't matter she would always say she didn't, he knew better!

How could anyone not like fish? There were so many different kinds and they all tasted different too! There was a favorite fish out there for everyone after all! Even Lucy had a favorite. She was weird though and liked hers cooked. That was gross! Her and Natsu both would wreck a wonderfully delicious fish by cooking it. Hopefully they didn't cook the fish they took with them because then the monster would get angry.

Another loud screech was heard this time though rocks started falling in the mine. Maybe he should go after them? What if they needed his help picking a fish to feed the hungry monster? They didn't know the best kinds and could just make it angrier!

Happy stopped at the entrance. He was told to wait. Slumping down again he had to cover his ears from the noise. Whatever was in there was noisier then Lucy when she was angry. She sure did get angry over weird things. Why was she so mad at Natsu all the time lately? She must be getting sicker. Maybe Wendy would know how to cure her when they got home? He didn't want her to lose all her weirdness because Natsu liked some of the weird things about her. But maybe if he could find a cure she would stop getting mad at Natsu and then she would listen to what Happy had been saying to her all along.

More screeching echoed out of the mine. It sounded like there was yelling too. Jeez they were noisy! Lucy must have tried to give the monster the wrong fish. He should have stayed with them and helped. More than likely Natsu tried to cook the fish and messed it up.

Why didn't anyone ever listen to him? He was their partner! His opinion should matter! Just because he was a cat didn't mean he didn't know what was going on. He had told Lucy that Natsu would be mad at that driver guy and he was right. So shouldn't she listen to everything he said now? It's not like he ever lied to her, without a purpose. Just because that one time they messed up her book she was going to hold it against him?

That's why she didn't listen! She didn't believe either of them and it was all Natsu's fault! He told him to tell her but no. Then it got all bad and she was sad and they thought she'd never talk to them again. Sure it worked out but still! Thanks to Natsu, Lucy wouldn't listen to him! Well he'd have to tell her she could trust his opinion. He's never steered her wrong on a fish before, that should count. Ok there was the one time with the flying fish but he was lied too also! They said it was a delicacy and that meant yummy. So it's not his fault they lied and made him lie! Jeez everyone else is always getting him in trouble.

Suddenly smoke and dust came flying out of the mine throwing Happy back as the walls collapsed. There was an echo in the mountains that sounded just like Natsu and it was followed by an explosion. Happy panicked and raced to town at Max Speed. He needed to be their hero.

* * *

**Oh I'm sorry did you want to know what was happening? WOOPS guess I'll have to tell my plot bunny to play nice next time! *tee hee* Happy needed some extra read time and I found I love delving into his strange fish and Charla induced mind. It's a fuzzy happy place that smells of the sea and fish with a hint of tea! **

**BTW the answer to the reference is Adventure Time... The first time Finn and Flame Princess go dungeon diving Finn makes her light a torch and she's like ummm yeh... **

**Yes I watch that show... Don't blame me blame my niece and daughter... Sadly somehow I've grown to like that show. It's odd and I like odd. **

**Anyway! Some shameless boasting... ALL SHOULD READ 'My Natsu' s/9540607/1/My-Natsu By LinkinParkTheKillersFan (Link) This story was referenced BUT BE WARNED! It made me cry! But it was a good one shot. Sad as hell but good! **

**Moving on... So I LOVE you guys! Seriously you are blowing my Traffic Graph through the roof! It's NUTS! Between gaining followers and favs daily and the views I'm in shock and feel all kinds of loved! Gotta give some HUGE love to leoslady4ever for the encouraging words at the beginning of this tale and told me to keep going! Not saying that all the reviews and stuff since haven't it's just gotta send some love to the person that helped me keep going when I was so unsure over this story! **

**SO... Please keep sending me luv and cuddles and warm fuzzies! I could go for some cocoa too since it's chilly for some dumb reason in the middle of July *pouts* **

**~Gemi**


	25. Watch Your Back

**Responses:**

**Link- Well duh! I would mention your one shot especially since you referenced this story! LOL And TY!**

**Riven- YEH MORE CUDDLES! And yes Happy is a dork but I love him! But I agree I wanna see some NaLu moments especially with Minerva making an appearance again and now Natsu is a kid... Here's to hoping the fan girls will get a moment or two in coming manga chaps! **

**leo-LOL YW :) Happy is just wonderful in his simplicity and round about mind! **

**Souring- Yeh no worries like I said it's cause of the kids I got into it LOL and You like that? I thought of that and laughed while typing LOL Also I'll be waiting to read ;) **

**rxp- LOL glad you liked it!**

**Groves- Once again MMMUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH ;) Don't damn Happy embrace him! And yeh it took me a while to get into Adventure Time but it's just kindda nuts and yeh Idk LOL But yeh Link's one shot is sad but good. **

**And for the moment you've been waiting for... I pre-apologize for my lack of epic fight story telling. **

* * *

Thinking quickly Natsu jumped in front of Lucy hoping to draw the beast's attention. It worked momentarily. The creature lunged for him causing Natsu to have to dodge quickly to the right. Lucy was quick to react as well calling out Taurus and Scorpio hoping to cause enough ruckus to give Natsu an opening. As the sand blast from Scorpio hit the wyvern in the eyes Taurus caused only a minor gash in it's leg, but this was enough to send the beast howling and rearing back. Drawing out her Fleuve d'étoiles, Lucy latched onto one of it's wings and pulled with all she had in her trying to throw it off balance. Taurus noticing his master's plan ran to aid her with his strength.

Spotting his opening Natsu didn't hesitate to unleash his Karyū no Kenkaku also aiding in knocking the thing down. Upon impact with the ground a disturbing crack was heard and the mages quickly realized they had succeeded in breaking a wing. However they couldn't gloat over the small victory just yet since the ground shook violently as a result of the wyverns crash mixed with it's painful howling causing the dreaded stalagmites to start crashing down.

Unfortunately, neither Scorpio nor Taurus had been fast enough and both took blows from the massive rock formations, causing them to have to retreat back to the spirit world. Natsu's eyes widened as he realized Lucy was also about to be ran through. Images of a dead Future Lucy replayed in his mind as he cried out for her. "LUCY LOOK OUT!" he yelled as he vainly attempted to reach her in time. So focused on her well being he lost sight of the fact that they were in the middle of battle and that the wyvern was pulling itself from the ground.

Before Lucy could react to the sound of Natsu's voice she found herself being whisked off by Loke. Sighing in relief that she would not be crushed just yet she said a quick thanks as the spirit set her down.

"Anytime hime," the playboy spirit smiled and winked as he straightened his glasses and tie. Taking survey of the surrounding his eyes bulged as he took in what was about to happen.

Lucy reacted before Loke could, "NATSU BEHIND YOU! Forget about me dummy and pay attention!"

A brief look of relief passed over Natsu's face noticing that Loke got to Lucy before she could be injured, however the look on both their faces as well as her outcry caused him to pivot in mid stride while lighting his fist ablaze ready for round two with the monstrosity. He was a moment to late in his reaction time and this gave the beast a chance to strike back by flailing it's tail in his direction. He was lucky enough to avoid impalement but still ended up being crushed into the cavern walls.

Shaking his head of dizziness he was now face to face with the snarling beast. "Out of my face you overgrown _lizard_!" he bellowed while delivering his Karyū no Tekken into it's jaw.

The wyvern stumbled back a moment releasing Natsu in the process giving him a chance to re-group with Lucy and Loke. Once again it screeched at it's prey and charged forward. Lucy once more prepared her Fleuve d'étoiles for action calling to Loke, "Go for it's leg!" Seeing the spirit's nod of agreement she wasted no time in latching onto the injured leg and once more pulling with her might and running to the side to try and throw it off balance while Loke gathered the strength of Regulus and delivered an attack to the gash opening it further and causing the monster to once more rear back in pain and howl.

Taking it's distraction as his cue, Natsu brought his hands together calling forth Karyū no Kōen in hopes of pushing the thing out to the opening of the cave and getting them all outside where they wouldn't have to dodge falling death rocks while fighting.

Lucy watched in horrid slow motion as the spell Natsu was preparing to unleash registered. Rushing forward and yelling his name she attempted to stop him but it was too late. Natsu's destructive magic had no place inside a cave let alone the flaming ball of firey death that was headed directly at their enemy. This would end badly for all of them. Forcing Loke's gate to close she hoped to save him from injury just in case they did make it out of this alive and she needed his help further.

Seeing the oncoming attack the wyvern lunged it's tail at Natsu in one last effort of self preservation. However it misjudged the distance and only clipped his leg with a spike on it's tail forcing the appendage to crash into the rocky walls once more. The impact of such finally triggering the collapse of the cave.

"NATSU! " Lucy yelled as she watched the blood trickle down his leg. This was not good. That poison worked fast and they would have minutes to react at best. Trying to think about how to get them all out she didn't give enough attention to the falling rocks above.

Ignoring the pain from the minor wound Natsu rushed forward in an attempt to push Lucy out of the way of the falling boulder headed right for her. Realizing he wouldn't make it in time he chose a split second decision and let loose a Karyū no Hōkō in hopes of busting the thing into smaller less deadly pieces as he collapsed to the ground roaring out her name.

Both attacks hit simultaneously causing a massive explosion to occur.

* * *

**Bum Bum BUMMMMMMMMMMM! LMFAO Yes yes I know I'll get some luvin hate on leavin you all hangin again but I can't help myself! **

**SO time for some translations:**

**Fleuve d'étoiles-That's Lucy's kewl whip that Virgo gave her**

**Karyū no Kenkaku-That's the Sword Horn AKA Flaming Head Butt LOL**

**Karyū no Tekken - Iron Fist basically flaming punch**

**Karyū no Kōen- Brilliant Flame that's when he pulls all his energy to his hands and brings them together and makes his firey death ball of goodness **

**Karyū no Hōkō- Dragon Roar if I have to explain this you need to be slapped **

**So yeh I figured that since we all don't speak Japanese (or French) and I'm crazy and made sure to triple look up the spellings with correct accent marks I'd help you all out :) **

**Anyway so this was a labor for me and I tried really hard because I've always wanted to write a fight scene that wasn't so lacking. Honestly I think I labored over this chapter more than any other. LOL That said I'll still except flames on it (Which I'll feed to Natsu later) because fight scenes are the one place I feel like I'm sucking fierce. But hey I tried so *bleh* HAHAHHAHAH**

**Keep sending me fuzzy happy thoughts while I take a nap in Happy's mind because the smell of the place is starting to grow on me MMUUAHAHHAHHAH**

**~Gemi**


	26. Awaken

**Riven- YEY! TY!**

**rxp- LOL Yeh I felt bad after the perv kindda got away with out the epic beat down I wanted to portray so I'm glad this was much better! And I agree I like the Japanese words MUCH better because they loose something in translation. Funny enough a lot of times in manga/anime there isn't a good translation for the words and it sounds TERRIBLE in english LOL **

**Link- w00t TY! **

* * *

Lucy groaned as light assaulted her eyes on her first attempt at opening them. Everything felt stiff and painful. Forcing her eyes to open she attempted to rub the blurriness from them only to be unable to move her left arm. Focusing she realized it was in a cast. "What the…" the question dyeing on her parched lips. Groaning once more she raised her head just enough to look down and see her right leg that was also casted. Finally taking in her surroundings she found herself to be in a bright white room that screamed infirmary. However it wasn't the familiar one of the Fairy Tail guild she was used to. Her attempts at sitting up drew the attention of the exceed who was watching over her roommate.

"LUCY!" Happy cried as he flew over to her burying himself in her chest. Tears poured out freely as he spoke, "I was so worried when I found you! I thought for sure you guys were gone forever! Don't ever send me away again!"

Lucy weakly hugged him with her good arm trying to remember what had happened to bring her here. Suddenly she shot up with a hiss of pain, "Where's Natsu? What happened to the wyvern? How did we get here? Where the hell is _here_?" she rushed out questions faster than poor Happy could keep up.

"AYE LUCY! Calm down!" Happy cried out. "Natsu's…." he pointed rather than finish.

"Oh no…" Lucy whispered out barely audible as she looked to her left and spotted the pale and feverish man in the bed next to her. Clumsily she tried to make her way out of the bed and to his side almost falling if it hadn't been for Happy catching her and supporting the weight she couldn't. Slowly they made their way to Natsu's side and Lucy didn't hesitate to curl up with him in the small bed despite the pain she felt.

He was drenched in sweat and looked deathly pale. He was moaning and tossing a bit obviously having nightmares from the fever. "Happy get a cold rag." Lucy commanded. A moment later the exceed handed said item to her and she began lightly whipping his forehead. Tears freely falling from her eyes as she worked with her one good arm. Eventually his face turned towards her and he started to settle a bit. "How long have we been out?"

Happy fidgeted on the other side of Natsu and looked up at her, "Three days. Lucy…" he hesitated, "Natsu's not getting any better." tears welling in his eyes once more.

"Happy I need you to find someone with a communication lacrama. We need to get a hold of the guild _fast_."

Happy wasted no time in doing as he was told flying out calling, "AYE SIR."

Lucy bit her lip in worry. "Natsu I don't know if you can hear me but you have to stay with us. We… _I_ can't lose you. Do you hear me? You're too stubborn and strong to fall victim to some poison damn it!" With that she lost her fight on her sobs and let them voice themselves as she cried against his slowly moving chest. "Please, please," she begged to no one and anyone that would listen.

It was in this position that Happy as well as a doctor found Lucy some time later. Happy carrying the device Lucy asked for and the doctor charts not believing either were awake yet. Clearing his throat to gain Lucy's attention the doctor spoke, "Miss Heartfilla you shouldn't be out of bed, let alone in the same bed as Mr. Dragneel. You both need proper rest and this room is reserved for those who are unconscious. We're going to have to move you-"

Lucy's head shot up an angry aura flailing about her, "You can go to hell if you think I'm leaving him! I don't give a damn what your rules say! I'm fine compared to him! Did you bastards even treat him with the proper medications?"

Shocked at the woman's outburst the doctor bristled. "We gave him the best care we could. The poison he was struck with would have killed a normal man in the time it took to get you two here. Once again I have to ask you to go-"

"Get the hell out!" she once more cut off the doctor. "I already told you I'm not going anywhere! Now get _out_."

Straightening his shoulders the doctor harshly whispered, "Well I never," as he made his leave with his head high in the air.

Glaring once more at the door the doctor went through, Lucy turned her gaze and softened it when it landed on Happy, "Is that the lacrama?"

"Aye," he said as he handed her the object.

Groaning in pain once more Lucy sat up. Quickly working her magic she reached the guild. A smiling Mira appeared in the sphere, "Oh my Lucy-chan you've had better looking days." She giggled although worry could clearly be seen on her face.

"No time Mira! We need to get a hold of Porlyusica _now_!" Lucy snapped.

Mira seemed unfazed and called out to Jet to retrieve said woman before she turned to Lucy and asked, "What happened?"

Lucy sighed and held back the tears as she told Mira the recount of what she knew. By the time she reached the end she was crying having lost the battle on her emotions.

"Shhh it's ok Lucy I'm sure Porlyusica will know what he needs." the barmaid tried to sooth the distraught woman. "But how did you end up in a hospital?" Mira calmly asked.

"Aye! I found them!" Happy chimed in proudly telling his part of the tale.

_Happy rushed to the village and yelled to the towns people about the explosion and mine collapse. He made sure to tell them all that both his partners were inside. Many of the men in the area wasted no time in rushing in the direction of the mine while others went to get more help. Feeling like he accomplished all he could for now Happy headed back to where the smoke was billowing out of the mountain. _

_Finding the cave entrance he coughed several times as the smoke and dust was still settling. The first thing he noticed was a nest of some sort with what looked like scrambled eggs leaking out from under a rock the size of their house. Grimacing at the sight Happy called out, "Natsu? Lucy? Where are you?" Receiving no answer he continued deeper into the cave having a hard time getting through the rocks that were trying to block his path. _

_Eventually he found the crushed remains of a burnt creature. Snickering at the realization that Natsu had indeed caused the cave-in Happy's laughter quickly died replaced by fear. "LUCY!" he cried as he spotted her twisted mangled body lying on the ground Virgo kneeling next to her and Natsu lying still on the other side of Lucy. Looking to the spirit he shakily asked, "Are they…" not able to finish the question. _

_Virgo looked to the small exceed, "Hime is injured very badly but will survive I have done the best I can to treat her wounds. However, Natsu-san is in need of poison relief and I know nothing of this. I did what I could to stop the poison's progression." _

_"Natsu…" Happy mumbled tears falling down as he looked to his pale friend. Comparing the two Natsu looked to only have a few minor scrapes and bruises the worst being a dark purple that was covering his leg. Filling with determination to help his friends Happy stood tall and looked to Virgo once more, "I can't get them both out! The rocks are in the way."_

_Virgo nodded her understanding, "I can clear the fastest way and carry hime with me." With that said she disappeared through the rock reappearing several moments later. "We can leave now." was all she offered as she gingerly picked her mistress up. _

_Happy took hold of Natsu being careful to not jar him too much, and followed closely behind the spirit. Noticing Natsu beginning to stir Happy asked, "Aye Natsu?" _

_"Happy? That you?" Natsu weakly replied._

_"AYE!" he responded blinking tears away happy to see one of his friends awake._

_"Where's Lucy?"_

_"Virgo has her we're taking you two back to the town to get fixed!" _

_"She's alive…" was the last thing he said before fully passing out. _

_Within minutes they arrived in the middle of the hospital startling the staff around them at their abrupt appearance. "He needs help he's poisoned!" Happy yelled snapping the staff into action. _

_"He has been struck by a wyvern. Hime needs to have bones set and casted." was all Virgo added handing Lucy over to the proper caretakers before taking her leave. _

Lucy didn't even bother to wipe the tears away as she listened to Happy. Reaching over she pulled him to her with her mobile arm and ignored the pain as she hugged him close. "Thank you Happy." His response was to hold onto her a little tighter.

Mira paled at the story. Not only had they had to face off against a wyvern but in a cave. They were truly lucky to be alive. Once again she had to marvel at the hidden power Lucy had to give her spirits so much strength when she herself was passed out and battered. Tears slipped past her own cheeks as she watched the scene between the two partners and friends. Noticing the chatter in the guild she realized quickly that they had been listening in and were all just as worried.

The guild doors bursting open to reveal Jet and Porlyusica startling everyone to attention, including Lucy and Happy. "Put me down you damn brat! What is the meaning of this! Can't you disgusting humans let me live my life in peace?" The woman screamed flailing her arms around. Jet ignored her protest only setting her down when he reached the bar and Mira. Looking directly at the barmaid and then to the lacrama she once more demanded, "Out with it what is the meaning of such manhandling?"

Lucy's voice quickly responded from the lacrama, "I'm sorry but we need help! It's Natsu he was poisoned by a wyvern. I need to know what to give him and how! PLEASE you're our only hope he won't survive the trip home!"

Porlyusica snapped her jaw shut tightly. Eyeing the woman in the sphere she finally relented, "I hope you have something to take notes with because you'll only have once chance to get this right. The antidote is almost as deadly as the poison." After watching the woman frantically tell one of the exceeds to get her some paper and pencil she began her detailed explanation of what she needed and how to make it. Once she was done the communication was shut off. Turning to the barmaid she spoke in a low tone, "I hope that girl is smart enough to follow direction, or you will be short one dragon slayer before nightfall." Not giving anyone time to respond she made her leave through the doors.

Mira watched the woman leave and whispered, "Good luck Lucy." adding a silent prayer she said, "Please all of you come home safe." before heading to the master's office to inform him what was happening.

* * *

**Did you cry or at least pout? I like tossing in some angst it's like a sandwich... Ya know angst/comfort/humor/action/angst... I like layers in my food LOL **

**So I'm glad that my action part was well received! YEY! Also I think I'll make Nayami and Riven happy in later chapters! Yes I pulled off some poker playing much much much later on! That reminds me...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~ PRE-WARNING WARNING!~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chappy 28 is when the rating will go up! The more I read through it the more I feel it's a bit unneeded however I'd rather be safe! Not to mention who knows if I'll go in ****_that_**** direction or not later on. Depends on how inspired I feel! LOL **

**Anyway I'm the devil and still haven't finished this story and I'm currently writing chappy 37 with unresolved NaLu romance... Yes I'm going to drag it out because I feel the need to because TRUST me it's a scary thing to take your friendship to that next lvl when it's your best friend. Been there done that and for me it worked out! LOL But on the positive side that just means more to read! **

**So yeh that's about all I have to say for today... Thanks to all the readers out there for continuing to read this tale! Keep sending me your happy fuzzies! **

**~Gemi**


	27. Waiting Game

**Riven- LOL I thought that would make you happy to know! And are you sure I wouldn't kill some one? Really? Hmmmm? Meh yeh I wouldn't this time cause like I said I'm not writing a tragedy LOL**

**Groves- LMAO Hang in there there's fluff ahead again eventually. I just had to pull at the heart strings a bit :) **

**Souring (25)- Like I said I'm not the best with fights. I wasn't thrilled with it but yeh hey I tried and it's one chapter that bunked out of the 27 I've got. LOL But I appreciate the advice and if I ever try again at an action section I'll keep it in mind. Also I find it awkward reading to have the characters bellow out their attacks in a story form at least. There was only the one spot that Natsu said anything other than to yell at Lucy when he had his back turned LOL. As for Lucy I'm pretty sure anymore she just calls out their name while holding the key not so much the incantations themselves. **

**Souring (26)- *shrugs* My stories have to much humor added in to ever be totally tragic, at least with FT it's been that way. And I think the friendship turned romance is why I ship these two so much myself. Sorry you didn't get your Happily Ever After and I can see why something like that would make you stay away from a relationship. I think if that happened to me I would have too.**

**G.R.T- LOL Idk what to make of that reaction HAHHHAHAHA**

**leo- I LOVE Happy way too much! I think my daughter is going to be him for Halloween this year... Maybe Charla... Either way I'm making her an Exceed LMFAO **

**rxp-YEY you pouted LOL But YW and TY for reading and reviewing like you do!**

**Exxcal- LMFAO I think someone is a Gajeel lover! LOL Anyway yes it is ;) **

* * *

Lucy lay in the bed holding onto Natsu gingerly as she tried to ignore the ticking of the clock on the wall. It had been two hours since she sent Virgo and Loke to get the proper herbs and materials she needed. At some point a different doctor had come in trying to tell Lucy the same thing the first one did. Once again she snapped telling them to leave. Eventually the man attempted compromise. They moved the pair to a different room and pushed two beds together giving enough space for the doctors to work if need be.

During the move Natsu grew restless again. It seemed that the only time he settled was when Lucy was once more with him. At one point a nurse had tried to administer pain killers to Lucy that she refused since they would knock her out. She had to bare the pain and save Natsu. Hearing Happy's stomach protest she sighed. "Go get something to eat Happy."

"But…"

Smiling gently she shook her head, "All we can do is wait and I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'll watch him. You go eat. If they get back I'll send Loke to find you."

"Aye" he agreed hesitating for a moment longer. "I'll bring you back something yummy Lucy!" he added finally flying out the door.

Lucy sighed for the hundredth time. "Don't worry Natsu, they _will_ get back in time. I know it. Besides what am I going to do with Happy if they don't?" sniffling she continued to talk to him hoping something was getting through, "Happy will be lost without you… I will be too. You just need to hang in there. Then when you're all better we can go home and I promise I'll let you stay over whenever you want. How's that sound?"

Wiping a few of the tears away she kept talking, "I don't mind it you know. I actually like it really. I've been so afraid that the future you got rid of would somehow happen and now look. You idiot! I can't imagine Fairy Tail without you. Damn it Natsu I can't imagine my life without you." She began to sob once more not realizing she had an audience.

Loke cleared his throat. "Lucy we're back." He felt a tad bit awkward interrupting the moment but it needed to be done. A life was in the balance after all.

Jolting into an upright position Lucy blushed and mildly wondered how much of her little speech had been heard. Shoving the thought aside she hurried to ask, "Were you both able to get everything on Porlyusica's list?" Lucy couldn't help the smile that radiated from her as she watched two heads nod their affirmative. "Hurry up and give it all to me and bring that table here. Loke go find Happy and tell him you guys are back." Turning to look at the sleeping man next to her she reached over and pushed aside his bangs whispering, "It's going to be ok."

An hour later left two mages and a spirit waiting impatiently for results. Virgo had taken her leave once the brew was concocted leaving Loke to stick around in hopes of seeing his friend and nakama awake and healthy again. While Natsu's complexion seemed to be coming back he still made no sign of waking. Although he was mildly saddened at the sight he never once commented on the new found intimacy between the two. Had it been caused by this or did something happen prior? He couldn't be sure but as long as his master was happy he was happy in the end. Natsu was a good man and deep down Loke just hoped he realized what an amazing godsend Lucy really was.

Two more days had passed. In that time Virgo and Taurus had gone to help rebuild the mine tunnels and the mayor had stopped by. Since, with the spirit's help, the mines had been restored he gave them their full reward as well as well wishes for her and Natsu's recovery. With Natsu still showing no signs of waking it was of little concern to Lucy. Normally she would be thrilled at the thought of the full reward but without Natsu everything seemed dull and uninteresting.

At one point on the second day Charla, Wendy and Erza had stopped by after hearing about the incident while on their way home from a mission. Thanks to Wendy, Lucy was fully recovered and had full use of her limbs once more. She also applied her poison relief spell on Natsu in hopes it would further help. Still there was no change. They all talked mildly in hopes of lifting the mood since Natsu didn't look bad off but they were unable to pull the sadness that lingered in either Happy or Lucy's eyes.

The three mages eventually made their leave after Lucy reassured them that they didn't need to stick around and getting back home was for the best. Reluctantly they left with a promise to give word to the guild that things seemed not as bleak. At least Natsu looked healthy and that was a huge difference. Once again no one commented on the attention the sleeping dragon slayer received from Lucy.

Happy had been given the option of going with them only to refuse even though Charla was the one to ask. He needed to be here to see his partner awake and alive as well. All present understood. This was the man that raised him and by all rights was his father. Like any dutiful child he would wait by his parent's side.

Left alone once more Lucy and Happy did the only thing they could do. Wait.

* * *

**Awww damn still unresolved! *tee hee* What can I say? Hmmm? Oh so I apologize for just tossing Charla, Wendy and Erza in there and I REALLY had to focus and count my time line to see if it was possible... It is since Erza had been due back the same day they arrived for their mission and if they took the same rout they deff had time to get there to visit. They have been in the hospital for 5 days by the time the three show up. While I really wanted to bang Lucy up good I didn't want her traveling back just as jacked up because that would be awkward and yeh... **

**Well I'm finally getting near an end with chapter 38... I'm thinking this will end with 40 chaps all together. No more than 45. Depends on how much I want to drag it out at the end or just wrap it nicely in a bow... **

**I will say this. This is by far the LONGEST thing I've ever written for a FF. I have a book my husband and I are working on that is hopefully something some one in the world will read LOL But yeh other than that 10k words is normally my limit! This story just turned into an epic tale that didn't stop. But I've enjoyed it and it seems so have all of you! Agsin I'll say that when I do finally finish I'll post all the chapters in rapid succession. LOL Basically as fast as I can edit them and make them wonderiferous they'll be up. :) **

**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**

**With tomorrow's update the rating WILL go to M. Like I said I feel this isn't needed with the next chapter but at the same time it's possible. Some people could find it needed and because of that I'm changing it. On the positive this will open me up to maybe add a real lemon in there to spice things up. Who knows? I sure don't because I'm just getting to the part where... Oh wait no detailed spoilers. **

**Now if you'll excuse me I have some chicken and dumplings to finish making because once again it's still chilly and it's August... WTF!? Keep sending those wonderful things called reviews because I like hearing from my readers! **

**~Gemi**


	28. Dreams

**Riven- I'm so glad! YEY!**

**G.R.T-MMMUUUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA *cough* Sorry... It'll get better ssshhhhhh just keep reading LOL**

**rxp- LOL I thought someone would be happy with that and TY that's quite true the only one missing is Grey but didn't he get taken away by Juvia? HMMMMM**

**Groves- I'm sorry? Actually I'm not LOL But I thought I'd try... And wile I have a love for the naughty side of things I tend to have not gone in that direction with FT which is all I have posted on this site. Because of that no one has anything to compare this up and coming chapter too. While I enjoy the thoughts I simultaneously have a dislike for smut. I like pretty words even if I speak like a sailor. Tasteful is my approach so while this might not be your cup of tea per say I still hope you find the wording enjoyable. As for our book... It's no where near the possibility of publish. It's not done BUT my husband knows of a e-book site that you can post your original works and sell your book for what you deem and I believe you get 80 cents on the dollar. If you'd like I can ask him what it is and give you the addy.**

**Souring- He does and he doesn't... Massive drains on him some time knock him on his ass... Take Etherion for instance. Also... LMFAO I LOVE chix and dumplings and with the weather not getting over 75 I felt like soups were yummers!**

**FrostTigress- LMFAO I feel your pain because I've been there! But at least you can look forward to reading daily for a while! And TY!**

**Ariadne of Ennaira- *bows* TYVM! I have a fondness for Happy. BTW LMFAO WOW! So I'm not one to know these things and apparently my whole life I've been even forgetting that those are two different things. When I told my husband about yur correction he was like well duh? I gave him the -_- face because HE didn't catch it... LMFAO TY THOUGH!**

**Exxcal- He's like that all the time! Shhoooo beee DOOO bop! HAHHAH TY!**

**NOW! Without further ado welcome to the sleepy mind of Natsu...**

* * *

It seemed that no matter which way he went he couldn't find her. All he could hear were her screams and all he could smell was her blood. He ran like a blind man through the endless maze of tunnels looking desperately for the one person he needed to find most. "LUCY?" he called in the darkness, a creature's howl somewhere in the distance his only response. It didn't seem to matter how much brighter he made his flames the darkness was consuming and he could only see a step or two ahead of him. "_LUCY_!" he cried again this time receiving silence causing his panic to grow.

Pain shot through his leg making him tumble to the ground. Looking to the appendage he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Frowning in confusion he forced himself to stand once more and continue his search. He filled with anxiety as the smell of blood grew stronger accompanied by the foul smell of a beast. Ignoring the stab of pain that came with each step he ran faster following the scents. "Damn it Lucy answer me!" he pleaded his voice echoing off the walls.

He ran until his legs felt like they would give but then he ran further. Eventually the tunnel started to lighten and he could see a figure in the distance. "LCUY!" he called thinking he had finally found her. Rushing forward he smiled brightly at the thought of finding her at last. Skidding to a stop his smile faltered.

Before him stood a wyvern hissing menacingly as it stooped protectively over what would be it's dinner. The creature didn't faze him as much as the sight of it's meal. Lucy lay sprawled out in a mess of her own limbs, bruises, cuts and blood. The worst of the injuries were not the clearly broken bones but the gaping hole through her mid section. Tears burned his eyes at the sight of the pale and unmoving woman. Falling prey to the weakness in his legs he fell on hands and knees. Still ignoring the creature threatening him he crawled forward and cradled the body of the woman in his arms screaming his agony out for all the world to hear until blackness enveloped him.

Light assaulted his eyelids and he shot up. Blinking rapidly and breathing heavily he took in his surroundings, he was in a bed. Was it all a terrible dream? No longer was he in the devastating environment of the mine but back in Lucy's apartment seemingly having been sleeping in her bed.

"Natsu I need you to wake up already." Lucy's sweet voice rang from the kitchen a hint of a whine to it. "I'm almost done cooking sleepy head."

Lucy was alive and he was in the home with her! Without hesitation he jumped from the bed and ran to the kitchen. It had been just a terrible dream. But wasn't her presence and scent what kept those away? How did he have such a nightmare being in her home? Ignoring the thoughts in favor of the sight before him he smiled. There stood Lucy cooking omelets in what looked to be one of his old shirts. The thing barely covered her glorious ass. Grinning like a mad man he rushed forward and enveloped her in his arms from behind.

Lucy giggled, "Natsu. Not now the food will burn." playfully swatting at him with her spatula.

He growled from the back of his throat and reached forward removing the pan from the burner. Inhaling deeply he groaned. He would never get enough of the sweet scent that meant all Lucy. There was something else that was mixed with it however. Bringing his nose closer to the exposed skin of her neck he grinned wolfishly. It was _his_ scent that radiated from several small marks on her skin. Nipping gently at one of the spots he chuckled at Lucy's shiver. "Luce, I'm hungry." He whispered in her ear causing another shiver to travel through her body.

"That's why I was cooking baka," she moaned out as her head lolled back to his shoulder.

He chuckled as he continued the assault on her neck evoking delightful sounds from the woman as she reached behind herself threading her fingers into his hair keeping him in place. "But Lucy," he whined, slightly pulling away from her enough to turn her around in his arms. When their eyes met he forced her back against the wall trapping her in place. Looking down at her like he was going to consume her very being he leaned in and purred against her lips, "You taste better than omelets," he said before claiming her mouth.

Her gasp of surprise gave him the entrance he would have demanded anyway. Taking the full opportunity he ran his tongue all along her moist cavern and grinned as she responded by tangling her own muscle with his. Neither noticed as the spatula fell to the floor and bounce several times before settling. He growled in pleasure at the feel of one of her delicate hands running down the expanse of his chest and the other lightly scraping the nap of his neck.

Letting his own hands roam he brought one up to tangle itself in her hair and gently tugged giving him better access to the side of her neck that had been neglected prior. Trailing is tongue along the edge of her jaw he latched onto her earlobe and gently suckled causing a broken version of his name to escape her swollen lips.

"Na-nat-suuu," she moaned out with no regard as he assaulted her relentlessly and pulled her closer.

The hand not purchased in her hair ran down the length of her side until it reached the hem of the shirt. Pushing his way under, he marveled at the soft skin beneath and began massaging his way to her back side fully groping the naked cheek he found there and forcefully lifting. She had taken the hint and wrapped her legs around him causing him to groan at the contact of her heat against his swollen manhood that was straining for release from the confines of his boxers.

Pulling from the wall he let his other hand run down to the middle of her back supporting her weight as he lowered his head further causing her to arch back and give him access to her cloth covered breast. Wasting no time he nipped at an already hardening nipple.

"GAAA Natsu!" she cried at the feel.

Grinning like he'd won the lottery, which having Lucy with him like this he felt he had, he crashed his mouth to hers once more and began making his way to her bed never once giving up his claim on her. When his knee hit the soft mattress he lowered them both down and began his decent once more.

"Natsu!" she called.

He hummed against her skin in response as his hands began roaming over her as if to memorize every curve on its way to her soft mounds that were beckoning for his touch.

"Please," she cried desperately.

Cockily he looked up to her and asked, "Please what Luuucy?" drawing out her name, yet not expecting the response she gave him.

"Wake up! Come on you can do it! Please!"

He stilled his actions and looked to her confused, "EH?"

Suddenly she began to cry, "I need you to fight and wake up! You can do it! I believe in you! _PLEASE_!"

* * *

**Yup that's it that's all you get! For now... maybe... who knows... Depends on you guys. I really have nothing to say today... Kindda odd I know LOL**

**So let me once again THANK EVERYONE who has been reading! Keep doing so and keep sending me some love! BTW WTF happened to my cocoa?**

**~Gemi**


	29. Wakey Wakey

**Frost- LMFAO I'm like the Queen of cliffy! MMMUUUHAHHAHAAHAHAH But thank you for loving me and this story!**

**Link- BRING BACK MY COCOA YOU BRAT! **

**Riven- Isn't being a tease what I've been best at? LMFAO My mind is rattling around the idea of a lemon near the end so don't cry you silly perv you. At the least a something will happen.**

**Groves- TY! Yeh I tried to keep it so that you could get past the nightmare which I assumed everyone would have no issue reading. Especially since I didn't go with the gore I had envisioned. And then be able to skim through and pick up what was going on through dialog. Both the original vision I had for the gore and the *couch* spicy section were things that would make the rating go up. I didn't want people to not be able to read the whole thing so I kept it mild since it is a glimpse into what terror awaits Natsu when he sleeps alone as well as his pervy side. BTW I actually LOL reading that you brought some unwanted attention on yourself at your friends reading this. Good stuff glad I did so well! **

**Exxcal- LMFAO Took you long enough! LOL But yes I love being a cheeky monkey and so I have fun messing with ppl including my readers. You should have expected something like this though honestly! How many times now have I diverted the story? LOL **

**Now onto the show... er... story!**

* * *

It was in the late night hours on the third day or morning of the fourth depending on how viewed, when the mumbled words of a dream began slipping past Natsu's lips. "Hungry…" a groan following as he rolled over draping an arm across Lucy.

The movement slowly woke her causing confusion in her sleep riddled mind. Attempting to reposition herself and once more find sleep Lucy paused, feeling the sudden weight across her. Natsu had moved. Shrugging the idea off she almost drifted back to sleep. Wait, Natsu had _moved_! Eyes suddenly wide and alert she looked to the mumbling man next to her as tears welled, "Natsu!" Gaining only a moan as response she smiled and called his name again, "Natsu!" this time shaking him slightly.

Hearing the noise Happy awoke to the scene. Rubbing his eyes he too was confused. "Lucy?"

Turning to the exceed she smiled as tears cascaded down. "Happy he _moved_. And he's sleep talking!"

His eyes widened and filled with hope, "AYE!"

Tears flooded her vision. Shaking Natsu gently she said, "Wake up _PLEASE_!"

"Wha…" the slight mumbled came out as Natsu pulled Lucy closer.

Shaking him harder she wailed, "Come on Natsu! You can do it! I believe in you! Just wake up already! Fight this damn it!"

Lucy and Happy watched with batted breath as bleary eyes slowly creaked open. "Eh?" Was all Natsu was able to produce thanks to his unusually dry throat. He had no time to say or do much else before he was crushed under the weight of both his partners.

"NATSU!" Happy cried launching himself at the man.

"Thank goodness…" Lucy sobbed as she tackled him to his back against the bed causing him to groan slightly.

Trying his best to use his stiff limbs to reciprocate the actions he was incredibly confused. Where the hell were they? What was with the greeting? Why did he feel like shit? Mostly, what happened? Letting his mind fully go to a conscious state the events in the days prior came flooding back and he realized quickly he wasn't in a familiar building but they were still in Mining Cailys given the smell of iron that hung thickly in the air.

As the memories flooded he began to take note of the woman still crying against him. She looked unharmed. Sighing in utter relief he relaxed further. "Guys?" he croaked out. Frowning, he also noted he must have been out for days if he was this parched. "Water."

Sitting up abruptly Lucy tried to wipe some of her tears. "I'll get it hold on!" She rushed out and jumped off the bed to fetch the drink. Quickly lighting a lantern so as able to see she found a jug still sitting on the table and retrieved it. Turning around she smiled noticing Natsu was already sitting up rubbing sleep out of his eyes with Happy still crying and clinging to his midsection. "Here," she offered not bothering with a glass knowing he'd drink the whole contents anyway.

After chugging down the liquid Natsu flopped back on the bed and looked to his partners, "Ugggg I feel like shit what the hell happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Lucy asked.

Scratching his head he glared at the ceiling trying to recall the very last thing he could, "That damn thing was coming at us again."

Lucy sighed happily. At least there wouldn't be too much to fill him in on. "Well…" she began while taking a seat on the bed next to him once more. She told him what little she remembered after that point and then looked to Happy to pick up his part of the tale.

The exceed had finally calmed down and was now sitting on Natsu stomach as he retold his partner his end of the story. "Aye and then when Virgo and me were headed to the hospital you woke up and asked about Lucy…"

This little added information caused said woman to blush but smile fondly. Here he had been on the verge of death's door and he had been worried over her. Shaking the thought she picked up telling Natsu about her own waking up with Happy choosing to interject in her story.

"Aye! And Lucy yelled at the doctor guy a whole lot when he said she needed to leave!"

Natsu chuckled at that. She didn't want to leave him? "Really now?" he asked with a smirk.

Lucy blushed five shades of red, "It wasn't like that baka! I'm your partner I'm supposed to worry!" Huffing she continued on with her story and flushed further when Happy chose to once again point out she freaked out on another doctor. This time though neither commented on it and she finished her tale of getting the herbs and dealing with visitors and such, never once bothering to mention her sobbing outbursts.

Natsu listened carefully to everything the two were saying. In essence they had completed their job and been paid which was good. But the best part of the story was the fact that Lucy stayed with him and fought to do so. He wasn't too thrilled to find out that she had been beaten up so badly but to know she hadn't been as critically off as himself was of some relief. Not to mention the trouble she went through to save him. Taking in more of the room he noticed the two beds pushed together. He let a goofy smile come forth at that thought. She really was the bestest person in the world.

"So we can go home?" he asked.

Both Lucy and Happy smiled and cheered, "AYE!"

A couple hours later had the trio sitting in an all night dinner with Natsu gorging himself horrifying the waiter and cook.

Although the doctors protested leaving so soon they didn't listen because all three of them wanted out of the place as soon as they could. Stopping at the inn to pay their bill and gather their belongings they had headed to the main market district in hopes of a decent meal. They watched the sun rise while they ate and laughed like the whole episode had never happened. It was good to all be back together and healthy again.

As they were preparing to head out of town and make their way home Lucy stopped, "Shit!"

Whirling around and alert for issue Natsu asked hurriedly, "What's wrong?"

Sweating a bit she blurted out, "Well we were in such a hurry to leave I forgot to tell the guild you're ok."

Rolling his eyes Natsu called for Happy as he continued to lead them to the train station. "Come on weirdo." He said. As she passed he took hold of her hand and started pulling her along. "The sooner we get back the sooner they'll know." The light squeeze she gave his hand surprised him. Stealing a glance at her he smiled at the blush and smile on her face.

* * *

**Aww he's awake! YEY! Now it's time to make their way home... I wonder what I'll do to them? MMUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ok I'm not cruel I'm not going to try and kill them again. For now... maybe... hmmm...**

**Anyway you guys are the best! I love the reviews and I love the traffic and my goodness it gives me warm fuzzies. So I'm working on chap 42... Yeh I gotta say I'm hoping I'll be right and be done with no more than 45 but who really knows. I give up on these predictions because I had been stuck for days on 38 and 39 and then the plot bunny came by deleted the shit that was stumping me and rewrote things. **

**Now anytime I try to take my laptop back to work on the story he hisses at me and tells me to back off. He's got my muse guarding too and that guy is just scary at times. Have you ever seen a penguin dressed in black leather wearing an executioners mask while holding a whip? No? Well imagine it... SCARY! **

**So yeh. I think I'm going to bake cookies and dream up some fluff for NaLu. Maybe I'll make lemon squares... Who knows? I sure don't but I feel this need for some sugar and I want it NOW! LOL **

**Keep sending me fuzzies of luv and cuddles cause I still llliiiike it!**

**~Gemi**


	30. Camping Out

**Riven- YEY MORE CUDDLES! TY**

**leo- Gehee We all know Lucy never would have said anything and he just ****_had_**** to know LOL**

**Souring-LOL I know what you mean it's so dreary! But LMFAO yeh now that you mention it that scene deff comes to mind when reading this! **

**Exxcal- TY! And I wonder too! LOL**

**rxp-(28) LOL No worries sometimes we just don't have time :) HAHHAAHA Yur too funny pervy Natsu will get his chance to shine eventually!**

**rxp-(29) Just had to add a sweet moment after all the chaos :)**

**Celtika82-(3) Agreed! Hubbies lulls me to sleep so long as he isn't snoring LOL**

**Celtika82-(6) YEH! TY! I Love diving into Happy's mind now it's fun!**

**Celtika82-(13) LMFAO She has an over active imagination. And you have to remember Wendy was writing and she is adorable herself so yeh! LOL **

**G.R.T.- :D Gotta have those happy moments**

**Celtika82-(29) TY TY TY *bows* She's getting there and it hopefully will work out LOL and most my readers seemed to be pervy so I had to toss something in there. Dreams are our gateway to imagination after all. **

**And now for today's chappy! **

* * *

Lying in the cool grass staring at the night sky was calming for Lucy. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief after the latest events. She smiled to herself hearing the muffled voices of Natsu and Happy who were sitting by the camp fire. Although she couldn't make out what they were talking about it was just a nice feeling to know that they were talking. To know that _he_ was there, alive, and healthy once more. Fingering the holder with her keys lovingly she looked back to the heavens finding several of her friends.

"Aye what's with the weird face?" Happy asked shaking her from her thoughts by landing on her stomach.

Scowling at the bundle of blue she snapped out, "It's not a weird face. I'm just happy."

"Weirdo," Natsu huffed under his breath laying down beside her.

"If I'm such a weirdo then why don't you two go back to what you were doing and leave me alone?" Lucy huffed feeling insulted.

"But Lucy! It's more fun with you!" Happy offered.

Natsu smiled over at the flushed woman, "He's right! It's always more fun to do stuff together."

"Whatever," Lucy mumbled embarrassed.

"So what _are_ you doing over here?" Natsu asked.

With her embarrassment fading she smiled a bit once more looking above. "Just star gazing it keeps me calm. Besides it's my job to know the constellations so it's good practice."

Flopping on his back between his partners Happy looked up as well. "Aye which one is the fish?"

Lucy giggled, "Pisces isn't up there right now. It will be a few months yet before you can seem them." noticing his pout and hearing Natsu's chuckle she started to point out the friends they knew. "Over here is Lyra and if you look there its Sagittarius." Spotting something her eyes lit up, "Look at this one guys," she said as she started tracing the shape.

"What's that one Luce?"

"Draco!"

"Who's that Lucy?" Happy asked.

Beaming she looked to her side catching Natsu's gaze, "He's a dragon."

"WOW!" the pair said in unison.

And so the peaceful night continued with Lucy pointing out all the constellations above and telling them what she knew about each one they had yet to meet. Eventually the trio made their way back to camp and prepared to sleep.

After they had left on the train that morning they chose to walk and enjoy the day rather than find a carriage. It would do them good to stretch their stiff muscles after all. When the day light began to dwindle they found themselves near a river and chose to make camp in a clearing along it's banks. It would offer the prospect of fresh fish as well as water making it perfect.

It was in this perfect spot Lucy noticed Natsu's tossing and turning a few feet away from her. Pulling out her sleeping bag she huffed, "What's your problem?"

Natsu frowned. "I miss your bed."

Flushing a bit Lucy laughed. "Well maybe we can take a carriage at the next town, if we're lucky we'll be back to Magnolia in a couple days."

Brightening a bit at her subtle implication he felt the need to ask, "So does that mean I can stay in your bed when we get back?"

Blushing furiously she whispered out, "I made a promise. Even if you didn't hear it I still plan to keep it."

Sitting up and watching her he grew curious, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she rushed out angry at herself for even mentioning it. Huffing she laid down and went to zip her sleeping bag closed only to be stopped when Natsu pulled her bag with her in it, closer to himself.

Grinning at her questioning look he said, "What? Happy's already asleep so I can't move."

"Natsu," she sighed frustrated. "Didn't we go over this already?"

Natsu just grinned, "Yup, and you gave up which means no more arguing about it." Seeing her roll her eyes he laughed and asked again, "What was that promise anyway?"

Blushing further and rolling over as to not face him she grumbled out, "Don't worry about it and go to sleep."

Pouting he whined, "But Luuucy."

"I said drop it!"

"But I want to know!"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Guys it's too soon to be so noisy!" Happy said interrupting their argument.

Lucy was the first to deflate, "Sorry Happy go back to sleep."

"Yeh sorry buddy." Natsu added.

As the three mages settled down it was Natsu who stayed awake and contemplating. He couldn't get the conversation he had with Happy out of his head.

_Natsu had watched as Lucy silently got up and walked over to the cool grass by the river and laid down. Before he could follow and find out what she was doing Happy hovered in front of him blocking his path. Intrigued he asked, "What's up buddy?" _

_Crossing his little arms and taking a serious pose Happy looked to Natsu and said, "I've got the bestest idea in the world!" _

_Natsu smiled, "Yeh tell me!"_

_"AYE! We should have Lucy come live with us!" _

_Natsu's eyes bulged as he seated himself once more. Staring in the direction of the woman he thought it over. They basically lived together now and it would solve his issue of always having to get her to agree to let them stay over. Plus she wouldn't have to worry about rent anymore. Not to mention the thought of waking up to her every morning for the rest of forever was amazing, especially if he could get her to make omelets. _

_Shaking the thought away he realized this wasn't the moment to reminisce on _that_ dream. Happy was waiting for an answer still. The problem was that for all the good he could think of there was a major downfall. "She'd never agree. She complains about privacy all the time." _

_"Natsu you're looking at this all wrong! You've got to convince her this is the bestest idea! You're good at tricking Lucy." _

_Natsu frowned. Yes he enjoyed tricking her into little things. Ok, given some of them were somewhat major like being his partner, but still this wasn't something he wanted to trick her into. What Happy possibly didn't realize was that Lucy was still a little too formal. Even if she had abandoned that former lifestyle she clung to the ideas. So she would in no way ever move in with him if they weren't _together_ in more ways than just partners and nakama. He had played dumb loads of times but he really wasn't he knew the implications of such a thing. And while he was by no means against the thought she seemed to be still. _

_She already protested that sleeping next to each other was making her unfit for marriage which made no sense to him only because why would he care if she was sleeping with him when he was the one that would marry her someday if he could help it? And honestly if it kept all those other guys away then hell yes! That only added to his own reasons for such an act. "Happy I don't want to trick her. I want her to _want_ to stay with us." _

_Happy looked down for a moment in thought. Raising his head again he brightened, "But Natsu, she does! She yelled at the hospital people forever that she wouldn't leave and she was the one that made them push the beds together so we could all cuddle up!" _

_He had forgotten about that. "She did, didn't she?" He questioned mostly to himself. _

_"AYE!" _

_Maybe that's what had caused the shift in his dreams while he was out. He couldn't remember all of it but he could remember the fact that she was dead. It seemed like only when her scent surrounded him did those damn nightmares keep away. Did she realize that though and only tried to help? He had been so set on talking to her days ago but then got sidetracked. He sighed this was all so confusing and it didn't help that it was Happy who kept bringing stuff like this up. He knew why he was, they shared the same fears in this case, but it didn't make it easier. _

_Growing irritated with the silence Happy once more spoke up, "Aye Natsu?" _

_"Yeh?"_

_"You should tell her then ask her! She'll be all happy cause you _finally_ told her you llliiike her and she'd be sure to say yes!"_

_Natsu flushed a slight bit at that. It was one thing for someone to talk about that sort of thing cryptically but to say it like that right to him threw him off a bit. "I ummm…" Blowing air through his teeth he tried again, "I don't know about that Happy. I mean this is Lucy she'd probably be mad at me or something when I tell her." _

_"You and Lucy should listen to me more often. I'm your partner too." And with that Happy flew off to Lucy leaving Natsu to wonder what he meant by that. _

Natsu growled to himself. Why did this stuff have to be so hard? Better yet why did Lucy have to be so weird and difficult about things? Couldn't she just admit stuff when he asked her? If she asked him he'd tell her. Then again she didn't pull away from him anymore. That meant something, right? But at the same time she still put up a fight about them sleeping together. Curling further around her he huffed. She wouldn't admit she liked them like this but she didn't deny it and that was a start. At least she already said he could stay the night when they got back.

Inhaling deeply Natsu decided that was enough thinking and just marveled in the feel of Lucy pressed against him as he drifted off.

* * *

**Happy's plan reviled! So for this chapter I don't have much to say. Just a nice little fluff with some thoughts. **

**You guys are AMAZING btw! This story is touching on 10k views! Holy shit balls! LOL Over 100 reviews already and just WOW! **

**So I've been laughing writing the couple of chapters I have. I really hope when they get around to their posting times you guys laugh just as hard as I did. Oh what fun and silly things await! **

**Anyway I'm off for now to continue laughing and typing away! Keep sending those reviews cause they are the shiz! **

**~Gemi**


	31. Strange Awakenings

**Riven- LMFAO I got it... It did come out bad but yeh I feel ya! LOL**

**Souring- OH NOS! *pouts* I hate when something like that happens. Now I'm like a crazed person with the save button. Yeh this site as been acting goofy for me too... I went to look at my traffic graph and was like WTF cause it's being weird... Like th epage keeps expanding wider and stuff... Idk... Btw don't get the stories crossed LOL ;) And yeh Idk... it worked in my head but yeh... LOL**

**Groves- LMAO yeh they are stubborn but Like I've said before I've sortta been in their position so you get really stubborn. **

**rxp- LOL Happy is a devious lil kitty!**

**littlerena- (4) TY :)**

**G.R.T.- LMFAO They should shouldn't they?!**

**J Luc Pitard- TY yeh I would figure it's going to take them a while and I like I've said before I kidda just let the plot bunny go on this so it's an epic piece LOL**

**littlerena-(9)- Once again TY!**

**Exxcal- Daily! LOL And I hope it is! Thanks again though! ;)**

**Link- Don't make me bust out Mr Cursey! Bring back my cocoa NOW damn it!**

**littlerena-(30) LMAO come back daily ;) **

**Now read and be happy!**

* * *

Natsu was woken by the movement caused by Lucy as the sun barely looked over the horizon. Opening his eyes he could tell she was still asleep but was slightly tossing. Puzzled he forced himself to wake up further. Looking her over he noticed a thin sheen of sweat covering her flushed face. Was she getting sick? He was about to try and wake her when he paused.

"Naaaaa…" Lucy moaned in her sleep.

"What the…" he questioned. That didn't sound painful, it almost sounded like… He stopped his thought as his eyes grew ten sizes in realization. Given he had no first hand experience but from the random times he picked up things going on around the guild through the years he was pretty sure he knew what those types of sounds meant. At least his imagination liked the thought of Lucy using those types.

At first he was amazed at the thought. For as prudish as Lucy acted at times, who would have thought she'd have dreams like _that_? Then again no one would guess he was as much of a pervert as he was since he tried not to show it, well at least not to anyone that wasn't Lucy. But then a thought struck him that made his heart break and piss him off at the same time. Who the hell _was_ she thinking about? He swore if he found out it was that freak stripper he'd turn the ice cube to ash. Growling at the thought he glared at the sleeping woman and prepared to wake her.

"Naa suuu…" she mewled.

He abruptly stopped all movement and sound. Did she just? Was that his? WOW! Given she didn't properly say his name but who cared? She might as well have screamed it to the heavens for all it mattered at this moment. He couldn't stop the smile that made it's way to his face if he wanted. So here he had been all worried about whether or not she wanted anything he did and clearly her subconscious at least wanted a part. Given he wanted it all from her but hell her having that kind of dream involving him sure wasn't a bad sign. Curling up against her side once more he grinned mischievously. "Lucy," he purred in her ear.

"Mmmmmm," she hummed rolling closer to him bringing her hand to his shoulder and trailing it down slowly.

He shivered. Oh sweet… This was a bad idea. No good would come from messing with her not with Happy asleep at their feet. With her face inches from his own he restrained the temptation to try and make whatever she was dreaming about come to fruition. Deciding to take one last guilty pleasure he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt and caressed the smooth skin of her back. Resting his forehead against her own he shook her slightly. "Luce time to get up." this time speaking loudly and forcefully. Slowly her eyes opened. "Morning," he said a bit more huskily then intended.

Seeing Natsu so close sporting quite the cocky grin Lucy's mind didn't register that she was no longer in dream land. Grinning herself she hummed, "Hmmmm morning yourself."

He could grow to liking her waking up this way. Hell he already liked it. Huffing at his own thoughts he realized she was still sleeping and would freak out any second now. Saving himself from her acting like a crazy he pulled away still smiling, she was after all happy to see _him_. Sitting up he nudged Happy awake. "We better get going guys." He said stretching and climbing to his feet.

"Aye," was the sleepy reply from Happy as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Lucy blinked several times. That wasn't part of her dream? OH NO! What had she done in her sleep? Hell what had she almost done being awake? More importantly what was with that look from Natsu? Was he a mind reader now? She shoved the thought away because of it's ridiculousness. Even if he was he'd laugh at her rather than be turned on by the idea. This was Natsu, those types of thoughts were the absolute furthest from his mind. Then again she was sure she had felt his hand caressing her back. That wasn't the first time he had been caressing her bare flesh. It could have just been a twitch though. Feeling disappointed at that thought she groaned. Hearing Natsu laugh she snapped her attention to him.

Chuckling Natsu looked over to Lucy and mockingly said, "Aww what's the matter? Were you having a _really_ good dream?"

Lucy blushed so hard she was sure her face would light on fire. The way he had said that made her think he knew something. Chancing a glance at him she noticed that smug look in place. No way! NO WAY! "GAAAAA Don't be a creep so early in the morning!" She yelled and stomped off to the river in an attempt to clean up some and regain control of her thoughts.

"Why's Lucy mad this time?" Happy asked while checking their cooler for fish.

Natsu just shrugged, "She's just weird like that."

"Aye."

At the river Lucy was furiously scrubbing her face. She was ashamed of herself first off for the dream she had and secondly for her lack of ability to tell what was still a dream and what was the real awake world. What had she just done? She was a split second away from shamelessly throwing herself at her _friend_. That was all he was and she needed to get that thought to stick in her head. Clearly he wasn't interested in her in that sort of fashion. If he had been he never would have just gotten up like nothing. His smug smile was probably because she hadn't yelled at him about being too close like she had every other time. Knowing him he thought he got a good prank off or something.

She felt like crying at the thought. Why couldn't she have fallen for someone else? At this point she'd even take Loke. At least he showed affection towards her, and any other female to walk the planet. But still, at least he acted his age! Given Natsu showed some affection but it wasn't quite what she wanted, at least not fully. He was reacting to seeing the loss of a nakama and nothing more. She can understand that. Loss was something she knew first hand as well. Clearly Natsu had abandonment issues and she couldn't fault him for it.

Try as she might she couldn't get that dream to shake itself from her mind. Never in her life had she dreamt of something like _that_ and of course it had to be Natsu she placed in the role as her lover. She could still remember his strong hands gliding up her and the feel of his own chest under her hands. Then there was the feel of his mouth pressed against her skin… She shivered trying to push the thoughts away as she blushed from a mixture of emotions. Damn her and reading all those romance novels that Levi insisted she would like. Given she had liked them but they put images in her innocent mind she never could have conjured on her own.

She wasn't naive or dense like her partner, she had her fair share of fantasies but they were fleeting thoughts that she was able to push off, not something that left her hot and bothered and wanting. She didn't know what she wanted just that she wanted _something_. Apparently her subconscious decided to remind her she wanted that something with Natsu.

She sighed. Maybe after a couple days rest she'd take on a solo mission. Clear her head so to speak. That could be good for both of them. She'd get time to clear her mind and try and restrain her emotions once more and he could have free rein of her home while she was gone. It's not like she would be able to keep him from breaking in anyway. That or maybe Erza could go with her. The woman was secretive enough and could possibly give her some advice. She knew Erza wasn't like the rest that would jump to conclusions or give her false bravado telling her that it's 'love' between the both of them when she knew full well enough it was all one sided. Then again, for not the first time, she realized this is _Erza_ and the moment they got back to Magnolia she would likely hunt down Natsu and beat him just for invading her privacy as well as _so_ much more.

Sighing again and slumping down she ran a hand over her face. She was hopeless and the worst part was that she was stuck traveling for another day at least if not two depending on if they found a driver headed their way in the next town or not. Shivering slightly she hoped it wouldn't be the same one from before let alone someone similar. She couldn't take another creepy pervert at the moment.

"Jeez what's taking you so long over here?" Natsu's voice broke through her musings as he leaned over her slouched figure and talked directly in her ear.

"KAAAAA!" Lucy jumped startled by not only the unexpected voice but the extreme close proximity of it's owner. "Damn it Natsu how many times do I have to tell you to _not_ sneak up on me?"

Natsu and Happy were laughing hysterically from her reaction. Red faced, glare in place, puffed up cheeks, all while trying to look intimidating. It was too much fun to mess with her at times and both enjoyed doing it.

"Aye Lucy you look dumb!" Happy continued laughing and edging her on further.

"Shut it cat or I'll cut off your tail!"

"WAAAA! Natsu save me I'm not a plant!" he wailed while hiding behind Natsu.

Natsu laughed while Lucy continued to fume. "Oi, let's get going I'm starving and the next town is only a couple hours away!" he said while going back to gather his things. He continued to chuckle as Lucy stomped her way over gathering her stuff as well. A few moments later the trio was back on the road headed to the next town and their next meal.

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG! You guys actually did it! You broke through 10k views and I'm like WOW! Because of this I will bestow an amazing gift... A Second Chapter for today! **

**Go forth and Read!**


	32. Home

Lucy's head spun as she gingerly made her way off the carriage. When they had arrived at the town that morning they found the diner they ate at when first starting off on their trip and ate their fill once more scaring patrons. After that they found a driver who looked relatively harmless. She was a short older woman with wispy grey hair, a kind smile and soft spoken. Not seeing any harm the trio agreed to her price since she was willing to take them the rest of the distance to Magnolia.

Little had they known the woman was crazed. She was far worse of a driver than Erza could ever hope to be. She made the normal day and half trip turn into seven hours. That was the only positive as Lucy and Happy now shared in their partner's motion sickness from the ordeal. As for poor Natsu, Lucy was of little condolence to his plight thanks to the fast, jagged turning and bumps. Needless to say all three were glad to be on solid ground.

After gaining her balance and equilibrium once more Lucy looked to the coach noticing Happy attempting to pull a completely out of it Natsu. Turning around and making her way over she took the human burden herself and told Happy to retrieve their belongings. Setting Natsu on the ground as gently as she could she went to talk to the driver and pay their bill. "Uhhh... Thank you for the ride. You made quite good time." She joked nervously at the situation while handing over the payment.

The driver looked to her taking her pay and cackled. "Oi! No problem deary! You need a ride somewhere again you call on ol' Speedy here, ya hear?" she said motioning to the poor horse that looked dead tired.

Laughing a bit Lucy nodded, "Hai! We will thank you again!" and took her leave of the woman. Noticing Natsu was now standing, a bit wobbly, Lucy went and gathered her belongings and started heading from the stables to town with her partners. Something caught the corner of her eye and she laughed. When both Happy and Natsu looked to her questioning she discreetly pointed out what caused her chuckles.

At the sight Happy giggled behind his paws pretending to hide his mirth while Natsu outright gaffed and slung an arm around Lucy. There sitting in the driver seat of one of the carriages was the pervy driver from before covered in bandages from head to toe still. Sending a menacing look as well as evil smile to the man looking at them Natsu continued to laugh at the reaction.

At the sight of the dragon slayer the man visibly trembled and looked down weakly calling out, "Afrenoon cat, Miss Lucy, Mister Dragneel." before finding something in the opposite direction of them interesting.

Lucy, feeling slightly responsible for the man's unease as well as injuries, elbowed Natsu and whispered, "You should apologize. Poor man scared is shitless of you." Although she meant it she still couldn't hold back her giggles.

At this both Natsu and Happy looked at her like she gained a second head. However it was Natsu that gave her a response, "I'll apologize to _him_ the same day I tell the stripping ice pole he's better than me in a fight."

Lucy just rolled her eyes and sighed at his antics. That was until Happy chose to call out, "He llliiiiikes you!"

Fuming and red faced she yelled out, "GAAAAAA Get back here so I can pluck out your wings!" while attempting to chase after him only to be held back by Natsu.

"WAAAAAAA You'll never win over Charla!" Happy cried as he sped his way to the guild that was making its appearance in the distance.

Pouting at Natsu for keeping her from her prey she asked, "Since when don't I get to chase him down?"

Natsu opened him mouth then snapped it shut and decided to shrug instead. There were too many people looking at them for him to openly admit _why_ she shouldn't chase their partner. Seeing that his lack of answer hadn't won her over enough to drop the subject he smiled and said, "Since I don't want to walk all alone weirdo! You can chase him around the guild when we get there."

Huffing Lucy accepted this and continued on noticing Happy waiting for them at the entrance. Smiling brightly at the sight of their guild she cheered, "It's good to be back!"

Natsu and Happy both cheered along with her adding in an, "AYE!" as they all walked through the gate and to the doors. Kicking open the doors in his normal fashion Natsu called out, "WE'RE BACK!" as loud as he could.

The normal noise and ruckus of the guild stopped in that moment as they all stared wide eyed at the sight of the three smiling mages. Tears welled in many eyes as a sudden rush of people made their way to them.

"You're alive!"

"Welcome home!"

"We're so happy you're safe!"

Those were just some of the cheers and cries of the guild as they ambushed their friends. Eventually the group started to pull away and drag their preferred mage with them. "Lu-chan!" Levi squealed. "I missed you SO much!"

"I'm glad to see you in better spirits." Erza added.

"It's nice to see you smiling again Lucy-san." Wendy chimed in smiling.

Lucy couldn't stop the smile that seemed permanently stuck on her face as they made their way to the bar. "Thanks you guys! And I missed you too Levi-chan!" As she took her seat at the bar she couldn't help but notice the interaction between Happy and Charla.

"Are you glad I'm back too Charla?" Happy asked shyly.

"I suppose it wasn't as irritating here without you." Charla responded showing no interest.

This was the closest that Happy had ever come to hearing that she missed him and it filled him with joy. Pulling out a fish and holding it out to her he asked, "Would you like a fish?"

Charla huffed for a moment and eyed the fish. Looking back to Happy she hummed before turning her nose up but quietly said, "I guess I haven't eaten in a while. If you have that thing cooked I could take a bite or two from it."

"AYE SIR!" Happy said excitedly as he flew off calling, "MIRA I NEED THE KITCHEN!"

The women at the bar all giggled and fawned over the interaction.

On the other side of the guild Grey and Natsu picked up as if the two weeks hadn't past. "Nice job almost getting yourself killed flamer."

"Pft, I'd like to see you not get injured stripper!"

"I wouldn't because I'm not an idiot!"

"Who you calling an idiot mister icy no pants?"

"What's that supposed to mean ashy?"

"Just what I said frozen fucker!"

"You trying to start something?"

"You started it!"

That was the last sentence that was understandable as a tangle of limbs attacked one another dragging in anyone close enough and causing a typical afternoon brawl.

Master Makarov shook his head but smiled at the boys. Looking down to the women talking he hopped off the bar top and made his way to Lucy. Stretching his arm he tapped her shoulder and then had to cough when she looked everywhere but down. "Down here," he grumbled a bit.

"Oh," she said startled, "What can I do for you master?"

Smiling brightly he reached out and patted her ass, "I just wanted to tell you good job on bringing Natsu back!"

Lucy scowled at the old man, "Why is he patting my ass?" she grumbled to herself. Chuckling nervously she said, "No problem!"

"MASTER!" Mira scolded.

"Ehh... haha…" the master smiled awkwardly and retracted his hand eyeing the bar maid. "Well have a drink on me Lucy! Mira if you would!" he rattled out as he scrambled away.

"Honestly that man," Mira groaned as she rolled her eyes. Placing a drink in front of Lucy she leaned forward. "So… Lucy-chan," she began innocently. Seeing her targets focus on herself she smiled, "You and Natsu seem, _closer_." She finished with a tad bit of a smirk.

Lucy blinked as the other women chuckled. With the three of them safely home and looking healthy the women felt no remorse in teasing Lucy. Erza chuckled, "It seems that when I was informing everyone of Natsu's condition I might have mentioned a new found closeness between the two of you."

Lucy looked horrified. Not Erza, no not her too. Erza was her go to girl. She was the one person she _thought_ would listen to her plight emotionless and give her a shoulder to cry on not shove her into the lion's den dressed in a bacon suit. Stumbling to respond she sputtered, "Well… You see… I umm…." Huffing in annoyance she finally blurted out, "It's not like that I was worried that's all!"

To this the women just smiled knowingly. It was Levi's turn though to continue, "Say Lu-chan, I get you were worried and all but… You two did just come in with his arm over you."

"He does stuff like that all the time! He doesn't know what personal space means!" Lucy cried indignantly.

"Hmmm," Mira butted in tapping her chin in thought, "What was it Happy mentioned before you left?" continuing to pretend to think she perked up with an evil smile, "Oh! I remember, he said you three were sleeping in the same bed now! And if memory serves according to Grey, Natsu confirmed that."

Erza nodded, "That's what the situation looked like to me as well."

A chorus of "OH _REALLY_?" as well as matching evil smiles was heard from the women.

Lucy's eyes grew large and she began to sweat, this was not good. These women were evil for sure! Red faced she realized she would rather be facing that damn wyvern again. "It's not what it looks like! It's because…" she stopped and slumped. She really didn't want to admit her own fears and she felt it wasn't right to give away her partners fears.

"Because?" Cana egged on.

Lucy shook her head, "I can't say, it's just not what it looks like." she mumbled out.

"I don't know Lucy," Lissiana said appearing from nowhere, "I've known him a long time and the only one he's ever been _this_ close with is Happy and _you_. Even Happy's been clinging to you more. Whatever the reason was, that started this sort of thing, I don't think it's their only reason. At least not Natsu's." She finished while nodding sagely.

Lucy sighed, "It's all about nakama with him and nothing more. You are all blowing this out of proportion."

Cana snorted causing the group to look to her, "You say that, and I guess I can see it, but it's not like that for _you_. That's something you _can't_ deny."

Mira, seeing Lucy's face heat further, chose to drop the meddling and evil smile and replace it with a kind motherly one, "You should tell him, you know? Even if you feel it's one sided he has a right to know Lucy."

Lucy let her head drop to the bar. There was no use denying all of this anymore. They had all found out the details and figured out her own thoughts. "Say I do just that. Then what? I lose the friendship we've built." Sitting up and seeing the surprised looks on her friend's faces she shook her head, "I'm going home." and with that she headed to the doors only to be stopped just before she got there by Wendy.

Wendy fidgeted for a few moments and looked to the floor before speaking, "Lucy-san, forgive me I didn't mean to listen to your conversation but…" the girl stopped debating if she should say something or not.

Lucy smiled slightly at the girl. Placing a gentile hand on her head she said, "It's ok, it's not your fault you can hear so well."

Wendy smiled herself and lifted her gaze to meet the woman's eyes. "You should read your story again." she said giggling and skipping off, leaving Lucy confused.

Shaking her head and rubbing her temples Lucy made her way out the door not seeing the two pair of eyes that trailed after her.

* * *

**There you go! They made it home thanks to ol speedy LMFAO Was it everything you hoped it would be? Did anyone else spot how happy Happy is? I had to give the lil guy SOMETHING. It only seemed fair! **

**What was with that last chapter though?! Lucy you naughty girl you! Wonder if I'll let Natsu and Lucy have any alone time... **

**Well guys YUR AMAZING! All of you! From the constant lurkers, reviewers, viewers, favers, and followers I LOVE YOU! *blushes* Sorry did that come out to strong? **

**Just keep doin what yur doin and keep that love comin my way!**

**~Gemi**


	33. Maybe?

**Riven- Yes you and EVERYONE else is! LOL They do though don't they?**

**Celt-LMFAO Give it time give it time!**

**Souring-(31) She did! and He did! And TY! LOL w00t for internet! I gotta ask what story? I've read a few of theirs (not the most recent one though) I'm not huge on AU**

**Souring-(32) LMAO I had to do it! It is something ppl forget super easy so I had to! And no Happy is well happy cause he didn't burn it!**

**rxp-(31) She is that dirty girl! My my what shall I do about that? **

**Frost- LOL well I'm glad I'm entertaining! ;) Like I've said show up daily and you will get more! **

**rxp-(32) Awww! I'm Loved! LOL But yes she is... **

**G.R.T.- LOL TY!**

**leo- Hmmmm I wonder too... *tee hee***

**Now for you to read!**

* * *

Lucy hummed in contentment as she flopped onto her mattress. "Good to be home," she said to no one as she settled down. Once she had reached her home she trudged up the stairs and discarded her travel gear in the corner. With a tired sigh she had taken a steaming bath relaxing her sore muscles and mind. Now nestled in the confines of her cushiony bed she let her mind wonder, the last couple of weeks playing over her mind's eye.

If she was truly honest with herself, her issues began well over a month ago at this point. Was Mira right? Should she just suck up her pride and tell Natsu about her feelings? There were pros and cons to it all. On the positive if she did, and he didn't understand, than there was no harm done. He would think she meant as a nakama or possibly like a brother. Then maybe she could feel relieved for finally getting it off her chest and he would be none the wiser. But on the other side if he did understand what she was saying he could very likely pull away from her feeling awkward. Honestly knowing her she'd be the one to pull away but he wouldn't object. Either way she felt doomed. His constant presence mixed with her emotions was drowning her in a sea she couldn't swim through.

Rubbing her hands over her face in exasperation Wendy's request made it's way to her mind. Why reread the story? Was the girl implying she missed something? Wasn't the point of the whole thing to tell her what he had meant that day and nothing more? Lucy sat up, the thought of that incredibly sweet story bringing a goofy smile to her face. Maybe if she told Natsu and he understood there could be the small unrealistic chance he felt the same. The man did cling to her side like a lifeline. Could she trust something Happy said? The damn cat told her not once but twice now to not be so set on the thought Natsu didn't hold feelings for her. Shaking the thoughts from her head she sighed.

Reaching over to her nightstand she pulled the draw open and pulled out the loose pages that made up Natsu's fairy tale. Maybe there _was_ something she missed and the sly child was hinting at it. Deciding she would tackle this like a research project she got up and went to her desk gathering a pen and some blank pages. Maybe if she took notes on things to ask Wendy on she'd understand what the girl was getting at. Once more hopping on the bed she sat up cross legged with the story in one hand and the pen in the other.

As she began reading she took note of certain lines or paragraphs. The first one that struck her was, '_When the dragon and cat parted ways the dragon couldn't help but hope to see the girl again._' She laughed a bit at that. A small part of her had found him amusing and hoped that she would indeed meet him again someday. Little had she known it would be later that night. It was nice knowing that their friendship didn't start off one sided. Even if she realized this, it was still a good feeling.

Continuing through the tale she outright laughed at what she read. '_The dragon and the cat thought the girl's house was the best place. She had all kinds of weird things they had never really seen not to mention she had the comfiest bed in the world. The best part of all for them was that it was where the girl lived. Eventually the three of them became really great friends._' Truth be told they seemed infatuated with her home. She smiled fondly at the thought they liked her place mostly because it was where she was. It spoke volumes to the friendship they had and the bond the three shared.

_'Her father the king had tried to take the princess away from the dragon and the cat but they would not have that._' Yet another act of friendship since the whole of the guild fought to keep her. Given it was those two that personally found her both times she had been taken but still it had been a group effort.

'_The dragon and cat were the happiest ever because their princess was always with them. The dragon always made sure no one would ever take the princess away_.' This caused Lucy to blush. It was things like this that gave her hope that everything wasn't just a one sided love but at the same time they saw her as fun. Given she enjoyed their company too but she just wished that Natsu didn't think with such child like attitudes all the time.

'_The princess surprised the dragon by embracing him and the cat and making him think all would be well. In the morning the dragon had woken up the happiest he had ever been. Being held by the princess was the best feeling he could think of and he wanted to find a way to keep them like that forever_.' Lucy frowned at this. She remembered reading this the first time and wondering what he meant or if it was just Wendy. Then again he seemed to be utterly enjoying sleeping next to her and messing with her emotions. Did he realize what forever implied? Knowing him he viewed it as a sibling situation, possibly in the same line as Igneel and what the dragon means to him.

'_He really loved the princess being with him all the time and if he could he'd find a way that the princess, cat and himself would spend all their time always together_.' Loved? That had to be Wendy taking artistic liberties. There was no way he meant it in the way it sounded. This was Natsu. Even with that thought she couldn't help the shade of red her face was turning.

'_She had asked the fire dragon about the things the princess liked so that maybe he could make it up to her with something she would truly cherish. At first the little dragon was surprised with everything the fire dragon knew about the princess and just how much he cared for her. The way he spoke of the princess was quite caring. Quickly she realized that this princess had to be the fire dragon's special princess that he'd forever protect and so once again tried to help the dragon._'

That whole paragraph had her flushed. Wendy was awfully elusive in her responses when asked about it, and at the time Lucy chose to not press further. Sighing Lucy flopped back in confusion. Maybe she should just ask Wendy in private what everything the girl wrote meant? Maybe she should just pull herself together and ask Natsu? Maybe she should just shove everything out of her mind and go with that solo mission idea she had? That sounded good.

* * *

**Will she? Won't she? Who is to say?! Bummm Bummmmm BUUMMMMMMMMMM! **

**Actually you won't have to wait until tomorrow to find out... Since you guys have just ate this story like crazy I'm going to give another chappy! **


	34. Timing

Natsu climbed to the window of his favorite person's home. He had been trying to listen in on her conversation at the guild but sadly whatever she said prior to leaving he couldn't catch. Her voice was muffled and low and it was hard to hear over the yells of the men he had been fighting with. Whatever it had been though had left the women speechless. Weather it was because she was admitting Cana and Mira were right or not was the question.

For a moment he thought about asking them but decided against it. They were a bunch of gossiping hens. He played dumb enough times with them to keep them off his back before, however if he let them know he was listening then his cover would be blown forever. Most forgot he could listen in from across the guild and he liked it that way. Thinking it over that's probably how he gained half the terrible knowledge he did.

Shaking the thoughts he set his sights on the room he was visiting. Raising a confused brow he took survey of his surroundings. Lucy lay on her back with her hands covering her face while there were papers scattered all around her on the bed. Staying perched on the windowsill he craned his neck trying to read what she had been. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Did she actually listen to Wendy?

"Yes a solo mission." Lucy mumbled drawing Natsu's attention.

Choosing to ignore part of what she said he whined, "But Lucy we just got back I want a break before we take another mission."

"KAAAAA!" Lucy screamed in surprise while jumping to sit up once more, almost falling off her bed. "Damn it Natsu! Don't sneak up on me! What the hell are you doing here anyway?" she yelled and asked while clutching her chest trying to calm her racing heart.

Natsu smiled while taking a seat next to her and kicking his shoes to the ground, "What are you talking about weirdo? You said we could stay here tonight."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and scowled. Looking around she was waiting on Happy's snide remark to follow but found the exceed missing. "Where's Happy?"

Looking out the window and back to his partner he shrugged, "He should be here soon. He had to make sure _Charla_ got home safe and in time to help Wendy make dinner." He snickered.

Lucy chuckled with him, "Aww that's so sweet. I'm sure he told you she took his fish today."

Laughing a bit harder Natsu said, "Yeh but he was complaining that she wanted it cooked!" A mix of throaty laughs and light giggles was heard after that only to be drowned out by the silence that settled over the two. Clearing his throat in an awkward attempt to break the silence he asked, "So… What ya reading?" He fanned ignorance even if he already knew.

Lucy blushed at the question and quickly looked away hoping it had gone unnoticed. Clearing her own throat and straightening she said, "That story you had Wendy write." She said plainly trying to not sound embarrassed at being caught.

"Why?" Mentally he was crossing his fingers in hopes she would tell him and he would have a good enough excuse to explain it to her.

Taken off guard by the question she tumbled a bit, "Well I… That is to say umm…" Breathing deeply and holding it a moment she tried again, "I felt like it. Besides I read it really fast last time and wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything." She could feel the heat rushing to her face but felt lucky that from where he was seated, Natsu couldn't see it and make fun of her.

Little did Lucy know but a dusting was covering Natsu's face as well. Flinging himself to lay on the bed, he tucked his hands behind his head and stared at her back. "And? Did you? Miss something I mean."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks as she responded, "Yes," she simply stated not trusting her voice.

Natsu bit his lip for a moment waiting for her to continue but when she didn't he prodded, "_And_?"

"There's no end." She blurted out mentally cursing her lack of courage.

He scrunched his brows in confusion to this. That wasn't what he had been hoping for her to say. Sitting up and scratching his head trying to remember what he had written he was damn sure he had written an end. "Luce you're being weird there is too an ending."

"No there isn't. All fairy tales end with 'The End' or 'And Th-they L-lived Ha-ha-happily Ever After'." She stuttered out groaning mentally this time at her idiocy.

Natsu just shrugged, "Well I don't like the sounds of 'The End'. To final. Makes it sound like the story is totally over." Leaning closer and nudging her with his elbow he forced her attention on him and he smiled sheepishly, "It's not over right?"

Lucy seemed fixated on his gaze unable to break free. Leaning closer herself she smiled and whispered, "I hope not."

"LLLLLUUUUUUCCCCCYYYYYYY! I want fish for dinner!" Happy yelled as he flew through the window in his own daze never noticing his two partners pull away suddenly and jump. Landing on the bed and seeing the papers scattered everywhere he reached forward and began to read one of the pages. "Aye is this the story Natsu?"

The man had to repress a growl of annoyance. He loved Happy as the foster son he was but really he needed to work on his timing. Huffing instead he said, "Yeh Happy that's it."

Never missing a chance to make fun of his friends Happy snickered, "Aye Lucy? You must be sick if you forgave Natsu over this?" Shaking his head he tisked, "Jeez Natsu, leave the story telling to Lucy."

Lucy giggled as Natsu flushed, "OI! Take that back! I worked really hard on that!"

"WAAAAAAAAAA Lucy save me! Natsu's going to starve me!" Happy wailed as he burrowed himself in her chest with his fake tears.

Lucy laughed outright as she watched Natsu pout and glare at Happy. She had to admit when she wasn't on the receiving end, Happy's antics were amusing. "Natsu stop pouting and Happy apologize. I think it's a great story." She said in a motherly tone while continuing to giggle as Natsu stuck out his tongue in Happy's direction.

"HA! Take that! Lucy thinks my story is awesome!" he cheered while continuing to make childish faces at the exceed.

"I never said that." She said in a monotone gathering the pages on her bed and placing them on her desk still carrying a crying Happy.

Natsu just shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, "Same difference."

Not liking the fact that he had also gotten in trouble Happy narrowed his eyes at his partners and then smiled mischievously before pulling out of Lucy's grasp. "She only said that because she llliiiikes you!" he taunted as he fled to the kitchen.

"GAAAAA Get back here you little devil I'm going to make you into a rug!" Lucy yelled as she chased the poor exceed around.

"WAAAAA You'll never learn to fly that way!" he wailed as he dodged her advances somehow gaining hold of a fish from her frig in the process.

Natsu laughed watching the pair run and fly around the room. Eventually though he pouted, "Lucyyyy I'm hungry." He whined gaining her attention back on him. "Let's go to the guild!"

Lucy stilled in her chase and looked to the man pouting on her bed. She really didn't want to go back to the guild today and face those demonic women again. "You guys go ahead I'll figure out something else."

"But Lucy you have to go with us!" A calm Happy said landing on her head.

"And why is that?" she asked unimpressed.

"AYE! It's a surprise!"

Natsu butted in before she could protest further, "Just get your stuff and let's go! I'll buy dinner!"

Any argument she was about to deliver was halted by his declaration. Since when does Natsu pay for _her_ meal? A drink here or there was one thing but he never picked up the tab for actual food. "_You're_ paying?"

"Yeh why not?"

"You _never_ do."

Scratching his face to try and relieve some of the heat coming forth he said, "Jeez just say yes when someone tries to do something nice."

Blinking several times she just stared at him as he smiled his bright childlike grin in her direction. Nodding dumbly for lack of better answer she went about her room strapping her belt back in place and pulling on her boots. She was still so in shock that she didn't even bother to yell at them about their lack of using doors when they all left headed back to the guild.

* * *

**Damn you Happy! Oh wait that's my fault... MMMUUUUHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHA **

***cough* Sorry... Anyway there you go another two for one... Maybe I should have made it a Two for Tuesday! LOL To bad I didn't think of that a few weeks ago huh? **

**I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this! I know I'm enjoying reading your reviews! **

**~Gemi**


	35. Who Knew

**Riven- LOL I'm glad yur still enjoying!**

**G.R.T.- Emotions make us all stupid at times LOL**

**Exxcal- LMAO Some how I doubt it. I mean I guess I could add in some extra but I can't see it in my story... You will get about 75k though :) **

**Souring-(33) Ahh yeh AU sometimes isn't my cup of tea. Btw... ROFLMFAO! You dork! But it was supposed to be implied that she was writing the clips of the story down to ask on later... I guess I didn't portray that well enough**

**Souring-(34) Like I said it was implied -_- LOL But it got gathered up when she picked up the story papers... And BBAAAAAA on my spelling! I must have flown through and just clicked the wrong one for that LOL My bad... **

**rena- ^-^**

**Groves- Yeh you and a few others I notice following mine have been slacking! I've got like 60 I'm following and went from at least one updating a day to like maybe ever 5 -_- HINT HINT PPL!**

**sandz-(15) So you'll prolly never read this since you seemed to give up on this story at chap 15... All I can say is that if you ever paid attention to the characters their reactions to things are fairly correct... Yes they are 18ish however Lucy was raised in a recluse environment. I'm sorry this wasn't to your liking. **

**Celt-LMFAO Trust me I know! I swear my daughter LOVES to make noises in her sleep just when I'm about to... well yeh I know!**

**leo-*smiles innocently* I have no idea what you mean**

**rxp- Have fun! if nothing else you have five chapters to look forward to maybe... maybe... The rest of the story! **

**Now it's time for today's chapter!**

* * *

The guild was in good spirits which meant noise and ruckus. Lucy laughed with her friends as they all sat around eating, drinking and just enjoying each other's company. When she had arrived with Natsu and Happy they had gotten their normal happy welcome and that was all. The women backed off for now for some reason and she was grateful. Finding a spot at a table with Erza and Grey they all ordered something from Mira and started swapping stories of their recent missions.

"Hell those bandits never saw it coming." Grey boasted.

Not one to be outdone Natsu jumped on the table, "Yeh but bandits are easy! Me and Luce took down a wyvern! Check out the scare that prick left me." He ranted pulling up his pant leg and pointing.

Lucy, Erza, and Happy laughed while Grey rolled his eyes. "Sit down before you hurt yourself." He sneered.

"You're the only one who's going to get hurt." Natsu growled.

"You two wouldn't be starting a fight during our lovely meal would you?" Erza asked in an icy tone.

Natsu paled and jumped down reseating himself next to Lucy as Grey plastered on a smile that spoke of fear. "No E-erza! J-just a friendly c-com-comparison in missions." He sputtered.

Erza was only able to nod before Mira made an appearance that the team's table. Setting a clipboard down in front of Lucy she said, "This is sign-up for the poker tournament we're going to start at 8PM sharp! It's even got a cash prize." she winked.

Lucy's eyes widened as her face reddened. Glancing over to Natsu and Happy she saw them with full smiles in place. So this is what they had meant by a surprise. Smiling a bit she picked up the pen and signed her name. "What's the prize?" she asked while passing it to Erza.

Clapping her hands together excitedly Mira exclaimed, "I'm so glad you asked! Master said we could have a first, second, and third place! First gets 100,000J, second 50,000J, and third 25,000J." continuing to smile she kept going as the board made it's rounds on the table, "I need at least thirty people and Elfman, Lissiana, and Freed agreed to be our dealers!"

"Sounds like fun!" Lucy chirped.

"Indeed it will be a nice bonding experience for us all." Erza added.

"YOOSH! I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered once again jumping on the table.

"AYE SIR!"

"Tch. You won't be too happy when I beat you flame fucker."

Natsu smiled smugly down at Grey, "Oh yeh frosty the naked ass? I doubt you'll stand a chance."

Raising a brow to the insult Grey looked down and face palmed, "Damn it not again!" he cursed while looking around for his discarded clothing.

Everyone laughed and went back to lighter conversation as Mira picked up the clipboard and went to the next table. Happy made his way to Lucy and perched himself on her head as Natsu looked to him, "It's up to you to put in our bets buddy!"

"AYE!"

Lucy looked quizzically at the man next to her, "Bets?"

He smiled draping an arm over her shoulder, "Sure! For the people that don't play Mira will have a betting pool!" Leaning in closer he whispered, "And you're going to win it for us."

Lucy blushed once more, "That's some faith you have." She mumbled knowing he'd hear her.

Giving her a tight side hug before letting her go he only offered her a smile in return. Finishing the last of his food he looked to Erza and asked her about her and Wendy's mission over in the mountains letting the subject of the upcoming game drop.

A little over an hour later left Lucy sitting at a poker table in the game room. There were ten to a table and three tables. After a winner took all at each table they would then play to see who took which of the three places. Her dealer was Elfman. Glancing around she noticed that Natsu was at Freed's table and she had to laugh that he chose to not play her table having all his faith that she was going to sweep the floor with everyone. Sure she had Happy place a bet on herself as well but still that was only for the first round. Looking to her own table she realized she only had one person for real competition. Seated with her were Grey, Juvia, Vajeer, Alzeck, Wakaba, Evergreen, Nab, Reedus, and Levi.

Levi was posing the biggest threat and she had to figure that her book loving counterpart had read on techniques and such of the game. Eventually it came down to herself, Juvia, and Levi. There's was the last table everyone was waiting on so they had drawn quite the crowd.

"Damn who knew these three were card sharks?" Grey asked Erza standing behind Juvia's area while taking off his shirt.

The woman nodded, "Indeed, whichever one wins will be a tough opponent." Erza said sagely. She had won her own table knocking out poor Natsu who didn't seem too concerned over it when he left to go watch Lucy immediately. Erza couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Natsu cheering Lucy on standing directly behind her chair.

"Gihee," Gajeel's voice cut in across the table. "You got this Shorty!" he said patting Levi on the head causing the woman to puff out her cheeks in annoyance and embarrassment.

"GO LEVI!" Jet and Droy cheered together from a spot behind Gajeel.

"Juvia is not out yet! All in! She will not lose to Love Rival!"

Lucy sweat dropped to that. "Honestly Juvia I'm not your rival!" sighing as the woman continued to glare Lucy looked to her cards once more. Juvia was great at bluffing but Lucy picked up on her give early on and that was what kept her a step ahead of the water mage the whole time. Discreetly looking the woman over she spotted the twitch in her pinky giving her away. Looking over to Levi she saw her own twitch in her eye meaning she was having a hard time with the idea of calling herself. "Raise, I'm all in also." Being the table leader in chips meant if Levi called this was the end of the game.

"Gihee, you got no chance Bunny Girl." Gajeel taunted. Levy was sitting on a flush. This was almost a sure thing.

Natsu sneered across the table, "Shove it tin can Lucy's got this!"

"You trying to start something Salamander?"

"Pft you wouldn't even be worth my time."

"GUYS!" Levi shouted. "I'm trying to concentrate here!" effectively shutting both men up. Sighing frustrated she looked to her cards and started mentally counting and working out the probabilities. She was sitting on a flush her odds were good. Juvia had been caught every time by Lucy in her bluffs so chances were she'd have her but Lucy was another story. The woman carried on normally and she couldn't find a tell at all. Not that she needed that but she had yet to win a hand against Lucy but the fact that it was a one in a million she could beat her possessed her to ignore her prior losses. "Call."

"Now you're being real men!" Elfman cheered.

All three women rolled their eyes and yelled, "WE'RE WOMEN!"

Elfman ignored them as well as the hit he received from a fan and told them to roll their hands. Juvia was first with two pair Kings and Nines. Levi smirked revealing her own cards, "I got you this time Lu-chan!" she called as she showed her Queen high flush in diamonds. Just as she reached for the chips Lucy stopped her.

"Sorry Levi-chan and Juvia." Was all she said with her own smirk in place as she showed a full house Aces over Fives. "I think those chips are mine." She said standing while the guild filled with a mix of cheers and groans.

Levi pouted but looked up in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "I'll get her next round Shorty don't worry. If I can take out that lighting fucker I can take on Bunny Girl no problem." She smiled while blushing at Gajeel's words and just nodded.

"Well played Lu-chan! You two Juvia!" Levi smiled to her friends.

"Juvia thinks it was a good game as well Levi-san. Love Rival, congratulations, you have won at cards but I will never surrender Grey-sama's heart!" she said causing Grey to pale and Lucy to sweat and shake her head.

"LCUY!" Happy cried as he landed embracing her chest, "You won!"

"She sure did buddy," Natsu added slinging his arm over her and smiling.

"AYE! We won a ton too!"

"Hell yeh we did! Put it all on Lucy for the last round too! I'm all fired up!" Natsu told Happy while thrusting the fist not on Lucy into the air.

"Guys stop! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy gushed. However she was quite proud of herself and the extra money she had made by betting on herself. Still blushing she looked at Happy, "Put mine on me to win too." She mumbled embarrassed.

Mira's voice rang out above the crowd, "Erza, Gajeel and Lucy to Freed's table for the last round. Taking bets for the finalist!"

Happy took that as his cue and flew off while Natsu dragged Lucy to the table. Noticing that Lucy seemed to have tears welled in her eyes he frantically asked, "Luce you ok?"

Lucy chuckled a bit and swiped at the tear that fell. Smiling sadly she looked at Natsu, "Yeh just remembering some good times."

Natsu gave her one of his wide smiles, "I'd bet those geezers would be impressed they taught you so well!"

Lucy's smile shifted to one of happiness, "You're right." Reaching over she hugged Natsu quickly saying, "Thanks," before taking her seat never noticing the slight blush or grin Natsu sported while he took his spot behind her once more.

* * *

**So while I did play around with the idea of an official date type thing it just didn't seem right. This is Natsu and his knowledge would come from the guild... Given Loke is a play boy and would have had a slight influence everyone hangs out at the guild all day. I feel like his actual knowledge of a date itself would be limited on what to do other than the basics. Carry stuff, pay for food, that sort. **

**While I find him a passionate character I don't see him as a romantic type. If told what to do I feel like he would give it 1010% but without being told exactly what he needs to do... yeh. But I loved the idea that he would do something nice as well as fucking with everyone at the same time. Because seriously who would guess Lucy to be a card demon? **

**Anyway... I had fun with this and the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it and laugh with me on it. Just wait there is some insanity to come! **

**BTW I have decided to do an actual lemon. Full on no holds bar. HOWEVER, I'm going to give it it's own chapter so that those that don't care for that sort can easily pass it over and ignore it. I know I have a decent following that doesn't care for that and because of that I want to give those readers a chance to not have to skim and find where they can read again. :) **

**I love you guys that much LOL! That will also be a double chappy day so that there is some content other than lovin LOL.**

**So keep sending me happy thoughts! But most of all keep enjoying!**

**~Gemi**


	36. Call

**Riven- LOL I love you too! HAHAHAHA**

**Celt- LOL yes her one special talent LMFAO Yes yes lemon awaits... Later...**

**Frost- LOL yur too funny! Just keep reading it makes me all fuzzy**

**Souring- Ahhh euchre the game I never heard of until I move to MI and then learned on my 10th grade trip to Mackinaw Island. Now I'm like a beast at it LOL I used to run charitable gambling over at the Big House years ago in BC Idk if good ol Art still does it but there were poker turny every night. We didn't get rain up here but it's still only like in the 70s... Oh before I forget BAAAAA to my spelling goofs!**

**Groves- Well this started off as a rating of T so for those that read it because it wasn't M I figured I'd do something nice. Not everyone enjoys the *ahem* graphic depictions LOL But yeh that's why I only post one story at a time. If I posted all my crazed thoughts nothing would get done. I learned that lesson years ago LOL Also Natsu is Lucy's faith when she has none so it really is so cute how he always supports her.**

**leo-TY TY! I just have this image of some old dudes chilling with cigars playing cards and her tiny child self wondering in and being an instant hit. So I ran with it LOL**

**Exxcal-*tee hee* Yeh I can't see a dragon teaching human romance. Respect, caring, kindness that sort yes but the act of romance itself not so much. Be passionate and devoted in all ways at all times I could see him having been taught because that seems like his character type anyway. **

**G.R.T.- LMAO It's a few chapters away but yeh :)**

* * *

The three mages were only seven rounds into the game when Gajeel broke the silence at the table. "Gihee, we should make this more interesting."

Erza cocked an eyebrow to that, "And what do you propose?"

He grinned menacingly at the woman, "Losers have to do whatever the winner says for a day. Just like with the Games."

Erza and Lucy visibly cringed at the reminder. Thinking it over Lucy had already figured out all of Gajeel and Erza's tells, all that was left was to play her cards correctly. "Sure I'll take that bet." She said confidently as she folded for the hand they were playing.

"You got guts Bunny Girl." Gajeel stated and then looked to Erza, "So?"

Never one to be left out Erza smiled confidently as well, "I accept your conditions. Just don't whine when I have the two of you shining my armor and sharpening my swords." while laying out her cards for the win.

"Gihee, same to you when you're both dancing for my next crowd pleasing performance." He said picking up the freshly dealt hand.

"Please, more like crowd deafening." Lucy quipped causing laughter to erupt for those in earshot.

Growling Gajeel shot back, "OI! You just don't know good music when you hear it. Let alone talent when you see it."

Lucy shrugged, "Maybe or maybe you should pay better attention to your cards and stop thinking up awful lyrics. Four of a kind, Kings." She smirked smugly laying out her hand and collecting her chips.

Gajeel tossed his cards down in defeat and grumbled while crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't get so cocky." glaring he added, "Salamander's rubbing off on you."

That comment caused many to snicker and Natsu to protest but Lucy was in her own zone and ignored him. When she was playing cards she was always taught to ignore the jeers and focus and that was what she was doing. She'd dish them out with the rest but showed no sign that they were getting under her skin. Too bad she couldn't be like this all the time.

Twenty minutes and many hands later left it down to Lucy and Gajeel. Erza stood and bowed slightly, "Well played game both of you. I look forward to see who I shall be serving in the morning." and took her leave of the table to collect her third place winnings and stand with her other guild mates.

As the next hand was dealt Lucy was startled by a flaming shot set in front of her. Looking up she saw Natsu smiling leaning over her. "I can't drink this idiot it's on fire."

"Just do it! It's for good luck!" widening his smile he continued, "I lit it you can drink it."

Huffing she looked back to her cards and then the drink. She could just blow it out and drink it but she didn't want to hurt his feelings by doing so. He had gotten it for her and made sure he lit it so it shouldn't hurt her, right? Saying a small prayer she wasn't about to set her insides on fire she shot the drink back in one go. Swallowing she smiled as she placed her bet out, "That was actually really good!"

Natsu just smiled behind her, "I know! Mira makes those for me all the time!" while the rest of the guild looked shocked.

As the whispers began as to how the hell Lucy just drank something on fire, it was Erza to voice what everyone was wondering. Nudging Natsu to gain his attention she asked, "Not that I am one to complain, because this is could be useful, but how is it Lucy just consumed something _you_ lit on fire?"

Natsu smiled further as he began his explanation to those listening, "Oh that! It's thanks to one of those freaks from Grimoire Hearts!" he started. When he got to the part of lighting Lucy on fire at the inn recently Erza didn't hold back in punching his head knocking him to the ground. Eventually he righted himself and finished unfazed by the surprised looks and mummers from everyone.

Noticing the game was being ignored Gajeel took this chance to attempt to get Lucy off guard. "So," he drawled sneering in her direction once more, "You and Salamander were sharing a room?"

Lucy shrugged and nonchalantly said, "Yup happens sometimes on the road. We're partners."

Growling and slightly raising a studded brow as he called her bet he continued, "And he lit you on fire, and his fire didn't do shit to you?"

Once again she revealed her hand winning and taking the chips as she said, "Nope. Just feels warm." as she smirked at his attempts.

"Gehee. Ya know fire is his element right? And _his_ fire has no effect on you. Which would mak-"

Taking note of Gajeel's lack of chips she cut him off, "_You_ know, you should be trying to figure out how to win and not what my magic compatibilities are, right?" picking up the next hand that Freed dealt.

Growling at being interrupted he looked at his own hand and laughed, "Gihee, oh I already got this covered. You better just have your suit ready." After getting his replacements he internally smiled when he bet, "Last hand Bunny Girl, all in."

Frowning at his cocky attitude she asked for her own replacements before she replied, "Even if you take this you haven't won idiot."

"Whatever, you in or folding?"

Glaring at him she noticed that everyone was once again paying attention to the game. "Call."

For the first time in a very long time the guild hall hushed to wait and see what would come of this. Gajeel displayed his cards while standing and taking on smug stance. "Four of a kind, all Aces."

Faking sadness Lucy pouted and hung her head hiding her wicked smile. Trying to sound depressed she said, "Damn it Gajeel you're right it is last hand. All I had was a straight flush Seven to Jack." Standing herself and placing her hands on her hips she looked right at him and smiled, "Guess you should dress nice and be prepared for what I have planned for you to do tomorrow huh?"

Gajeel's jaw dropped to disbelief as the guild erupted in cheers.

"Holy shit way to go Lucy!"

"Well played Love Rival."

"WOW Lucy-chan! Natsu was right you're really amazing!"

"Damn Lucy!"

"Excellent job Lucy, as expected from you."

"YEY LU-CHAN!"

"Hell Lucy you got to teach me some tricks at playing and I'll teach you some for drinking!"

"Lucy's the manliest one of all at poker!"

"Shut up idiot! Lucy's a pillar of womanly wonder at poker!"

"YOOSH! TOLD YOU LUCE WOULD WIN!" Natsu cheered as he picked her up setting her on his shoulders and ignoring her light protest as she giggled.

"AYE SIR! WE'RE RICH!" Happy cried flying into her once again this time holding several bags full of jewel. "Lucy's the BESTEST!"

Levi watched as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy made their way out of the game room and to the bar with the crowd following. She smiled fondly at her friends then looked to a still shocked Gajeel. "Don't worry!" she said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Lu-chan isn't as mean as some people can be! And besides you still got second place! You beat Erza at least and Laxus before her!"

Snapping out of his stupor Gajeel smirked and leaned an elbow on Levi's head, "Yeh I beat those two. Besides what's the worse Bunny Girl can do to me?" Seeing Levi's frustrated look at being used like a leaning post he laughed while ruffling her hair and picking her up by the back of her shirt, "Gihee. Come on Shorty I need a drink."

"Damn it Gajeel put me down!" Levi cried to deaf ears. Folding her arms and pouting she grumbled, "Last time I try to cheer you up."

* * *

**OH MY! I wonder what evil is in store for the losers? And wasn't that an cute lil interaction with Levy and Gajeel? I love those two almost as much as Natsu and Lucy! **

**So... Here is today's chappy while I plug away at the ending. The very last chapter will be a fun lil surprise for all of you! I'm excited about it! Sadly though I gotta get through the chap I'm working on to get there! I hate it when I have the end in mind and the middle is a blur! But that's ok cause I've got this! **

**However, it's shark week and I need to watch some stuff on my favorite apex predator the Great White... SO... I bid you all ado for now because Happy is yelling at me to stop typing so loud as he watches the fish! **

**Keep sending those happy thoughts and cuddles. Also some one find Link and get my damn cocoa back!**

**~Gemi**


	37. I meant it

**Riven- YEY! More cuddles! And yes poor Gajeel is right!**

**Souring- Yeh the island sux anyway LOL I had way more fun in the city... Sadly Link stole my cocoa and refuses to return it -_- Idk what was he going to say... I wonder? And yes I like to randomly drag things back in *tee hee***

**Celt- LOL He seems like he does doesn't he? And TY! **

**Exxcal- It is! I laughed the whole time writing that part! **

**Link- GIVE ME BACK MY COCOA! I'm gonna beat you!**

**Frost- PUT THE RAZOR DOWN! **

**Groves- LOL It is a shame isn't it... Might have been something to finally get under her skin... But oh well! Yeh I start crossing stories if I focus on more than one. Besides I have like zillions of ideas in my head all the time so meh**

**kimikopl- TYVM! Always nice to hear from some one new! Glad you're enjoying!**

**rena- LOL **

**And now on with the show... err story...**

* * *

Lucy smiled as she balanced on the edge of the river wall. Seeing the boatmen she waved as they called, "Be careful Lucy-chan!" and "My son loved the autograph!"

Looking to Natsu and Happy who were trailing along beside her on the cobblestone walk way she said, "Thanks you guys! Tonight was fun! And now I have enough jewel to pay my rent for a year!"

"I told you you'd kick their asses!"

"AYE!"

"So what are you going to make Erza and Gajeel do?" smiling evilly Natsu added, "I can give you suggestions!"

Scowling at him as she hopped down and headed to her door she scolded, "Oi, it's _my_ win not yours! I'll do whatever _I_ like!"

"Aye but Lucy we could help you pick out funny things!" Happy whined while following her up the stairs.

"Yeh besides you only won cause _we_ told Mira to do a game night!" Natsu pouted while flopping on her couch after entering.

Rolling her eyes Lucy set her belongings on the table and made her way to her dresser to pull out some sleepwear for bed. "Yes and I already told you thank you." Smirking as she walked past the pair and saw their pouts she called out, "_Maybe_ I'll listen to a few of your suggestions." She giggled as she shut the door to her bathroom and went about her nightly rituals.

To this the pair smiled evilly once more. Yelling out to make sure she'd hear them they started their lists.

"You should make Erza be my foot rest and tell me how much stronger than her I am"

"Aye! Have Gajeel buy me all the fish in town!"

"Make the tin can do all my laundry!"

"Erza should have to buy me fish too!"

"OH! Then you can have both of them do all kinds of errands!"

"AYE! I know make them build the biggest fish cooler ever!"

"And how does any of this involve me? Let alone give _me_ some kind of reward for winning?" Lucy said exiting the bathroom. "The only decent idea was making them do errands, but they would be _my_ errands not yours."

"But Luucccyyyy think of the fish!" Happy whined.

Natsu's response died on his tongue as he looked at her. It wasn't uncommon for him to see her in an oversized shirt and short cotton shorts for bed, however she was wearing _his_ shirt. He had to swallow the growl that started to rise as the memory of a particular dream came back. "Hey Luce will you make omelets in the morning?" he asked unconsciously.

Lucy looked at him like he was insane, "Eh? Sure I guess." Frowning at his trance like state she asked, "What's with the spaced out look?"

Forcefully shaking his head to clear it he smiled, "You're wearing my shirt weirdo."

Confused she looked down, "It is? How do you know?"

Pointing to a mark near the bottom he said, "Cause of that blue mark there is from when Erza made me help paint the guild forever ago."

"Oh," Lucy blushed. "Umm sorry… I've got a guild insignia shirt the same colors. I'll find my shirt and change." She mumbled making her way to her dresser once more.

Grabbing hold of her wrist as she passed, he continued to smile looking up at her and said, "Don't worry about it! I like it better on you." hearing Happy's snickers he swiftly reached over with his unoccupied hand and tugged his tail trying to get his attention.

Happy was about to cry to Lucy when he noticed that both his partners were wearing blushes. For once he kept quiet and made his leave to the kitchen where he could find some fish and watch silently. Maybe Natsu would finally listen to him. Then he could tell the gossiping women of the guild and they would give him fish for the news.

Lucy was at a loss of what to say. It was a rare occasion when Natsu ever gave her a complement about her looks. Actions, skills, and abilities were one thing but not appearance. "Umm thanks… I guess." She whispered pulling her hand away from his grasp and looking away. Trying to force her racing heart to settle she rushed over to the bed. "Well it's late and we've had a long day. So umm… yeh goodnight." she rushed out while putting out the lamp and burying herself in her blankets up to her chin.

Running his hand over his face he growled out, "Damn it," to himself as he too stood and headed to the bathroom to change. Staring in the mirror at his own reflection he had to laugh. How was it so hard for someone like him to just _not_ blurt out something? He did it on a daily basis but with this he just couldn't do it. Sighing deeply as he changed he realized just why it was so hard. Lucy made everything harder, weirder, and she was always so difficult, but she was also sweet, caring, loyal, wonderful, and she made everything seem just _better_. Chuckling at his own insanity he tossed the dirty clothing in the hamper and made his way out of the bathroom.

Lucy watched silently as Natsu entered the room again. Holding her breath she begged anything that would listen that he would just take the couch for once. However her silent pleas went unheard as he made his way to the bed lifting the blankets and crawled in next to her. Her heart began to race once more and every muscle tensed when he curled up against her side much like that first night that lead to these new sleeping arrangements. The only difference she noted was that Happy was curled up on the unused pillow rather than her stomach.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu's muffled voice broke the quiet.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered still damning herself and trying to regain control of her muscles.

"Remember when you left the guild earlier today?"

Confused she said, "What about it?"

Grateful that she couldn't see the blush rising he swallowed thickly and asked, "What did you say to Mira and them? They were all super quiet after you left."

Lucy's eyes bulged and her heart thudded loudly. Why was he asking a question like this? "Wh-why do you a-ask?"

Frowning, Natsu could physically sense her unease. For as much as he wanted to know, this moment was not the time. Sighing he spoke, "I thought whatever it was must have been something good to get them so quiet." He said lamely.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Leave it to Natsu to not pick up on the gravity of the situation. "It was girl talk. Nothing more. It's defiantly nothing you could use or should be concerned about." She lied quickly while praying she wouldn't be caught.

"Oh," he mumbled but was grinning. The way she was fidgeting and the sound of her heart told him it _was_ something good. Between her actions lately, that dream, and the part of her conversation he picked up on he knew it was good. Taking everything into account he figured out that there was hope after all. "Hey Lucy?"

"Now what?"

"You know, I meant everything that's in that story." Pulling her closer he grinned mischievously as he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt resting it on the bare flesh of her side. Slowly he let his thumb rub soothingly back and forth. Feeling her shiver he smirked and asked, "You cold?"

Lucy's mind raced at his random declaration. The feel of his hand on her caused her to hold her breath in an attempt to not moan out in contentment. She was unable to physically restrain the shiver that ran through her at the contact so when Natsu's idiotic question was asked she mentally groaned. She seriously needed to drill it in her mind that Natsu was not someone that thought about things sexually at all.

Sighing and relaxing she said, "No just tired." If she was realistic he had been talking about sleeping like this and he more than likely viewed this as some form of replacement for curling up with Igneel. Smiling fondly she placed her hand on his head stroking the locks of hair that jutted out in every direction. "Goodnight Natsu."

"Hmmm night Luce." He mumbled against her. He'd let her sleep for now. The morning would be something different. Feeling contented he let sleep take his mind over as well.

* * *

**Bumm BUMM BUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM... Aww no bet paying yet and no confessions... Well almost none... I wonder what's in store for them in the morning? I'll tell you this... It's SO NOT what's you're expecting! MMMUUUAHAHHAHAAHHAHA **

**Will Natsu and Lucy finally have their conversation that's desperately needed? What fate is going to befall Gajeel and Erza? Will Happy get his fish? All these questions and more shall be revealed or not at all on the next installment! Tune in tomorrow viewers... err... readers! **

***cough* Sorry my announcer voice came out... Anyway... Keep reading and reviewing! **

**~Gemi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So I'll make a deal... Since I'm posting early today you guys give me... Idk... we'll say 15 new reviews by 10pm (EST) and I'll post another chapter tonight... It's Friday and I'm in a good mood :)**


	38. Do you trust me?

**Riven- LMFAO Do you just troll around waiting for my update? Seriously yur like the first review each day!**

**Link- PUNK ASS! *pouts* Anyway... I know there has to be a lil fluff now and then**

**violetvolpe- LOL it's not a matter of writing as much as posting ;)**

**Celt- NO! That's cheating!**

**Pink-Fire-Dragon-WOW TY! The thing is when I posted this initially I had about 5 chaps done already. I only posted the first three and waited to see. It gave me a chance to get ahead when inspiration struck. I've been lucky and on days I just can't write I still have something to give to you the readers! :) **

**Souring- He's sleeping on the pillow... Ya know the one that's there for Natsu but he's using Lucy LOL It's more that they need her presence or scent around them to be able to sleep. That's been said since early on in the story. That's why they were ALWAYS trying to stay the night to begin with. Obviously after weeks of not having the nightmares he wouldn't feel a a need to haffta cuddle up right on her. Remember he has been able to sleep beside her since that first night. Also yes, Natsu is a sneeky and cheeky man! Btw... Chex mix is gross no matter what LOL But I'm sorry you gotta make yur own LOL**

**PandaChick720- LOL TY! I don't think any of the characters are ready for what I'm about to do to them!**

**Melime14- LOL TY! **

**Frost-(37) NO they don't! And I was about to yell at you for eating a razor but if your like Gajeel's second cousin on his paternal side seventh removed it's fine... LOL **

**Frost-(1) Now yur cheating! LOL But TY **

**babyluv360-LOL I've been told that! I'm a bit addicted to writing it too!**

**Anon- TY!**

**rena- Don't cheat! LOL**

**hound- LOL I'm glad to hear**

**red- TY!**

**Ariadne- LMFAO Yur in luck I will! **

**LMFAO You guys did it! 15 on the nose if you don't count Frost being a dork and double reviewing :P So here you go... and this is all you get until sometime tomorrow!**

* * *

Natsu bit his lip as he watched Lucy sleeping in the early morning light of sunrise. Somehow they had shifted in their sleep and now he was face to face with her, her arm draped over his side and his still beneath her shirt but pressed against her back with one of his legs tangled between her own. He hadn't been awake long but in that short time he had decided that this is exactly how he wanted to wake up for the rest of eternity and he'd further cemented his decision to say to hell with fate and mates alike and finally just tell her. All that was left was for her to wake up happily so she would listen to him.

He was growing restless at the thought of having to wait longer and so he began trying to will her eyes to open with his mind. That only lasted a few moments before he started caressing her back with the hope the movement would bring her to wakefulness. This plan started to pay off when she hummed and shifted slightly closer. Suppressing the groan at the feel of her pressed further into him he smiled, "Oi, Lucy? You awake?"

"Too early," the woman grumbled sleepily.

He chuckled, "Come on Lucy I need to talk to you about something."

Groaning she let one eye pop open to regard him. Ignoring the embarrassment of his closeness in favor of irritation she yawned and asked, "Can't it wait? I'm cumffy and tired let me sleep baka."

Natsu smiled happily at her words. She was 'cummfy' curled up with him and admitted it. Noticing she closed her eye once more he growled slightly. "Luce are you listening to me?"

"Hmmm sort of…"

He pouted at that but decided if he kept talking she'd have to wake up. "We're nakama right?"

"Duh…"

"Partners?"

"Yes…"

"Friends?"

Getting further irritated Lucy growled out, "Yes what's with the dumb questions?"

Ignoring her he kept going, "Like the best of friends right?"

"Uuuggghhhh Yes!"

"You trust me right?"

Sighing because she knew he wasn't going to shut up until he told her whatever it is he was trying to, she finally opened her eyes, "Yes Natsu I trust you." She said wearily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Smiling at not only her responses but the fact she was looking at him he continued his questions, "Can I try something? I promise I'll stop if you get mad or don't like it but can I?"

Lucy blinked. She had an odd sense of déjà vu and was slightly worried since Natsu looked almost, nervous? It wasn't often that he looked that way and she had to furrow her brow in confusion at the sight. Hesitantly she said, "I guess."

Letting some of his tension go at her consent he steeled his nerves for what he was about to do. Words sometimes were hard but action he could handle. So with that thought he leaned in slamming his eyes shut and kissed her while praying he wasn't about to die a horrible death.

Lucy didn't have time to register his movement until it was over. To say she was surprised would be the understatement of a lifetime. Her eyes widened and her mind raced with thoughts. Natsu is kissing her. He was trying to tell her something. Natsu, the dense idiot of a man she had grown to love was kissing her. He had stolen her first kiss. His hand was pressed against her bare back and he was kissing her with a scared look on the part of his face she could see. She had been woken up by Natsu trying to tell her something only to have him kiss her. And she was… doing nothing.

Quickly snapping out of her trance she pushed herself closer and started to reciprocate the action. The one and only man she had ever given her heart to was actually acting like he wanted it and she wasn't about to waste the moment thinking over the reasons why or why she shouldn't be doing this. For once she was going to throw caution to the wind and damn the consequences.

If someone asked him what the scariest thing in his life was he would have to say the moment his lips collided with Lucy's. Every one of her muscles had locked up and her heart beat thudded loudly in unison with his own. There were no words to describe how nervous, excited, scared, happy, and amazing he felt. He never knew one could feel wonderful and terrible things at the same time. Thinking that he was doomed when he let her go he relished in the moment best he could. The feel of her pressed against him, the way his lips molded to her own, how soft her skin felt beneath his hand, all of it was being committed to memory.

When he felt her relax and push back his heart skipped a beat and tried to leap through his throat. She was actually responding to him and this wasn't one of the many dreams that plagued his mind especially as of late. The feeling of her tongue swiping his bottom lip made him jump for a moment before he raked his brain trying to figure out what to do. Hadn't he heard the guys around the guild talking about this before? Feeling her start to pull away he leaned in further and tried to mirror her action hoping that's what she wanted. He had been flabbergasted when his tongue slipped past her lips only to enter her mouth. In his dreams she always was talking or gasped giving him entrance he never realized that this is how you would gain entry without those occurrences.

When Lucy's tongue rubbed against his own his mind snapped at the thrilling feelings coursing through his very being. It was like the greatest fire he'd ever tasted. Sweet and warm and somehow the taste and feeling traveled through him igniting him from within. Lucy tasted like fire to him. He couldn't stop the growl that pulled from him at the thought as he pressed further into her trying to gain more access to her mouth. Hearing her moan in response added fuel to the inferno that was consuming him. In that moment everything about her reminded him of white hot flames.

Something clicked in his conscious and he pulled roughly away from her mouth leaving them both panting. Opening his eyes to the sight of Lucy flushed faced, lips swollen and heavily panting was an image that fed his male ego incredibly. Forcing the thought aside for the moment he leaned in to kiss her quickly once more to make sure he was right. When he pulled back this time though he spoke, "Luce… you… you taste like fire!" Not giving her time to respond he dove in once more groaning in pleasure.

Hearing his voice snapped her back to consciousness. She tasted like fire? Not exactly the first thing she wanted to hear from his mouth after he almost devoured her. Was that why he wanted to kiss her, to see if she tasted delicious? Did everything have to revolve around food with him? Pulling her hand that had somehow made it's way into his hair down to his chest while letting the other detangle from his scarf to join it's partner, she lightly pulled away from him as she pushed him back. When she was met with his slightly hurt and confused face she simply asked, "I taste like fire?" feeling confused and hurt as well.

He was worried when she pulled away but at her question he just smiled, "Hell yeh you do! You know what this means?" When she slowly shook her head negatively he smiled brighter, "It means I love you!" he stated, once more trying to claim her lips only to be halted.

His declaration gave rise to several emotions. She had gone from confusion, to curiosity, to hope, then shock that gave way to happiness, which lead to heartbreak and finally anger. "Hold on, I taste like fire so you love me?" Seeing him smile and nod enthusiastically didn't help settle her anger any. Pulling away from him she asked, "So, you love me?"

"YUP!" Natsu said trying to figure out why she suddenly started to look upset. Had had been pretty damn sure a moment ago that she at least felt somewhat similar to himself so it confused him at the change in her mood.

"_Because_ I taste like fire you love me?" she asked icily while pulling back further from the man and standing.

Natsu blinked dumfounded on what to say, "Well yeh, but n-"

"Get out."

Scared out of his mind he scrambled to his feet, "Lucy listen that's n-"

"Get away from me and get out!" she ground out while trying to hold the tears back.

Ignoring her once more he took a step forward noticing her taking two back, "Please jus-"

"No I'm done with this shit! GET OUT GET OUT _GET OUT_!"

After being woken up by Natsu's string of questioning Happy had quietly taking his leave to head to the refrigerator and obtain his favorite meal. From the kitchen he had snickered the whole time his partners were making out while secretly thinking that phase one of his bestest plan had finally happened, or at least would. There was no way weirdo like Lucy would let Natsu get away without some explanation and then he'd have to tell her. And after she was all happy, Happy would make his appearance and tell her about the bestest idea along with Natsu and his plans they made at the guild yesterday afternoon. Just as he was about to make his appearance and announce the bestest news ever Lucy got scary weird causing Happy to bear witness to her freaking out and yelling. Scared out of his mind he raced forward and attached himself to her chest wailing, "NNNOOOOO WAAAAAAA! Lucy STOP! Don't leave us!"

Happy's interruption was like a godsend giving Natsu a moment to think while Lucy was distracted. What the hell had gone wrong? How did she not understand what he meant? She took it all wrong again! With that thought popping in his mind he remembered something that would hopefully save his friendship at the least, "You promised you'd listen!" he said accusingly while pointing at her. Seeing her gaze snap back to him he flinched slightly and looked away saying, "Last time you were mad at me you promised you'd listen. You keep your promises so, _please_?" He begged.

Hearing Natsu, Happy sobbed further and added, "AYE! You told me it'd never happen again!"

Looking between the two some of Lucy's anger subsided. They had a point she made a promise and she couldn't call herself a celestial mage if she started breaking promises. Could she? Glaring once more to the man not daring to meet her eye she stomped over to the couch and sat down on the furthest edge. Setting Happy down next to her she crossed her legs and rested her chin against her fist leaning on the arm of the couch keeping her eyes locked on the wall. Several moments of silence passed before she growled out, "Well out with it. I don't have all day and when you're done I want you out of my home Natsu."

* * *

**AHHHH! Don't hate me! **

**MMUUUHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA**

**So here is your well deserved and hard worked for chapter! Congrats! You gave yourselves a cliffy! **

**Love you~~**

**Keep reviewing!**

**~Gemi**


	39. So

**Riven-LOL Yur a troll... hehehehehe**

**Panda- I am literally LMFAO at you right now! Yur review is just too damn funny! You remind me of more out spoken Groves! MMMUUUHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH I said don't hate me! LMFAO oh my~~**

**rena- Yes it is!**

**Melime- :) Just wait!**

**G.R.T.- He is... and therefor says idiot things or things in an idiotic way LOL**

**Celt- LMAO When I was writing it I was! hahahahahha**

**Exxcal- *tee hee* Are you implying that I create a verbal roller coaster? MMMUUUHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**Souring- Ahh I see. No I don't want anyone or anything burning down... Besides I think he loves that bed as much as her LOL Also that sux! That's why all that kind of stuff is in a box so I know where it is but I don't have to look it. Finding old memories like that is rough.**

**Marina Rose- LMAO They are incredibly fun to write! Keep yur fingers crossed as you read!**

**Now my pretties on with the show!**

* * *

Natsu fidgeted watching Lucy stomp over to the couch. He was hoping, praying, and begging anything out there that she would listen to him. When she said she would he almost jumped for joy until he realized he wasn't out of the woods yet. Swallowing the lump that took over his throat he hurried to the low lying table in front of her taking a seat on it, ignoring the wood's protest at the weight, and hoped she would at least look at him. Glancing at the tear stained face of Happy he smiled weakly in way of thanks and hoping to reassure the little guy that he'd fix this.

Taking a deep breath he opened and closed his mouth several times before snapping it shut not knowing where to start explaining. Looking at Lucy who was pointedly looking to the wall, he could see the unshed tears building and he sighed. "Lucy look it's not what you think."

That simple phrase snapped her hurt filled gaze to him as she bit out, "Really? Then explain it to me because I'm all ears!"

Whimpering slightly and holding up his hands defensively he tried again, "I'm sorry?"

The restraint she had on her tears gave way, "You're sorry? You're _fucking sorry_? Do you even know what the hell you're sorry for? Do you realize how much of a complete ass hole you are? DO YOU? _WELL?_" now she was standing hands clenched tightly at her sides glaring down at the cowering man. Emotions, tears, and confusion gave way to a torrent of furry that she unleashed verbally, "You are the biggest bastard I've ever met! Here I've been hoping and pining away over you and you just swoop in and finally steal my FIRST DAMN KISS! Then you have the gall to tell me you fucking _LOVE_ me only because I taste like your favorite food! FOOD! Food you bastard… food…" as she trailed off so did her anger giving way to anguish. Crashing down to the couch she curled herself up as tightly as she could. Forgetting she was trying to stay strong and keep her pride intact she let the tears and sobs run freely into her knees.

Guilt, incredible guilt ran through his very being seeing Lucy so distraught. She always found strength and right now she had none. He watched as Happy held onto her thigh in hopes of comforting her and he realized it should be him doing so. No longer hesitating he stood up, and patted Happy on the head. When his silent question was answered by the exceed moving and flying to sit on the bed, he sat down next to her drawing her into his arms, holding as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Haven't you done enough? Just leave me alone." She weakly mumbled not bothering to look up.

Natsu chose to ignore her statement as her prior words replayed in his head. There was a small amount of hope for him in what she said. Given you had to get past the anger in there but it was still there. That hope gave him the strength he needed to not run away and just crawl in a hole. "I'm sorry I stole it, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to give you mine." He lamely attempted. Gaining nothing but a snort and another sob out of her, he continued, "Look it all came out wrong. It's not because of fire that just makes it perfect."

Lucy's tears had started to slow and she had relaxed some. Even though she was incredibly upset with Natsu, his presence always calmed her down. Confused and intrigued as to where he was going she mumbled out, "How do you figure that?"

A smile tugged at his lips because she was actually listening to him. "Because Igneel told me so." Once again she snorted at him but he continued on anyway, "Look dragons have this thing called a mate. They only get one but they almost never ever find them because there aren't that many dragons and they live alone. They only even go looking for another dragon when they, well ya know, need to make baby dragons." Blushing a bit at that he took a deep breath and trudged on, "Anyway, Igneel said that it was probably the same thing for dragon slayers, the mate part. But since there's like a billion zillion people in the world I probably never ever would find mine." Whispering he added, "I never gave a shit about it until I found you in Hargeon."

Lifting her head only enough for her eyes to peek out she sniffled and said, "You're not making any sense."

"Just wait I'm getting there!" he smiled further. "Anyway I don't know when but forever ago I started to feel, well, weird around you and then I realized it was cause you were special." Seeing her blank expression he frowned, "Oi don't give me that look! It's a good weird I swear! Just stop that and listen."

"Whatever."

"Yeh well I remembered what Igneel told me and I freaked out cause I didn't want to ever leave you weirdo. It made me all sad and shit thinking about you not being with me all the time. So I never said anything. I figured if I ever left it'd make it easier or something. And then last month all that shit happening, it just… Well… It fucked me up." By this point he was looking all around the room and refused to look at her because of embarrassment. Who knew a few words and feelings could bring the son of the Great Igneel to his knees?

"I'm still listening…"

Sighing he kept going, "So when all the nightmare shit happened and you started to let us stay I felt better. A load better actually. But a couple of weeks ago when me and Happy were talking-"

"Wait," she cut him off, "Stop right there. You and _Happy_? You had not only a mature conversation, but one with Happy?" she asked bewildered as she looked right at him.

Natsu blinked a few times before answering, "Yeh. What's wrong with that?"

Chuckling she waved him off, "Nothing continue."

"Ok? So like I was saying we were talking and he convinced me that no matter what if I did tell you or didn't you could leave. So I figured I'd tell you. But then a bunch of shit happened and I got sidetracked. But when I woke up this morning and you were all happy looking, and I was all happy, and Happy seemed all happy I remembered and said screw it I'd tell you today."

Raising a brow once again confused she asked, "Tell me what exactly?"

Natsu pouted. "That I love you weirdo." Spotting the swarm of emotions flickering through her eyes he stopped her before she could start yelling again, "Wait, wait, wait! Just hear me out!" When Lucy snapped her mouth shut and nodded he sighed in relief, "Ok, so I didn't do it the best way, I'm sorry! But I mean it and the reason that the fire part is all awesome is because that's how you find out who your mate is! That's what Igneel said. He told me 'They remind you of your element.' Well that's got to be what he meant right? So that's what I meant. I figured out that I loved you _before_ but that just made it all the more better cause now I'll never ever have to leave you!"

Lucy uncurled from her ball and pulled away from Natsu to sit up on her own. Staring down at her hands she took in everything he had said and replayed in her mind. One thing kept replaying though confusing her, "What the hell is a mate?"

Scratching his head trying to think of the best way to explain he mumbled, "Well… Uhhh…. OH! I KNOW! It's kind of like a husband or a wife but better! Like there's this bond thing and instincts and stuff and they make you want to stay together forever and ever. Normal married people can get a divorce and stuff but mates don't ever do that they go all crazy thinking that they can't be with the other one."

Nodding in understanding she continued to think. It seemed along the same lines of true love and soul mates. Two individuals meant to be together once they found one another. Although in the dragon world it didn't work like the stories and you could possibly live your life never finding that one special one made just for you. That was kind of a beautiful sentiment in the rough and wild world of dragons. She smiled slightly at that thought.

So Natsu loved her and because she tasted like fire, which reminded him of his element, she was his mate. It wasn't the other way around, which was what the baka had initially led her to believe. In a way it was funny how they both were holding back their feelings because of fears. Here they were causing each other to suffer somewhat for no reason. She laughed, she was just as idiotic as him at times. A thought stuck her, "What do you mean by 'this bond, and instincts and stuff'?"

Once again confused on how to explain he scratched his head in thought, "Well…" Letting out a deep breath through his teeth he leaned back, "I don't how to explain it. I mean well the bonding thing is with our magic. It's like an exchange or something."

"Like how Laxus gave you his lighting?"

Shaking his head he said, "Not really. We don't get to use each other's magic it just makes it so it doesn't hurt each other and stuff… OH! But we end up with a mark or something. Just like our guild marks!"

After that she couldn't help the laughter that pulled from her. He was such an idiot!

"Umm Lucy?" Natsu asked nervously watching her laugh so hard and suddenly. For several minutes now he'd been sitting here wondering if she was still going to toss him out or if things would be resolved. If she went with the first he'd be damned and he'd just have to make her see the light, but he was really hoping for the later of the two.

"You are such a complete baka!" she chortled out, laughing hard enough that her sides began to hurt.

Flinching a bit at the insult he prodded, "Why now?"

"Because," she snorted, "you lit me on fire already and it did nothing!"

As her words sunk in he groaned and slapped his forehead. She was right. Not once but twice she was using _his_ fire not to mention she was able to drink it last night. Holy shit she was right. A smile twitched in the corner of his mouth as his own laughter started to bubble forth.

Eventually the two quieted down whipping tears from their eyes. Stealing a glance at the woman beside him he felt anxious. Trying to hide it he threaded his fingers behind his head and leaned back against the couch looking to the ceiling, "So… About what I said?"

* * *

**Stop hating me! See it will all work out! Maybe... At least you got some fluffy humor! **

**Fear not though the end is NOT near! There is like 10 more chaps after this!**

**So I decided that at the end of this I'll give you guys an Authors Notes chapter explaining my inspirations and all. I'll do it there so that if you don't wanna read it you won't haffta. LOL **

**Btw... I'm working on that lemon and let me tell you... I remember why I don't write them often! My love of pretty words and non smut make it hard for me when I have to describe things. My mouth is to damn vulgar but I refuse to write something I wouldn't read... BAH! Three days I've been working on this THREE! I'm not even half way through it -_- But I have enough chapters written to keep up a daily update so no worries. LOL I figure worse case you all might have to wait an extra day or two. **

**Sad part... I have the like two chapters AFTER figured out in my head! Just need to get past this part LOL **

**Anyway... Hope you guys enjoyed this! Keep on readin and reviewin! **

**~Gemi**


	40. You're being mean

**Rose- LMAO **

**Riven- HA! look at that some one actually beat you to a review! LMFAO! No he doesn't he talks like a kid when he gets all excited or nervous Something I've noticed a lot. **

**Link- I'm so gonna beat you one of these days -_- But yes... Nervous or excited the two kindda go hand and hand. **

**lilpumpkingirl-Ty for the offer! It's frustrating to have a vision in yur mind but not be able to express it in words. I've deleted and re-written so many lines it isn't even funny. It's one of those. I'll type then read over and scrunch my nose. Verbal vulgarity is one thing for quotes or thoughts but it's not my taste to describe body parts or actions when in the act so to speak LOL I've been re-reading through a few fics I'm following trying to gain some different incite so to speak. But when I'm done with the one I might be knocking on yurs next. Characters aren't so important because I know what I want them to do, I'm just looking at word flow and descriptive possibilities. **

**Celt- LOL yeh he can actually be incredibly sweet at times without thought. I saw that as more of a way of consolation prize LOL Like yeh I took this from you but you got mine instead! HAHHAHA **

**rena- MMMUUUHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH You NEVER know with me :D**

**Melime- LOL TY! **

**Asuna Yuuika- *cries* YOU HAD A PITCH FORK!? *tee hee* Yeh I'm not really that surprised LMAO I was ready for the hate with that. There they are perfect moment... BAM totally fucked! LOL I had to, I couldn't help myself when writing.**

**Panda- LOL It's ok. And yes eventually there's just a few things that need to happen first LOL this week though you'll find out!**

**Groves- LMFAO At the VERY bottom of 37 I gave a challenge that since I had posted that chap so early in the day if I could get 15 reviews by 10pm EST I'd post a second chap for the day... That's where the extra came in. And TY! He deff would just fuck up when he's trying to say something awesome. In true Lucy fasion she has to freak out over it. But with my theory on mates and such honestly either could have been plausible. So no more "Ugghhh" for those chaps then?! YEY! LOL**

**So now on with chappy 40... **

* * *

Lucy watched as Natsu fidgeted. She continued to let the question hang in the air a few moments relishing in his unease as a form of payback for her turmoil. "Hmm? What about it?" she asked biting her inner cheek to keep herself from laughing out as he visibly slumped slightly.

At a loss for words he stumbled, "Well ya know… I mean do you? Are we?" flustered he shot forward and pulled at his hair in frustration. "GAAA!" Leaning in closer and pointing accusingly at her he started ranting, "Damn it do you love me too or not? Cause I'll have you know it's going to be really hard for you if you don't because I'm not going anywhere now for sure and I'll be damned if I let you!"

She blushed at his close proximity but didn't give him any other reaction at first. She could fully understand now why it was he and Happy chose to mess with her constantly. This was just too much fun! With his feelings and views out in the open it was like a huge weight was lifted off of her thus giving birth to this new found playfulness over the situation. "Didn't Igneel ever tell you it is impolite to point?"

Doing his best impersonation of a fish he retracted the finger quickly and eventually let the hand fall. Staring into her brown depths he caught the mischief and merriment dancing together. Glaring and pouting slightly he huffed. "You're mean. _Really_ mean." Seeing the smug expression on her face made him pout further, "Just tell me already."

"Tell you what?" she asked innocently.

He was about to retort when an even better idea formed in his mind, "Oi, Happy?" he called to the all but forgotten exceed.

"Aye?"

Making sure to keep eye contact with Lucy while he spoke, he smiled evilly and said, "Go down to the guild and tell Mira to do that thing we talked about yesterday." Slowly moving forward causing Lucy to lean back against the seat of the couch he continued, "And when Erza and the rust bucket get there tell them to help until this afternoon cause Lucy said so."

Happy had been sitting on figurative pins and needles during the exchange of his partners. He was hopeful Natsu really could fix the situation but at the same time he was ready to help. He had been so worried he had eaten seven fish without thinking. When Natsu called out to him he didn't know what to expect. They had been laughing that was good right? Then again this was Lucy and she was weird so who knew. Being told what he was though made him the happiest ever. Somehow Natsu knew he fixed it all and now things would be the bestest! "AYE SIR!" he yelled rushing out the window.

"OI! Who said you get to use up _my_ bet?" Lucy asked ignoring how close Natsu was to her.

The man shrugged and continued forward until she was trapped under him. "Well I'm not letting you leave until you tell me. So someone has to put them to good use right?"

Taking in the fact that Natsu had an almost predatory gleam to his eyes and was now caging her in, she gulped. What had she gotten herself into? Raising her hands almost defensively she attempted to push him back while stuttering out, "Wh-what are you p-p-planning?"

Natsu's features changed for a moment back to his normal childlike grin, "It was originally Happy's idea but then I thought about something else that would make it better but it's a surprise!"

Lucy glared, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

He shrugged. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to make you?"

Ignoring the sensation running through her at having him this close her stubborn nature rose up. "First off you need to get off me. Secondly, you of all people _cannot_ make me do anything. Thirdly," she finished while raising a brow in defiance, "why should I tell someone who still wears children's underclothing anything?" she smirked.

Looking down between them he took note of his choice of boxers. Once again they had chibi style dragons all over them but they were on clouds or flying in the night sky. What was wrong with them? Stars and dragons, these were one of his favorites, right next to the ones that he owned with flames. Looking back to Lucy he scowled, "Oi, I like these ones! Stop changing the subject!" Sighing frustrated at her giggles he flopped down on her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ugghhh… Natsu," she whined, "You're too heavy!" Attempting to squirm out from under him but failing she groaned, "Get off you lug. Are you trying to suffocate me?"

Chuckling at her protest he shifted down slightly leaving him to use her chest as a head rest. "Better?"

Lucy sighed, "Yeh at least I can breathe again."

"Hmmm you really are cumffier than your bed." He purred while holding her a bit tighter and nuzzling her chest.

Growing red for several different reasons she growled out, "Natsu, get _off_ of me!"

Ignoring her he asked, "Is it that bad? Why won't you tell me?" unable to hide the hurt he felt.

"Natsu," she cooed trying to sooth his hurt. Placing a gentile hand in his hair she said, "I was just teasing you. I couldn't imagine my life without you." Biting her lip and steeling her resolve she continued, "With everything that's happened this last month it made me realize something."

"What's that?" he mumbled against her.

Smiling she answered, "I realized that no matter how much I tried to deny it, I had fallen in love with you. The thought of losing you was physically unbearable. I was having nightmares too. I'm ashamed to admit it but I honestly enjoy you guys staying here." Blushing twenty shades of red she whispered, "I enjoy sleeping with you every night."

Snapping his head up he scrambled to hover over her once more so they were face to face again. His heart was racing and felt like it would burst, "Really?"

"Yes really."

"So you love me too?"

Lucy smiled lovingly up at him, "Of course I love you. How can I not?"

"No more teasing?"

"Nope, I promise I mean it."

He moved with speed that was inhuman as he crashed his lips to her own. It had taken a moment for Lucy to respond but when she did he was in heaven once more. She loved him, she was kissing him. What more could matter in life? Pulling back he was once more left with a breathless vision of Lucy and he smiled. It was a pure unadulterated smile of happiness that swept over his features. All this worry, all the drama he developed in his own head, it had all been for nothing. "Now that I know you're my mate we're going to be together forever and ever and we'll get married and we'll have like fifty kids and they'll be able to beat the shit out of the stripper and tin can an-"

Blanching she cut him off, "Wow, wow, WOW! Slow down! You're getting way ahead of yourself." She couldn't help the giggles as he pouted, "One step at a time. Besides can't we find a more normal name besides 'mate'? I'm not a dragon so it sounds weird."

"You're weird." He grunted. Seeing the look she was giving him he relented, "Fiiiinnnneeeee. What _do_ I call you then?"

Blushing at the thought for some reason she stuttered out, "G-g-girlfriend?"

He frowned at the pettiness of that word. But if it made Lucy happy he didn't care because he knew what she was and that's all that really mattered. "I still get to beat the shit out of any guy that get's to close."

Rolling her eyes she said, "Just stick to the glaring you already do."

His eyes widened slightly, "You noticed?" He smiled a bit nervously at her comment.

She shrugged, "Yes, I just thought you were annoyed because you wanted to go do something."

"Whatever, no promises." he mumbled. "But I still get to do this whenever I feel like it." He said with a smirk while he claimed her lips once more.

When they finally pulled apart Lucy couldn't help but return the smile Natsu was giving her. For as wonderful as the moment was though she couldn't ignore the pain she began to feel. Groaning a bit she asked, "Can you get off of me now? My back is starting to hurt."

Smile still in place he obliged by leaning back to a sitting position pulling her with him and seating her in his lap. Making sure to keep his arms wrapped around her waist he buried his face in her neck and let out a contented sigh. Her response was to relax into him further and gently run her hand through his locks while holding him with the other.

They sat like that for several moments until his muffled voice broke the sweet silence, "Hey Luce?"

"Yeh?" she answered lazily.

"I'm hungry."

Lucy laughed at him and pulled away slightly seeing his goofy grin back in place. Rolling her eyes she gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "I guess I need to make those omelets you asked for last night huh?" as she pulled away fully and headed to the kitchen.

For a moment Natsu sat there confused. When realization dawned on him as to just why he asked for omelets, a light dusting of pink spread across his face. Pushing the thought out of his mind, for now, he hurried to follow her to the kitchen.

* * *

**1...2...3... AAWWWWWWWW And there you have it they FINALLY had the wonderful lil talk and it all works out. BUT WAIT! There's more! LOTS MORE! I mean what are Natsu and Happy planning? What's to come of Gajeel and Erza? What about that saucey lemon I promised? So many questions and more! **

**MMMUUUHAHAHHAHAHAAHAAHHAHAHAAH **

***couch* Sorry about that... ANYWAY! So I'm this should keep the fan girls from trying to kill me for now at least! Keep on sending me love and happy thoughts! I think I'm gonna take a nap in Happy's mind once again. Nibble on a fish or two... Yeh that sounds good...**

**~Gemi**


	41. Bribery

**Riven- LMAO well you got first again so don't cry too hard... **

**Marina- Soon my pretty soon... LOL**

**Link- The mind fish are MINE! You step off! LMFAO**

**Souring- LMFAO OMG BAHAHHAHAHA couch... BAAAAAA SPELLING TO HELL! LOL I love waffles! And no worries TRUST me I understand. LOL **

**Asuna-YEY! I think I'm old but meh who really knows... I'm 30 so... But *bows* TY oh wise sensei LOL But yes I love tossing in his childlike things... I have this deep hope that if he ever does get shown in boxers they will be something that dumb LOL I mean the mans swim trunks are flames for pete's sake LOL**

**Groves- "fluffsplosion" ROFLMAO You should coin that word... But glad I didn't disappoint! **

**Frost- AWWW! TY! But it does have to end sometime. **

**rls58-TY!**

**Naomi- TY! Also I thank YOU for reading :) **

**kimi- LOL Well I was expecting you to wait until now! LMAO! **

**Melime- :) It's comin but not for a while**

**Bethanay- MMMUUUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *cough* My evil laugh sorry about that... LOL TY TY TY I'm glad ppl are enjoying this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Like I've said in past AN I like to keep my ff characters in character to the best of my ability and it always makes me glad that ppl can see my vision as being cannon :) So TY again!**

**GammaDancer-TY! Yes he does! LOL**

**Exxcal-(39) LOL TY!**

**Exxcal-(40)TYVM! I try to make it enjoyable! I'm SO glad you are enjoying! Yes yes yes their fate is doomed! BUT you don't get to know _just_ yet!**

**Panda- :) See I'm capible of being nice and giving super fluff! Some might even call it a FLUFFSPLOSION! LMFAO Have a safe flight! Hope to hear back from ya soon!**

**Holy shit balls! All the reviews and everyone is SSOOO happy! Guess I should write more fluff if I want ppl to give me happy thoughts... LMFAO NAW! It's too fun to do drama and cliffys MMUUHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! **

* * *

Happy burst into the guild hall yelling, "MMMIIIIRRRRAAAAAA!" dragging out the woman's name his whole journey to the bar.

Several of the few members present in the early hours rose a brow to the exceed's lone presence. It was far and few between when he was alone without his dragon slayer counterpart. When those few times did happen normally Lucy was with him. Today, however, he came in, normal happy countenance in place, alone. Seeing as he didn't look distressed like he did the last time this had happened, most shrugged it off and went back to nursing their hangovers or breakfasts.

At the call of her name Mira turned and smiled, "Well good morning Happy! What can I get you today?"

"AYE! Mira Natsu said for you to do what we talked about yesterday!"

To this Mira's eyes lit up with joy. "HE DID?"

"AYE!"

Squealing in delight she yelled across the hall, "EVERYONE! We have something wonderful to do today!" As she explained the day's plans she had to glare at the few who groaned causing them to see the hint of a demon that resided in her. When she was done and the arrangements set, she sent her siblings off to buy the supplies with the money that had been left in her care just for this.

Happy sat at the bar eating some eggs and fish when Erza made her way to him, "Happy do you know when Lucy plans to arrive? I have a bet to pay on."

"AYE! Natsu said that Lucy said that you need to help and to be back later."

Erza furrowed her brows in confusion to this. As far as she knew this whole plan of Natsu and Happy's was a surprise but then again it could be the fool had told her. "What time am I to be back?"

Thinking it over Happy shrugged, "I don't remember."

Glaring at the small creature she refrained from pummeling him. Instead she took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. Before she could comment further Gajeel made his way to the bar interrupting them.

The man eyed the guild. Seeing the Salamander's cat but neither him nor Bunny Girl he asked Happy, "Oi where the hell is Bunny Girl at?"

"Aye they're at Lucy's!"

He raised a metal studded brow at the exceed. "Gihee, are they now?"

"Aye! But Natsu said that Lucy said that you need to help today!"

"I don't give a shit what that flame head said. I asked about Bunny Girl."

Growing impatient with the whole situation Erza spoke up, "Gajeel come with me you and I are to work on this project together. I will explain on the way." Looking to Happy she said, "Tell Lucy we'll be back at noon sharp."

"Oi who the hell said I have to listen to you?" Gajeel sneered.

Erza turned sharply on the man, "Are you complaining?"

"Fuck yes I am! I ain't doing shit until Bunny Girl gets here and says I got to!"

At this point Mira stepped in, "Now, now Gajeel. This is something for Lucy! Just be a good man and do as you're told."

Taking a seat he glared at the barmaid, "And why don't you be a good girl and do your job by getting me something to drink."

Erza placed a forceful armor clad hand on his shoulder at the same time Mira's normal happy smile was replaced with a dark scowl. As the two women let their rage stream off them, Gajeel gulped silently. It's not that he thought he would lose in a fight against the two, per say. It was more that these two women were really just some scary bitches when they wanted to be, and currently they wanted to be.

Before the situation grew grave it was Lily to nullify it by landing on the bar top in front of Gajeel, "My partner wouldn't be trying to welch on a bet would he?" he said shaking his head ruefully.

Silently thanking his cat he bristled and acted as uncaring as possible, "Tch, whatever." Standing he turned to Erza, "Let's get this shit over with." Erza nodded at him once. With that the two humans and one exceed made their leave of the guild.

A now calm and once again happy Mira turned to Happy, "So did anything interesting happen this morning to make you guys do this today instead of later like I thought?"

"AYE!"

Twitching slightly at his one word response she prodded further, "And what was that?"

"They got into a fight."

Mira paled. That certainly wasn't the answer she was expecting. Hesitantly she asked, "What about?"

Happy stopped eating for a minute and thought it over, smiling he said, "I don't know!"

By this point Mira wanted to strangle him, however she kept her sweet demeanor in place, "What were they saying?"

Happy shrugged swallowing the last of his food, "Something about fire." The ever mischievous cat said. He didn't want to give up his information too soon. If he did there would be less fish in it for him. So the less he told Mira the better chances he had.

Mira's eyes widened, "He didn't burn her apartment did he?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "I don't think so."

Sighing in relief she smiled once more. For a moment she thought this was all brought about because the idiot had left her homeless. "What exactly about fire was she mad over?"

Happy ignored her question for one of his own, "Aye Mira, can I have some more fish?"

Glaring slightly at the exceed Mira quickly realized his plan. He had something good to tell her and he needed to be bribed. A bribe she could give. Pulling out her keys and finding the one she was looking for she pulled it off the key ring and slid it in Happy's direction. Keeping a firm hold on the key she looked at him, "This key is the key to the cooler with _all_ the fish we have in stock. Now if you are a good boy and tell me everything you know, I might just let you have this key for a couple of hours."

Happy's eyes lit up in pleasure, "AYE! MIRA I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

Smirking she let go of the key and said a simple, "Good," as she followed the exceed to the back to get her gossip. Twenty minutes later a smug and thrilled Mira reemerged from the back humming a love tune to herself. Noticing the guild was mostly empty she sat down close to where the master was sitting. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked the small man.

Makarov merely smiled and nodded in her direction before taking a drag of his pipe. "Ahh you brats are all growing far too quickly."

Mira giggled at him. "I was thinking we should have everyone not on missions help today! If we do that it'll be done today! What do you think?"

He thought it over for a moment. Taking another long drag of his pipe he finally nodded. "That sounds like a lovely idea Mira. You go inform Erza and I'll let everyone that comes in while you're gone know."

Jumping up she hugged the small man before running out of the guild calling out, "Thanks Master!"

* * *

**Oh Happy and Mira! How I love his evil master mind and Mira's love of gossip! I'm pretty sure this chap raises more questions than answers... *tee hee* **

**You didn't honestly expect me to keep going with the love birds did you? Have you not been reading this story? Seriously... Jeez... LOL! **

**Anyway! We're nearing the final couple weeks of this story I think! I'm still working on that lemon and since I want to keep it all in one chapter it's LONG... So all my pervy readers be excited. :D But as promised the day it posts will be a double update so those of you that don't want to read _that _you won't have too. I like you guys so much! **

**I've got to say I don't think I've ever had such an interactive group of readers and it's fun! I've got a couple projects I'm going to have to start because I promised G.R.T a LONG time ago a sequel to a story of mine. Also I think it was Exxcal that gave me a suggestion for a one shot? I'll have to look back and double check who will get the dedication for it for sure LOL But those will be after this epic tale is done. With that said if anyone has a sugestion for something they want to see from me in the future I'm always open to the thoughts! **

**For now though I can't ignore the fact that my adorable lil girl climbed onto the couch with Pocahontas in her hands. So I'm of to watch that with her and try and think of some fun things to add in to my epic ending! **

**Keep the warm cuddelies headed my way! **

**~Gemi**


	42. Announcements, Gossip, and Debts

**Marina- LMFAO I think Riven will give you a run for yur money! Also the only way to trick Happy is with fish! LOL**

**rls- ;) It will be good and TY!**

**Frost- LOL well it will go for as long as my imagination lets it. But seriously only a couple more weeks :) Also I'd be honored to come! Do I get to give the eulogy? **

**Naomi- MMUUUHAHAHHAHAHAHA I do it out of love honestly... Ok I do it because I'm evil! TY though!**

**rena- Couldn't agree more! I love them too so I had to give them an excuse to show up together! They are scary bitches after all!**

**Souring- Well... That 'like' was really only you everyone else I love... LMFAO I'm JK... Maybe... *tee hee* I think 98% of you are loking foward to that double update! But I know what you mean my home was full of pervs... My dad was horrid! The first time I showed up at home with a hicky on me he made fun of me all day... WTF father does that?! Well mine... LMFAO Also I've long since updated to the bluray and DVD collections and so far they hold nicely! I love being secretive so... MMUUHAHAHHHAHAHAH you just gotta wait and see!**

**Link- I should find a way to keep you and just you in suspense for having stolen my cocoa! I'm still mad over that even if the temps have gone back up :P LMFAO BTW did you see Virgo made an appearance in the reviews... You know what means right? PITFALLS! **

**VirgoandVixen- BAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH *cough* Well first off TY Virgo. And to answer your question... WAIT! You'll see when I let them get at it so consider it a form of punishment! The wait will eat at you slowly... MMMUUUAHAHHHAHAHHAAH Also Vixen don't punish Virgo in public if you don't want her to embarrass you... Silly! **

**Exxcal- TY! I love how evil and sweet Mira is! Playing with her sometimes is too fun! Also I can't wait to see what I create in the future either... Should be interesting! **

**Riven- YEY CUDDLES! LOL Btw... Yur SSOOOOO late reviewin... Marina is challenging you for first reviewer! Yur in trouble now!**

**Celt-(40) LOL but of course! He's gotta compete against that damn stripping ice pole and the rusted scrap pile! HAHAHHAHAHA**

**Celt-(41) Hehehe He is and I love him for it! He was raised by Natsu after all. So there is that underlined wit and inelegance that he can use but not get caught on often!**

* * *

After breakfast Lucy had showered and dressed for the day followed by Natsu. The day was warm and so she went with a simple red tank with the Hearts Cruz logo and a cute red and white ruffled skirt. Natsu on the other hand looked the same as always and it left her to wonder how many one sleeved jackets the man owned.

Fully ready for the day, Lucy attempted to sit on her couch formulating what to do, to and with, Gajeel and Erza. She was finding it hard to write her ideas down though because she had an insistent dragon slayer curled around her as he refused to let her sit properly or let her go. The moment he exited the bathroom he plopped down next to her and dragged her into his lap.

Most would be shocked at the sudden change in how he was interacting with her. However she rolled her eyes. It wasn't a shock to her in the least. He never respected her personal space before. The man was constantly dragging her along or slinging an arm over her. Not to mention barging into her home at the most inopportune times. Add to that the fact that the minute their sleeping arrangements had changed he took every advantage to touch her more frequently day or night it seemed.

So now that the two of them were officially together it was like there was nothing stopping his obsessive compulsion to touch her leading to her morning filled with trying to pry him away. For as much as she enjoyed the affection it was getting on her nerves. Growing irritated she growled, "Seriously Natsu! Let me go so I can do this! You already stole half my time away."

"But Lucyyy!" he pouted over her shoulder. "Don't be mean! It's for a surprise." Pulling her closer yet and placing a gentile kiss to her neck he said, "Besides I'm comfy."

Rolling her eyes and blushing furiously once more she groaned, "Fine but at least let me pull out my arms so I can write."

Huffing he loosened his hold for her to do so. As soon as her arms were free he clamped his tightly around her once more utterly enjoying the contact. Just being allowed to hold her like this made him happy. He refused to waste a moment of possible physical contact with her. Given Lucy seemed less thrilled seeing how he got in her way several times while she was cooking, but she would just shove him lightly while blushing. So much for the omelet dream becoming reality. Yet.

The only time he had actually gotten in trouble was when he attempted to follow her into the shower. He swore the woman could be a boxer if she trained for it. That damn right hook of hers almost broke his nose this time. She had made up for it though by fretting over him and helping to patch him up. She really was the bestest ever.

Resting his chin on her shoulder he was trying to, but failing to, read what she had written, so he asked, "What ya got so far?"

Lucy smiled evilly as she showed him what she had down on the page. Gajeel would not be happy but this was pay back. "Well what do you think?"

Finishing all she had written so far he laughed so hard he jostled her terribly. His legs were kicking in his merriment and he had to let her go in order to hold his sides. "Oh shit Luce!" he exclaimed between laughs.

Eventually he settled enough to right himself and drag her back into his lap. At her protest he just shrugged and once more got comfortable. Thinking over her list he asked, "What about Erza?" as his eyes lit with mischief of his own.

Glaring over her shoulder she said, "You can't help!"

"Awww don't be so stingy!"

"Oi! You're the one that already stole part of my day! Besides I don't really want to give Erza a cause for revenge. I'm just going to have her run all my errands and do my chores for me."

Natsu cringed at the thought of giving Erza a reason to extract revenge. "Good point. But still you got to make her do _something_ funny."

Shaking her head vigorously she reiterated, "No way! I'm not getting killed later!" shivering at the thought. Looking over her two lists she looked at the man behind her once more with a smile, "Ready to go shopping? You _can_ help me with this part." she finished while pointing to something on the page.

"YOOSH! I'm all fired up! Let's go!" he said jumping up and pulling her with him.

Three stores and an hour and half later left Lucy frustrated at her brand new boyfriend. "Natsu, for the last time I am _NOT_ ever wearing something like _that_." She hissed out in anger.

"But Luuuucy," he whined, "Please?"

"Are you insane? What would people say if they saw me in something like that? It's embarrassing!"

Smiling wolfishly he strode up to her and leaned down whispering, "I didn't say to wear it in front of anyone but me weirdo."

Feeling like her face was about to burst in flames she thumped him on the head, "Don't be a pervert in public!" She screeched while storming to the other side of the store.

Pouting and rubbing his sore spot he called, "Does that mean I get to be when we aren't in public?" while following her.

"Uugghhh! Just shut up and help me look!"

Now that she would be all his forever and ever he took on a new appreciation for the things she wore or could wear. It wasn't that he hadn't before but it had always felt a tiny bit shameful since he had thought his feelings and desires were one sided. That never let him lose hope though that he would someday come across a job for them that would have her wearing that maid outfit again though.

However, with all the new found knowledge, feelings, and best of all contact, the flood gates to his mind opened wide. Besides, what was so bad about a barely there, only covering what was necessary, red leather, stringy outfit? So long as _he _was the only one to see her in it, nothing! He liked red, orange and yellow. Seeing how she was wearing red today she liked it too. Those colors made fire after all. She looked damn good in any and all those colors. Smirking and looking to the contents of his hand he caught up to her, "That wasn't a no Luce."

Glaring red faced she hissed, "Keep it up and I'll add killing you to Erza's list."

Natsu shivered as a vision of the enraged woman crossed his mind, "You're no fun."

Smirking at her victory she swiped the 'clothing' from his hands throwing it to a corner somewhere, "I'm lots of fun, you're just an idiot." Turning to the racks once more her face lit up with an evil smile. Holding up the article she asked, "What about this one for him?"

Natsu once more found himself holding his sides as he laughed and nodded vigorously, "HELL YES!"

After searching a few more racks and finding everything she needed the pair made their way out. Looking to the clock tower Lucy noticed it was already after eleven. "We should head to the guild."

"YOOSH! I can't wait for this! I'm all fired up! Let's go Luce!" he cheered while taking her bags and grabbing hold of her hand racing towards the guild. Before they could make their way through the doors Lucy pulled back and halted.

Looking to her in worry Natsu asked, "Uhhh Lucy what's up?"

Finding the ground interesting she hesitated, "Well… I umm… What do we tell everyone?"

"About?"

"Us…"

Smiling once more he grabbed her hand saying, "We tell them that we're together weirdo! Duh!"

Looking up and meeting his eyes finally she smiled in return. "Let's go then."

Taking that as his cue he kicked the doors open and yelled, "We're here!" to an all but empty guild hall. The only people there seemed to be the master and Mira. Pulling Lucy along with him to the bar he noticed the bloated blue ball seated on the countertop. "Oi, Happy what the hell happened to you?"

"Aye… Fish…" was all the exceed could muster.

Mira's eyes lit up watching the pair walk in. Everything Happy told her was true if those two were holding hands like that. Giggling at the poor bloated exceed's expense she said, "He might have gotten into the fish cooler."

To this both Natsu and Lucy groaned. Happy was down for the count for the day at least. His only hope would be if Wendy stopped by the guild. If the girl was on a mission they would be dealing with Happy's stomach ache all night.

It was Lucy who voiced the shared thought, "Oi, Mira is Wendy still in town?"

Quickly glancing between the two mages Mira smiled, "Well, she was here earlier. But don't worry she should be back this afternoon sometime."

"Where the hell is everyone?" Natsu asked next.

Glaring slightly at the dense man she said, "They are working on a special project." hoping he would take the hint.

Natsu opened his mouth to ask what it was but then snapped it quickly when he caught the look Mira was giving him. He hadn't planned for Mira to make _everyone_ work on it. "Everyone?" he asked to which she nodded. "When will they be done?"

Mira smiled brightly, "Erza is helping."

That answer quickly explained everything. That woman was a slave driver. Back when they had to re-build the guild it had taken days when it would have taken normal workers weeks thanks to Erza. No sooner did that thought cross his mind the guild doors burst open to produce a majority of the guild members Erza leading the pack.

"I don't hear complaining again do I?" she asked the worn out group behind her.

There was a collective, "NO!" that echoed off the guild hall walls.

Nodding her approval Erza spotted Lucy sitting at the bar. Grabbing hold of a grumbling Gajeel she pulled him with her. "Natsu," she nodded in greeting, "Lucy. We are back early but you should be informed that everything is done to perfection."

Natsu jumped off his seat, "Really! You're the best Erza! Thanks!"

"What are you guys talking about?" an extremely confused Lucy asked. She had been sitting there trying to figure out what was going on for a while now. However she found it frustrating that Mira and Natsu were talking so cryptically.

Erza smirked at the knowledge that Natsu hadn't told her of his plans. Her first reaction was to punish him for trying to deceive Gajeel and herself but she dismissed the idea since she would have done this for him anyway. With that in mind she spoke, "That doesn't matter currently. What does is if you have decided what else we need to do today or not?"

Realizing he had been deceived didn't go over as well for Gajeel. Standing straighter and glaring menacingly at Natsu he voiced his distaste, "I should kick your ass for this Salamander! How the hell did I get roped into this shit? Bunny Girl doesn't even know!"

"Shut it metal mouth it's a surprise!"

Quickly spotting where this was headed Lucy stepped in, "Both of you shut it!" Spotting Erza's smirk and both Gajeel and Natsu's closed mouths she sighed. Turning to Erza first she said, "It's no big deal that you did whatever this idiot wanted this morning." Ignoring Natsu's protest and Gajeel's laugh she continued, "Erza I have a list of things I need you to get today, as well as other errands and chores. Eat some lunch then head out. When you're done I'll find something else for you to do."

"That sounds simple enough." Erza said taking the list. However when she unfolded it her jaw dropped. It would take her hours to complete everything.

"By the way Erza, Natsu's somewhat of a regular fixture at my home now so you might want to take your travel cart with you for the groceries."

Twitching mildly as she looked over the 'grocery' list she said, "I'll get started after some cake." and made her way to a table, Natsu following unnoticed behind her.

Smirking Lucy turned her attention to Gajeel, "As for you," handing him the bags of stuff she said, "every hour on the hour you will change into everything in one of those, get on stage, and dance to a song of my choosing. I will give Mira the list of music so that she can play it for your, erm… _performances_. Once the show is over you must stay in the costume until it is time to change into the next posing for cameras and Redus alike whenever asked. You will not get to know the song before hand, but if the song has a dance you _must_ do it, and you will fetch me whatever I ask for while in the guild. You will begin at noon so I suggest you hurry and get some food in you and pick your first costume of the day!"

Gajeel stood there looking into the bags in a stunned silence. Vaguely he could hear those that had been within earshot laughing but it didn't register. He had tried vainly to not show his fear of the situation. Finally snapping from his shock he glared in Lucy's direction, "You're the fucking devil ya know that?"

Lucy smiled innocently, "Am I now?"

"I'll get you back for this."

"Do you really want me to think of a harsher revenge? Because this is light compared to what else I could have made you do." She smiled wickedly in response.

"Fucking bitch," he grumbled under his breath as he turned to walk away.

Lucy didn't hear him however Natsu did as he walked back over to them. Instantly pissed he lit a fist on fire connecting it with the bastards head dropping him to the floor, "Say that about my mate again and I'll fucking beat the shit out of ya!"

That comment stopped Gajeel's as well as the guild's reactions. "Gihee, so I was right." was all he said letting the punch go and picking himself up off the floor. He'd let it go this one time only, after all he would have done something far worse had someone said that about his Shorty.

Meanwhile the guild erupted.

"What did he just say?"

"Are those to finally together?"

"As expected of the two."

"They llliiiike each other!"

"HA! Pay up!"

"How the hell did flame brain get her?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"What did Gajeel even say?"

"GAA! Lu-chan!"

"Is Gajeel walking away from a fight?"

"I knew I was right about Lucy-san!"

Those were only a few of the comments flying around. Mira on the other hand squealed in delight once more. "KAAAA! I'm so happy for you both!"

Lucy ignored everything going on around her and stared at the back of Natsu's head. She could see the tension in his jaw as he watched Gajeel. Placing a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention she was startled when he turned around and smiled brightly at her. "What the hell was that about?"

Natsu just shrugged and pulled his chair to sit next to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer he said, "Bastard said something about you I didn't like. Can't let that shit slide can I?"

Lucy blushed but rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. She was about to tell him to stop being so protective until she noticed that they were surrounded. Snapping her head up to look around she tentatively asked, "Wh-what can we d-d-do for you?"

"Lu-chan!" Levi squealed, "You two are together now? Like _together_, together?"

Before she could respond Natsu turned to glare at everyone, "That's right and if anyone's got a problem with that I'll kick their ass! And anyone messes with her I'll kick their ass too! Got it?"causing Lucy to blush further while just nodding and smiling.

"Announcing one's relationship is manly!"

"Shut it! Romance isn't manly!"

"About damn time!"

"Congratulations!"

"Tch, the village idiot finally grew a pair."

"HA! Maybe now he'll get his frustrations out another way!"

"Cuuuuute couple!"

"Oi Lucy! You need any advice you just come to Onee-san!"

"Juvia is happy she has one less love rival!"

"Seriously! How did flame brain do it?"

"Oh the stories he can tell us!"

As the guild continued its banter the women zoned in on Lucy. They at first attempted to pull her away from Natsu but one glare had them abandoning that thought. Levi was the one to start asking, "Lu-chan! Tell us everything! Who confessed first?"

"Uhh well… Natsu did." Lucy hesitated blushing madly.

Squeals were heard all around. Mira just smirked having gotten most the story out of Happy earlier that day.

"What did he say?"

"Oh my! How did he tell you?"

"What did you say?"

"I well… that is to say…" Lucy attempted to answer. She was overwhelmed being the center of attention.

"So," Cana drawled out, "What _did _happened? You guys are awfully late getting to the guild." She smirked and smiled suggestively.

"N-no-nothing l-li-like _THAT_!"

By this point Natsu was annoyed with their insistent chatter and decided to butt into their conversation. "Oi! Does it really matter? Besides it's nobody's business what we do." Maybe if he gave them something different to talk about they wouldn't ask such embarrassing questions?

"Natsu! Be ni-" Lucy attempted to scold him only to be cut off when he leaned over and kissed her.

The little display caused the guild to erupt once more.

"Public affection is manly!"

"Lucky bastard."

"Get a room!"

"MY EYES!"

"They really lllliiiike each other!"

"Ara ara some things are meant to be private. But I'll give you all the details later!"

"Look away Wendy! Such public displays are shameful!"

"Tch I guess he's not a complete moron after all."

"Grey-sama come and kiss Juvia too!"

The only thing to stop the jeers and cheers was the lights dimming as Gajeel made his way to the stage. At his appearance the laughter and cat calls alike we directed at him. The dragon slayer was dressed as a fairy princess. The pink glittery dress was cut low and only reached his knees, while he also donned a red pigtailed wig, tiara, glittery wings, and a wand with matching glittery pink shoes. Growling at the crowed he looked ready to kill.

Lucy and Natsu broke free of the crowd and stood center stage ready for the performance. "Say cheese Gajeel!" Lucy taunted snapping her newly purchased camera. After taking a few pictures she set it to video. This was something the guild would be watching for years to come.

"AHAHA! Shake it baby!"

"Nice legs lighting rod."

"Check out the new cosplay queen!"

"Cosplay queen, cosplay queen!"

"Do a spin for us!"

"OI! Tin can looking good!"

The cat calls and snickers continued when the music started up and produced 'I'm a little tea pot', forcing Gajeel to dance along with the song. It took several minutes for the guild to quiet down back to it's normal level of ruckus thanks to the laughing fit everyone was having.

Meanwhile Happy, who was feeling better thanks to Wendy, called out for Lily. "What can I do for you Happy?" Lily asked.

Happy smiled evilly, "Aye remember shared responsibility?"

The exceed gulped, "Yes well that was because your partner was also the loser. In this case Lucy is the winner."

"Aye and Lucy is my partner too!"

Hanging his head in defeat Lily sighed, "I'll fetch the bench."

"Master Happy." Happy said.

Lily looked to him and instantly knew what was being implied. Sighing once more he said, "I'll fetch the bench, Master Happy."

* * *

**So for those of you who haven't read the newest omake I suggest you do! It's about the bet between Team A and Team B and well it shows what happens to poor poor Happy and Charla thanks to Lily... **

**Anyway... A lil fluff, a lil pervy, and a whole hell of a LOT of humor! I almost feel bad for what I'm doing to Gajeel but it just feels too good to do it to him! MMMUUHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH **

**Next chappy will be even funnier... This is the spot I died laughing while I was writing it so yeh... **

**Happy: AYE! Gemi made me laugh too!**

**Gemi: Happy?! Since when do I talk to characters in my AN?**

**Happy: Master Happy.**

**Gemi: *glares* Not a chance fur ball... **

**Happy: WWWAAAAAAA Gemi is being mean! Natsu Save me!**

**Gemi: MMUUHAHAHAHAA No one is coming... He's a bit busy atm with Lucy in the chapter I'm writing! **

**Happy: WWWAAAAA! Stop making kittens and SAVE ME!**

**Anyway... Speaking of them being busy... I finally got past my writer's block and moved forward with that lemon... HOWEVER... So there was some actual content that I feel everyone should read that got stuck kindda in the middle... SO what I'm gonna do is post in a sandwich sorrta way... It'll be content/lemon/content/lemon... To be fair and NOT break the full mood for those of you that will read the whole thing I'm just gonna post the whole damn section at once... How it will work out just yet I'm not 100% but it will be more than a double posting day. **

**What I'll do is in the chapter title I'll add (Lemon) at the end so ppl know... also my typical tons of ~*~*~ and WARNING repeated at the top so you spot that first... I feel like that's fair so the ppl that started reading this as a T and not an M get the story without the extra! **

**Now I'm off to make some food then sit and continue to type away! Also I have to catch Happy and shove him back inside my brain where he goes... Damn cat...**

**Keep readin and reviewin! **

**~Gemi**


	43. Dance Dance

**Riven-TY! So does that mean challenge accepted? LOL **

**Link- HAHAHAHA Virgo got you again! **

**Celt- Yeh she really is. I think she has this fun but mean streak in her. **

**Naomi- YEY for making an account! BUT Loke will have another spot much much later on... ;)**

**Asuma- LOL Yeh I giggled the whole time typing and my husband laughed with me when I told him what I did. Btw most of the things in my head are so not "appropriate" so no worries ;) **

**Souring- Yeh like I said no clue wtf happened there LOL Also... BAHAHAHHAHA yur so forgetful! Seriously! :P But got to -good manga DOT net it's listed as chap 345.5 It's one of the newest that have been translated**

**rls- *tee hee* So glad you enjoyed!**

**Exxcal- ;) just wait till you read this chapter... It gets better yet!**

**Groves- TY! Yes Happy had to get something outta it all... Also yes I deff can see him just either busting in and yellin it out or in a fit of rage because of god knows what LOL Also you might make the cut before you visit ans make yur Mom look at you like yur a freak LOL I just say two weeks for my general over all... it's somewhere between a week to two... Then again it would be funny to hear you laughed so hard you freaked some one out again... Hmmm... HAHHAHAHAHAH **

**Frost- Hear lies what's left of the pieces of Frost... Sadly my fic not only shattered her body from laughter but also her soul itself... WOW don't every one thank me at once! MMUUUHAHAHAHAHHAHH**

**Melime- TY TY! I'm still giggling thinking about what yur about to read...**

**G.R.T.- LOL It's comin **

**kimi-LMFAO I had to toss in some epic fun into this! Just keep holding onto that curiosity! **

* * *

With no Erza around, Grey and Natsu were able to start all out battles in the guild constantly. Every time they would drag in unsuspecting members including Gajeel. At this rate each one of the costumes he had had been torn and wreaked. The only thing to break up the fights had been Lucy's yelling at Natsu and commanding of Gajeel. Originally she planned on returning at least parts of the costumes but thanks to their state that jewel was long gone.

When one o'clock had come around Gajeel had shown up on stage wearing a very feminine bunny costume similar to the one Lucy had herself. The outfit was complete with white fluffy tail and bunny ears, while he wore a hot pink wig with a bob cut. The 'Hokie Pokie' was the song of choice for him to dance around to.

Two o'clock provided some great entertainment. Dressed in a pale pink tutu complete with white tights and matching pink ballet slippers, he also wore a green wig done in a French braid once again sporting a tiara. This time though the tiara had matching pink fluff that encircled it. Watching Gajeel dancing to 'Tiptoe through the tulips' dressed the way he was brought the guild hall enough laughter they were sure it was shaking.

Three o'clock gave Gajeel the opportunity to become a blue kitty. Lucy was momentarily saddened when she couldn't find Happy but shrugged it off as she took in her victim's appearance. With a long lose white wig held down by blue cat ears, Gajeel glared daggers at everyone. He wore blue high heals, white fishnet stockings that reached just above his knees, a blue speedo with a blue and white stripped cat tail attached, blue paw mittens, and for his chest all he was given was a blue fur bikini top. In his opinion this was the worst one yet. To everyone else in the guild this was the best. Their enjoyment only rose when his song started playing producing "Yankee doodle dandy" causing Gajeel to pretend he was riding a horse.

An hour later produced Lily and Happy once more to the guild. While Lily was hard pressed to contain his laughter at the situation the poor exceed was also tired already. Happy had forced him to take him to every fish market in close proximity and was made to carry everything he bought back to Happy and Natsu's home so that the fish wouldn't spoil. When they arrived they found Lucy and Levi adamantly talking about some book while Natsu and Grey were starting an argument and Gajeel was sulking at the end of the table still dressed as the blue cat.

"AYE! Lucy! He's a cat!" Happy snickered ignoring Gajeel's warning growls.

"Yup! I picked those colors with you in mind!" Lucy laughed with him.

"AYE!"

Levi who couldn't help but giggle anytime her eyes landed on Gajeel tried her hardest to keep back the laughter. However she failed miserably. "Oh Lu-chan…" she said between fits, "Remind me to never make you mad!"

Growling further Gajeel wasn't sure if he should be grateful for the new hour or scared as he made his way to the back to change. Pulling out the newest costume he decided he was sadly grateful. When he walked onto the stage this time he was dressed in a flounder costume. He could easily be mistaken for some form of mascot but at least it wasn't another girly sexy outfit.

"FISH!" Happy exclaimed at the sight of Gajeel on the stage.

His happy cry causing Lucy to comment, "Natsu found that one for you!"

As the music started the 'Chicken Dance' blared from the speaker causing the man on stage to groan as he began dancing. Simultaneously Natsu left his preemptive fight with Grey to jump on the table and dance along to the song. "Come on Happy!" he called.

"AYE!" Happy agreed jumping beside his partner while looking to Lily, "You too slave!"

Hanging his head in utter shame and embarrassment Lily also joined the duo on the table as the guild erupted in laughter once more.

Lucy stood there laughing hysterically at the scene. She had given her camera to Mira a while back so that the woman could have a bit of fun as well taking pictures and video on her behalf while she had Gajeel waiting on their table's every whim. Lucy was surprised however when she was yanked onto the table top thanks to her boyfriend. "No way!" she protested.

"Come on Luce its fun!" he grinned excitedly.

"AYE SIR!"

"I hate to admit it but it is." Lily said solemnly.

Giggling Lucy called out Plue to join them and decided to hell with it as she joined in as well.

As the guild watched not only Gajeel on the stage but the four mages and one tiny spirit dance away it was Elfman that yelled out. "Dancing together is manly!" while he too joined in on the dance prompting several others to laugh around him but join as well.

Romeo also was pulled onto the table by Natsu and Wendy by Lucy. Seeing her ward dancing and laughing merrily Charla shrugged and joined her fellow exceeds and the spirit to dance in front of the four human mages.

Levi laughed and danced her way to the stage joining Gajeel who actually looked to be having some fun amongst the chaos. Gajeel had noticed a tiny Asuka trying to reach the stage and plucked her from the floor letting her join in. For some reason the child found him intriguing, since her parents didn't seem to mind neither did he.

Grey laughed the whole time as he too joined in. Spotting Juvia standing to the side he pulled her over and attempted to teach her the moves to the silly song she was unfamiliar with. It didn't take long for her to catch on and for the first time in a long time the two were laughing together and just having fun without the awkward tension Juvia normally carried.

Eventually the whole of the guild hall including a reluctant Laxus was dancing to the music as Mira made sure to capture every moment of it with Lucy's camera. Eventually she handed the camera off to the master, who had started dancing on the bar top with Cana, so he could put a spell on it to make it float around taking the video. This freed her up to go dancing with her brother, sister, and the Raijinshū. Oh yes these were defiantly things they would be watching for years to come.

This was the scene a very tired Erza walked in on. Twitching slightly at the sight she couldn't help but smile. Ex-quipping into a chicken costume she joined her team standing near Grey and Juvia dancing alongside the table with the people that obviously started this nonsense. Moments like this were what helped the team and guild bond after all.

* * *

**Pure humor and just for fun! I'm not to talkative today I've come down with a cold :( But I will say I had all these ideas for Gajeel and how to dress him up and I couldn't bypass a chance to do it! LOL**

**I hope you all enjoyed this as much as me! Keep readin and reviewin! **

**~Gemi**


	44. Tassels!

**Riven- LOL TY! And today's point goes to you LOL**

**Melime- LMAO I figured it's Erza she has something for every occasion!**

**Souring- LOL I'm glad I could make you remember something kewl! Also yeh some of the omakes make it so that odd ball scenes are just soooooo much funnier! **

**Asuna- LMFAO Trust me it's not sad you can imagine it... I pictured him in EVERYTHING I put him in... **

**rls- *tee hee* Meow! LMFAO **

**Marina-(42) TY! And you better get on the ball if you wanna compete against Riven... ;)**

**Marina-(43) LOL Yup it was just a for fun and why the hell not chap! TY for the well wishes!**

**Link- I'm tryin but you watch out for those pitfalls! I kindda want some pics for these too!**

**Panda- YEY! You made it back! I know I have to give some fluff to keep you guys from trying to kill me! LOL But TY for the get well wishes!**

**Exxcal- LOL Don't disrupt the class laughing too hard! **

**rxp-(37) Welcome back! By the time you read this I think at least one of your wishes will have come true ;)**

**Frost- *bows* TY TY TY! **

**rxp-(38) It was cause she freaked out... I just know... But it wasn't just that it was the reason why she freaked out... **

**rxp-(39) :D I love you too! TY!**

**Naomi- LOL TY! And ok maybe not "much" later on... more like by this weekend they should be rolling around and... well you know!**

**Ariadne-I SOOO happy some one picked up on that! That's the one thing I always noticed about them they deff do share pain and happiness. While this chap was for pure humor I still wanted to portray that aspect of the guild. Yes they will tease and fuck with you BUT they will so join in on the crazy antics just cause they can.**

**kimi- BAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAH TY! Also TY for the get better wishes! **

**rxp(40)- LOL did you go AWWWW? **

**And now for today's chappy...**

* * *

Gajeel growled as he and Erza attempted to bring all the plates over to the table that Lucy sat at. It was now almost six o'clock and he cringed at the thought of changing once again. At the five o'clock hour he ended up in a pink frog costume that reminded him of Froge, the exceed that belonged to Rouge. His embarrassment only rose when he was stuck making up a dance to 'Pop goes the weasel'. "Here," he said dropping several plates on the table before turning around to retrieve the rest.

"Now, now Gajeel! Remember service with a smile." Lucy called out chuckling.

The man in question glared while putting on a menacing grin.

"Lucy-san it's not necessary for Erza-san and Gajeel-san to have to get our plates as well." Wendy commented shyly.

"I personally don't mind. A bet is a bet. After all I like Lucy's choice in attire. It's quite flattering." Erza said while striking a pose and setting plates down. Leave it to Erza to think that a monkey costume was flattering. Given it was form fitting but still the woman looked ridiculous.

"Oi! Metal head don't forget my shaved ice." Grey yelled snickering. Looking to Lucy he said, "Who knew sitting with the flaming moron would pay off?"

"What was that ice prick?"

"You heard me!"

"Erza if you would?" Lucy sighed.

Bowing slightly Erza replied, "With pleasure." as she reached over and bashed both men on their heads.

"Luce! Don't be mean and sick Erza on me!" Natsu pouted while rubbing his sore spot.

"Then don't be an idiot. Eat your food and shut up." Noticing that the tables whole order was there Lucy smiled at Erza and Gajeel, "Guys sit with us! I ordered stuff for you too!"

Erza smiled taking a seat next to Wendy and Gajeel remained emotionless as he sat with Levi. They had pushed two of the long tables together earlier when the group grew. Now not only was the normal team seated together, but Wendy, Charla, Romeo, Juvia, and Levi had joined as well as Gajeel and Lily.

"Lucy-chan," Juvia called from across the table where she was seated next to Grey.

Lucy raised an eyebrow to the new honorific and use of her name. "Yes?"

"Juvia was wondering if Lucy-chan would like to accompany Juvia on a shopping trip tomorrow?"

Lucy almost choked on her food. Since when did Juvia ever want to do something so friendly with her? "Umm sure I'd love to!"

"Wonderful! Now that Juvia does not need to worry about Lucy-chan trying to steal Grey-sama, Juvia wants Lucy-chan to be Juvia's friend!"

That comment caused Lucy to blush deeply while Natsu smirked and everyone else except Grey laugh. Poor Grey had begun choking on his food. Seeing his face turning blue from lack of air Erza frowned and reached over Wendy slapping him on the back. As the obstruction cleared he wheezed out, "Thanks." To which Erza only nodded.

Happy turned to Lily and said, "Aye slave cut my food!"

Rubbing his temples Lily sighed, "Yes Master Happy."

"Now feed me slave."

"Yes Master Happy…"

The interaction caused more laughter at the table. When the time reached six a few minutes later Lucy looked to Gajeel who groaned as he got up with a bolt hanging out of his mouth. "Sit down and eat Gajeel. Just stay like that and pick back up at seven." She smiled taking a bit of her meal.

Gajeel looked at her like she was nuts but didn't argue as he plopped back down with a huff.

"I told you Lu-chan isn't that bad." Levi smiled.

Glaring he said, "You're not the one wearing this crazy shit and dancing."

"Yeh but she could have done worse. Natsu's been whining all day about things he wants her to make you and Er-chan do."

"Fuck Salamander." He grunted taking a drink. "Why the fuck _doesn't_ the sword woman have to do this shit too?"

Levi chuckled, "Because Lu-chan doesn't want to die."

Picturing a pissed off Erza the man shivered and grunted his agreement.

"Oi, Natsu-nee?" Romeo said while elbowing said man to gain his attention.

"Wha uff?" Natsu said while ruffling the boys head with a mouth full of food.

Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention he asked, "Did you tell Lucy-nii about what we did this morning?"

Freaking out at the thought Lucy could have heard, Natsu rushed forward and clamped a hand over the boys mouth, "SHHHHH!" Looking wildly to make sure no one was listening he whispered, "Not yet. I still got to get something over there."

Romeo looked confused. He had been helping this morning and he saw the finished product. It looked done to him. "Uhh I know you haven't gone to see it yet but it's done."

Natsu shook his head negatively. "Nope not yet. Everything is still missing."

Frowning the boy retorted, "Well duh but we couldn't mo-"

Once again he was silenced by Natsu covering his mouth. "Not so loud!" Wincing as he realized he said that louder than intended he smiled nervously to Lucy. "Ignore us. It's umm… Guy talk!" Seeing her shrug and go back to talking to Juvia he let out a sigh of relief. "Look I know. I don't want everything there yet just a couple things. I'll get everything tomorrow, hopefully."

Pushing the man's hand away once more the boy huffed, "Well what do you want to do?"

Natsu thought it over formulating a plan. Grinning he leaned down and whispered in the boy's ear. This would be perfect he just had to trick Lucy into letting him 'borrow' her debtors once more.

A while later, after the 'servants' of the day cleared the dishes and retrieved re-fills for everyone, Gajeel once more felt like crying. Once again he found himself in heals, fishnets, and a speedo, however this time all he had for a top was tassels. TASSLES! His wig was some strange messy pigtails that were a deep blue and bright pink. He was also given fishnet, fingerless style gloves that reached his elbows. This was getting ridiculous.

Walking out on stage was a nightmare. As the music to 'Do your ears hang low' played and the cat calls bellowed Gajeel had had enough. Growling through the whole performance he wanted nothing more than to kill everyone out there and then hide in his hole of an apartment.

"Oi Gajeel shake it!"

"MY EYES! I'M BLIND!"

"Heh that's a good look lighting rod."

"Cosplay is manly!"

"Nothing about this is manly idiot!"

"I actually agree…"

"THAT IS _IT_!" Gajeel roared as he tackled Elfman and delivered a punch to a still screaming Grey. It only took a few minutes to have several of the men included in the dust up. A tangle of limbs and half assed insults the only thing that could be seen in front of the stage.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the sight of it all and sat enjoying some cake with everyone at the table minus the three currently fighting. Eventually Max had been tossed onto their table, strangely he had a broom sticking out of his ass, and caused their desert to go flying. This enraged Erza who jumped into the fray flinging men around in a furry.

As Natsu skidded to a stop at Lucy's feet she let out an, "EEPP!" of surprise. Looking down to the groaning man she frowned, "Idiot."

"Luce," he groaned crawling to the bench, "My head hurts." Was all he said as he dropped said head into her lap.

Ignoring the snickers and few cat calls, as best she could, from around the guild she sighed, "Well it wouldn't hurt if you hadn't joined into their stupidity." Seeing his pout she shook her head lifting him up, "Come on let's get you to the infirmary to get patched up." Turning to a now calm Erza she said, "Can you get us all some new cake and some fire pasta for Natsu, please."

Smiling slightly at the thought of cake Erza nodded and headed to the bar.

Lucy sighed once more as she placed a bandage over one of Natsu's cuts. "Gajeel's pretty mad huh?"

Snickering Natsu said, "Yeh he's pissed. But it's still funny!"

Lucy frowned at him feeling slightly guilty. "I think I'll let them off the hook for the rest of the day."

"AWW! But Lucy! There's like a bunch more hours left!"

"I know that but it's no good to have them mad. This was all in fun."

"Let me have them do one more thing first?"

She eyed him skeptically. "No way! You're going to make them do something embarrassing and I'm not dealing with the downfall."

"Come on! Just one last thing! I promise it's nothing bad! It's just… umm… an errand I need done!"

"You promise it's not bad or embarrassing for them?"

"Promise!"

"Fine. But if I find out yo-"

Delivering a quick kiss he cut her off. "Thanks Luce you're the bestest!" he cheered jumping off the bed and running out.

Blushing she watched him run off. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to this over affectionate version of Natsu. Smiling she realized though she was going to enjoy finding out. Hearing shouts coming from the guild hall she groaned and walked out knowing she had to defuse the situation.

"I made a bet with Bunny Girl not your dumb ass!"

"But she said I could!"

"I don't give a fuck!"

"Gajeel I have no reason to believe Natsu is lying this time."

"Fuck that! I've been putting up with enough shit today! I'm not doing his bidding too!"

"Just shut up and do it! It'll take like ten minutes!"

"So does strangling you!"

"GUYS!" Lucy yelled as she approached the trio. Seeing their attention on her she rubbed her temples. "Look he promised it isn't anything bad. So just do whatever it is he asked of you." Seeing Gajeel ready to bitch once more she was quick to cut him off, "You can go in your normal clothes! So just get it done."

Natsu smirked, "See I told you she said so!" while sticking out his tongue childishly and throwing an arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"Watch it!"

"Agreed."

Both Gajeel and Erza threatened. After they had both changed into their normal clothing they headed out.

Natsu sat next to Lucy and pulled her closer, "You're the bestest!" he cheered again before tearing into his fire pasta that sat waiting for him.

"AYE!" Happy added as Lily set him on her head.

Lucy repressed a chuckle as poor Lily shrunk back to his smaller form and sat on the table. "He's still at it?" she asked the black exceed.

"Sadly my punishment will last as long as Gajeel's."

She smiled, "It won't be too much longer than." She was about to say more when Levi plopped down next to her, "Hi Levi-chan what's up?"

Levi blushed a bit and fidgeted. Seeing Lily she grabbed him and pulled him to her lap hugging the exceed in a way of calming herself. "Well, Lu-chan… I was wondering… That is if it's ok… If maybe I… umm… can have Gajeel do me a favor?"

An evil smile spread across Lucy's face, "What kind of favor?"

Levi flushed further, "N-not l-l-like that!" she denied. Puffing her cheeks she sighed, "I just need some book cases moved."

Lucy gave her friend a knowing smirk but simply replied, "Ok! No problem Levi-chan." Watching the woman sigh in relief and bound off to another part of the guild Lucy continued to smile. She had a new plan in mind for when her debtors got back.

* * *

**Oh myyyyy~~ LOL So while the majority of you LOVED Gajeel as a kitty I think my personal fave is the pure stripper like one of this chapter... Seriously... Tassels... BAHAHAHAHAHHA **

**TY for all the get well wishes! I think the collective thoughts of you guys wanting me to not miss an update day is making me some what better! LOL It's voo-doo I swear! But hey if it makes me better I don't care! Actually I figured out a way to fix the chappy I was having issue with... It was getting far to sweet and pretty to be a really good lemony goodness... So I'm gonna trash half of that nonsense and make it much much better... Hmm fevered dreams do help I suppose... That and being in bed all day long with nothing to think of...**

**I attempted to type yesterday and I had to laugh re-reading it today... It's such shit... I deff need to be in my zone to write something worth reading! **

**Anyway! Evil plans and surprises await as well as new found enjoyment for vocabulary! Although I keep saying it'll be a while for everything I'm mostly messing with you all... Really we're kindda in the home stretch! Sometime this weekend you'll end up with answers revealed! **

**So keep readin and reviewin! **

**~Gemi**


	45. Call It a Night

**Riven- Idk what to make of that... But I can say... Don't we all wonder :P**

**Marina- LMFAO I'm glad you liked that! Btw Riven has... and got the point again... Tisk tisk!**

**Frost- ROFL I'm so happy I could break someone else mind! **

**Souring- Damn I normally so good about those too... *pouts* I blame my plague... And don't sweat it so much... I seriously loose and gain followers and favs daily and yet I post daily... go figure... And yes she could have but as you said Erza would have loved it so... **

**Asuna- LMFAO Idk about cat fluffy... But it could be something that leads to a lemon bar...**

**Melime- Don't die yet!**

**Celt-(43) LOL you like that?**

**Celt-(44) Well considering Natsu was ready to kill over her being called a bitch I think it's safe to say she felt pretty safe LMFAO Besides he's not evil anymore... Ok well not 'I'll kill anyone cause I feel like it' evil... Just vengeful maybe LMFAO **

**Link- You can't hate me you love me all the more for dragging it out the way I do and putting in little things so *blah* :P**

**kimi- Really? Hmmmm Yur nose might not be as good as a dragon slayers... LMFAO but it's not too far off ;)**

**Exxcal- LMFAO just don't get caught!**

**rls- Don't we all? HAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH **

**Naomi- WTF is wrong with yur school? Who the hell starts on Fri?! Hey welcome back now go have a weekend and come back on Mon... Da fuck?**

**abcccj- WOW... Ok so I noticed you've reviewed on like the other stories I have too... I'm flattered at this! REALLY! It always tosses me off a bit at how much other's enjoy what I write and appreciate how in character I keep them. I personally like reading things that really are a could happen or what if so I try to keep as close to character as I possibly can. Obviously I toss in the romance that is yet to be seen but ya know... To see someone enjoying my works is an honor. And to touch base on "Draco" for a moment... I wonder if that really is a key that will come up in the future of the actual story line. It is a prominent constellation and would be the perfect merger of the two main characters magic... I would have msg you personally to comment further on all your reviews but alas you have a 'guest' name and not an acct. LOL so TY TY TY for enjoying and reading! **

**G.R.T.- LOL Who Levi? Taking advantage of the fact that until midnight her best friend can make her love interest do things? Never... MMMUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAH **

**rena- I kindda do too... But I really won't be focusing on them too much at all. There will be that subtle hint of GaLe but nothing outright said.**

* * *

It was almost eight o'clock when a smug looking Gajeel and irritated Erza came back to the guild. "Oi, Bunny Girl!"

Hearing the despised name called Lucy frowned in their direction. "What?"

"We just got done mo-" Gajeel started only to be punched in the head by Erza. Glaring daggers and growling menacingly he looked to the woman. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Erza looked tiredly at the man, "It is a surprise and none of our concern. I suggest you keep your mouth zipped on the matter until she is told properly."

Smirking once more, "Well no time like the current to tell her is there?"

Sighing and re-quipping into her Purgatory Armor Erza returned the menacing gaze, "I am beyond done with your insistent whining and complaining. This bet was your idea. Either deal with it or receive punishment."

Before Gajeel could retort Lucy stepped in, "It's eight." Seeing his infuriated look she held up her hands in defense, "_HOWEVER, _you are done with costume changes. I have one last thing for you today."

Slightly confused and scared on her change of heart he eyed her skeptically, "What?"

Lucy smirked, "Levi-chan!" she yelled.

Aforementioned girl shyly walked over to the trio, "Yes Lu-chan?"

Keeping her eyes locked on Gajeel, Lucy said, "The last thing you need to do is _whatever,_ Levi-chan asks of you from now until midnight when the bet is over." Smirking at Levi now she suggested, "I mean _anything_ you tell him to do he has to do it." as she winked.

"LU-CHAN!" Levi squealed while blushing, thoroughly embarrassed at the implications.

A smirk made it's way to Gajeel, "Gihee. Shorty has to boss me around now, eh? This could be fun." Picking up the tomato colored woman and tossing her over his shoulder like a sack he yelled, "Oi, Lily don't wait up!" as the pair made their way out the door Levi protesting she could walk the whole time, while the guild yelled out their cat calls and whistles.

Letting a sly smile cross her features Erza raised an inquisitive brow, "That was an interesting change Lucy."

Lucy laughed nervously, "Well Levi asked if he could help move some book cases so… You know."

"Indeed." Pausing a moment she asked, "What is to be my next task?"

"Well if everything on my list is done-"

"It is to perfection, as well as the tasks and requests I was issued from Natsu."

Sighing, Lucy didn't know how to take that. What had that fool of a man been up to all day? "Ok? Anyway if it's all done then you are free to go!"

"You have four hours left are you sure?"

Smiling and nodding she said, "Yes! All done!"

"Very well." was all the woman said as she headed to the other side of the guild to see if Mira still had some cake left.

Lucy made her way to the table she had been occupying most the day. All in all it had been a crazy day. A new relationship as well as some sweet revenge topped off with all her chores and errands done. All that was left was to gather her belongings and head home. After packing her books in her bag she made her way to the bar as well.

"Mira, can you hand me the bags Gajeel didn't use. I'm going to take them back in the morning when I go shopping with Juvia."

The barmaid smiled as she grabbed the items. "Here's your camera as well."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "I can't wait to have these pictures developed!"

"I agree! I'd like copies for the guild photo albums if I could?" Mira asked.

Nodding vigorously Lucy agreed. "Of course!" Making sure to pack the camera away as well she turned to her friends once more, "Well guys I'm off for the night. It's been a long day and I need to stretch out and relax."

Lucy was a bit confused as the women snickered but shrugged it off making her way to the doors waving her goodbyes for the evening. No sooner did she reach the door Natsu slung an arm around her heading out himself, Happy close behind. "You know you don't have to leave yet. You've always snuck into my house at all hours of the night." Lucy said eyeing the smiling man.

"AYE! But Lucy we have a surprise for you!" Happy said landing on her head.

"You do?"

Natsu grinned, "Duh! I told you this morning!"

"Ok?" she said confused. Noticing that she had been steered in the opposite direction of her home she asked, "Guys I'm beat where are we going?"

Natsu's smile broadened, "To our house!"

Lucy groaned. "But it's so far. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"WAAAA! Natsu! Lucy's being mean!" Happy cried flying over to the man.

Mentally snickering Natsu pouted at Lucy's astonished look, "I know buddy. But if she too tired for the surprise we came up with and _everyone_ worked so hard on…"

Growling at the situation Lucy relented, "Fine. I'll go see."

"AYE!"

"YOOSH!"

The pair cheered as Natsu took the bags and grabbed hold of Lucy's hand dragging her along.

* * *

**Ahhhh just a smidgen of GaLe in there! Are you pumped? Are you excited? Are you foaming at the mouth yet for the next chapter?! This is it... no more misdirection... Secret will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Alright my darlings I'll make you a deal... I will do a double post IF and only if you give me like 20 reviews... No one person with two reviews doesn't count! I wanna hear from a few new ppl! So 20 reviews for chappy 45 and I'll give you the answer to one of the burning questions! **

**Besides it's Friday, I just read chappy 347 and I so called the misdirection in it! So I'm feeling good about being right in my prediction! Also my cold is receding and I totally fixed my junky stuff I had and yeh good moodish! **

**Love you guys!**

**~Gemi**


	46. Tour Guide

**Riven- BAHAHAHA You tell em! **

**Marina- I'll try to update later in the day then to give you a fightin chance LOL **

**Asuna- LOL I know you and a few others would have that's why I gotta tell you guys not to! **

**rls- They are silly and cute! And Idk are you? It could be! Or it could be something totally messed up!**

**Guest-LOL Yeh they deff are my second fav cannon too! They are so opposite it's cute! And you guys can guess all you like! LOL But TY for the well wishes!**

**Celt- TY! Yup so am I!**

**Panda- LOL I love yur enthusiasm! TY and Ty for the well wishes! I promise to keep goin until this is done!**

**Pink- LOL you sound like yur one of the one frothing at the mouth!**

**abc-OMG I wanted nothing more then more of chibi lil Natsu! But I just KNEW how much of a troll Hiro would be and since I also really wanted to see Erza I figured it would be Lucy and Wendy... I'm like *cry* but it is kindda funny how odd Flare is... She's growing on me slowly with her strange clingy and awkward behavior. **

**G.R.T.- BREATHE! LMFAO**

**Link- You'll only get to read it if yur able to get outta the pitfall! LMFAO**

**Dancer- Aww TY! To answer you... I'm not sure... They have tossed in my head now and again but I really can't 100% say I'll do a story on them... Funny enough they almost remind me of the way InuYasha and Kagome interacted with one another. Almost... LOL **

**inuyashalovedove- YEY A NEW PERSON! LOL TY TY TY! I hear it but it's never something that gets old because it gives me warm fuzzies know ppl like reading what I'm writing!**

**native-soul- LOL I understand what you mean about sounding fan-girlish I never used to post a review myself because of that. Then one day I found myself creating strange things and enjoyed getting reviews so I guess it was like a calling to start reviewing when I liked something enough! LOL And TY so VM for that! I've said it before many times I rather keep them IC then OOC because then it seems like a could be more than a yeh right LOL But you could be right... you could be wrong... you could be only half right... Just wait and see... ;)**

**Sabrina- LOL Maybe it is! This is a romance after all LOL**

**Naomi- HUGZ LOL Get a warm cup of cocoa to help you sleep! :P**

**zkr123- TY TY TY! I love hearing from new folks! Maybe... that is my answer to yur guess ;) But on another note... I'm not sure if I will dedicate a whole chapter to GaLe or GreVia BUT I do plan on touching base on those two in sets in my own way... There's the only spoiler you get ;)**

**Souring- LOL Yeh I totally can see that too since she's become the Lucy Fan Girl of the Month! LMFAO But yes that last pic was deff a bit.. ODD! And w00t! **

**Ok... A this point you guys fell 1 short of 20... BUT since there are so many new ppl that Fav and Followed this today alone I'm gonna let it slide and not wait out that last 1... Also I was slightly shaken by Riven... LMFAO**

* * *

"Natsu, I can't see. I'm going to trip and kill myself." Lucy groaned. Just as they had reached the hill that Natsu and Happy's home resided on he had covered her eyes with his scarf. That little act lead her to stumbling up the path and her complaining.

Natsu snickered, "Like I'd let you fall weirdo."

"AYE! Natsu will catch you because if I try I'd fall too!" Happy added.

"That's IT! Get over here so I can strangle you!" Lucy yelled while attempting to break free of Natsu's grip.

"WAAAAA! Save me! Lucy's going to use me as a vase!"

Natsu ignored them and kept leading Lucy to the house. At the sight of the sign he smiled. Deciding to save that for her to find later he walked up to the door pushing it open. "Weird." He mumbled.

"Aye."

"What's weird? Guys can I take this off yet?"

Natsu blinked at her. He had yet to see it but he knew where everything was supposed to be. Spotting the hallway that hadn't been there before he smiled. Reaching over and pulling the scarf down so it was now slung around her neck, both Happy and himself yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Lucy blinked several times trying to adjust to the light. When her vision cleared she gasped. "It's cleaner than when I did it." that was the first thing she noticed. Taking another step into the house she suddenly realized, "Oh shit! You got rid of the tree and fixed the roof!"

"AYE! It's outside now!" While Natsu had spent his day at the guild, Happy had made sure to come out to the house and check over everything. Of course he had told his partner about all the changes but it was still funny to see both their astonished looks.

For the most part the main room looked the same as when she had left. The bigger difference was the dressers and work out stuff was missing as well as Natsu's hammock. Lucy smiled at the sight of the wall covered with mission requests. Blushing she noticed that he still had that forsaken maid costume. Funnily enough though, the King's Crown had been placed on the manikin with the costume.

Suddenly straitening, Happy took on a pose of authority while saying, "Welcome to the house. I'll be your tour guide! AYE!"

Lucy giggled and Natsu smirked. "Well by all means lead the way!" Lucy said as she kicked off her heals.

"Save the best part for last buddy!" Natsu called as he too removed his shoes, dumped Lucy's stuff in the corner and followed.

"AYE SIR! Now as you see the house is clean and the tree is gone. If you follow me this way you will see that the kitchen is bigger and stocked." He finished holding a fish.

"Impressive." Lucy mumbled. "OI! If your house is stocked with food what the hell are you two always doing eating everything at my place for?"

Natsu scratched the back of his neck and shifted nervously, "Erza just did this today."

Looking unimpressed Lucy said, "_That_ is what you had her doing?"

"Part of it."

Before she could rant further Happy started talking, "Aye! Now if you look over here you will see a _huge_ bathroom! With the biggest tub ever!"

Losing her anger Lucy looked in the room and once more gasped. "I should start using your bath from now on." She mumbled to herself.

"That's the plan." Natsu blurted out.

"What was that?"

"Aye moving on!" Happy interjected once again. Flying to the previously unseen, by Lucy at least, hall way he said, "Here you will find four rooms! Follow me and I'll show you the bestest one of them!"

Natsu sighed in relief when the exceed flew all the way down the hall. If everyone did things right the one he wanted last should be at the start of the hall not the end.

"AYE! MY ROOM!" Happy cheered.

Lucy laughed. The room screamed Happy all over it. It had been done in shades of green and white and was covered in fish and fish related things. He even had a book case for all his fish books. In the middle was what looked to be a toddler bed but for Happy it was perfect sized. Looking closer she noticed three plushies. One was a trout, the second looked to be one of Charla that Max sold at the guild store. Glaring slightly she noticed the third looked an awful like the one of Plue she had that Virgo had made her. It was the only one in existence as far as she knew. Shaking her head she let it go. If this meant they would be spending their nights back home maybe the little guy needed something of her to keep him calm. It was a sweet and sad thought at the same time. She would miss them.

Shaking the thoughts she continued to look. There was a picture that Redus had done hanging on the wall. It was their full extended team. Lucy was sitting on the bar top with Wendy standing next to her cheering, Happy was on Lucy's head and Charla was floating between. She had an arm slung over Natsu who was leaning back into her with his huge childlike grin in place. Erza was standing beside him arms crossed and Grey next to her with his elbow on her shoulder. It was a great picture and Lucy had wondered where it went to after Redus had finished it.

"I think it's perfect for you Happy!" Lucy smiled.

"WAAAA Lucy's being mean again!"

"NO I'M NOT! I'm serious! Sheesh!"

Sniffling once Happy looked to her, "Really?"

Softening her gaze she replied, "Yes really."

"AYE! On with the tour!" Flying across the hall Happy opened the door, "This is the book room!"

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Most the books they had, from what she had seen, belonged to Happy. So why on earth did they need a 'book room' as he called it? Looking inside the moon lit room she first noticed the large window that looked out to the forest. It was a breath taking site. Tearing her eyes away to take in the rest of the room she giggled. Three books lined the shelf of one of the two tall book cases. "I think you have too many book cases."

Natsu laughed a bit nervously, "Yeh well I'm hoping those will fill up some." He mumbled as he scratched his neck and shifted his weight from side to side.

Lucy laughed a bit harder, "Are you going to take up reading suddenly?"

"Not exactly."

Before Lucy could pry further, Happy once again interrupted, "Aye! Moving on!" Going to the door that was next to his room and opening it he said, "Aye! This is the training room!"

Lucy laughed further looking in. Inside the room was all the weights and punching bags and whatnot that had been scattered through the main part of the house on her first visit. Now everything was spaced out evenly and orderly. Squinting, she saw something. "Oi? Is that the dumbbell you guys got me years ago?" She was pretty sure that thing was still under her bed.

"AYE! I made Lily bring it over for you!"

Raising a brow she asked, "So what? I'm supposed to start training with you two now? Given it's better than your sweaty asses in my home but still."

"AYE! If you train then you won't be so heavy!"

"GAAAAA Take that back before I beat you to death!"

"WAAAA! Lucy's going to turn me into stew!" Happy wailed as he fled to his room slamming the door in her face.

Rubbing her now sore nose she glared at the door until Natsu got her attention. Huffing she turned and started to head back down the hall. "I'm going home." She stated as she handed Natsu his scarf. As an afterthought she added, "The house looks great." She had almost made it down the length of the hall before Natsu grabbed her hand halting her. Taken back by the fact he found the floor interesting she asked, "Natsu?"

Taking a deep breath and not bothering to lift his eyes he said, "There's one more room Luce." He tugged her slightly towards the door and interlocked their fingers. For the second time that day he found himself hoping he wasn't about to die.

* * *

**What's behind door number 4?! It's like a game show! The winner gets... Idk... a Gemi point! Good for one Gemi hug! **

**SO... We have come down to this point... The lemon some of you pervy pervy readers have been holding your breath on is around the corner! It's in two parts... there are four parts to the whole thing going on... What I will be doing...**

**Two days with DOUBLE updates! Fluffy cuteness for one chapter the following chapter will be lemony goodness... Same will go for Sunday's update... I'm doing this so that the content that ended up in there can be read by those that prefer a more mild T over M rating. But at the same time those that love their M ratings get to have sweet sweet naughty dreams for the weekend! Monday will go back to normal once a day until the story is over by latest my guess Wednesday... **

**I told you we're in the home stretch! The ending is just the surprise we all need and it is seriously in true Hiro fashion... Well almost but sorta but kindda and yeh LMFAO **

**Anyway! Keep sending me reviews and DEFF keep readin! I'm gonna toss an AN chapter at the end for you guys to get into my head a bit and laugh at the true inspiration of this story!**

**~Gemi**


	47. Surprise!

**Riven- LMFAO Just read it's not as creepy as you think!**

**abc- Just read! LOL And yes that's why I kindda love her for her creepiness! It's so great and odd LMFAO**

**rls- You would only so you could rape poor Natsu and steal all of Happy's fish... ADMIT IT! LMFAO**

**Melime- Maybe... **

**Asuna- Could be gettin a bit spicy in here soon... LOL**

**Groves- Yur lurking never stops amazing me... Yes similar but diff from what I did here... **

**leo- Yur so close yet so far!**

**Frost- LMFAO I don't even know how to respond to you... I think it really did break you! LOL You get a Gemi point just because!**

**Dancer-LOL It kindda was cliffy... :) **

**Exxcal- LOL TY! **

**Marina- You fell asleep!? Jeez... I tell ya... Btw... 4pm can be many a diff time depending on time zone LMFAO **

**Celt- LMFAO I know you are just wait for another chapter... Sheesh! :P**

**vintagesushi- LOL No worries you made even if it was late! But to answer you yes. I will keep with my daily updates and some time next week I think by Wednesday this story will be all done. As for the future... This is the 6th piece I've done that was NaLu and I'll be taking a short break for a while but then I have two projects lined up to do one being a sequel and the other a request. Both of which are NaLu. I'd like to take my had at some GaLe one of these days and maybe just maybe work on some GreVia but who knows on that. **

**dragonqueen909-I love he thought and suggestion but it isn't something that will fit into this story... At least not for the ending I have in mind... If I ever write in that direction I'll be sure to give the dedication to you ;)**

**Naomi- LOL deep breath! **

* * *

Natsu's odd behavior was throwing her off. He was almost shy acting and it was weird to say the least. "Umm ok?"

Natsu took a deep breath and opened the door they were standing in front of. Finally looking up and meeting her eyes he smiled and said, "Surprise!"

Lucy just blinked several times looking him over. She had yet to look into the now open doorway. Apparently staring at him wasn't what he wanted because she found herself being shoved into the room and made to take in her surroundings. "Damn it Natsu what the…" her compliant lost.

She looked astonished. This room was lit by a lamp on a table beside a bed? It looked strangely familiar. However the sight of a deer outside the window caught her attention. It wasn't so much the deer but the window itself. It damn near scaled the wall and gave a beautiful view of the city of Magnolia. The city's lights twinkling in the distance. The view of the forest had nothing on this.

Tentatively she took another step into the room. It was far larger than she initially thought. The dressers that once lived in the main room of the house were now along the walls. Once again though she saw something that looked strangely familiar, one of the dressers looked awfully similar to her own.

"So… What do you think?" Natsu's voice cut through her thoughts.

Turning to him she smiled sadly, "Guess this means you won't be staying at my place any more eh?"

Natsu's smile brightened, "So you like it?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's lovely." Trying to not show how sad she was at the thought of losing her sleep partners she said, "The guild did a great job for you guys. But it's getting late and I need to head home." Giving him a quick peck on his cheek she went to make her way out.

Confused Natsu tightened his hold on her hand and refused to let her get far, "What are you talking about I thought you liked it?"

Furrowing her brow she said, "Well I do. But that doesn't change the fact that it's late and I need to get home baka."

"But you are home…"

Lucy opened and closed her mouth several times before snapping her jaw shut. Turning around once more she looked at the bed then the dresser and back again. His words playing over in her head. "That's _my _bed and dresser isn't it?"

"Well yeh. We can get the other stuff tomorrow if you want but-"

She cut him off, "And the 'book room' as Happy called it?"

"Well you always whine you need privacy to write so that was my idea!" he stated proudly.

Swallowing thickly she was at a loss for words. They had used the guild to help them fix their house so she could live there? She didn't know if this was incredibly sweet or presumptuous. "Why?" she whispered.

Natsu once again grew nervous. Maybe she liked it but not enough to actually come live there with them. "Well… It was Happy's idea. But you've got so much stuff I didn't think it would fit and so when I was talking to Mira about the whole thing she said I could have the guild help and add on."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You talked to _Mira_ about this?"

"Duh! How do you think I got the whole guild to help?"

"When? When did you talk to her?"

"Yesterday afternoon after you left."

Everything suddenly clicked. The reason the women backed off, the project that Erza and Gajeel had to help with, the knowing looks and smiles, his request to have Erza and Gajeel do one last favor, and the argument between those two earlier. The last twenty-four hours made sense. Originally she thought the looks and comments had been because of the official status of a relationship between them. But now she understood. She had to admit she was impressed. But something struck her, "This was Happy's idea?"

"He mentioned it a couple nights ago, when we were camping." Spotting the emotions swimming in her eyes he freaked out, "Hold on! I want you to live here too! I wanted you to _want_ to be here that's why I talked to Mira." Biting his lip he kept going, "Look it makes sense. You're my mate so… I mean we stay at your place _all_ the time so why not right? We don't pay rent so now you won't have to either! Plus no more neighbors yelling because we're loud. OH! And you can use your jewel to go shopping now! Think about it, please?"

Taking a step back and pulling away from him Lucy was at a loss. This was too fast. Wasn't it? It was one thing for them to barge into her home daily but it was still her place and she still reserved the right to kick them out. Yes she loved Natsu. Yes she hoped that he was the one, but was this right? Even with his declaration of mates and what not she was scared. They were still human and open to the emotions and feelings. Who's to say a week from now he wouldn't be sick of her? "I don't know. You don't know we will work out. This is fast Natsu. I mean this isn't normal."

Natsu laughed, "Trust me we will. Besides, since when is anything we do normal? You're a weirdo so this _is_ our normal." Seeing her half hearted glare he closed the distance between them. Pulling her close he buried his face in her neck. "Please Luce?" he whispered against her placing a gentile kiss to her neck. Feeling her shiver slightly against him he smirked. So he'd have to resort to a small amount of trickery to get her to agree.

Giving her skin one more kiss he pulled back pouting. "Let's stay here tonight." Giving her his best puppy face he begged, "Don't be mean and make me move this stuff tonight."

"I… I…" being wrapped in his warm embrace coupled with the haze clouding her mind she couldn't think straight. Top that off with his unbearably cute pout she was doomed. "Fine. I'll stay tonight. But in the morning you have to take my stuff back."

"AYE!" Happy cheered pulling a party popper above them. Once he had heard them talking in the room he flew out to inspect the situation. He really wanted to Lucy to agree. Maybe not as much as Natsu did now but still the thought of them being a family was the bestest ever. When she agreed to stay tonight he knew she'd never leave. Natsu was great at tricking Lucy and this time would be no different.

Lucy giggled at the exceed. He looked like he was just given an all day pass to fish paradise. "I'm not cleaning this up." She half heartedly scolded.

Natsu smiled up at Happy who was flying circles around their heads. "Hear that buddy? She's staying!"

"AYE SIR!"

"Just for tonight guys!" Lucy yelled being ignored.

"Aye! I need to tell Mira to hold all the boxes! Lucy's stuff is probably heavier than her!"

"GAAAA Get over here you flying rat! I'm going to drown you!"

"WAAAAA Lucy is going to make me into a coat!" Happy wailed as he flew out the front door headed straight for the guild.

Natsu laughed as he held tightly to keep Lucy in place. "Let him go Luce."

"But Natsu!" Lucy whined. "He's going to give Mira extra work having to hold all the crates and boxes back at the guild."

Natsu shrugged and said nothing. He knew he had to figure out a way to convince her but right now that could wait. Right now he was gaining a new appreciation for the word privacy. He and Lucy were alone, in a house away from anyone, alone in _their_ room, a room that had a door. Grinning wolfishly he leaned down and claimed her lips while kicking the door shut.

* * *

**OK first off lemme pass out Gemi points... Ok all of you get one just cause you were all so close it was unreal... I looked a little bit more realistically at the situation and thought... Hmmm if all of my stuff was moved I'd be pissed... SO I went with the necessities needed for at least one night. Bed and clothing... Also while the thought is sweet and does make sense for the trio at the same time we all forget that Lucy WAS raised in a privileged home and with those types of values and ideals... That's why she'll use her sex appeal but then get pissed when someone actually comments on it... So moving in with a guy and his cat would be a huge deal in her head initially. For those that have read the Manga, Happy suggested she stay with them way at the beginning and her first reaction was to tell him she'd pull out his whiskers. Given at the time she didn't know them well but still. **

**Anyway... Obviously you can see where this chapter is going so...**

**~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ **

**LEMON AHEAD!**

**Now for those of you who will skip the next chap don't worry... You seriously are NOT missing anything that is true content. I set this up for you guys who aren't in the mood to read the ummm spicy things that happen behind closed doors... LMFAO **

**For my pervs... Dear sweet jesus you guys got like 6k of written lemon coming up... It's busted into two parts because there is some fluff in the middle that every one will need but yeh... 3k today 3k tomorrow... Enjoy! If I failed please don't hesitate to flame me because Natsu gets hungry after well... yeh MMMUUUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA **

**Anyway... I'll see most of you at the end of the next chappy while the rest I will see in Chapter 49! That is where I'll be posting all my review responses so it's in neutral ground! **

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	48. The Meaning of Privacy (LEMON)

**~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ **

**LEMON AHEAD!**

* * *

Lucy couldn't help but moan into Natsu's mouth. There was something different about this kiss. Something that sent a tingling sensation through her only to settle deep within her very being. Vaguely she remembered her dream from a couple nights ago. Whatever her imagination had conjured didn't compare to the real thing. When Natsu's mouth left hers she gasped at the feel of his tongue trailing along her jaw and his mouth clamping onto an earlobe. Somewhere in the recess of her mind alarms were sounding but she ignored them.

Dreams were becoming reality for Natsu. He couldn't believe the feelings rushing through him. He had always had an appreciation for Lucy and her glorious body but being able to touch and taste the real thing was incredible. Letting his hands travel from her waist he traced up one of her sides. Hesitantly he allowed his thumb to trace the outside of her breast and gauged her reaction.

"Naaaaaa…" Lucy moaned louder and arched into his touch. Letting her own hands wander a bit she glided them up his torso enjoying the feel of the muscle twitching beneath the clothing. Continuing their assent one wormed it's way under his scarf caressing the smooth skin of his neck while the other gripped tightly in his hair.

Smirking at her reaction he brought his hand forward and let it finally palm her heaving chest. While she moaned further he growled into her. Squeezing her gently he simultaneously nipped at the soft flesh of her neck. Letting his other hand trail to her head he pulled the ribbons holding her hair up and wasted no time in tangling his fingers into the free tresses. Pulling lightly he was able to tilt her head back giving him better access and causing her to arch further into him. Trailing kisses to the junction of her shoulder and neck line he suckled and scraped his fangs against her.

"Naaatsuuuu… Ahhhh… Nnno mmmarks." Lucy moaned helplessly. She cried out at the feel of his sharp fangs on her tender skin causing her to tremor slightly. The thought that maybe she had some kind of weird vampire fetish crossed her mind only to be ripped away when Natsu's mischievous thumb swept across her nipple. "AAAHHHH… NATSU!"

Natsu growled in response. "You like that?" Finding her voice dry she nodded dumbly. Letting one of his fingers circle the hardening bud slowly, he claimed her mouth once more as he pinched the nipple between his finger and thumb rolling it slightly and swallowing her cry. He groaned as she tried to pull him closer and deepen the kiss further thrusting her tongue into his mouth and sweeping over his fangs.

Growing impatient with standing he started pulling her back towards the bed. When he felt the soft blankets brush the back of his legs he allowed his hands to descend her once more. Reaching her back side he squeezed causing Lucy to jump mildly in surprise. Smirking against her mouth he continued his decent and grabbed hold of her thighs lifting her up and sitting down forcing her to straddle his lap. The change in position made him groan and pull her knees to draw her closer.

Lucy however squeaked out, "What the hell?" at being jostled. The movement cleared some of the haze that had taken over her mind. Now eye level with Natsu she couldn't help but swallow thickly at the cocky grin he sported and the predatory gleam that shined once more in his eyes. She hated to admit it but the way he looked at her, like she was something to be devoured, turned her on. But for as much of a turn on it was it also made those alarms ring louder. Hadn't she just been saying that moving in together was too soon? If that was the case then their current activities were defiantly far too soon.

Unable to suppress the moan that tore from her when his devious mouth made contact with the top of her breast as his mischievous hands traced her curves and crawled under her shirt. When he started caressing the bare flesh he had found, she shakily moved her own hands to his shoulders. Gripping him as hard as she could, she pushed him gently. "Na-na-natsu w-w-wait." She stuttered.

Confused and worried over her request he stilled all actions and pulled back to meet her eyes once more. Resting his forehead against her own, he breathed out, "What's wrong?"

Lucy worried her bottom lip. "I just… I think…" unsure how to vocalize her thoughts still.

Natsu chuckled deeply, his voice husky. "You think too much Luce." He said letting his lips brush against her own. Slowly brushing past once more he waited until reclaiming her lips fully. Whatever she was trying to say lost and replaced with her whimper.

In the depths of her mind his words replayed. Somehow she realized he was right. She did over think things on occasion. That wasn't to say she shouldn't, just right now wasn't the time. That thought seemed to break the dam that was holding her back.

Pushing herself further into him she groaned. She could feel the slight twitch in his hands before they began exploring her flesh once more. Wanting nothing more than to feel his bare skin herself, she let her hand wander from his shoulders to the front of his jacket. Finding the zipper she tugged down forcefully exposing the tanned and tones skin beneath.

Where she was soft and moldable he was tight and hard. Natsu hissed at the feel of her hands on his chest. The contact caused him to shiver and continued to fuel the fire that burned within. Once again he let his mouth travel to her chest. Nibbling on the tops of her mounds he brought one of his hands to her back while the other groped one of the silk covered globes.

As his hand made contact Lucy arched into him. The result of which causing her to grind her pelvis against his own. "AAHHHH!"

"Oh fuck!" he gasped against her. The slight contact of her covered core rubbing against his own straining manhood made him momentarily see stars. Wanting nothing more than to feel that again, he gripped her hips and pushed himself up into her forcing a deep guttural growl to rip from his throat. Tearing away from her he pulled his open jacket off and tossed it somewhere to the floor. Once that was done he reached for the hem of her own shirt and pulled it off her letting it join his. Without giving Lucy time to react to the lack of clothing he latched onto a lace covered nipple.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried wantonly. The delicious friction caused by the lace further stimulating the already sensitive bud. When his fingers pulled at the neglected twin she couldn't help writhing in pure pleasure. Heat traveled through her and she vaguely wondered if she had been set on fire. The mix of his mouth paying homage and the rough groping was causing something to build within her. Seeking a release she once again ground herself into his lap. The sensations mixed together and she couldn't stop her pleasurable cries if she tried.

Determination stirred in her and it was now her turn to play. Gliding her hands up his bare torso she reached for his beloved scarf. Focusing the best she could she pulled it from him and made sure to set it on the bedside table just within her reach. It was a prized possession and deserved to be treated as such. She felt him nuzzle between her bound chest affectionately as his way of silently showing his gratitude. However the sweet action was cut short when he dragged his tongue across the edge of her bra and dove in to nip at the nipple he had yet to taste.

Once again her mind hazed over and she was forced to focus on her own task. Pushing with all the force she could muster she was able to dislodge him and force his back against the bed falling with him. Now hovering above him she smirked at her small victory. Not giving him a chance to speak at all she rushed forward sealing her mouth over his. A wicked smile graced her lips at the slight whimper that escaped Natsu when she left his mouth to place kisses of her own along his jaw. He groaned beneath her as she mimicked his action of suckling and nipping along the expanse of his neck. It was rush to hold some sort of power over him. Letting her hands roam over his torso once more she could feel the unbridled strength this man held, but here, like this, he was vulnerable and a twisted side of her enjoyed it.

Natsu's surprise had been short lived when his back fell to the mattress. He had been ready to ask her what was wrong but was pleasantly silenced by her mouth invading his own. When her tongue swiped over his teeth only to circle his inhumanly long fangs he growled against her, the action igniting something primal within him. The way she nibbled his bottom lip and the sensation of her suckling on his tongue it all pushed him farther into his haze. The loss of which caused him to whimper pitifully. However his whimpers turned into low rumbling growls and groans as her delicate hands roamed his body and her delicious mouth traveled behind them. His own hands twitched to life again as they smoothed over the silky skin of her thighs reaching for the supple flesh of her ass once more.

When her wicked tongue flicked over his own nipple he hissed in pleasure. This woman was unraveling him slowly and he wasn't going to complain. Little by little the threads holding him to his restraint were coming undone. Letting his hands roam further he traced the lines of her curves still in awe of the fact that every inch of her was his. Between her tongue and fingers tracing the lines of his muscled abs added to the feel of her chest gently brushing across his painfully erect manhood he couldn't stop his body's reaction. That moment cause him to thrust his hips forward trying to gain contact once more. Simultaneously his eyes rolled back and he moaned her name. "Luuucy… Fuck… AAGGG…"

His reaction surprised her and drove her further. Until now he had been mildly groaning, growling and hissing. But this time he looked like he was in a mix of agony and heaven. His bangs were plastered to his head, eyes were screwed shut and his chest was heaving heavily. The sight of witch causing her own ache to worsen tremendously.

To be able to hold some type of power like this was thrilling. Just knowing she had a similar effect on him that he did on her was amazing. For as frightened as she was a new determination set itself inside her. She loved this gloriously sexy man and she wanted to show him just how much. She just hoped Cana knew what she was talking about through all those embarrassing times the woman insisted she _needed_ to know the information she was giving Lucy.

Tentatively Lucy reached out to the obvious bulge between them. Keeping her eyes focused on Natsu's face she ran her fingers along his length. Seeing and feeling him jerk was expected but his hissed demand of, "Do that again," wasn't. Blushing at his blatant demand she did exactly what he asked however this time she gripped onto him through the material of his pants causing him to hiss and jerk once more and his hands on her shoulders to flex. Gulping she began to move her hand and watched in amazement the expression and sounds he produced.

His jaw clenched and sweat formed along his brow. Air was in short supply as he tried to take greedy breaths in but the feel of her hand, even through the material, was amazing. Somehow his mind registered the fact that she was attempting to pull his pants off of him and so he lifted his hips to help her kicking them off to be forgotten until a later time.

With one less barrier between them Lucy's apprehension lessened. She didn't hesitate this time when she reached for him. Mildly she chuckled at his choice in boxers. Those adorable sleeping dragons in their flower patches making her smile warmly. But that thought was fleeting as she took in the man she held onto. His face was twisted and his breathing shallow and the sight filled her with a rush of emotion and pure lustful desires.

With the thin cotton being the only thing between himself and her glorious hand he couldn't help but thrust into her silently pleading for her to take the hint he couldn't vocalize. When she did his eyes rolled back in bliss again. His own hands twitched with a need to feel her and he dragged her to him once more and forced her mouth to his own tangling one hand in her golden tresses and letting the other smooth over ever inch he could.

While their mouths played out for dominance Lucy grew bolder in her actions. Releasing her hold on his swollen member she glided her hand to his waistband and slipped it underneath fully gripping him. She was astonished in the feel. Velvety skin surrounding hardened organ. Experimentally she stroked him.

The skin to skin contact pulled an almost roar from Natsu's throat. "LUUUCY!" Her name being the only noticeable word.

Startled over his reaction Lucy watched in wonder as he unraveled before her. Continuing her movements she started trailing kisses down his torso once more preparing herself for what she was doing. Continuing her ministrations she let the unoccupied hand skim along the edge of his waistband. Holding her breath she found the courage and tugged it down revealing his length to her hungry eyes. Anatomy books did nothing for the actual sight. She couldn't help but be amazed at the sight of her hand engulfing him. Her finger barely able to meet her thumb and the glistening substance that pooled at the head. Still in awe she stilled her movements and let her thumb rub over the tip to test the substance there.

"AAhhhh Fuck… Lucy…" his voice came out in a harsh mix between a moan and whimper. Whatever she was doing to him was a thousand times better than anything he had ever done to himself. Maybe it was the fact that it was _her_, or the fact that he didn't have to think because _she _was actually doing it, it could have been both it could have been neither. Honestly he didn't care so long as somehow she helped him get rid of this terrible ache.

Curiosity won her over as she leaned forward and licked him experimentally. She didn't know what to expect because all she was ever told was about the outcomes taste not the acts. However it was just flesh, saltier flesh but flesh none the less. Natsu's reaction was amazing though. She swore he jumped three feet in the air. Looking to him and catching his eyes now that he was propped up on his elbows she silently questioned whether or not she should ever attempt that again.

Wide astonished eyes looked into the depth of slightly frightened curious ones. Natsu struggled to swallow and speak, however panting the way he was words were difficult. Not to mention his brain was running on basic functions at this point. The only thing he was able to get out was a demanding , "Again…" as he watched awestruck at the sight of her heeding his command. The sight of the pale pink muscle stretching out to caress his painful erection was something in it's own right. Visual stimulation added to the physical tearing his restraint apart and making his body react.

Once again he jumped and jerked into her and she could feel him twitching within her grasp. His eyes were hungry yet pleading at the same time and she could do nothing but obey his command and fulfill his pleas. Taking a deep breath she enveloped him within the slick warmth of her mouth causing him to thrust into her and have his hand latch onto the back of her head. Luckily his response had been immediate and so the motion hadn't caused her to choke. His cries of her name being the music to which she worked.

Taking as much of him in as she could bare she sucked and used her tongue to caress while her hand continued to stroke what her mouth couldn't. She had to use as much strength as she could to push his hips down with her other hand and keep him from trying to suffocate her. The man was demanding any other time for any other reason so she should have guessed he'd be the same in a situation like this.

Garbled words that were close to her name was the only thing he could produce. Never in his life had he felt something so damn pleasurable nor could he have ever imagined it. The way her slick appendage would caress him or the wonderful suction she was making. It was unbearably amazing. Vaguely he felt guilty for his vice like grip on her skull but he swore he'd make it up to her just as soon as he could think straight once more. He could feel it though. That tightening deep within him and the pressure that was building. Trying vainly to warn her he grunted out, "Luce… I… you… AHHHH… I'm… LUUUCCCYYY." Was all he was able to say before he found his release.

Lucy had managed a rhythm and tempo. And although she couldn't make out half of what he was saying she didn't care. Just watching as he lost his control because of _her_, it did something to her she wasn't aware of. Some crazed sense of possession washed over her as she realized that this is a side of Natsu no one would ever see but her. She swore he truly was a dragon when her name ripped from him and a strange substance flooded her mouth.

Curious and also unsure of what else to do she swallowed it and found it to be odd mix of bitter and salty. But she wasn't given too much time to really focus on it because she suddenly found herself with both wrists pinned above her head and Natsu pinning the rest of her body down with his own. She could feel his still twitching arousal pressed into her thigh and squirmed a bit trying to liberate her own pressure against his leg wedged between her own. Looking to the man above her she locked gazes with him.

* * *

**Was it enough to satisfy some of the lemon cravings out there? It's been AGES since I've written one of these so honestly let me know if it was to anyone's liking... **

**To be realistic... I liked it and it's something I would read... It's not smut and that's what I like... And before anyone gives me grief about the word ass... You find a better name for well... an Ass :P **

**LMFAO!**

**Can't wait to read the reviews on this!**

**~Gemi**


	49. Feelings

**Marina- POINT TO YOU! LOL And yes yes he is!**

**Marina- Meh... We all find our moments of courage. ;) Adrenalin and gossip and curiosity will do crazy things to a girl LMFAO**

**Riven- LMAO Well I am here to bring joy! LOL But TY!**

**Naomi- TYVM! LOL well the next one is some fluff... kindda...**

**abc- I hope he does too! LOL**

**Celt-(47) Yeh I would have been too but freaked out all the same... But considering that they do sleep together each night the thought of one night and then move things back isn't so terrible... I mean it's only a bed, dresser and if she want's to be petty a toy and barbell LOL **

**G.R.T.- I know! I said it's in two parts! Some fluff everyone needs is in here! Next chapter woman! BREATHE! BTW I got it all covered don't you worry ;)**

**Exxcal- TYVM! LOL there's another long one after this chapter! Hopefully that fulfills everyone's cravings! But guess all you like the end is gonna blow you away... In a good way!**

**Celt-(48) I seriously can't think of something better than ass in that spot... LMFAO But Yes I agree... besides if ppl have been readin to this point my language really shouldn't be an issue. I just didn't wanna hear it LOL**

**Souring- Chap 46? Yur a few behind... or did you forget to review at first LOL But yey for no mistakes!**

**Asuna- TYVM and YVW ;) HA HA HA I made you blush! Just wait you get THREE chaps today!**

**hound- LMFAO Pick yur tongue back up yur leaving marks! **

**pumpkin- LMFAO YEY FOR ASS! But TYVM!**

**Panda- (47) YEY I don't have to fear pitch forks any longer! At least for now! LMFAO**

**rls- LMFAO I love one word responses.. Sometimes they are more descriptive! But maybe she will maybe not... who knows?! *giggles* "little fire dragons popping up" **

**Panda-(48) LOL I 100% understand what you are saying. While it wasn't your cup of tea it also wasn't so bitter you had to spit it out. It was good in the scene of being well written but still not something you would normally sit to read. Am I close? But it's like that because as you mentioned it's not as foul worded as many lemons you will find, that is because I don't write smut... To me the over use of the foul language not in a quote but as descriptive text is useless and smutty and that's why these lemons took me so long to write because like I said sometimes Ass really is the only word that fits LMFAO**

**rxp-(46) LOL I'm glad I make yur dreams come true! *blush* I didn't know you cared so much HAHHAAHAH**

**rxp-(47) I take you are READY form some lemon bars? LOL**

**rxp-(48)LMFAO I'll try to come back swiftly and continue giving you guys amazing things to read!**

**Frost- Don't we all? Seriously GAAAAA! **

**Souring-(47) LOL TY! Yeh it's work because who knows how much space Mira has in the back and if she's holding a ton of boxes and shit around back there could cause her more effort... Also it did... If you look at any of th drawings of inside the guild it's like crazy packed again and Mira got Master to agree to make everyone do it... **

**Souring-(48) She handed it back to him when she first went to leave after Happy slammed a door on her nose... And boo on the damn spelling spot... But it's odd cause seriously how do some of their clothing stay like that cause they jump all around and nothing but he gets turned into a kid and suddenly you get a ten year old half exposed?! I'm leaving zipper... It feels right there's a zipper because otherwise that guy moves around way to much for his clothes to stay closed by only a belt LMFAO Also every one seems to like Ass... Idk why but it does work HAHHAHAHAH**

**queen- Are you sure? Like really sure? LOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So here's the thing... since the chappy with content is SO short... Yes I'm admitting it's short (GROVES)... I'm gonna post three chapps... Content/Lemon/Content... after today's group of postings it's all easily rated T so no more jumping around for some of you! **

**Also a lil pre-knowledge for those that had NOT read the last chap... Due to events you open on a scene where Lucy is pinned down by Natsu... I'll leave it at that cause that's really all that needs to be said... NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

His normal warm onyx eyes currently looked dangerous. The pupils had narrowed to slits. A small ignored part of her tried to reason with her conscious but a much larger louder part of her found it arousing. Licking her lips in anticipation drew his attention to the appendage. Without notice he forcefully claimed her mouth and then pulled away to let his forehead rest against hers.

Natsu shifted her wrists to his left hand as he let the right come to rest over her heart. Slipping his eyes closed he found his voice raspy, "Lucy?"

A lump formed in her throat at the sudden change in his demeanor. From fierce and demanding to sweet and affectionate once more. "Hmm?" the hum of noise being all she could produce.

Keeping his hands in place he shifted to nuzzle the side of her face. "Let me mark you. Let me make you fully my mate." Trailing gentile kisses along her jaw he nipped at her ear whispering, "Please?"

Lucy's hazy mind reeled trying to focus on what he was saying. Desperately she tried to recall mates and what he had told her about them. Something about bonds, tattoos, and magic was all she could currently recall. His words were so sincere though, and his actions so gentile and caring. Somehow the combination pulled at her heart strings making the choice for her before her mind could question further. Nodding she swallowed and rasped out, "Yes," as she smiled brightly instinctually knowing she was doing the right thing at this moment.

That one simple word was his undoing. He swore his heart stopped for moment only to pick back up ten times faster. She had said yes. There could never be another doubt between them at what they meant to one another. This one action would bind them together for all eternity and she said yes. This mark would scream to the world just who they belonged to, and with, and she had said yes.

Lifting his head to look at her once more he was assaulted with her stunning smile. That simple smile gave rise to all the feelings and thoughts this woman gave him. Every ounce of his being craved her in that moment and he felt some deep primal part of his magic come to life.

Lucy watched mystified at the emotions that flashed faster than she could recognize through his eyes. Slowly they started to take that dangerous shape again and she swore it looked like he was gaining scales. However she wasn't given an opportunity to speculate or stare longer because she found herself in the middle of the most mind altering kiss yet. She could finally understand the meaning of turning into a puddle of goo. His tongue was relentless as it swept every corner of her mouth. His wants, love, and devotion being poured into her through the action the rush of emotion being too much on her mind as it just shut down and reciprocated with everything she had in her.

A tingling sensation that started at her heart traveled through to every part of her body warming her from the inside out. It made her think for a moment she could actually feel just what she meant to this man. It was like he was imprinting his own thoughts and emotions into her and she couldn't help the tears that gathered in her closed eyes. Maybe it was her imagination playing with her in her muddled state but even if he felt a tenth of this for her she knew she'd be happy for the rest of her life and long after.

He was the only thing in her mind in that moment and everything she felt for him poured out of her. Vaguely she felt like her magic was rushing out in droves but it just added to the sensations. He was her first real friend in a world that looked at her like a trophy to be won. He had showed her just what family was meant to be when her own had caused her so much heart ache. He protected her, laughed with her, let her cry on his shoulder and then would do something stupid so she would stop. He was everything her mother's bedtime stories talked about but he wasn't her knight shrouded in glistening armor he was her fierce and loyal dragon engulfed in a blazing inferno.

At some point Natsu had let go of her hands and the delicate appendages had made their way to his chest. He could feel it. Her magic reacted to his and it was like a sweet and tender caress that flowed throughout him making him feel loved and secure in every essence. Her emotions mingled with his own and his heart soared. He never wanted to let go of this feeling. If these emotions were truly hers he was by far the luckiest man to have ever lived.

She was his savior when he was drowning in a sea of loneliness. This woman gave him strength he didn't know he had and cause he never knew could exist. She drove him mad and made him overjoyed at the same time. She was the one being in the world that his restless mind could find ease with. She gave him all her faith and he would desperately try to never break it. She made him feel whole and complete. She was his light at the end of a bleak tunnel and he would forever keep that light safe so it would shine brighter than the sun itself. She had shown him a softer and gentler world and was by all means the princess in their story. But she wasn't the weak princess found in her books, she was his brave one that stood her ground, fought for right, and held the keys to their future.

Eventually the burning need for air caused the pair to separate. Taking deep, greedy, breaths in they smiled at one another. Unshed tears glistened in both sets of eyes but neither moved to wipe them away. Natsu was the first to break the stillness of their limbs. The hand that made its way to the side of her face continued to softly caress her cheek, but the one over hear heart slid down to rest on her waist.

Breaking eye contact he let his orbs float down to where her heart still thudded loudly. Slowly his eyes widened in astonishment. There it was. Something he had never seen and never thought he would. A blazing fire engulfed a shining key that sparkled with a mix of gold and silver and had a dragon etched into its top. The stem looked scaled and the ends had a shape that reminded him of talons.

"Draco..." Lucy whispered in awe as she traced the design that was sealed into Natsu's chest above his own heart.

Her hushed voice broke his concentration and he furrowed his brow in thought. He knew that word. Lucy had said something about Draco a few days back. Suddenly his visage lit up, "That's the dragon one! Is that who's key that is?"

Confused herself she looked up at him, "Well yes. I've only ever seen it in books though. But how do you know what I'm talking about you haven't looked at it yet?"

He chuckled. "They're the same weirdo." He said gliding his hand back up to lightly finger her own mark.

Glancing down her eyes widened in surprise. She looked between the two emblems several times before looking back to him. Giggling slightly she said, "Well it is the place where our two magics combine."

"Eh?"

She smiled at his idiocy. "It's a celestial key that holds a dragon. I'm a _celestial_ wizard and you're a _dragon_ slayer who was raised by a _dragon_." Raising a brow she questioned, "I guess the fire is all you though?"

Realizing the meanings behind this mark he grinned wolfishly at her, "Nope. Remember I might use fire but _you_ taste like fire." Those were the last coherent words spoken as he once more dove in for a hungry kiss.

* * *

**That's right! That's my idea on mates... I LIKE IT! It's better then than overly done biting and pretty too! And while some of us do have weird sick vamp like fetishes *cough* not me of course! *cough* Not every one does... Also I wanted something different than what I've seen before... They live in a world full of magic so why not use that and get creative. Who's to say just cause it's dragons they haffta bite? They use magic too damn it! So why not?! **

**Moving on... Now here is the run down for everyone... THREE I repeat THREE chapters are being posted today! Next chapter is rated M 100% of the way! For those of you who perfer T move on to chapter 51...**

**SO... Chapters are:**

**49-T ish maybe... But you just read it so yeh...**

**50- M for LEMON**

**51- T once again... **

**All following chapters T...**

**That leads me to say... I'm done... I finished writing this whole story and it's done! Never to be worked on again! There are 55 total chapters of story and 1 with a whole thing of AN... **

**Now I pose the question to you... Keep posting daily OR give it to you all in one shot?! If I run daily we are over come Thurs... If not you get the finished product Monday... yur call... Review to let me know what you want! **

**Anyway! **

**~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~**

**LEMON AHEAD!**

**You have been warned... Now while I will see most of you in the next chappy the rest I will see in chappy 51! Once again the next chapter is totally Lemon flavored with NO content sprinkled.**

**ENJOY!**


	50. Taste (LEMON)

**~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~ ~*~WARNING~*~**

**LEMON AHEAD!**

* * *

Lucy squirmed beneath him once again causing that mind altering friction between their sexes. The sweet life altering moment that was mere seconds ago suddenly felt like a distant past. The passion fueled lust once again flowed through their veins and drove them further. Natsu's hand that was once lovingly tracing her mark now went south claiming one of Lucy's mounds as it prize. His mouth devoured her own like a starved man. His instincts kicking in to fully indulge himself in everything that was Lucy, to take everything she was and make it part of himself.

Lucy's hands also traveled exploring the contours of the godly body above her. Everywhere she touched she could feel the tight muscle twitch and shudder. There was never denying that Natsu had always been hot in more ways than his magic but to be able to just enjoy it, to know that this was a sin only she could take part in and never seek forgiveness for, to have that kind of knowledge was something foreign to her. The possessiveness that sprung forth frightened her but also pushed her to continue.

Growing irritated with clothing getting in his way of Lucy's flesh, Natsu's unoccupied hand traced along her jaw following the path of her neck to reach the valley between her breasts. Fully prepared to burn the plastic keeping him away he was mildly surprised when he tugged and it snapped off. Not one to question good luck he pulled his mouth away from her so he could watch in pure fascination as her newly freed chest bounced several times.

It was almost hypnotizing. Sure he had seen her naked a few times. And yes he had even once gotten a close up look and grope. But to see her panting, be able to smell her arousal for _him_ and _half naked_? That was a sight all on it's own. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her but at the same time his gaze was transfixed by the sight of her. She was absolutely stunning.

The rush of cold air and sudden halt in movement brought Lucy back to conscious thought. Opening her eyes she found herself highly embarrassed at being stared at. Self consciousness stirred making her draw her arms around herself protectively. The movement was halted though when she once again found her hands pinned above her. Her mild protest died on her lips and was replaced with wanton moans that ripped from her throat at the skin to skin contact caused by Natsu's unoccupied callused hand.

For his part Natsu growled in pure pleasure being able to finally feel her against him. Every sound she made, the way she would arch into each of his touches, the feel and taste of her, it was all pulling his restraint apart little by little. Licking his lips he didn't hesitate in latching onto sweet succulent flesh of her neck once more as he teased the pebble like nipple he held.

It was an agonizingly slow pace he took descending her body. Lucy whimpered and attempted to arch further up into him in way of silent plea but he just chuckled and kept his pace. Every inch of skin his mouth made contact with was tasted and teased. When he ran his fangs over her collar bone she whimpered out his name pitifully begging for something she was unsure of. "Naaatsuu… P-please…"

Natsu was anything but slow minded. No matter what anyone ever thought of him he was far from an idiot. Childish most days and times, yes that he was, stupid and ignorant, far from it. There was one thing he noticed about Lucy today and that was her odd obsession with his fangs. Every kiss, every nip, every time she came into some form of contact with them it cause her scent to spike and her vocal responses to be even more enticing. So he toyed with her a bit. Somehow her likening of them fed his more primal side and thus gave rise to the predator playing with its prey.

"Please what Lucyyy?" he purred against her grinning.

Lucy was frustrated and exhilarated all at once. How you could be both at the same time was beyond her comprehension currently. Tugging futilely at her wrists, arching further into Natsu and trying to cause that wonderful sensation by grinding her sex against his leg was all she was capable of doing in way of answering him. Her frustrations only grew at the sounds of his chuckling. The bastard was teasing her and this wasn't the time for it. Given his teasing was causing her the sweetest of agonies but it was agony none the less. "Don't tease…" she panted.

"Me?" he said trying to sound innocent as he let his tongue draw circles around her ever hardening tip, his finger mimicking the action to it's twin.

Lucy's head thrashed wildly at his actions. She was in pain yet she loved every second of it. This man was tearing her apart little by little and yet it felt amazing. "P-p-please…" she stuttered pitifully.

Taking hold of his treasure between his fangs he bit down slightly causing the woman beneath him to yell out a garbled mixture of his name and pleasurable scream. It was like the greatest music he'd ever heard. It fed his ego and desires simultaneously. Tugging on his captive he released it only to latch on with his mouth fully and suckle greedily.

She tugged relentlessly at her encased wrists. She wanted to feel his hot flesh but he refused to give up his hold. The wicked things he was doing with his mouth on her breasts were driving her mad and causing the pressure to build at the apex of her thighs. She craved release that he refused to give her just yet.

He was finding his pace to become torture on himself as well. For as much as he wanted to tease her he was causing his desires to grow painfully once more. As she mewled and writhed beneath him he finally gave in and let go of her wrists letting both his hands continue where his mouth was leaving off. It was almost instantly that she curled one hand into his hair and the other dug slightly into his shoulder. The mild pain did nothing more than drive him to reach his quest.

Delivering open mouthed kisses and nips down her stomach he made his way to her waist. Finally relinquishing hold of her fully explored and highly sensitive chest, he brought his hands down to the buckle of her belt. For as much as he wanted to just burn the thing away he couldn't because it held precious meaning to Lucy by being the keeper of her keys. When the clasp came undone he pulled the belt from her and sat up to drape it over the foot board of the bed.

Sitting back on his haunches he couldn't help the smile that came over his visage at the sight before him. Lucy was a mess of tangled hair, panting heavily, _his_ small blemishes could be spotted in several places along her skin as well as the mark that made her his for eternity. When their eyes met, hers half lidded and filled with lust, he growled possessively and wasted no time yanking her skirt down and off her body before he lunged forward and took custody of her awaiting mouth.

At the loss of contact Lucy gained some control over her body and was able to force her eyes open. Natsu looked every bit the predator ready to devour his prey in the most ruthless of ways. But her clouded mind wasn't able to dwell further on it. In the blink of an eye he was on her hands everywhere and mouth dominating her own. Her hands were anything but still as they sought out anything to grab onto and keep her grounded. All thought, all movement, time itself stilled for her the moment his hands came into contact with her covered sex. Her back arched at an inhuman angle, her hips thrust further into him, her nails bit deeply into the flesh of his back, and her mouth tore away from his screaming, "AHHHHH NATSU!"

"Holy shit…" he mumbled in awe of the sight. No amount of knowledge could have prepared him for her response. It was erotic, humbling, amazing, and awe inspiring all at once, and he wanted nothing more than to watch her unravel further. His fingers twitched at the thought and he once more continued to run them along the trail of moisture he found covering her core. He had known the basics of what he was doing, he had grown up in his teenage years within the walls of Fairy Tail after all. Basics was all he needed though at this moment because he'd figure out the rest along the way.

Finally able to think further he again found himself lathing her skin as he headed south while his fingers continued to stroke her causing her to not only try and meet his efforts but to have that wetness dampen considerably. As he neared the source of the aroma she produced his mind clouded over as well. He didn't hesitate in gripping the cloth in his hands and setting it aflame. He'd deal with her anger over it later, but right now he just needed her fully exposed to him. He gulped audibly at the sight of her glistening entrance. Groaning he had to rest his forehead against her stomach when his finger slipping within her folds to reveal the tight wet heat.

Lucy was so far gone in her sea of pleasure the action of one of her favorite pairs of panties becoming charred useless scrap didn't register. The sudden heat had caused her tightly wound coil to tighten further. Words were lost as only some jumbled, gargled, version of Natsu's name passed her ever tightening throat. Every muscle felt alive and twitched in anticipation of something foreign to her but her suspense at finding out what it was added to the mix.

When one of his digits slipped into her passage she almost fainted at the feel of the intrusion. Slowly he pumped in and out of her caressing her walls and causing a wondrous feeling that made her toes curl and her hands pull at her hair while her head thrashed from side to side. Her world faded to black then exploded in white light when his thumb found some intensely sensitive fleshy nub. She was sure all of Magnolia could hear her primal scream but at the moment she could care less.

She was incredible and every inch of her was his. The force in which she reacted to him was over whelming and he growled at the sight of her. The liquid that was clinging to his fingers was becoming to intriguing and so he pulled them out only to taste what she had to offer. It was like the pure essence that screamed of nothing but Lucy and it made his eyes roll back and his member twitch painfully with want. But he was determined to taste more and so he buried his face between her thighs and spread her further with his hands. She was a meal he couldn't pass up.

Electricity flowed through every fiber of her being at the feel of his tongue mercilessly lapping at her sensitive bundle of nerves. When he took hold of it within the confines of those wonderfully dangerous and alluring fangs she lost it. His thick fingers were pumping her for all they were worth, he licked, flicked, and nibbled on her and she screamed, writhed and lost her sanity all at once.

He curled his fingers rubbing something within her that made her quake. She felt like ever muscle was about to snap under the strain of tension building to an amazing crescendo she had yet to find. When he suckled on the tender little spot one last time everything that had been building crashed and created an enraged inferno that released itself and pulled a scream of unbridled pleasure from her parched throat. "GGGAAAAAA NNAAATTTSSSUUUU!" The sensation felt like she had been struck by lighting and she swore she had seen an explosion behind her tightly screwed eyes. Bit by bit she fell apart and if she was ever put together the same again she'd be the first one amazed at the craftsmanship of the act.

Her muscles twitched everywhere and her skin felt alive. The air around her felt heavy and arousing all at once. Vaguely her mind registered movement and a weight over her. The feeling causing her to moan out because of her hypersensitive state of being. It seemed like she couldn't get air into her lungs fast enough either. Everything felt strange and wonderful and she found herself letting out a throaty laugh for no reason. There was a new pressure pushing against her sex and it cause her to finally open her eyes to the man above her while still holding that mirth filled smile.

Natsu held his weight off her best he could with one hand while the other was holding and caressing her thigh. He was poised at her entrance and while every fiber screamed to slam into her he couldn't. He needed to see her eyes and hold their gaze. He wanted to imprint every single moment into his mind and he wanted her deep chocolate eyes to be open during the process. "Lucy?"

She hummed lazily up to him still smiling. Raising her arms she encircled his neck and pulled him down so his forehead rested against her own. She was still too lost on her cloud to register real thought at the moment. However, her world crashed back down in one swift motion of Natsu's hips. Suddenly her leisure hold on him tightened and her nails bit painfully into his back while her legs wrapped around his torso to keep him in place. "Baka…" she rasped out. "What the hell did you do?"

Natsu groaned. Her walls constricted around him trying to draw him closer and he was in a wash of pleasure. When Lucy's reaction finally worked its way into his muddled thoughts he freaked out. "I… I thought… Shit! I'm sorry!" He had heard that the first time was painful for a girl and so his logic was the faster the better to get over the pain. Apparently he was wrong. "Lucy?" he whimpered and began placing gentile kisses along her cheek and jaw. "I'm so sorry…" was all he kept repeating. He felt like a bastard. Here he was in pure bliss and she was in obvious pain and it was his fault.

Lucy swallowed holding onto the sob that wanted to break out. This idiot couldn't have gone a little slower? Hell he couldn't have given her some kind of warning? Not that either might have made the pain lessen but still. Isn't that how it was supposed to be? Wasn't he supposed to ask her if she was ready or something? Her mind was still far too gone to really comprehend everything and as the pain receded so did her death hold. The way he was caressing her and gently kissing her all over it was sweet and relaxing.

As she relaxed further her pelvis shifted slightly causing him to slide out of her a bit. Rather than the pain she expected she was filled with a wonderfully pleasurable feeling. Hesitantly she rolled her hips experimentally and caused both of them to groan out.

"Ahh Luce… D-don't… I…" he tried the best he could to articulate that if she kept that up his restraint would finally fully snap in two. However she kept the movements up, and while slight they were still incredible.

"Move."

His head snapped up to look down at her. Did she just give him permission? He nodded once and experimentally pulled back until all that was left within her was his head. Slowly he sheathed himself fully once more and awaited her reaction with gritted teeth and sweat dripping at the amount of concentration he had to hold onto. When she moaned out pleasurably again he opened his eyes and saw the passion and lust within her own depths. That sight was his final undoing. Pulling himself up for better leverage he pulled out once more only to slam within her causing her to cry out.

He would slowly pull back only to rush forward and the coil that she though long gone began to wind tightly again. There was a strange fullness she felt and it was unimaginable. How had she lived her life and not experienced something so incredible? Her mind phased out and she started meeting him thrust for thrust until he leaned back on his knees pulling completely from her hold. Before she could ask what was going on she found her lower half held up off the mattress being suspended by the iron grip on her hips.

Her eyes only opened briefly before they rolled in the back of her head as he pumped in and out of her relentlessly. This position was giving him the ability to hit some place hidden within her and for the moment she could care less what he did to her so long as he helped her find that wonderful feeling from before.

Mewls, moans, groans, grunts, and growls was the melody in which their love making played to. No words were distinguishable and none were needed as the pair sought their completion. They were both so close and yet both so weary. Sliding his hands to her thighs he fell forward bringing them up with his decent. From this position he could gain deeper access bringing them to the brink of oblivion.

She reached for anything that could keep here in the realm of the living because she feared she was so far gone she would cease to exist. Finally able to grab hold of his biceps she clung to him with all her might as he mercilessly invaded her time and time again stretching her walls and making her feel the most pleasurable things in her life.

Desperately her mind latched onto the feeling and road it until there was a mental snapping and she saw and explosion unlike any before it. Lights flickered, her breathing stopped, her heart hammered against her rib cage, and she was falling from the peaks of the highest mountain in the world.

The feel of her walls clamping down tighter on him caused his own release to become eminent. She drew him further and further to his end and he gave her everything he held within. Before he knew it she was contracting all around him and he couldn't hold back as the world crumbled before him in an array of color that no paint could ever compare too.

Neither noticed the others vocal outburst that was some guttural call of their lovers name.

Fatigue was overwhelming and all his muscles twitched under his own weight. For as much as he wanted to hold onto their intimate contact he no longer could. Releasing her legs he pulled fully out of her causing her to wince and hiss slightly and him to cringe. Grabbing hold of her hand he entwined their fingers as he flopped beside her on the bed drawing in air just as greedily as she was next to him.

For a few bliss filled moments the pair laid there with bright satisfied smiled adorning their faces relishing in the afterglow.

* * *

**Anyone else need a drink or smoke after that? LMFAO I hope I have deeply satisfied you all! MMUUAHAHHHAHA **

**Also let me touch on something... After reading and re-reading this chapter the one spot where Lucy's virginity is finally gone bugs me and doesn't... I really hate wordy love scenes and over talking things gets me irritated. Especially the very first time you have sex... I mean I know there wasn't much talking goin on my first time so yeh... **

**Anyway... While it almost sounds forced it really wasn't because if you think about it her thoughts were more on the fact he didn't give her warning not OMG THE FUCKER TOOK IT! While I can see how with the way it's written it can be viewed as the forced thought I really want to stress that was not my intention but I kindda refuse to re-write it because I feel it works once you read their inner thoughts... She's not crying over or trying not to cry over the actual loss of her virginity so much as the initial pain of it happening. **

**I apologize to anyone who took it as being forced onto Lucy if there was anyone at all. **

**As for the rest of this story it will be the normal mix of drama, humor, and romance with a perv sprinkled on top... **

**I'll see you after you come down from yur lemon high and read the next chapter!**


	51. A Need to Escape

**So for those coming in from chappy 49 yur scene opens after intercourse where they are just kindda laying there holding hands side by side... nuff said... **

* * *

Slowly the world began to make sense again to Lucy. The fog over her thoughts was lifting and giving rise to some terrifying things. What had she just done? All of it was inexcusable. What type of woman was she to just give herself up to not only the first man, but her first boyfriend, on the first day of dating? Yes she loved Natsu, yes she was just as hopeful as he was that they would last forever, but my goodness what had she done? Memories flooded her in rapid succession and she stilled.

Raising the hand that wasn't held to her chest she found the slightly raised skin of the mating mark. Mentally she groaned. Now what the hell did _that_ thing really mean? Glancing from the corner of her eye to the calmed down man next to her she had to suppress the thoughts that rose with his nakedness. Now was not the time to repeat the unmentionable act. He looked like the cat that stole the cream. Better yet he looked like Happy when he got away with eating far more fish than he should. She needed away from him suddenly fearful. Without much further thought she blurted out, "I need a bath." before making her hasty retreat slamming both the bedroom door and bathroom door behind her.

She rested her head against the smooth wood of the bathroom door wincing. The quick movements were far too soon after such activities apparently. Originally she had been just using a bath as an excuse but as an afterthought it was sounding better and better. Grabbing a towel from the shelf she made her way to the tub and began filling it. It wasn't like her one at home so she found she couldn't get the water as hot as she liked it but sighed giving up.

Slowly she sank into the water and shut it off. It wasn't near the temperature she liked but it would have to do. Pouting she really missed her tub at home even if this one was bigger and nicer. The thought of home had her groaning out loud. Unable to suppress the tears this time she curled into herself bringing her knees up protectively. What was she doing? She had said that moving in together only after a day was too soon how was having sex of all things _not_ moving too fast?

After a few minutes the steaming water started to relax her and hear tears dried. Relaxing further she mumbled out, "This really is a nice bath after all."

"I know! I'm so glad Mira sent Lissiana to pick it out! She knows how much you love baths. Erza said she even tried it out and it was great."

Lucy's head snapped up and took in the sight of Natsu lounging at the other end of the huge tub with his scarf wrapped around his head like some odd turbine and grinning like a fool. Blinking once she finally reacted, "KAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"AH! Damn it!" Natsu yelled rubbing his now sore ears. "Not so loud Luce that hurts."

Lucy flushed in rage and embarrassment. "I don't _care_. Answer me what are you doing in here while I'm bathing?"

Natsu continued to grin and shrugged lazily, "Sounded like a good idea."

She glared at him. "Good idea indeed." Continuing to glare she noticed he leaned back resting his head on the ledge and closed his eyes. "Get _out_ baka!" she hissed.

Popping one eye open his smile morphed into one of mischief as he said, "Nope," and reached over dragging her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her effectively stopping any escape. He fully ignored her protest as he relaxed.

Every muscle tightened in realization. They were naked in the tub, _together_. She had sought refuge away from him only to be held tightly against his naked body. A million thoughts ran through her head at once and tears threatened to spill over again.

"What's wrong." Natsu asked breaking through the silence. The change in atmosphere before she had ran away had been tangible. He didn't know what had happened for her sudden shift but whatever it was he could tell it was bad when he had found her crying in the tub. He tried his normal nonchalant approach but it apparently was only making things worse. So he would resort to blatantly asking her what was going on because she had ran away from _him_ and he knew it. "Lucy talk to me." He begged as he tried to rub the tension he felt out of her back.

A small part of her was damning her reaction to him. No matter what he always brought her ease and this time was proving no different. For a moment she thought about lying and saying that nothing was wrong at all. She knew better though. He was stubborn and would prey until she exploded. Sighing at the thought she relaxed a bit and blushed at their contact. Stealing her nerves she finally broke the silence of the room, "Everything is wrong…"

Natsu stilled all movement as he blanched. That was by far _not_ what he had expected to hear. Fearful on many different levels he stuttered, "E-ev-everything?"

Sighing deeply she mumbled, "Yes everything."

Now completely on edge he pried further, "L-like wh-what?"

Her face flushed deeper at the thought of their prior activities. "I… we… It's just…." Huffing in frustration she blurted out, "It's all too soon and too fast."

Natsu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It wasn't that she hated the very thought of anything that happened today it was that it was going too fast for her comfort level. He thanked everything listening because this was a battle he could win with a little effort. Smiling again he nuzzled the side of her head and pulled her closer. "How do you figure that Luce?"

Lucy sighed in contentment at his actions. She really was at ease within his hold and it was something she found astonishing considering her inner turmoil. But the relaxing feelings cleared her mind some and made it easier to speak, "It's not normal Natsu. None of this is. What kind of people declare love for one another in the morning than make it that night?" Even if it was easy to say it didn't stop the shade of red that she swore reached her toes. "I mean we've never even been on a date before."

Natsu's triumphant smile was hidden from her view. He had been trying to figure out a way to explain to her that it didn't matter what was normal and what wasn't but she had stepped right up to him handing over his explanation and didn't know it. "Sure we have!"

Lucy pulled back and looked him in the eye glaring at his idiocy. "Do you even know what a date is? And I don't mean the food!"

Natsu grinned and nodded. "Sure do! You go do stuff together all the time! Like eat together and other fun stuff!"

She frowned a bit, "Well sort of but-"

"And that stuff lets you get to know the person right?"

"Yes but yo-"

"And _we _know each other really, really well. So it's like we've been dating for years!"

"Natsu how well we know one another is not the point here."

Looking seriously at her he asked, "Then what is the point?"

Taken back by his tone and look she was at a loss. Her point had been that they hadn't been together long enough for anything that he proposed or that they had done but he smashed it to pieces. His odd logic was correct. They had known each other better than anyone else for years now. They were beyond comfortable in one another's presence and for as much as she hated to admit it the guild was right they did fight like an old married couple. Without their knowing it they basically had dated for longer than most people will in their lifetime.

True enough there weren't too many times that it had been just the two of them. Happy was a regular fixture and part of the package deal that was Natsu. But their constant presence in her home caused her to act domestic to them already cooking food, doing laundry they left, and most of all sharing her bed. "You're right…" she mumbled in amazement of the thought.

She had caused drama that wasn't needed in her mind once again. Who cared what they did behind closed doors? Who cared if those doors were their own shared ones? So long as they made it work out then nothing mattered when it came to the world's view of them. Yes it would be embarrassing and frustrating at times. But being with Natsu just as a friend was like that not to mention being in a relationship with him. There were bound to be bigger issues in the future so why focus on something so small. The past was over with and while there are times in life it's necessary to try and change the past, as she learned well over a month ago, this wasn't one of those life changing things that ever needed to be corrected.

Smiling brightly she relaxed fully into his embraced and enjoyed the warmth of the water as she rested her head against his chest. "So…" she drawled out slowly, "Are you going to get help moving all my stuff or do I have to pack it all when I get back from shopping with Juvia."

* * *

**AWWWWW! Fluffy drama! But wait there's MORE! So many questions to answer still! BUM BUMMM BUUMMMMMM!**

**Ok but really yeh lemme know about what you want me to do... Can you wait or do you need satisfaction now? I'm sure I know the answer but I'm hear to please you guys so... **

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	52. Distractions

**Marina-(49) No no! You misunderstand... Draco is merely where their magic combines so it's like the perfect rep for the two of them to Lucy :) Btw... POINT TO YOU!**

**Marina-(50) LOL TY! I needed one after writing it but I think it was more cause of the stress of doing it correctly LMFAO**

**rls- LOL I had to add some drama! LMFAO But what was 50 not as hot as 48? LMFAO **

**Link- LMFAO YOU FELL! AGAIN!**

**Riven- Yur slippin!**

**Asuna- TYVM! I'm so glad I got you blushing AGAIN! HAHHAHAHAH But it's so is the truth!**

**Frost-(49) LOL TYVM! **

**abc-TYVM! I've always had a love affair for dragons and constellations and the zodiac so really it was something that just kindda made pure sense to me... Draco really is the embodiment of their unity... Besides I can see it being an actual thing sometime in the FT plot line... Maybe not my use of Draco but Draco himself. He's a prominent one and has never been mentioned but ones like Lyra and such are so why not!? ;) He is isn't he though!?**

**Naomi- LOL YW! And TY for enjoying it! **

**leo- TYVM! I really happy I was able to portray that because it while I wanted the saucy love it couldn't just happen... I mean nothing just happens with them and then isn't turned into a big deal... LOL**

**queen-(49) TY! Yes I LOVE dragons as well as constellations so FT in general is so up my alley!**

**Frost-(50) LMFAO Go find some A/C to cool down... Maybe a tall glass of ice water! HAHAHHAHHA**

**queen-(51) ;) But of course!**

**Frost-(51) No end just yet... Don't you READ my AN? Jeez... There are 55 total chapters... Dork! And no there will be no sequel to this story there will be no continuation... Once the last chap is up that's it it's finished! HOWEVER Chappy 54 is the end of the story BUT 55 is the Epilogue... So...**

**rxp-(49) Wow TY! So am I... I mean Mashima has an excellent understanding of the constellations and their cycles so it's strange that that one key hasn't been mentioned ever and I really kindda hope it finds a place at some part of the actual story line. I have so many theories and ideas that if I was ever lucky as hell and could get a hold of him my god what I wouldn't give to bounce them off him! Lucy is one of the few characters that has never once doubted the existence of dragons... Shock some one would look for one in a town... YES... that some one could be raised by one... DEFF! BUT she didn't doubt it's possibility... In the Manga Happy is more shocked she doesn't doubt it when he tells her about it when Natsu is goin crazed on Bora and them... It leads me to believe that she has some tie to them in some way... Be it Draco or ? I mean her mother did die the same time the Dragons vanish... I'd have to look in the manga to see if the date is clear or not but it is deff July of 777... There is some HUGE thing building to that I think and if not I'm gonna be kicking Mashima's ass LMFAO **

**rxp-(50) I know what you mean... But I read just that one part so many times and while it was justified it still came off that way at the same time... His logic is his logic after all and it just fit... She was too lackluster to be able to say "Hey gimme some heads up" And I can't see him being the idiot some think only because he is in Fairy Tail and honestly 98% of those men are PERVS I can't think he didn't over hear SOMETHING over the years... But TY yur the first to say something on that for me and I was gettin worried over it since no one has said anything about it... I mean ppl have been lovin the chap but nothing's been said to release my inner drama LOL **

**kimi- Glad you made it back! And TY TY TY! So far yur the first to tell me to weather or not to post the rest so... We'll see what you get :P But yes I'm gonna take a break from writing then start on some new things ;)**

**rxp-(51) See I think thanks to the extra put in by the anime Lissianna has gotten the clingy depiction. Since her return the she's tackled Natsu when first back in Earthland but after that there's nothing... During the Exam she basically tells Lucy to never leave him and then her only interaction with the whole group is when her and Elfman come in with snacks... Really she sticks with her bro and Laxus' crew all the time... Yeh she was nice and helped Natsu with Happy but she was never on a team with them or anything... Even from the beginning when Happy explains the teams thing to Lucy his lil diagram shows Natsu and and him all alone... Until Lucy they were loners LOL If you remember way at the beginning of this story Lissiana was one of the ppl Lucy wanted to talk to about being pissed at Natsu... I can't see her character being anything but the supportive friend... and in coming chaps I've showed her as such :) **

**G.R.T.- (50) TY TY TYVM! Just WOW and TY!**

**G.R.T.- (51) BAHHAHAHA There it is!**

**Exxcal-(49) LMFAO You are seriously gonna get caught one of these days! But I'm glad I was able to make Monday-no-fun-day so much better for you!**

**Celt-(49) TY! Yur givin me warm fuzzies!:) **

**Celt-(50) LMFAO Yeh real coherent words kindda have no place... I feel the same. Obviously otherwise I would have written something that was full of quotes. I think some books romanticize it a lil too much by giving all that loving shmuck in there... Blah... **

**Ariadne-(50) LMFAO Well yes it is but I'm sure you can see my concern LOL But TY! **

**Celt-(51) ROFL No a carnival would be BAD! He'd barf on her! LMFAO But yeh she would need them... Look how she had been raised it only seems right. **

**Exxcal-(50) TY TY TY TY! Bet you wish you didn't read it in class don't you? ;) Who took a bathroom break to get some air? Hmmmm I wonder LMFAO**

**Panda- 1. It's ok! I understand! Like I said there isn't any real content in them it's purely to ermmm satisfy some cravings? LOL 2. Someday you'll get curious and when you do... That lemon bar of delight will be waiting! MMMUUUAHAHAHAH 7. YEY! Glad you liked that! 15. Yes I fear your pitchfork way to much to be placed on the hit list again! 27. Duely noted ;) 48416321. LMFAO I'm a woman... an old married woman (*sigh8 I'm 30)... with a 19 month old girl of my own... LMFAO You should have read my bio page silly! (Btw I think I can't count ;) )**

**Ariadne- (51) LMFAO Yes yes he can!**

**Souring- LOL TY! Also you so contradicted yurself LMFAO You tell me you don't usually go to non completes but then basically say I should wait LOL You dork you! Btw I haven't watched that one yet but hubby has been following it and watching each week as it came out... I think there are only 13 or 14 out atm?**

**Groves-(49) LMFAO I love you too! I thought of you when I highlighted that chapter to put it in here and it was something like 800 words... SO Yes I had to call you out because I was pretty sure you would have UGGGHHHH me again :P Also I get the amount yur talking about... It really is like that last bit of rich goodness that you can't waste but omg yur gonna die if you eat it LOL BTW TY TY TY! While fangs are incredibly smexy being bitten is NOT on everyone's list of "to do" LMFAO and they live in a world filled with magic so there had to be a better way! **

**Groves-(50) Your worry is well founded and funny enough I kindda get that same feeling when I read lemons and then there's nothing there about it... SO it is something that will be touched on in this chappy... It always amazes me how you guys ask or bring up things that I already put in the story because I was always days ahead of the chaps I was posting LMFAO**

**Exxcal-(51) LOL TY!**

**Dancer- LMFAO yes it's an odd word most don't understand LOL**

.

* * *

She had been silent so long he began to worry over her thoughts until she nestled into him and admitted his correctness on the subject. Fully relaxing himself he was almost pulled into a peaceful nap. Her presence soothed him in ways he'd never be able to explain but he didn't care either. That was until her words wormed their way into his head. He had somewhat forgotten about still having to convince her to move in. Excitement grew as he sat up fully causing the water to splash about. "Seriously Lucy? You're not messing with me right?"

Lucy giggled at his enthusiasm. It didn't take much to make him happy but simple was good. "Promise I'm not teasing!"

Unable to express his joy any other way he pulled her forward for a kiss. It had started out sweet and thankful but turned passionate quickly. But then Lucy did something and it made him chuckle. Pulling away he whispered, "You are such a weirdo."

Confused she looked at him like he grew a second head. "What?"

He started laughing at the fact she didn't even know about her own weird fetish. Flicking his tongue over one of his fangs he watched in amusement as she intently stared at the motion. "See weirdo!"

Growing irritated with being laughed at for some unknown reason she demanded, "See what? What is so funny?" Pulling away from him she forgot about her nakedness and crossed her arms under her chest pouting.

Briefly his eyes wandered to her chest then back to her eyes. Grinning like a mad man he pulled her back over and leaned into her ear. "You have a thing for my fangs," he whispered accentuating the statement by nipping at her earlobe.

Lucy squeaked in surprised embarrassment. Suppressing the shudder that wanted to run through her at his action she stuttered out, "D-do n-n-not!" while slapping his chest and trying to push him away.

Her utter denial and obvious embarrassment at being caught was beyond hilarious to him. Keeping her in place he continued to laugh as she kept trying to push away from him and slap at him. Eventually his laughter subsided at the sight of her pouting cutely and grumbling to herself. "Awww come on Lucy. I was just teasing you!" Mischief rose in him as he once again leaned down and began nibbling on her shoulder before he purred out, "Besides I kind of like it."

Absolutely embarrassed beyond the point of no return she pushed him away, "GAAA! Stop acting like a baka!"

Rolling his eyes he once more dragged her to him and relaxed. "Whatever it's true and you know it."

"Shut up!" she huffed hiding her face in his chest. She couldn't help but chuckle with him though. In a terrible sense it was funny that he figured out something she didn't really know anything about until today. She should have guessed it since the sight of his big goofy grin always did funny things to her. Pushing the thought aside she opened her eyes only to catch sight of the mark on his chest. Lightly tracing it her earlier thoughts sprang forth. "Natsu?" when he grunted in way of continuance she asked, "What _does_ this mean?"

Looking down at the mark and then to here he rose a brow in confusion. "I told you already it's a mate mark."

"I know that but what does it mean?"

"Uhh… it's a symbol of the two of us?"

Growing frustrated with him once more she huffed, "I know that too! GAA! What I'm asking is now that we have them what all does that mean? Like how long will they be there? What do they do to us? That sort."

"OH!" he exclaimed finally understanding. However he was at a loss of words to fully explain. "Well… Uhh… They never go away I think. I mean maybe when one of us dies or something maybe, but I'm pretty sure it's forever. And for us I don't think they do much besides make it so our magics can't hurt us. I'm not really sure though. Igneel kind of explained it to me but he said it was pointless to tell me everything."

"Of course…" Lucy groaned. Leave it to one of those over grown lizards to leave something important out just because they thought it wasn't necessary. That thought caused her to feel incredibly guilty. Not all dragons were like the ones she had faced. Natsu had found one that helped him during that battle after all. Besides she was thinking about Igneel and if he had raised Natsu he couldn't be anything like those other bastard dragons. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she asked, "Did he ever tell you why you do it?"

"YUP! It's to make sure you stay together forever! So nothing separates you and your mate. And it shows just who you belong with so that no other dragon will try to take you away."

"Awfully possessive isn't it? I'm not some piece of property that can be owned!" that was one of the main reasons she had ran away from the arranged marriages her former life offered.

"Eh? I know that! But it's kind of like wedding rings for dragons. I told you mates are like their version of husbands and wives."

"Oh, ok then." She stated at his declaration of knowledge. Slowly what he said seeped in though and caused panic. "W-wed-wedding r-r-rings?" He nodded vigorously. The action didn't sooth her in the least. "I'm not ready to be married!"

Her outburst shook him a bit. To part of him they were as good as married already. He thought she understood that. All that was left was the human end of it but that was petty to him. He did realize it was something she would want though and he wasn't opposed to the idea in the least. She'd take his name after all and that was like the getting the extra helping of fire pasta at the end of the day. But if she didn't want that and it was too late… He felt like his heart was breaking a bit. "But Luce I thought…"

Hearing and seeing his pain she quickly realized what her outburst sounded like. "Natsu," she cooed drawing his downcast eyes to her. Cupping his cheeks she smiled, "I'm not ready yet. It doesn't mean no. It's just that to me marriage means settling down and I have far too many places and adventure I want to go on before I stop to raise a family." Smiling warmly she added, "Besides you still have to become S-Class and find Igneel before we can start a family."

While her words made sense to him something was off. "Why did you agree then?"

Lucy let her hands drop and frowned a bit. "I honestly don't know. I don't regret it but I don't know. It just… It felt like the right decision. Do you know what I mean?"

He smiled and nodded, "Hell yes I do!" he said scooping her up into a hug and nuzzling the side of her head. So their wedding would have to wait he could live with that so long as she didn't regret her decision about him. She was right anyway. There were still lots of things they both wanted to accomplish and they would either have to be put on hold or forever forgotten if a child was added into the mix.

Fear crept into his spine at the thought. He was a dead man. "Uhh Luce?" he chuckled nervously as he pulled away from her. Seeing her inquisitive look he scratched the back of his head. "If you didn't want kids... Then ummm… Isn't it a little late for that?"

She was utterly confused at that until she realized just what he was getting at. Blushing at the remembrance she laughed. Bless his simple mind at times. "Natsu I can't have kids."

"Ever?" he asked astonished and slightly heartbroken.

Continuing to laugh she said, "No baka I _can_ have them just not right now! I take a potion every month and it makes it so I can't have them unless I stop taking the potion. It's a precaution all female wizards take."

"Oh… OH! _OH!_" full understanding finally dawning on him. Once again his mind went to other things at that implication. If they had no worries then there was no reason to prolong the next time they got to have some fun. Pulling her flush against his back he started nibbling on her neck and let his hands wonder. "So… if that's the case…."

Lucy moaned mentally damning herself. This man would be the death of her someday. It would be a sweet passionate death but death none the less. His mouth had just began making its way to her own as his hand inched it way to her breast when a shout pulled them to reality and away from one another.

"NATSUUUUUU LUCYYYYYYY I'M BACK!"

Both of them groaned at the interruption but let it slide. "Back here buddy!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed slapping him. "Don't call him in here we're naked!"

Natsu blinked bewildered. "So? He's Happy. He's a cat Lucy."

"AYE SIR!"

"KAAAAA! Don't sneak up like that!" Lucy screeched and ducked into the water trying to preserve some form of modesty.

Both Natsu and Happy laughed at her outburst. "Aye you are weird Lucy!"

"I'm not weird you shitty cat!" she proclaimed glaring. "What do you want anyway?"

"Aye! Mira said that since you're staying here I needed to go to your old apartment and get your stuff for a bath!" snickering behind his paws he continued, "But I see you took one anywayyyyyy!"

"SHUT UP! It's his fault he came in here when I was already in the tub!"

"Yeh but I had to chase you because you ran off!"

"Only because I was scared and confused!"

"Well all the more reason to follow you!"

"Guys I'm hungry!" Happy butted in.

Huffing she held out her hand, "Just give me my bath stuff and you two get out so I can bathe properly."

"Oi! Why do I got to leave?"

Turning her glare to Natsu she said, "You are too distracting." Seeing his cocky grin make its way on his face, her own face felt like exploding at her admittance. "Just get out and let me finish so I can cook something for all of us!"

"AYE!" Happy said handing her the bag and heading to the kitchen to wait.

"YOOSH!" Natsu cheered following Happy out totally disregarding the fact he was naked and soaking wet.

"I'm NOT moping!" Lucy yelled red faced to his retreating back. "Idiots," she mumbled to herself enjoying the view and blushing wildly at the sight of the scratch marks.

* * *

**MMMM Fangs... LMFAO! Oh Happy you moment killing devil! So don't be mad at me cause I didn't really tell you what all it means to be mates... I have so many ideas in my head but none of them make sense and they all do at the same time... And while I know _I_ would wonder the same thing I also feel like anything Igneel didn't know much about Natsu wouldn't retain... The unknow unknown (As Remmy would say Ahhh I love Boondocks!) is just that... Unknown... And if a dragon isn't likely to find a mate as Igneel had said then how in the world would they know wtf would happen with Dragon Slayers? **

**Anyway... I decided that I'm gonna make my adorable lil baby girl (who is 19 months old) into Charla for Halloween! I might as well dress her in what I want before she gets old enough to tell me she wants to be something lame ass... Last year I made her a Shock (the lil witch trick-or-treater in Nightmare Before Christmas) and this year I'm gonna do Charla from FT... Yes I said make... I actually hand crafted her costume with mask and all! That's right I'm a woman of many talents LMFAO! Just thought I'd share that! **

**So... Since there wasn't the outright demand from all of you to post the whole story now and give it up or I will be shanked... Ok one of you did demand but that was it... I'm gonna play this out and just keep up to once a day... I like talking with you guys and giving responses so yur stuck with me :P **

**LET THE COUNT DOWN BEGIN!**

** Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	53. Good Morning

**Marina- LMFAO Yeh I had too... I just had too! And look at you gettin point number 2! Yur mom must be so proud! LOL**

**Asuna- Yeh it's one of those things that kindda gets me with couples... Like I know I was always cautious as hell until me and hubby decided to have a kid LOL And YW! I'm hoping it will turn out super cute! Plus I'm starting WAY sooner this year than last year so I have time to tinker with it!**

**Celt- LOL TY! I know what you mean if I lost some weight I'd be able to pull off some really good cosplay LOL But sadly hubby is more of an Elfman maybe Laxus build so if we ever did it he'd haffta pull one of those LOL **

**Riven- LOL Excuses excuses! **

**abc- Ummm maybe if you find it on the internet cause I'm so gonna post my baby all over if this turns out right LMFAO**

**Souring- Ahh yeh I haven't watched it with him cause he's been watching it when I've been writing this story LOL Fangs are hot that's so all there is to say on that LOL First thing I remember asking to be was a Wazzle... Yup that's what I asked to be... Last thing I dressed up as... I was Oggy Boogy last year LOL I LOVE Halloween! It's the number one holiday in my book! **

**DLC2904- LMFAO Well I'm glad it wasn't a complete waste of a night then! You might not have gotten that paper done but you did enjoy the story so far so that's something!**

**Melime- LOL TY! **

**rxp- HA HA I MADE YOU BLUSH! Yes well her self righteous attitude demands she states she's not an object LOL And they haven't really at least not for long cause Natsu ALWAYS finds her LOL **

**kimi- LOL the end is a surprise! There's an end and an epilogue so yeh... Who knows what's gonna happen or who's gonna show up?! Well I do but you gotta just wait and read! :P OHHH I can't wait for that OVA either it looks SSSOOOO funny! But TY I'm hoping it'll turn out great cause she's so lil still and she's like the perfect height to be an exceed! **

**queen- Locks mean nothing to Natsu and Happy! They are ninja's and masters of breaking into her apt so their house would be EASY! LOL**

**Link- LOL well DUUUH! Yeh bad things can happen to a girl out there trying to take down rouge mages! Safety first! LOL Watch out for pitfalls!**

**Naomi- YEY! TY!**

**Exxcal- LOL TY! I mean I had to give her something to be teased about HAHHAHAH But TY I hope it turns out right! ANd only a few more days of readin in class left for you!**

**Groves- LOL You and yur groaning at me :P Yeh I deff like comin across a story that has a diff idea on mating cause while biting can be fun *cough* bleeding isn't! LOL ;) Thanks though they deff mean something happened that was good LOL**

**leo- LOL well ya know there are prices to pay when you love Natsu LMFAO But TY!**

**Panda- LMFAO TY but my goodness this isn't even over yet and yur already asking for another!? LOL And TY I'm hopeful my baby girl will look awesome in it! While I physically feel old most days anymore I do have the mentality of a 21 year old still LMFAO. As for other stories I've written they are on my bio page so click my name and find what's there LOL But YW for the update! **

**RandomMeowz- I update daily! ;) **

**G.R.T.-TY TY TY!**

**Alice Harkey- LOL I've so been there when I fell in love with a fic! And TY TY TY TY! Also that key could even be Yukino's 13th gate key... If it has black in the color of it then it more than likely is. Ophiuchus is the snake charmer key... If it doesn't have like a tail wrapping around it's shaft then you very well could be right and it makes me giddy to think that there is a chance that they will use Draco! LOL And no need to go Demon Mira on me cause I update daily ;) **

* * *

A sweet smelling breeze drifted the scent of cherry blossoms into a bedroom outside of Magnolia in the early hour after sunrise. Luckily for the three inhabitants the window faced the north and the light that filtered in as well wasn't as harsh as the sun itself. No one stirred in the serenity of the room. They just continued to dream lazily and happily. Smiles adorning the faces of the two humans wrapped in each other's embrace and silent sleep induced chuckles escaping the exceed at the foot of the bed.

While sleeping in his own room had been comfortable and enjoyable, when the exceed woke several hours ago for a snack he decided to join his partners in their bed until morning. So here the three lay asleep and peaceful to all the world before the day truly needs to begin.

The tranquility that seemed meant to last ages was abruptly shattered as their door to the bedroom flung open wildly and slammed against the wall.

"Natsu, Lucy, wake up we have br-br-brought…" Erza stood in the doorway in complete shock staring at the wide eyes of the occupants of the bed. It was not uncommon knowledge that Natsu and Lucy had taken to sleeping within the same bed. However to see them _naked_ and in the same bed. That was unexpected, with Happy present no less.

Lucy and Natsu looked to each other before looking to their friend. The two women grew redder than one's hair while the man growled lowly about being woken up. Pulling the sheet closer Lucy was the first to attempt a response. "E-erza… Uhhh… Before you say anything…"

"Why are you hear so early Erza?" Natsu whined and was slapped by Lucy. "What?"

"Natsu that's not really the point right now!" Lucy hissed.

"OI! Flaming fuck get out here and help unnnn- HOLY SHIT!" Grey strolled in only to be shocked at the sight before him.

Growing redder by the second Lucy finally snapped, "OUT OUT OUT! BOTH OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT!"

"WAAAAA! Lucy's become a monster!" Happy cried fleeing for his life.

At the two outbursts Erza finally snapped out of her stupor and turned on her heal grabbing a still gapping Grey on her way out. "I'll umm m-m-make tea. YES TEA!" she stuttered slamming the door closed behind her.

Natsu laughed as Lucy groaned pulling the covers over her head to hide. "It's not funny!"

Still laughing he reached over and yanked the covers from her face, "Yes it is!" He could just make out Grey's babbling and Erza slamming cabinet doors while Happy snickered. The look on the ice princess' face was priceless. Not to mention Erza. He didn't care if world knew about his and Lucy's relationship so why should it bother him if his nakama knew what they had done? He wasn't about to go telling the perverts at the guild any stories but he sure as hell didn't mind everyone knowing just who she was with.

Seeing the woman beside him attempting to hide again he gripped her wrists and forced them to her sides tossing his weight over top of her effectively pinning her down. "Lucyyyy," he purred, "You know they won't come back in here again so…" He was almost about to claim her lips until he found himself on the floor.

"GAAA! Now is _NOT_ the time baka!" she screeched finding inhuman strength to toss him off her.

"You're no fun." He pouted childishly.

Forgetting modesty in the mist of her anger she went about to collect her clothing that were tossed all around the room. Coming across the red silk panties, or what was left of them, she picked them up and glared at the man standing next to her. "What the hell is _this_?"

Smiling goofily he said, "Opps?"

"You are insufferable!" she growled as she finished collecting clothes and tossing them in the corner for lack of better place. Even if she only wore her pajamas for an hour at best she was too emotionally overwhelmed to care.

Forty minutes later a smug Natsu and still highly embarrassed Lucy made their way out of the bedroom dressed and mostly ready for the day. While Natsu was dressed much the same as always, Lucy was trying to hide the evidence of her late night and current activates with a shirt that was far less revealing and a skirt that reached just a bit longer than normal.

When they emerged, Lucy had attempted to make a beeline for the bathroom to finish out her morning rituals but was halted by Erza standing in her Purgatory Armor. Raising her sword to Natsu she demanded, "I felt it was no concern of mine when Lucy let you share her bed, I even accept your relationship and plans of living together. So much so I had decided we would surprise you by helping bring a load of furnishings from Lucy's apartment. However I draw the line at you defiling her!"

"OI! Who said I deft lied her?"

Lucy groaned at his idiocy. "Defiled dumb ass!"

"Whatever," he mumbled inching his way behind her hoping to be saved from Erza.

"I want to know how this idiot even was able to do it!"

"Aye Grey? I'm a cat and even I understand that!"

"Happy! Don't talk like that!"

"GAA! You know what I mean! Why in hell would Lucy even let that freak touch her let alone do… _THAT_? And how long _does_ it take to put on clothes?"

"What are you implying?"

"OI! You trying to start something ice cube?"

"I mean you're too stupid to know what to do with a woman!"

"Say that again stripper and I'll turn you to ash!"

"He may be an idiot at times but he's not_ that _stupid!

"AYE!"

"I said you are too stu-

"ENOUGH!" Erza bellowed effectively silencing everyone.

"Stupid stripper…" both Natsu and Lucy grumbled under their breath. Realizing they did that they chuckled.

"I said enough!" Erza stated again, this time causing Lucy and Natsu to huddle together in fear. "Now explain this before you receive punishment."

Natsu gulped and Lucy shivered. The pair looked to each other for help but neither knew how to calm the enraged devil threatening their lives. "Ummm…" they said in unison.

Growing weary of the situation, Erza pinched the bridge of her nose, "Lucy!"

"YES?" she squeaked.

"Was it consensual?"

Lucy blinked a few times. What the hell kind of question is that? What kind of guy did Erza take Natsu for? Slowly she straightened and was prepared to defend not only her honor but his as well. "Of course it was! He's not some creep and you know it!"

Erza sighed and ex-quipped into her normal attire. "I expect to be the maid of honor." With that said she headed to the front door. "Grey, Natsu, come unload things so we can get back to the guild."

Still somewhat numb and in shock Grey went running at the call of his name. Natsu on the other hand smirked and kissed Lucy before heading to follow them. Lucy barely registered the action before heading to the bathroom. All the while Happy munched on a fish and snickered.

* * *

**MMMUUUHAHHAHAHHHAHHAHAA! Of course I had to make some one walk in on them LOL Gee it did take an awfully LONG time to get dressed wonder what happened HAHAHAHAHHAAh! So yes Happy was able to sleep in his bed he does have Lucy's Plue doll after all... But who can really resist Lucy's bed? LOL **

**Ahhhhh So we really are in the final count down! This is it! Two updates left! OH MY! What will we do?! **

**Well I know what I'm gonna do... I was reading through some of the odds and ends stories I have on my lappy and came across an InuYasha fic I had started but never finished... Why didn't I finish you ask... Well I started getting into reading FT and yeh... LMFAO So a short break from FT for me and a revert back to my first love of InuYasha... and while I don't have any Inu stories up on here I think I'm gonna post this one on this site as well as finish it on it's original posting site LOL As for the other Inu I've got... it's far to old and I just can't post it cause it doesn't fit into the story since it finished LOL **

**Technically tomorrow's chap is the end of this story however I came up with an amazing epilogue for you all and so that is what will be posted on Thurs... Well my Thursday... LOL And really I prolly could be mean and make you all wait and wonder and not give it to you for a few days... I won't cause I'm awesome sauce like that LOL **

**Anyway... Don't forget to keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	54. Shopping, explanations, and the Rest

**Marina- LOL Yes the story is almost over! LOL Point to you!**

**Celt-Yeh you would think she's used to it LOL But I pretty sure Erza would just not care after a while and still continue to barge in on them LOL It's Erza... Once she gets over shock of things she's like whatever about it HHAHAHA But I know so many of you are sad about the end but I'll be around ;)**

**abc- LOL She's the big sister she has to make sure no one needs punishment! LMAO but yes Inu comin out for me next I don't think I'll post near the speed I did with this one but I tend to keep to my schedules so what ever I deem posting days will stay that LOL **

**Melime- LOL I had to give them some awkward situation!**

**Alice- LOL TY! It's not odd I've been there... Especially when you take in the whole thing in a day or two LOL... Btw what the hell is wrong with yur school? Seriously who the hell wears ascots?! **

**Meowz- TY!**

**Link- LOL It almost sounds like yur ready for it to be over and be done with me... I think I'll pout now then send Virgo to dig more pitfalls!**

**G.R.T.- LOL It's Erza of course she'd ask a question like that!**

**Riven- TY!**

**Frost- LOL it is only a smidgen longer :P But I have other things to work on so... All good things must come to an end ya know...**

**kimi- She didn't at first but with that one question it answers everything needed LOL And the only spoiler you get is it isn't a lemon... :P **

**Exxcal- QUICKLY!? I've written 54 chapters how is that quick?! LOL**

**rxp- LOL Don't worry I'm sure some epic story will come along soon to suck you in!**

**Naomi- LOL Idk how to even respond to that HAHHHAHAHA**

**Asuna- LOL That IS why I put that there! And Idk if I'll ever make something this epic again but who knows!**

**Groves- MMMUUUHAHHAHHAHAHA That means you get to randomly laugh and make yur Mom look at you like a nut! YEY! And Erza did give them a second to explain but when they cowered in fear she just asked the only really necessary question and left it alone LOL I'll miss yur groans... Kindda :P **

**Souring- Yeh it was a kids show when I was like 5 or something... And damn those I give up! LOL It could have and I did think about it but then I got into this mind frame of I really wanted to get to the next part and yeh I left their morning activities to the imagination LOL Btw yur a spaz doin to much at once :P**

**rls- LOL Damn that work! But it's ok I forgive you! And TY!**

* * *

Lunch time found Lucy retelling the morning events to a laughing Juvia. Given she left out certain aspects, like the details on how they ended up naked, but now that the insanity was over it was funny. "And then she just walked out and made the guys unload everything while I cooked us all breakfast. I swear the house would be trashed though if Erza hadn't been there to keep Grey and Natsu from killing each other!"

"Oh no Lucy-chan! Juvia cannot believe that Erza-san walked into the bedroom." Juvia laughed. She had spent so much time being jealous of this woman who knew that she could be so fun to be with? They had met at the guild and left immediately after Lucy got there to shop. While some of the clothes Lucy had attempted to get Juvia in were a little to revealing for her liking she still had fun with her.

Now they found themselves at a small side walk café enjoying lunch and chatting. "Juvia wonders if Erza-san would dare do that to Juvia and Grey-sama?"

Lucy almost spit out her tea, "Have you and Grey…"

Blushing furiously at the thought Juvia shook her head, "Oh no! Juvia has yet to ever be with Grey-sama like Lucy-chan and Natsu-san!"

Now it was Lucy's turn to blush terribly. The way she said that in public no less! It wasn't that she was embarrassed by the thought of her and Natsu together. Oh no, one night is all it took for him to clear her of that. It was just something so private. Then again by now all of Fairy Tail knew so Magnolia would be informed by night's end and if a certain reporter found out all of Fiore would know by next week. Taking pity on the squirming blushing woman beside her Lucy sighed. "Juvia can I give you some advice?"

Juvia twisted the napkin she held in her hands. "Juvia would like that Lucy-chan."

Smiling fondly at the woman she reached over and placed a gentile hand to still the fidgeting ones. "Juvia you need to calm down. Grey is a private person. I know you love him and at this point he knows too but sometimes you come off a bit… Well… Too forceful." Seeing the watery eyes that spelled tears Lucy hurried to finish, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to show your love! Just maybe try to be more subtle when in public. Try talking to him about simple things like the weather or missions. He may just come around yet!"

Juvia smiled and nodded. "Juvia will try Lucy-chan. Juvia thanks Lucy-chan!"

"Great! Let's hurry up! I saw this really cute pair of shoes I think you'll love!"

Four hours and what looked to be hundreds of bags later had Juvia and Lucy shoving the guild doors open while laughing and chatting happily. That was until Wakaba went flying past them.

"I SAID STOP ASKING!" Natsu's undeniable yell called after the man.

While it was Elfman that went flying past the other direction Gajeel yelling after him, "Say something about being a man one more time and I'll staple you to the roof!"

"Ara ara if it isn't the other woman of the day!" Mira yelled out spotting Lucy making her way to the bar.

"Finally! Maybe she'll leave me alone now that you're here Lu-chan!" Levi cried.

Glancing to Juvia who sat next to her at the bar both women shrugged. Turning back to Levi she spotted the tell tale signs of a hickey just above the collar of Levi's shirt. Squealing and tugging the shirt down she squealed some more. "GAAAAAAA Levi-chan! What have you been up too?"

Wiggling free of Lucy's grasp Levi puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms saying, "A hell of a lot less than _you_!"

Turning a bright red Lucy recoiled her hand. Spotting the smirk on Mira, the excited eyes of Lissiana, and the knowing smile of Cana Lucy sighed. Admitting defeat Lucy mumbled, "You heard right." and unsnapped several buttons of her shirt to display the evidence of her activities. At the admittance and sight the women squealed their own delight.

"KAAAA I knew you two were perfect together!"

"Ara ara! You two really _were_ naughty!"

"Oh Lu-chan!"

"HA! My advice finally came in handy didn't it?"

"Oh Lucy-chan Juvia didn't notice those before!"

Before anyone could comment further Grey came crashing into the bar. "Stupid flaming bast-" he mumbled before passing out.

"Grey-sama!"

Getting over the shock Lucy saw the opportunity of a lifetime for Juvia. "Oi, Juvia why don't you take Grey to the infirmary to patch him up? I'm sure he'd like seeing a friendly face when he wakes!"

The woman in question blushed terribly. "J-ju-juvia take c-c-care of Grey-sama?" Seeing the smiles of the women she sat with she nodded. "Juvia will do it!" and with that her and a passed out Grey were gone faster than anyone could blink.

"Oi where did that snowflake go now? I wasn't done kicking his ass!" Natsu hollered as he strolled up to the bar. Spotting Lucy's disapproving look he smiled. "Lucy I'm hungry!"

Rolling her eyes she said, "You're always hungry."

Reaching the bar he took over Juvia's spot and pulled Lucy as close as possible before enveloping her in his arms. "Yeh but you taste _really_ good." He whispered in her ear suggestively.

"KAA! Idiot! What did I tell you about public?"

He laughed, "We're not in public we're in the guild."

Giving him a dead panned expression over her shoulder she said, "Which is worse than public."

"GAAA! You too are just too cute!" Mira's cries cut in.

Seeing how the subject was turning to her once again Lucy thought quickly pulling as far away as she could from Natsu to get to her bags. "Oh before I forget Mira I have a video and pictures for you!" She and Juvia had made the first stop of the day an audio visual shop to get several copies of Gajeel's videos and pictures done. "I even have a set for you Levi-chan!"

Easily distracted to a different form of teasing Mira became giddy and swiped the offered package running off in a hurry. A few minutes later had a lacrama screen displaying the video and Mira saying in a sing song voice, "I set it to repeat!"

As laughter broke out in the guild hall Gajeel started to weep in his corner. "Seriously! You people won't leave me alone today will you?"

Lucy turned to Natsu grateful for no longer being the center of attention, "So is everything moved?"

"Yup! Lissiana helped with the last load of stuff and set up your book room all pretty. At least she said it's pretty and you'll like it. Erza made sure it was all clean and stuff too!"

Lucy smiled. Turning to the woman who was laughing watching the video playing she said, "Thank you so much Lissiana!"

At the call of her name the woman turned and smiled back brightly, "No need to thank me! It's the least I could do for you two! It might not be done as well as Levi could have but she was busyyyy," she finished smirking at Levi causing the poor woman to blush and try and hide once more.

Laughing at the interaction she said, "I'm sure it's perfect!" Choosing to not comment and torture her other friend further for fear of the tables being turned again, she turned back to Natsu, "Did the Land-Lady say much?"

"Uhhh…" he said scratching his head trying to remember.

"She said that while she will not miss constant late payments she wishes you luck and will continue to cheer you on in your career." Erza butted in suddenly. "I have a mission for all of us we leave on the ten o'clock train tonight. Be packed and ready." Glancing over the guild she looked back to the pair, "Where is Grey I need to inform him as well."

Lucy giggled, "He's with Juvia getting patched after this idiot tossed him into the bar." She finished pointing at the man clinging to her and ignoring his protest. "Say Erza? Can we invite Juvia with us?"

"AYE! And Wendy and Charla!" Happy added coming from nowhere to land on Lucy's head.

Erza raised a brow to them, "I do not see the issue in having them come along. The reward is high enough and it will be good experience for all."

A voice cut across the guild, "That's it! We're leaving early Shorty get your shit and let's head to the train!"

Levy blushed at the looks everyone in the guild was giving her. "We're going on a mission!" she blurted out trying to save her dignity. As an afterthought she added, "It's not like we'll be alone! Jet, Droy and Lily are coming!" Not giving any more time to delay Gajeel showed up picking her up by the back of the shirt and walked away with her kicking and screaming the whole way out.

Just as they made their ways to the doors he stopped and turned around, "Oi Salamander!"

"What metal mouth?"

"Let me see it!"

Natsu blink a few times before a smug look came over his face. Unzipping his jacket he showed the other dragon slayer just what he wanted.

Gajeel smirked. He could smell the difference in their scents and it didn't take long to realize why. But he was still curious. "It looks girly." He stated walking out and ignoring the man's yells to get back there. Served them right to be center stage, him and Bunny Girl both. Especially after her little present to that damn demon woman.

"What looks girly? Damn it Gajeel Put me down!" Levi's cries the last anyone heard of the due as the doors shut.

The rest of the guild was in shock at what they were seeing. Since when did Natsu have a thing for tattoos? Several of them stated such causing Natsu to have an outburst, "OI! It's not some lame tattoo! It's our mate marks!" thus forcing them to give an impromptu explanation of mate marks.

"Wait so you guys are married now? WAAAAA! My dreams of your wedding are ruined!" Mira cried.

"Ma-ma-married?" Erza stuttered over and over in shock.

Groaning at the whole thing Lucy freaked out, "Guys, guys settle down! We're _not_ married! We are HUMANS! Sheesh!"

"Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. When Gajeel had pointed out what her untrained nose was picking up she too grew interested and had asked for a better look. Lucy had unsnapped another button and pulled the edge of the shirt over for the girl to inspect it better while they explained. Seeing the woman's eyes on her she said, "I've very happy for you two! Grandeeney had told me about mates when I asked about a father, but I never thought it was possible. I had guessed that you and Natsu-san might be mates but only the two of you can find out." Jumping up she hugged the startled pair, "I know you'll always be happy!"

Tears glistened in Lucy's eyes at the child. "Thanks Wendy."

Once everyone got their look, the guys that attempted to look at Lucy's mark had been completely beaten for getting far to close, things settled down. Grey and Juvia had shown up half way through the chaos and Juvia did her best to explain it to him having gotten the story from Lucy earlier. For the first time the pair had talked casually and Grey even smiled. Juvia was at a loss for her gratitude to Lucy. Juvia version 2.1 was born.

As things settled Natsu once again found himself pulling Lucy closer as he dug through all her bags. "Damn Luce! Did you buy all of Magnolia?"

"Get out of my stuff Natsu!"

He pouted at her, "But it's fun!" continuing to look he asked, "So did you get me anything?"

Lucy flushed but smirked herself, "Maybe but it's going to have to wait until we get back from our mission."

"AWWWW But we have like a ton of hours before we got to go!" Noticing she was burring herself in a book he glared and pouted further. "At least tell me what it is!"

Sighing she closed her book and snatched the bags away standing up. "I'm taking this stuff home." Taking a few steps away from him she called over her shoulder, "Remember what you wanted me to buy yesterday? I got that."

Natsu sat there for a few moments. When realization dawned on him as to what she was implying she bought a mischievous smile broke out across his face. With lightening speed he caught up to her grabbed the bags and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack. "YOOOSH! Let's go!" Lucy's laughter being the last thing heard as they made their way out.

For the most part Fairy Tail went back to normal. As normal as it could ever be. There were always missions to accept, bad guys and dark guilds to deal with, and a world to save on occasion. They would still get injured protecting what they felt was right but they always had their nakama to count on. No matter what nightmares came out of the shadows to try and rip them apart they always failed. In the end the bonds of the mages within the walls of that guild house could never be ripped apart. They were closer than family and nothing could break them so long as they were together. Their bonds are what helped keep the nightmares at bay and the monsters in their caves.

Of course this didn't stop the snickers and jeers when a pair of mages would walk in covered in love bites or smug expressions. But what was family for if not to share your joys and sorrows alike?

* * *

**There ya go... The official end of the story! Don't cry! There's one last thing for you guys tomorrow! I'm super proud of it and in love with it and I think it will make you guys laugh and be all happy like it did me when I wrote it! **

**But my muse had chained my poor plot bunny to the chair to help me write it and I think it's only cause of the part where... Well my muse like fire so we'll leave it at that... LOL **

**Anyway! I'm so excited! I'm bursting at the seems! I've got my author's notes chapter all set to go up too with a HUGELY funny story in there that I think will make you laugh and see just where a lot of the inspiration came from once I got goin into this story... **

**SO! Keep readin and reviewin! **

**~Gemi**


	55. Epilogue

**rls- LOL You got first review! WOW! But I do have a story simply titled Draco and I guess I could take it from one shot to tale... I'm not sure though... BUT TY TY TY! I'm glad you enjoyed that!**

**DLC- TY! I'm sure I'll continue to have more FT fics in the future and I hope to see you there!**

**Marina- AWW! But at least it will be here to read again!**

**Riven- LMFAO Stalk me more than likely hiding in the shadows waiting for me to fall asleep so that you can whisper "NALU" in my ear over and over... **

**Celt- LOL I would if I had ever gotten into Skip Beat one of the few that I haven't read/ watched yet :) But if I do I'll be sure to let you know first! **

**Asuna- LOL all good things come to an end... :) **

**Meowz- Awwww TY! But it must this is it!**

**Alice- TY! And I so don't miss my days in the band and having to dawn that gear for pics and parades alike... Only time it wasn't so bad was during the football games and the chilly Sept and Oct nights LOL **

**Panda- (53) Yeh total ignorance... LMFAO**

**crazy and random child- TY TY!**

**queen- (53) TY!**

**Guest- TY TY TY! You should be all fired up for this! It's epic and awesome LOL But really thank you! **

**abc- Uhhh go back to the chap where they went shopping... Remember the red barely there... hehe... So much happens you forget it had only been yesterday in the story when they officially became a couple and Gajeel danced his heart out LOL And speed depends on how into the story I can get again... it's no where near this length but was supposed to be my epic end all for the series so still long... **

**queen- (54) Today is it... Last thing for this story ever again! Cheer up!**

**Panda-(54) You get an epilogue too! And my crazy ramblings! LOL But TYVM! It's been my pleasure to make so many of yur dreams come true LOL**

**Link- LMFAO Virgo strikes again! Now stop peaking at the lemons and blushing like a fan girl and read the epic conclusion!**

**rxp- Ahhh my lil perv you... I just couldn't bring myself to do another lemon because I didn't want to seclude readers again so yeh use yur imagination ;)**

**Frost- You poor thing you! Don't worry I'm sure there will be more FT ff from me in the future!**

**Exxcal- LOL It gotta end! How else am I to work on something new?! **

**The Crimson Harbinger-(3) LOL I find it funny that you tell me to keep it up after chapter three at this point... When you come to this point in the story you will see why I laugh! I hope you enjoy this whole story as much as ever else that reviewed through it seemed to! **

**Naomi- Because it has to end sooner or later... At least I thought of an amazing ending!**

**G.R.T.- No sequels! This is it! ALL DONE! LOL **

**kimi- I hope this is epic enough for you! **

**.**

**.**

**Without further ado I bring to you the epic end all of end all! **

* * *

Seven years. It had taken seven long years to get to this point. But he wouldn't change the journey for all he was worth. As an afterthought he was glad for her insistence. He had achieved what he set out for and so had she. They were both stronger by far. They had seen most of what the world had to offer by now and not to mention both had reached that S-Class status. Yes, Natsu wouldn't change anything he and Lucy had done over the last seven years.

Well except for the fact she told him he _had_ to wear this damn tux. Seriously who the hell wore clothing like this? At least he still got to wear his scarf. That made him smile because while he absolutely _had _to wear a tux she also demanded that he be sure to wear his scarf. As if he'd forget it. He loved how she'd hand it to him every morning and pat it like it was just as precious to her. But he would take care of her keys in the same manor on the rare occasions he had to hand them to her. She almost never lost them anymore. Most of the time it was still Happy that would guard them when need be because she was still in the fray of things. But still it was rare, today being one of those even odder days leaving Charla as their keeper for a few hours.

A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. Sniffing the air he grunted, "What stripper?"

"Oi, Mira said to get your ass down stairs." Grey commented tugging on his shirt.

"Keep your clothes on or I won't be the only one to kick your ass." Natsu commented as he walked by.

Having the habit pointed out stilled his movements as Grey grumbled and followed behind.

Making their way to the courtyard behind the guild Natsu had to roll his eyes at the theatrics. This was all Mira. Lucy and he wanted to just do something small with the guild but Mira insisted that this was the biggest event in history, funny enough many agreed. He smiled spotting the random people in the crowds he knew waving at everyone just as cheerily. Even if it was over the top it would still spell fun.

"YEY NATSU-KUN!" Lector and Sting yelled from their seats.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"The parfume of romance is wonderful!"

"Correct as always senpai!"

"Fairy Tail wedding COOOOOL! Natsu Dragneel in a tux COOOL COOOOOOOL! So many guilds together for a wedding! COOOL COOOOL COOOOOOL COOOOOOOOOOL! The King and Princess here! COOOOL COOOOOOOL COOOOOOL COOOOOOOOOOL COOOOOOOOOOL!"

The best was Loke. "This isn't fair! I can't even fight him for her!" he sniveled into Aries who continued to pat his back and repeat, "I'm sorry!"

"It's manly to cry at times like this!" Elfman yelled causing his wife to slap him and drag him to sit back down. Evergreens mood had only gotten worse the farther along in her pregnancy she was. Two more months left until she would hopefully go back to her normal crazy.

Finally reaching the alter he smiled at Makarov who they insisted be the one to marry them. Gilderts might have finally taken over being master but that didn't change the fact that Gramps was a hugely important person. Looking to the newly remodeled roof tops of the guild Natsu smiled brighter at the nod he received from Igneel. The day he found him he was right and Lucy and Happy had been with him. That same night he proposed.

The damn ring had been in his pock for years at that point but whenever he hinted at marriage Lucy would just laugh and say, "What about Igneel?"

There was no crazy antics, or heartfelt anything. They had been sitting around the fire after telling all kinds of stories to the dragon and he turned to her and smiled. "Can we get married now?" he asked holding out the ring. While Happy cheered and Igneel laughed, she had tackled him crying and saying, "Yes," over and over again.

That was a month ago. Lucy had commented that she was sure Mira had everything on retainer waiting for this moment because when they said they wanted to do it the same day they had become mates she squealed and said, "A month is plenty of time!" They had meant a year from then but it didn't matter, if Mira could pull it off then the sooner the better.

Lucy was pacing back and forth looking herself over for the fifty-second time. Everything had to be perfect. Something borrowed came from Juvia in the form of a beautiful set of crystal chandelier earrings. Something blue was a lock of Happy's hair she had tucked inside her garter. Something old was the tear drop necklace she still had of her mother's. And lastly, something new came in the form of a charm bracelet that was an early gift from Lissiana, Happy, Wendy, and Charla. Lissiana had picked out the bracelet herself, a stunning gold and silver mixture, Happy gave her a fish charm to remind her of him while she and Natsu were on their honeymoon, Wendy and Charla had found a zodiac wheel and a dragon to add to it. She loved it and promised to only ever take it off when on missions. She didn't want to lose any of it in the heat of battle.

She had heard that there are other charms waiting within the gifts in the hall but Lissiana insisted she needed the bracelet then and there when she had found out Lucy had yet to find her something new a few days back. That prompted Happy to want to give her his charm first and then he talked Charla and Wendy into adding to it. As Happy had put it, "AYE! It's our family!"

Lucy smiled warmly at the thought while looking in the mirror for the fifty-third time. Lightly she touched her dress. The dress Virgo had insisted she be allowed to make. She promised that if it wasn't to Lucy's liking she would expect punishment far worse than any before, even if Lucy had never punished her before.

The dress was stunning. It was strapless with an empire waist and made of the lightest softest looking chiffon Lucy had ever seen. The bust was embroidered with gems that looked like the stars themselves were twinkling across her chest. Directly in the center the constellation of Draco had been placed and traced in gold thread. The train was modest and only dragged a foot or so behind. While it didn't hug her curves like most the clothing she wore she admitted the way it accentuated her bust still was funny due to Virgo's odd humor. She felt gorgeous in the dress and so far Levi, Erza, Wendy, and Cancer agreed she looked it.

Cancer had left not long ago after finishing her hair in a wonderful messy up-do. She had loose curls hanging in random places and red and orange flowers weaved into spots. Those were her wedding colors after all. It represented fire. That element had so much meaning to the both of them. Fire is what fueled their passion, devotion, and love. Fire is the element Natsu wields and what he sees in Lucy. Fire burns and lights their path in life. She loved fire.

A knock on the door pulled Lucy from her thoughts. "Natsu if that's you again I told you-"

"Lucy-sama it is time." Capricorn said opening the door. "Layla-sama and Jude-sama would be proud." He added after taking in her appearance.

Tears welled in her eyes, "Thank you Capricorn. For everything."

Bowing slightly as he offered her his arm he said, "It is meh pleasure."

Lyra's harp began at Mira's nod catching everyone's attention to the back doors of the guild. Opening they reveled Wendy and Romeo. Wendy had been dressed in red and Romeo's accent colors were matching. Behind them Levi and Gajeel made their way dressed much the same, followed by a flying Happy in his own suit with white trimmings to match Natsu and a white pillow holding the rings. Lastly Erza made her way down the aisle dressed in a burnt orange matching the trims on what was left of Grey's tux as he stood next to Natsu.

Cana chuckled from her spot yelling out, "Grey your clothes!"

"Damn it!" he yelled looking in circles trying to find the missing pieces.

Mira glared but then giggled. This is Fairy Tail and nothing would change it. Motioning for the doors to shut once more while the wedding party made it to their places Mira nodded at the celestial spirit to change the music.

As the music changed and everyone in the court yard stood the door opened to show a wobbling Plue as the flower spirit, and a smiling, teary eyed Lucy being escorted by a proud looking Capricorn. The Celestial King had worked some crazy magic letting all of her keys be present for the duration of the ceremony. Thus enabling to help or participate. Lucy couldn't help the smile at the sight of all the people. For as much as she wanted to yell at some of them she couldn't bring herself too.

"HURAY FOR LUCY-CHAN AND NATSU-KUN!" Lector yelled.

"OI! LOOKIN GOOD LUCY-CHAN!" Sting added and received a glare and menacing growl from both Natsu and Gajeel.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"AYE! Lucy actually looks pretty!"

"She looks WILD!" Bacchus yelled from his spot next to Cana.

"FOUR!"

"Blondie!"

"She's too beautiful to marry him!" Loke continued to babble.

"Lucy Heartfilia about to be Lucy Dragneel! SO COOOL! Her dress COOL COOOOL COOOOOOOL! Walked down the aisle by a celestial spirit! COOOOOL COOOOOOOOOOLLL COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!" Jason seemed as enthusiastic as always even in his growing age.

"AAHH The parfume of love!"

"So wise sensei!"

"I'm glad to see this thank you very much!"

"Tch, about time he marries her. Scorpio and I have been married for years now."

With each step she grew redder and redder. So much for a fairy tale wedding. Looking to the alter she saw the smiling yet tear filled face of Makarov. Looking to her bride's maids she saw teary eyed smiles form on Wendy and Levi's faces and a smug yet warm smile from the self proclaimed Maid of Honor, Erza. Poor Romeo looked uncomfortable as he fidgeted with his tux while Gajeel had his own grin that spoke of him laughing. She could mentally hear the, "Gehee," and smiled for it. Grey was smiling at her like a proud brother in nothing more than a bow tie and boxers. At least he had on boxers. At their feet stood a proud Happy in his tux. It was like seeing their younger and older siblings with their best friends. Even if Natsu didn't want to admit that title to Grey or status to Gajeel.

Finally her eyes caught Natsu's stunned ones.

Everything melted away for the two who were lost in their own world at that moment. To her this was the moment that would be burned into her brain for all eternity and to him her image would be burned into his. She quite literally took his breath away and if it hadn't been for Grey elbowing him he might have passed out for lack of air. Smiling happily once more he noticed that the dress was made to show off her mate mark and he couldn't be happier at the site of it.

Half way in her procession she began to feel overly warm and heard gasps and shock alike. Even Capricorn pulled away from her startled. Lucy was on fire. Literally inflamed. Looking around trying to figure out what was happening it was Igneel's tell tail explosion of a laugh that caught her attention. Spinning around she looked up to see the great dragon all smiles before some one's yell of "FIRE." Made her realize what had happened.

"Dragon father-in-law to be lighting daughter-in-law to be! SSSOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Now she was pissed. "DAMN IT YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD! What is your and Natsu's obsession with turning me into human shish-ka-bobs?" Glaring at the dragon who continued to laugh she demanded, "PUT ME OUT!"

Igneel smiled down at her, "Do it yourself. You know how to absorb it by now."

She huffed and stomped her foot closing her eyes and focusing. It only took a moment for her to absorb the magic, but unlike when she had done it a few times because of Natsu it didn't tingle but just left that overly warm feeling on her skin. It was like there was lava flowing through her but it wasn't unpleasant just really weird.

"You are welcome." The dragon said smugly.

"Stupid dragon! Are you done messing with me? I would like to marry _your _son!"

Igneel laughed again and ignored her. Huffing himself and letting smoke billow from his nose he grumbled, "Ungrateful brat! You dare to insult the Great Igneel!"

"Whatever lizard breathe." She mumbled. Fully prepared to try and salvage her wedding she came face to face with a grinning Natsu.

"Igneel you're the bestest!" Grabbing hold of Lucy's hand he started dragging her, "Come on Luce you're taking too long!"

"Damn it Natsu this isn't…. Oh never mind." She smiled letting him pull her along. Nothing they did was normal why should their wedding be?

Clearing his throat Makarov had to shake his head. "Well that was interesting. Everyone sit down so I can start this thing!" Hearing that they listened, it didn't take long for Fairy Tail at least to push off their shock.

"Oi! Hurry it up Gramps I'm almost out of wine here!"

Spotting Mira's death glare to Cana the man began to sweat a bit. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…" Stopping and sighing he shut his book and looked at everyone. "Who the hell are we kidding? Natsu, do you promise to take care of Lucy, make sure she's safe, love her the best you can and maybe just maybe stop tearing down every town you come into contact with?"

"I promise all the stuff about Lucy but don't push your luck Gramps!"

"Close enough! Lucy what about you? You promise to feed this bottomless pit and make sure he stops attempting to make me poor? Oh and love him and all that too."

Lucy groaned. "I'll do my best on damages but I promise I'll love him forever."

"Good enough for me! Anyone object?" Seeing Loke about to stand and yell he corrected, "ANY ONE THAT ISN'T LOKE?"

Seeing nothing he smiled, "Happy give them their rings!"

"AYE SIR!"

"Ok brats put them on and remember these are a symbol to the world that you are each others to love and cherish! Wear them as proudly as you have your guild marks and do them the same honor you have Fairy Tail. Be sure to always support one another and don't let the small things come between you! When the weight of the world is on your shoulders you have but to look to each other and you will find the strength you need." Whipping a tear that tried to make its way down he smiled once more, "Now kiss and let's get this party STARTED!"

As the newly married couple did just that everyone cheered. Igneel set forth a plume of fire that made their guild symbol above their heads and that lead to signal the two dragons waiting in the wing. The pair flew over dropping something on all the guests that had them cheering louder.

Lucy and Natsu pulled away from one another smiling. Seeing a petal drop between them she looked up and saw that it was raining cherry blossoms and fire engulfed the sky with the symbol of their guild. She smiled in childlike wonder until Natsu whispered something that had her tearing up once more.

"It was Igneel's idea when I told him you liked cherry blossoms. He got metal head and Wendy's dragons to help."

Letting the tears fall she looked to the smiling dragon and nodded. No sooner were the defining cries of three dragons heard from the roof of the guild. This left six dragon slayers covering their ears in pain while it was Gajeel to yell, "Stupid dragons! You're too fucking loud!"

All three just smiled at the crowd. While for two of them it wasn't their children's celebration they didn't mind in the least helping. These people had taken care of their wards when they couldn't and it was the least they could do to add to the festivities.

When things grew to a low rumble in the crowd Cana stood up on a chair and yelled, "What are we waiting out here for? Let's drink!"

Once again Natsu dragged Lucy behind him, smiling and yelling for her to, "Come with me!"

The nostalgia of the moment not lost on the woman. However she was surprised when they went right past the elaborately decorated guild hall and started running up stairs. "Natsu?"

"Come on we got to see Igneel!"

Smiling and shaking her head as they reached the 'dragon perch' as most of them had begun calling it, she laughed.

"Igneel! Did you do what I think you did?"

The dragon smirked at the still overly hyper man-child and woman who was attempting to catch her breath. "She can't use it like you can but fire will never effect her again."

Natsu pouted at that. "Awe! I was hoping we could do Lucy Fire again!"

Igneel laughed outright at that. He had been told that story. Turning to Lucy he said, "If you train with this new magic you may be able to call it forth but it's not the same strength as Natsu's. It's not fully dragon slaying magic. Do you understand?"

"EH?"

"Igneel gave you the same magic as me!"

"WHAT!"

Groaning the dragon bashed Natsu on the head. "Boy you need to listen! I said it's not the same! It can be but it's just the first step!"

"Same difference," Natsu groaned as he rubbed his sore head.

"So let me get this straight. When you turned me into a walking candle you gave me a form of fire dragon slyer magic. Or part of it?"

"Close enough." The dragon sighed flopping down in exhaustion. "I made it so that you, like Natsu, can consume fire but not be consumed by it. With enough practice you may be able to call it out and control it."

"You're the bestest ever Igneel!" Natsu cheered and hugged the beast's snout.

"Indeed." He groaned but smiled and nuzzled him all the same. After a few moments he pulled away and sat up once more, "One last gift." He said handing a still stunned Lucy a package.

Taking it with shaky hands she opened it carefully. One could never know what you are dealing with when it came to Igneel. She learned very quickly just where Natsu got his sense of humor. When she pulled the string and unraveled the package she stopped breathing. There in her hands was an identical scarf to the one Natsu wore. Blinking and unable to say much she looked at the dragon with confused eyes.

"You are family. Unfortunately for you, you are my idiot son's mate and now wife." Ignoring Natsu's outburst at being called an idiot he continued, "So, I must do all I can to help protect you when I cannot be present to do so." Smiling almost fatherly he straightened himself further, "Now, you two have a celebration to get to and I have a heard of dear to eat!"

"Like father like son…" Lucy mumbled wrapping the gift around her neck. Before Igneel could take off she ran forward and latched onto his leg. "Thank you." She whispered.

Chuckling he nuzzled her side and said, "Thank you as well."

Natsu stopped him once more, "Oi! You should come back later and hang out! Then you can fly us to Hargeon and mess with the people there!"

"Natsu you can't stand transportation! I doubt Igneel wants you barfing on him!"

"Igneel isn't transportation he's my dad." He replied looking offended and shocked.

"You're correct Natsu, she is weird."

Lucy sweat dropped, "Of course." Shaking the thought she said, "Wait! I'm not weird and I'm not getting on him! No way! Knowing lizard breath here he'll drop me just for fun!"

"Aww come on Luce it'll be fun!"

Snickering the dragon added, "Yes it can be fun!"

When she stubbornly held her ground, Igneel and Natsu looked to one another then pouted and begged in unison, "Pleeease!"

The sight of a pouting faced dragon was funny but Natsu's won her over. "Fine!" Turning to Igneel she said, "You go eat your heard of deer," and looking pointedly to Natsu she said, "and _you_ come with me so we can enjoy _our_ party." With that the three set off and to enjoy themselves in their own ways.

Fairy Tail was itself, guest present or not, and it only added to the merriment of the night. There were eating competitions, drinking competitions, dancing competitions, and of course brawls but that was what made it fun. Men and magic alike was slung around and Grey roamed naked half the night while Juvia swooned at the sight of her husband. Gajeel had ditched the black tux in favor of his white one much to everyone's distaste, well everyone but Jason. Poor Levi was made to dance to her husband's terrible tune as he also forced his favorite 'Bunny Girl' on the stage. Luckily for Lucy she didn't have to shed her dress in favor of that terrible costume again.

Sting lay huddled in a corner thoroughly pounded on for once again commenting how good Lucy looked. Rouge chuckled at his team mate and tisked him. "You know Natsu-san was not happy about you saying it the first time. What would possess you to tempt fate again?"

"Fro wonders too!"

Sting just smiled, "It's fun when I fight him! Besides I'm totally going to win one day!"

"That's it Sting-kun! You'll show Natsu-kun one day!"

Poor Erza spent her night feverously attempting to stay clear of the Tri-Men and their, now slightly balding, leader. "Erza-chan my dear. Your parfume as always speaks volumes to me!"

"As always you are so profound sensei!"

Erza cringed at the man and made a dash for the cake table. "I j-ju-just can't!" Startled she had been dragged to the shadows of the corner by a hooded figure but sighed in relief when she saw who it was. "You have given the couple their well wishes I presume."

"Indeed I have. I just wished to see you as well Erza." A smiling Jellal said as he pulled his hood down.

And so the night progressed the party dying well after the early morning hours and the couple of the day's departure. The pictures weren't the perfect ones that would have been demanded of Lucy's old life but they were perfect for the life she had always hoped for but didn't dare to dream of back then. Natsu and Lucy didn't get a fairy tale wedding. They got something much better, a Fairy Tail wedding.

Several hours later, to the delight of Natsu and the horror of Lucy, found the pair on top of Igneel as he barrel rolled through the skies. Natsu's and Igneel's laughter could be heard while poor Lucy fully understood her husband's hate of transportation. She was praying she could manage to keep everything she's eaten in the last week still inside her. "Stupid… Dragon! STOP!" she huffed while holding back her stomach.

"But this is fun Luce!" Natsu yelled.

"AYE! Igneel is super fun!" Happy added having tagged along to see them off. He and Igneel decided to spend the days that the pair were gone together so that Igneel could better get to know the exceed that had been his son's own foster child.

Igneel continued to chuckle but took pity on the woman. Straightening out he took higher to the skies and kept to an easy pace.

When the world stopped spinning Lucy slowly unraveled her death hold on Natsu to take in the scenery. "Wow…" she whispered in awe. They were part of the clouds and from here it felt like she could just reach out and touch the stars that were fading in the early morning. The air was thin and cool from this height but she didn't seem to mind. It was beautiful. "Your right Igneel is the bestest." She smiled looking to Natsu and Happy.

Natsu smiled brilliantly and Happy cheered. Igneel smiled warmly upon hearing her huffing out, "Indeed," as his own response.

Several minutes later found the group landing in the middle of Hargeon. To say it was hard to find a landing spot that was in town was an understatement but Igneel managed, to Natsu and Happy's joy and Lucy as well as the town's people dismay. "Bakas! You didn't have to land _IN_ town!"

"I had promised to take you where needed. What type of dragon would I be if I didn't fulfill that promise?" Igneel asked feigning innocence.

"AYE!"

Glaring up at the dragon she started laughing. Life was never dull with Natsu and Happy but adding in Igneel it was sure to never be the same. The fact that the great dragon, while regal, was still just as childish as Natsu was evident. Noticing the commotion around them as well as the tell tale sounds of the guards she groaned. "Get going before you get all of us in trouble!"

The dragon smirked as he took flight watching his son drag his mate behind him laughing. To say he was proud of the boy would be petty. There were no words to describe what he felt. His son had grown into quite the caring man, even if he was still overly hyper and childish, and had defied fate finding his mate. As for his mate she was easily his counterpart in every way. He couldn't be more grateful for the care she gave or kindness she bestowed. Even if her anger was something of a force. "So exceed, tell me some more stories of your adventures."

"AYE! Did we tell you about the time we stole an S-Class mission?" Happy asked.

As they made their way through the sky Natsu and Lucy made theirs to their hotel out of breath. "Just like old times huh Luce?"

The nostalgia of the day was too much on her emotions and so her eyes began to tear up. "Yeh, just like old times."

Tugging on her hand to bring her closer as they made their way to the reception desk, he smiled, "So remember when I said we'd have like fifty kids? Do we finally get to stop practicing and start trying?"

Growing red in the face Lucy hissed, "Damn it Natsu! How many times do I have to remind you about being in public?"

And while their tale consisted of dragons, a princess, cats, magic and mages, and a sniveling lion prince who was still in disbelief he had lost to the wild unrefined son of a dragon, they couldn't be happier. The nightmares of the past were a long forgotten memory that left them to dream of the fun yet to be had.

Their fairy tale wasn't perfect but it was theirs and no one and nothing would be able to stop it.

* * *

**And there you have it the final FINAL ending! No more to be written ever again in this story! I think I might cry with you all!**

**I (like Natsu) agree that The End is to final so their story is not an end it is the beginning to the next adventure! Who knows what waits in my mind for them? I sure as hell don't! But I will say that I really hope to see you all back for the next path I lead them down!**

**I want to say that I can't express in words how much you guys have done with your words of encouragement as well as lil additions you wanted. I really do hope that I met everyone's expectations and that this tale was as epic a journey for you as it has been for myself. **

**For those curious the next chapter is my notes on what inspired this story to go from it's original small few chapters to the epic tale it became! For the rest of you that don't want to know my minds workings... Yur prolly lucky! LMFAO**

**Seriously though I had so much fun with this and it's such a part of me that it's just like WOW! I'll miss the daily chit-chat with many of you on this story but hey I'm only a msg away and I read just as much as I write! LOL I'll kindda miss this story as well as you guys that reviewed so often! **

**Thank You Very Much!**

**Don't forget to keep readin and reviewin in the future! **

**~Gemi**


	56. Crazy Author's Notes!

**Wow wow wow! I've never written something so long in my life! **

**Where to being... **

**Well let me start off saying THANK YOU! For ever lurker, follower, favoriter, and reviewer alike! You guys pushed me to keep going and I did my best for all of you! For those wondering the official count with no AN or responses it is 92,700 words. A little over but not much. MY GOD THAT'S A SHIT TON! I'm kindda in awe of myself for achieving that much and I have all of you to thank for it! **

**So my inspiration on this story... **

**I was really shaken at the intensity the manga took after Future Lucy was killed. It was like a blow to the chest of my own. And I was so stunned that NOTHING was said on it after everything happened. They win and that's that... I can't imagine my own life if something that insane happened and so that was what prompted this thought. **

**That's how it started. I wanted to delve into the fears and insecurities of seeing something so precious taken right before you. Yes like I said the intensity became outstanding but then it was just like it's over and ... I still hope some how it will come back and play out but who knows... **

**When I got past the first few chaps and dove into the humor I so love, things just kindda popped into my head and I ran with it... It was like all the crazy ideas on things came to the forefront of my mind and it went nuts! The nutty part was I didn't even touch on the dragons and where they've been when I actually had the chance to in the story... Only because well... I have to many ideas on that to have picked just one and ran with it... Someday maybe but not this time... But Igneel had to make an appearance and that's why he did... I think that amazing dragon would be where Natsu got his humor not just skillz and enthusiasm so yeh... I had a vision of him setting Lucy on fire and I let my plot bunny run free across my keys! **

**Then I got to talking to a few ppl about my home life and well a lot of my own story became this one. **

**If you've ever read my bio on here you will have seen that I relate to Natsu and Lucy on a personal lvl... Funny thing is my husband was that man-child long ago... Ok he still is... And I was the head strong I can do it myself one. And yes I still am... LOL**

**The short story of us... Best friends through High School. I was a grade ahead. We met his Freshman my Sophomore year. We did EVERYTHING together. If you saw one you saw the other but we never once dated. That wasn't to say I didn't have a crush but yeh... By my senior year of hanging out with this guy and him NEVER making a full move I gave up... Honestly I thought he was either an extremely late bloomer or gay... neither bothered me but seriously come on... I mean we went to prom together the unofficial fuck night for all High School goers in the USA and nothing... **

**When I moved off to college into my second semester we had a falling out over lack of communication and effort in our friendship. I tried to keep in touch he didn't... Funny story was I never talked to him again until over a year later when I was stuck with two tickets to OzzFest that I couldn't get rid of because it was like days before the show and my girlfriend dropped out on me last minute... -_- So I called everyone I knew and their response was the same, "Did you ask Brett?" Now mind you not all of our friends listened to the same type of music but still several of them did! But no one would go with me...**

**Ok in hind sight and years later I asked them about that and found out it was like instant set up to get us to talk to one another again cause the guy was a mess after we lost contact I guess... I was too admitantly but instead of getting depressed I got a bit wild and hit some drugs and parties and became quite the tease... NOT a slut but a tease for sure... HEY! Don't judge heavy petting is teasing in my book! **

**ANYWAY~~ Finally came down to it and I was still stuck with two days before the show and I gave into defeat and called him. After a convo, that my father over heard because he was in the car with me and teased me relentlessly over it the WHOLE time and for days later, he finally convinced me to not sell him both tickets but to only sell him one and go with him. I had stipulations of course. **

**I'm driving**

**Piss me off I leave you there**

**Say something stupid I leave you there**

**Look at me wrong I leave you there**

**You see where this is going... SO we went and it was like magic and we had just as much fun as we did as kids to the point that I ended up staying at his house that night just like the old days. (I slept on the couch pervs!) The next morning I woke before him took a shower and left. That was August of that year. Didn't hear back from him until one day in December I get an e-mail referencing an old joke of ours about him performing miricals... Like a four year old joke at this point. **

**We ended up spending New Years together with the whole gang once again like the good ol days. After that we talked often and hung out every few weeks for the year. Sometimes with our buds sometimes just the two of us. I lived about 60 miles away from him so it was only an hour drive but we'd stay at each others homes when we would visit ( I lived alone he lived with his sis) and all was like it was back in the day... Eat pizza, play games, watch movies, and drink now and again. **

**It was odd because just as he made his way back into my life I had gotten out of a relationship that swore me off men for a while. So it was nice to have my bff back. Then one day my world turned upside down in November the weekend before Thanksgiving... **

**Now this is where true inspiration comes in... **

**We had taken to sleeping in the same room sometimes the same bed when we stayed at one another's place for the weekend. This had been going on for months but really it was like six times total it had happened. I woke up one morning and he was curled up against me spooning. **

**It was odd but I didn't care cause seriously my boi (yes I spelled it like that for a reason) Aaron and me would end up cuddled constantly when we got back after drinking and not finding a guy either of us liked (Aaron more than myself cause I still hated men). Aaron is gay so it was like sleeping next to a warm cuddle girlfriend! Anyway... So spooning... It was the first time there had been any type of physical contact between us when in the bed. We were like Natsu and Lucy during the day though... Constantly hanging on one another or dragging one someplace... shit like that but at night there was always the wall you didn't cross when sharing the bed... **

**I let it slide though because I think it's human nature to want something to cuddle with. ****Once again after a year of hanging out and nothing and him showing no interest in the female gender I figured him for not the late bloomer but Gay... **Not to mention this was my bff! I'd trust my life with him... That was until his hand twitched and I shit you not it was like OMFG WTF ARE YOU DOING in my mind... He didn't know I was awake yet and I didn't know he was awake yet... Because I didn't know he was awake I tried to calm down at the fact that my BFF WAS GROPING MY TIT! Seriously I thought?! Prepared to just get up and let the fool sleep he surprised me once again when he squeezed... 

**Lightening strike me if I'm lying but I whipped my head around and came face to face with a grinning fool of a man that was CLEARLY wide awake and knowing what he was doing... **

**"What are you doing?" I had asked... He was Still grinning mind you! He says, "What do you think I'm doing?" **

**WHAT... THE... FUCK!**

**So I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes... He was prolly trying to be funny... Yeh so I thought... "What am I gonna do with you?" I had mumbled mostly to me but obviously in the quiet of the room being inches away he heard me... Besides that the guy's got super hearing I swear it!**

**"What do you want to do?" accentuated with a twitch of the hand that was still attached to me. **

**WAS THIS FUCK FOR REAL!? **

**Five years of friendship crashed into my mind at once and sent me reeling away from him and running to my bathroom for a much needed escape and shower... **

**I seriously flipped my shit... This is the guy I figured out I loved... Yes I could say I loved him and had it been before we had lost touch and I was forced to move on with my life this wouldn't have bothered me as much... But now when I came to terms that my friendship would be just that and that was 100% great in my mind he did this... after my hour long shower I decided to pretend nothing happened... We went on with the day like planned hit a movie and grabbed some food before he headed home that afternoon to finish some paper due Mon morning. **

**Of course no sooner was he out of my driveway did I flip out and start balling. I didn't know what to do and the worst part was he was supposed to come back in a few weeks to go with me to my work x-mas party... I called my two girls over and cried hysterics as I told them what happened while those devils smiled the whole while and tried to calm me down... All the while saying I should have gone for it... **

**So I ditched them and called my other home girl/ sister like friend... Her response was astonished and I was like FINALLY! some one on my side... Yeh NO... She was like a sick proud astonished at the fact that he finally grew a pair... Ditch number two... **

**I turned to the internet... Now I'm dating myself here but it was back when messengers were still used and FB was Zukermans wet dream... ANYWAY... I jump on and msg one of both our really good friends... This guys is Brett's bestie since like fourth grade and he's like the brother I never had... (Only child other than step sibs that consist of two bros near my age and a sis that is like 10 years older so yeh once again no help) So I sob my story to my bud/bro and he laughs... Having much the same response as the last person in amazement then tell me it shouldn't be a big deal... Everyone seen this comin... **

**This is my BEST FRIEND I'm talking about and every one says no biggy... I was like WTF am I the only one that sees issue here?! **

**The afternoon turns to evening and this all keeps going like this no matter who I talk to... He gets online and I go into invisible mode forgetting he was one of the few set to see me when I'm invisible... DUH! Once again I don't say shit about it all... and when he tried to steer the convo that way I just turned it to something diff... **

**My issue in all this... This was the one person I could trust with my deepest secrets and I had been forced to move on from him once. I would rather be his friend and be happy than have him turn into another one of the "bastards" I had dumped along the way losing him forever. I held our friendship so tightly that I wanted nothing to ruin it. And no one seemed to get that... **

**Then one day my dad calls me... He's an over the road trucker and so he gets bored and calls on occasion... He asks what I had done over the weekend and I internally freaked... Well he's my dad so he noticed even if it was over the phone... He instantly went to "You got drunk and finally gave it up to that boy didn't you?!" Laughing the whole time... Yes my father is where my terrible mind and language issues stem from...**

**Moving on... I started balling to him and poured my heart out with no one left to turn to. (Before you ask I share a similar story to Lucy in the fact of Mom died years ago caused issue with Dad and self but we made it work when I got older... That's why I didn't turn to mom in all this.) My dad listened in such silence I swore we lost connection at some point... But no... I mean I even told him what Brett had done unashamed because I'm an adult and yeh I told you about my dad already... **

**Finally after it was all out all the fears of loss, the possible death of our friendship, my world crashing around me, the worry about it only being an easy opportunity for physicality and everything he sighed so deeply the cell picked it up.. (once again this was like 10 years ago) For the first time ever my father gave me real advice... He asked me several questions to ask myself...**

**Has he ever hurt you physically?**

**Mentally so hard you want nothing to do with him?**

**Is he respectful of you?**

**Do you care for him?**

**Do you trust him?**

**When the answers were Hell no, Fuck no, Yes, Of course, and With my life... he sighed again and said "Give the guy a chance." **

**And there it was... I finally let that convo happen when he did show up for my party and I was so drunk I had to ask him if we even had it or I was dreaming the next morning but we did and we were officially a couple... **

**He still lived an hour's drive away but we made it work... It was like an instant change though from our behavior... He was suddenly clingy and cuddly all the time. Stole kisses constantly and didn't even ask when he curled up in bed holding me at night... Held my hand all the time and didn't flinch about the intimacy in front of our friends only two weeks later... Mind you that was only the second weekend we seen one another since being an official couple. Needless to say the transition was WAY easy for him his hidden perv for me blossoming into a visible one... **

**Me not so much... I thought it was all moving way to fast and reverted back to being like a fifteen year old school girl again trying to pull away and not blush... So when the first time we had sex came about only 1 month... or really three interactions later, into our relationship I once more flipped out and he calmed me down... Mind you I wasn't a prude... Like I said I had a wild phase but it was just so odd for me still...We had been on 1 official date... most our time had been spent with friends not alone... But he was the one who told me it was like we were dating all along... **

**Yep... there it is... inspiration... Five years later... because I prolonged the wedding thinking that hell would befall us the moment we said I do... we were married and still are and come September we'll be married 5 years but will have been bff's for 15... We got married the same month we met and damn near to the day... In our home town and even had the teacher that had brought us together (unknowingly of course) there... Yeh there's ups and downs but I'm more happy than I could have ever guessed... and while he's still an idiot most days I wouldn't change him... **

**Wanna know the funny part? What caused all this? I had been tossing the idea of moving to FL up and we live in MI... He got scared of losing me... While I found out years later he had harbored some deep deep deep feelings for me like I did him he was always scared of chasing me off with the idea cause I was dating guys that were nothing like him... yeh I dated those guys so I wouldn't be reminded of what I couldn't have... **

**Oh! Not to mention too he even basically moved into my home... He came to stay the weekend and just never really left... FOUR months later we cleaned out his apt and officially said he lived with me... **

**LMFAO... Ahhh the stupid things we go through... So there it is... in an odd way this story is my story as told through Natsu and Lucy... And yes we have our crazy group of friends that have been that same group since High School and they were our wedding party... 15 years and nothings changed... well a lot has but it's nothing I'd take back... We still have the same friends and now our kids have play dates... we still play video games and watch anime, but we do it as a family... and we still have pizza and get drunk but it's after the baby goes to bed... Yup nothing and everything changed but we made one funny fucking story along the way... One day I'll have to tell you all about how we met... LMFAO!**

**BTW hubby is the one that thought of half of Happy's random shit he says in his outburst... Thing is he can even make it sound almost logical... It's nuts!**

**So you can see why I fell so deeply for NaLu and am a total shipper! And I'm sure you can spot out SO much of the story in my personal one... Yes this started as a way to vent my own thoughts and have a sound board to bounce on but then it turned into a tale of passion for me. I literally tossed myself in this story and I don't regret it... The thought of loss can do crazy things to people as well as bring them closer than ever thought. And while I know this is crazy to put yourself in the shoes of characters I still can't seem to care. We need things in the world to lean on at times and to help remind us of things we've been through and if something makes you happy then fuck it enjoy it! Ahhh now I'm ranting... LOL**

**But seriously... You guys have given me something to look forward too each day when I'm bored and given me some confidence in my writing once more. And while I'm sad this is over I'm also quite happy because this was EPIC! I really hope you did enjoy the journey with me! But for now I'm off to vacation in the mind of Happy because it really has grown on me... I love seafood so I get the shell fish and he takes that fish fish LOL Some one has to keep him company while Natsu and Lucy are off on their honeymoon, ne? ;)**

**I'll see ya around!**

**~Gemi**


End file.
